Incapaz de perderte
by JuniStrife
Summary: Bueno, mi primera historia. A Zack le han mandado la tarea de eliminar a Cloud, ya que le acusan de asesinatos en Shin-ra pero... ¿será capaz de matarle? ¿ocurrirá algo inesperado? ¿Cloud es ese asesino realmente o... otra persona?... Cloud x Zack
1. Chapter 1

**Incapaz de perderte**

**Bueno amigos, soy nueva en este lugar (Sí, soy una novata -.-') y éste es mi primer fic. Encantada soy ChaimaCloud ^^, espero que lo disfruten. **

**Capítulo 1**

Un chico rubio corría por los pasillos de Shin-Ra completamente nervioso y buscando algo desesperadamente, o a alguien.

-¡**Cloud!-**llamó alguien desde sus espaldas. El pelirrubio se giró para ver un pelinegro preocupado.

-**¡Zack! Te estaba buscando.**

**-¿A mí? ¿Por qué?**

**-El director te llama, dice que es una urgencia.**

Cloud estaba muy nervioso, cuando el director Lizard le había dicho eso, parecía muy grabe y no paraba de preguntarse qué sería, tenía un muy mal presentimiento. Se puso detrás de la puerta y pegó su oreja en ella para escuchar [que maloo! XD]. Sabía que lo que hacía estaba mal, pero le preocupaba mucho su amigo.

**-¡NI HABLAR!-**escuchó la voz de Zack-** ¡ME NIEGO!**

**-Habrá que hacerle desaparecer.**

**-No pudo ser él, ¡es imposible!**

**-Todo le apunta, no podemos hacer más...**

**-¡No pienso matarle!**

**-Pero en Shin-Ra no podemos aceptar a SOLDIERS como él.**

**- ¡ANTES DE MATARLE ME MATARÍA A MÍ!**

**-No tienes alternativa, Zack…**

Era una discusión muy seria por lo visto. Cloud se apartó de la puerta cuando escuchó que alguien se acercaba y corrió. No se dio cuenta por no mirar por donde iba, pero se chocó contra alguien y cayó al suelo.

-**¡MIRA POR DÓNDE ANDAS!-**gritó Cloud malhumorado, pero se puso nervioso al ver quién era-** Ehrr… Di-disculpa señor Sephiroth, no era mi intención…**

Un hombre de largo pelo plateado observaba al pequeño rubio en silencio y le ayudó a levantarse.

-**No te preocupes, yo también estaba distraído. **[lo que pagaría x escuchar eso de él]

**-Ah, bueno… Gracias señor.**

**-Ve con más cuidado la próxima vez.**

Cloud se puso firme.

-¡**Sí señor!**

Sephiroth se fue y, mientras tanto, Zack llegaba desanimado hasta poder estar cerca de su amigo rubio.

-**¿Qué pasa Zack?**-preguntó el pelirrubio-** ¿Y esa cara tan larga?**

**-¿Eh? ¡No nada! ^^ sólo estaba pensando algo.**

**-Ah, vale… ¿Qué te dijo el director?**

**-Nada, sólo que…**-se quedó callado.

**-¿Sólo que qué?**

**-Nada, que necesitaba unos papeles y ya está.**

Cloud observó al moreno en silencio, sabía que eso no era verdad. Le estaba mintiendo pero, ¿por qué? No es que fuera a interesarle mucho al rubio, pero no entendía a qué venía eso. Decidió quitarle importancia, seguramente era alto secreto. Los dos se dirigieron hacia el entrenamiento. Zack parecía estar muy inquieto y no dejaba de fallar en muchas cosas.

**-¿Qué pasa Zack? Hoy estás muy flojo tío.**

**-No nada, estoy algo… cansado.**

**-Si no has hecho nada en todo el día ¬¬, lo único que hiciste hoy fue ver la tele y estar en el sofá.**

**-Bueno… no puedo seguir, me voy a descansar.**

**-¡ZACK!**

El mayor no le hizo caso, se fue sin decir nada.

-**No lo entiendo, desde que volvió de hablar con el director está muy raro.**

Después del entrenamiento, Cloud se fue al restaurante a comer algo. No podía estar tranquilo, así que, después de comer, se dirigió al cuarto de Zack (también era el suyo) y llamó a la puerta. Nadie respondía, así que abrió pensando que su amigo estaría dormido, pero tal fue la sorpresa al ver que no se encontraba allí. Miró el reloj, era ya muy tarde, la una de la noche, ¿qué hacía Zack fuera a esas horas? Estaba a punto de estirarse en su cama cuando le llamó la atención un papel que estaba escondido debajo del cojín de Zack. Miró a los alrededores para asegurarse de que no había nadie a la vista y lo cogió. Parecía ser una misión por escrito, "**¡No puedo leerla! Es secreto…"** miró unos minutos el folio "**no creo que pase nada si… sólo un poquito"** [que chico más malooo T_T]

Empezó a leer y, cuando lo hizo, soltó el papel, dejando así que cayera al suelo. Estaba completamente sorprendido, ¿realmente Zack sería capaz de…? ¡NO! Cloud salió de la habitación a toda prisa y corrió en busca de Zack, se lo tenía que preguntar, había una vida en peligro, era la de un inocente, y además era…

-**¿Qué pasa Chocobo?-**dijo la voz de un Zack animado detrás de él cuando llegó al Sector 5.

**-Bueno yo…-**se quedó en silencio unos instantes, recordando el contenido del folio. "**Tengo que hacerlo"**se decía a sí mismo **"Es la única manera de conocer la verdad…"**

-**¿Realmente vas a… matarme? –** Preguntó el rubio completamente nervioso - **¿Crees que yo he matado a alguien?**

Zack lo miraba con esos azules ojos con gran sorpresa.

**-¿De dónde sacaste eso?**

**-Lo vi en el papel que tenías en el cuarto…**

**-¡CLOUD! ¡ESO ES PRIVADO!**

**-¿Realmente vas a matarme?...**

"_**Flashback"**_

**Zack Fair, le ha sido mandada la misión de eliminar a cierta persona de Shin-Ra. Su existencia sería fatal para todos nosotros. **

Cloud miraba sorprendido el folio, ¿alguien de Shin-Ra? ¿Quién?

**Nuestro es el deber de informarle que, Cloud Strife, el último inscrito en la compañía, ha sido declarado culpable de ciertos asesinatos ocurridos aquí. No hay mucho que decir, muchas han sido las acusaciones que le han apuntado al señor Strife, y parecen ser todas ciertas. Así le informo, señor Fair, que el asunto tendrá que terminarse lo antes posible. Intente eliminar al señor Strife lo antes posible, es cuestión de vidas inocentes.**

**Gracias por su colaboración.**

Cloud miraba el papel atónito. ¿Asesinos en Shin-Ra? ¿Le culpaban a ÉL?¡Pero si no había hecho nada! Pero lo peor, Zack era quien tenía que… Pero no podía ser, ¡ERA SU MEJOR AMIGO!

"_**Fin del Flashback"**_

Zack bajó la cabeza tristemente y cogió su Buster Sword, apuntando a Cloud. El rubio no podía creerse que el moreno, su mejor amigo, la persona a la que tanto confiaba, le estuviera traicionando de esa manera. Cloud dio unos pasos hacia atrás asustado, sabiendo que no tenía escapatoria. Pero nada podía hacer ya, todo se había acabado…

-**Cloud…**

**-¡Yo no hice nada Zack! ¡TIENES QUE CREERME!**

_**Continuará…**_

Fin del capítulo 1!

Realmente Zack matará a Cloud? ¿Se lo creyó que Cloud era el asesino que mataba a los soldados sangre fría? ¿Realmente Cloud dice la verdad? TODAS LAS RESPUESTAS EN LOS SIGUIENTES CAPÍTULOS!

espero que dejen sus reviews!^^ a ver si así puedo subir otro capítulo. DEPENDE DE USTEDES.

ChaimaCloud: Un fic malo pero bueno, a ver qué les parece a nuestros espectadores.

Zack: Ahh! Pero que buen fic!^^

ChaimaCloud: Zack, no es tan bueno -.-', es el primero q hago.

Zack: ¿Y qué pasará? ¿Acabaré por matar al pequeñito chocobo?

Cloud: No soy pequeño, idiota -.-'

ChaimaCloud: Eso no se puede saber hasta el siguiente capítulo ¬¬, y depende de nuestros qeridos lectores^^

Zack: Bueno, a ver q nos dicen nuestros lectores!^^ *sonrisa de chorro* POR FAVOR, DEJEN REVIEWS!^^ *susurrando* es que Chaima no se cree q es bueno, decídselo vosotros…

ChaimaCloud: ¡TE HE ESCUCHADO!

Cloud: Lo q hay q aguantar -.-'

*Zack y Chaima siguen discutiendo fuertemente*

Cloud: Bueno, no tengo remedio. Por favor, queridos lectores, dejen reviews x el primer fic de ChaimaCloud, Y VOSOTROS DEJAD YA DE DISCUTIR! *silencio repentino* Venga Chaima, tu eres la escritora,despídete..

ChaimaCloud:Vaaaale… -.-' Bueno, muchas gracias amigos, espero q lo disfruten y si kieren ver como sigue, depende de ustedes… BESOS Y CHAOS!^^

Zack: DAME UNO A MI!

ChaimaCloud: -.-'ayudadme...

Cloud: Otra vez no...


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

Zack bajó la cabeza tristemente y cogió su Buster Sword, apuntando a Cloud. El rubio no podía creerse que el moreno, su mejor amigo, la persona a la que tanto confiaba, le estuviera traicionando de esa manera. Cloud dio unos pasos hacia atrás asustado, sabiendo que no tenía escapatoria. Pero nada podía hacer ya, todo se había acabado…

-**Cloud…**

**-¡Yo no hice nada Zack! ¡TIENES QUE CREERME!**

Zack miró a Cloud lentamente con gran tristeza en sus ojos y sonrió. Levantó su espada y Cloud, asustado, cerró los ojos.

**-Te creo…**

Al no notar nada, el pequeño rubio abrió los ojos sorprendido y miró a Zack sin saber qué decir. El moreno dejó la espada en su espalda de nuevo.

**-¿Qué?**

**-Te creo Cloud, y aunque realmente tú fueras el asesino, no me vería con corazón de matarte.**

**-Pero… el director…**

**-No me importa el castigo que me imponga, lo aceptaré.**

Sin nada más decir, se fue dejando a un Cloud sin palabras viendo como su mejor amigo se alejaba de él. Tenía una extraña sensación de vacío en su interior y lo peor, sentía que algo horrible le iba a ocurrir al moreno…

…

Fueron pasando los días y, desde aquel entonces, Zack se había cambiado la habitación en la que estaba, casi nunca se cruzaban las palabras y ni siquiera se miraban. Cada día que pasaba, el rubio se sentía peor. No estaba dispuesto a perder a un amigo suyo de esa manera, pero ya no sabía qué hacer. Había intentado hablar con él, hasta preguntarle por qué no quiso matarle aquella vez, pero Zack se alejaba de él cada vez que intentaba hacerlo. Después de un par de semanas, decidió escribirle una carta para que pudiera hablar con él de una vez por todas, si eso no funcionaba, no sabía qué más podía hacer. Así lo hizo, al día siguiente le dejó la nota por debajo de la puerta. Después de pocas horas, se dispuso a ir en el lugar asignado, el restaurante.

Dos semanas de pura tortura, ¿por qué era tan cobarde? Adoraba a su rubio, de hecho lo amaba con desesperación, pero nunca quiso admitirlo, ¿qué pensaría de él si le dijera eso? No tenía alternativa, no se atrevía ni a hablarle, estaba avergonzado de sí mismo. Lazard le mandó en una misión y estaba con Angeal y con Sephiroth, tenían que eliminar a unos monstruos que estaban en el reactor Mako de las montañas heladas.

-**Últimamente estás muy distraído cachorrillo, ¿pasa algo?-**preguntó un pelinegro de ojos azules mayor que Zack.

-**No es nada Angeal, ¡estoy en plena forma! ¡EL GRAN ZACK FAIR NO SE CAE POR NADA!**

Angeal le miró fijamente y Zack sonrió, con su sonrisa de siempre, amplia y abierta.

Después de unas horas, volvió a su cuarto y, cuando abrió la puerta, encontró un papel en el suelo de su cuarto. Se agachó para cogerlo, se sentó en su cama y la leyó:

**Zack, te estaré esperando en el restaurante de Shin-Ra a las doce de la noche, tengo que hablar contigo.**

**Cloud.**

Zack miró el papel impresionado, ¿Cloud quería hablarle? ¿De qué? Suspiró y dejó el papel en su mesilla de noche. Desde aquella noche, cuando se negó matar a su mejor amigo y amor de su vida, no tenía fuerza suficiente para poder hablarle, ni siquiera mirarle a la cara, hasta se había cambiado de cuarto para no poder verle [pobrecito…]. Pero no quería perderlo como amigo, no estaba dispuesto a eso. Miró el reloj, apenas eran las nueve de la noche, todavía quedaban algunas horas. Fue a darse una ducha de agua fría, estaba agotado por la misión y sus pensamientos le dejaban muerto. Después de eso, se puso a andar inquieto por el cuarto, no sabía qué podía decirle a Cloud, ¿de qué quería hablarle? ¿Quería a caso decirle algo del director? ¿O era otra cosa? Las horas pasaban muy, muy lentas, y las preguntas de su cabeza iban aumentando por momentos. Finalmente llegó la hora, y Zack había bajado veinte minutos antes, estaba demasiado impaciente para esperarse. Cloud llegó a los diez minutos antes y se sentó a la misma mesa que su amigo.[XD, q impacientes]

**-¿Qué pasa? ¿De qué quieres hablar?-**preguntó el pelinegro observando los ojos del rubio.

-**Llevas desde ese día sin hablarme, me estaba poniendo muy nervioso. ¿A caso crees que fui yo quién mató a esos SOLDIERS?**

**-Ya te dije que no -.-', no podría pensar eso nunca.**

**-¿Estás enfadado conmigo o algo?**

**-¿Eh? ¿Yo? ¡CLARO QUE NO!**

**-Entonces… ¿Por qué me evitas cada vez que me ves?**

-**Ah, bueno…-**no se le ocurría nada [PILLADO! xD]-**pues… he estado algo ocupado… **[Qué excusa más mala x dios -.-']

**-No sabes inventarte excusas -.-'**

**-¿EHH? Me has pillado -.-'**

**-Tonto, si se te nota.**

**-Bueno vale, es que lo que pasa es que…-**se puso nervioso, se rascó la mejilla y se ruborizó…

-**¡YA SÉ! ¡A TI LO QUE TE PASA ES QUE ESTÁS ENAMORADO DE ALGUIEN!** [BINGO! PREMIO!^^]

-**¿Eh?- **su rubio era más listo de lo que imaginaba [es normal, se t ve en la cara chico -.-']

-¿**Y quién es la chica eh? ¡CUÉNTAMELO TODO!**

Zack sonrió, al fin volvían a ser los amigos de confianza que siempre fueron.

-**Bueno, eso tendrás que descubrirlo tú.**

**-¡OYE! ¡YO TE HABLÉ DE MIS COSAS MUCHAS VECES, NO HAY DERECHO!-**se cruzó de brazos.

-**Es que es una persona especial que tú conoces mejor que nadie.**

**-¿La conozco?-**pensativo con cara rara [ohh, lo q daría x verle de esa manera… q wapooo! X3]- **No sé qué decir...-**le miró con cara fea- **Espera, ¿no me estarás engañando?**

**-¡EHHH! ¡TE DIGO LA VERDAD Y ME LO PAGAS ASÍ? ¬¬**

**-Pues lo descubriré a mi manera.**

Zack miró a Cloud más tranquilo y contento.

-**¿Qué te parece si volvemos a dormir en la misma habitación?-**preguntó Zack.

**-Mientras no vuelvas a hablar en sueños, me parece bien **[O_O]

**-¡Oye! ¡Yo no hablo en sueños!**

**-Sí lo haces ¬¬**

**- No -.-'**

Después de una larga discusión, Zack subió a su cuarto más contento que un cachorro al que le han dado doble dosis de su comida favorita. Todo fue bien, hasta que abrió su cuarto y…

-¡**!**

Cloud levantó la cabeza, ¿ese era el grito de Zack? Subió a toda velocidad al cuarto de su amigo y, cuando llamó, nadie respondió.

-**Zack, eso no tiene gracia. ¡Zack abre la puerta!**

Al ver que no contestaban, tiró la puerta y, al hacerlo, encontró el cuarto lleno de sangre y a Zack completamente herido.

-**¡Pero qué mier…! **–Corrió hacia su amigo-**¡Zack! ¿Qué ha pasado? **

**-Me… me ha ataca…do…**

**-¿Quién?-**el moreno se quedó inconsciente-**¡Zack! ¿¡Quién ha sido!**

De nada le servía llamarle, si no lo atendía pronto un médico, sin duda, moriría…

_**Continuará…**_

Fin del capítulo 2!

¿Qué habrá ocurrido? ¿Quién habrá herido a Zack de ésa manera? ¿Podría ser ese asesino que buscaban tanto en Shin-Ra o…? ¿Podría ser otra cosa? ¿Sobrevivirá Zack a las heridas? ¡Todas las respuestas en los siguientes capítulos!

Zack: _No hay derecho ;(_

ChaimaCloud:_ ¿En qué?_

Zack: _¡ME HAS MATADO!_

Cloud:_ No te ha matado idiota -.-' , todavía no se sabe si estás o no muerto._

Zack: _¡Sí estoy muerto! ¡CHAIMA SIEMPRE ME HA ODIADO!_

ChaimaCloud: _¡Es obvio! ¡Eres un pesado! ¡CACHORRO INFANTIL!_

Zack:_ ¿Q has dixo? ¡Repite eso si t atreves!_

ChaimaCloud: _oh sí, tantas veces como me pidas CACHORRO INFANTIL._

Zack: _PUES TÚ ERES UNA ESCRITORA Q NO SABE APRECIAR SUS HISTORIAS!_

ChaimaCloud: _¿Eh? ¡ESO NO ES VERDAD!_

Zack: _Sí lo es!_

ChaimaCloud: _DEMUÉSTRALO! _

Zack: _Siempre dices que las historias que escribes son pésimos, pero en realidad los lee todo el mundo! ¡Y SIEMPRE TE DICEN QUE MOLA Y Q SIGAS! ¡PERO TÚ SIEMPRE DICES QUE SON MALÍSIMOS!_

ChaimaCloud: _ES QUE LO SON!_

Zack: _No lo son!_

ChaimaCloud:_ Sí lo son!_

Cloud: _Esto… Chicos…_

Zack & Chaima: _*gritando* ¿¡QUÉ!_

Cloud: _*le cae una gota estilo anime* esto… creo que estamos en público, no deberíais discutir ahora_

ChaimaCloud: _*ojitos neko brillantes* oh claro mi Cloud, tienes razón. Lo siento *carita de niña pequeña a la que la han castigado*_

Cloud: _No me mires así ¬¬_

ChaimaCloud:_ *ojitos de pena*_

Zack: _Q nenaza_

ChaimaCloud:_ *miro a Zack con ojos amenazantes*_

Cloud: _Bueno, creo que Chaima tiene algo que decir…_

ChaimaCloud: _ehm… Sí, es verdad. A los reviews que nos han dejado, los vamos a contestar!^^ Cloud, Zack y yo estamos dispuestos a responderos encantados^^ sobretodo yo! Bueno, empezemos con el primero que es de…_

Zack: _¡QUIERO HACERLO YO! PLIS PLIS PLIS PORFIIIIS! *ojos de cachorro abandonado* *abraza a Chaima con fuerza*_

ChaimaCloud: _Oh, por dios, q pesado. Te dejaré si me sueltas._

Zack: _*besa la mejilla de Chaima* ¡Sabía q en el fondo eras todo un angelito!_

ChaimaCloud: _*sonrojada y sin palabras* Ah, esto… bueno, a por los reviews…_

Zack:_ A ver, el primer review es de __**Solitudely **__y nos dice:_

_**Me encanta el Z/C me encanta, me fascina !me eleva!, es tan tan bueno. Es mi pareja favorita de todas las cosas que he podido ver a lo largo de mi vida pero no hay mucho de ellos. Bueno, pasando a la historia me agrada y realmente espero que Zack no mate a Cloud, NO PUEDE matar a Cloud, dejaría de ser él porque es un héroe y cree en la justicia (drama). Y hagg, cuando sepa quienes fueron los hijos de pu** que acusaron a Cloud...no creo que haya sido él aparte que de alguna manera lo controlaran, en fin, estaré al tanto de tu fic ¡adiós y te cuidas! ;D **_

_JAJA! ME HAN LLAMADO HÉROE! *lágrimas de alegría* Oh, que mona,¡ si ya empieza a caerme bien y todo!_

Cloud: *_carraspea* _

Zack: _*gota estilo anime* ah, es verdad, lo siento… Yo tambn sabía que Cloud no era capaz de matar a nadie, ¡x eso no lo hice! Jeje… mi pequeño Chocobo sería incapaz de hacer algo parecido. YA VERÁS Solitudely! VOY A PILLAR A ESOS HIJOS DE PU** Q ACUSARON A CLOUD! ¿A q hacemos buena pareja Cloud y yo?_

Cloud: _¡ZACK!_

ChaimaCloud: _*río* _

Cloud:_¡Chaima! ¡No te rías!_

ChaimaCloud: _Lo siento, no puedo evitarlo. Bueno __Solitudely, mi respuesta. Como dije en el primer capitulo soy novata, pero he pasado a leer muxos fics de Z/C y creo q tnes razón, hay muy pocos fics de esa pareja tan linda, x eso estoy escribiendo tambn otro fic q se llama Recuerdos, tambn Z/C. Lo pondré ya! XD En cuanto a Cloud, AHH mi adorable Cloud ya veréis la sorpresita que le tengo preparada jeje,¡él jamás sería capaz de matar a nadie! pero trankila! Yo me encargaré q esos hijos d pu** obtengan su merecido! *risa malvada*_

Zack: _*susurrando al oído de Cloud* me da miedo cuando se pone así -.-'_

Cloud: _*susurrando tambn* a mí tambn…_

ChaimaCloud: _Bueno, me alegro muxo q no hayas pensado mal d Cloud, y muxas grax x tu review, ^^ al menos me animas a seguir escribiendo! *mirando a Zack animada* Zack, a por el siguiente review!_

Zack: _ALLÁ VOY! A ver, el siguiente es de… *abre los ojos como platos* wow!_

ChaimaCloud: _¿q pasa?_

Zack: _no, nada, sólo q flipo con esta chica, ha pensado muy bien y se ha acercado muxo a la respuesta del verdadero asesino…_

ChaimaCloud: _PUES LEELO YA!_

Zack: _Voy! A ver, la siguiente es __**Jessica Winchester **__y nos dice:_

_**WAAAAH~ Hace mucho que no leia fics de esta pareja~**_

_**Ugh... Pese a que me desagrada Cloud, me gusta esta pareja.**_

_**Pero mas Zack~ *O* XD**_

_**Y Ahm... La historia esta muy bien, me dio risa cuando Cloud regaño a Sephirot, Genesis y Angeal apareceran?**_

_**No creo que Cloud haya matado a sangre fria y tampoco creo que Zack lo asesine, tengos dos teorias, aunque son muy estupidas. XD**_

_**1.) Cloud tiene una copia. (Asi como las copias de Angeal o Genesis, pero mas como las de Genesis en este caso).**_

_**2.) Dado el hecho de que es muy raro ver a Sephirot distraido... Estaba distraido por que supo que el director Lazard comienza a sospechar de las victimias y en realidad el es el asesino? (XD).**_

_**Aunque ya no haya tantos lectores de esta pareja como antes. =( Me gustaria continuar de leerlo~**_

_**Exito~!**_

_**Cuidate y Saludos~ n.n**_

_TENGO UNA FAN! TENGO UNA FAN! TOMA YA! *señalando a Cloud* JAJA! AHORA Q ME DICES EHH? JAJA! SOY EL MEJOR!_

Chaima & Cloud: _*gota estilo anime* q tonto -.-'_

Cloud: _Bueno, no me interesa q a alguien le desagrade, x lo menos las dos no me acusan de asesino, eso es bueno._

ChaimaCloud: _sabes q yo te adoooooroooo *abrazo*_

Cloud: _¡Chaima!¡Suéltame! Tienes q responder al review. Ahora q lo pienso, tenías razón Zack, no se ha alejado muxo…_

ChaimaCloud: _Bueno, a por la respuesta entonces!^^ A ver, __primero, voy a preguntarte algo ¿puedo llamarte Jessy? Es más corto ^^ pero, x ahora te llamaré __**Jessica Winchester. **__En cuanto a tu opinión sobre la historia, muxas gracias wapa, espero de todo corazón q leas el de Recuerdos ^^ y a ver si me comentas tambn^^ y en cuanto a tus teorías, la primera es incorrecta! *se oye un ohhhhhhh de eco* PERO NO TE DESANIMES! La segunda teoría prácticamente __**ERA**____cierta :P En el momento que estaba escribiendo había pensado que él sería el asesino, pero luego rectifiqué, sabía que sería demasiado obvio, además de que es uno de mis personajes favoritos (aunq sea el malo lo adoro, bien que al principio era uno d los buenos ¿no?). Pero has pensado = q yo^^ !eso se merece UN FUERTE APLAUSO! *aplausos emocionados*_

Zack: _*aplaudiendo emocionado* Jaja! La chica se ha ganado un besito de mi parte!^^ jeje… TENGO UNA FAN! Tía, te mereces DOS BESOS MÍOS! *besos mandados* aceptalos donde kieras!^^_

ChaimaCloud: _no te emociones tanto que es muy malo para ti_

Zack: _¿q has dicho?_

ChaimaCloud: _¡lo que has oído! Cachorrillo!_

Zack:_ *enfadado* YO LA MATO!_

ChaimaCloud: _*me escondo detrás de Cloud con cara de niña q kiere llorar xq la kieren pegar*_

Cloud: _x dios, ¿no podríais parar de discutir x una vez en vuestra vida? _

Zack: _*se acerca a mí y me susurra algo al oído, luego los dos reímos y miramos a Cloud de manera muuuuy rara*_

Cloud: _tengo un mal presentimiento…_

ChaimaCloud: _responde al comen de ésta chica! Jeje… LO DE SEPHIROTH!_

Cloud:¿QUÉ? _NI EN BROMA! YO NO ELEJÍ ÉSE PAPEL!_

Zack: _*riendo* ¡TE LO DIJE! NO SE ATREVE! _

ChaimaCloud: _ahh, y yo q pensaba q era un hombre… *me cruzo de brazos cerrando los ojos y negando con la cabeza*, estaba muy ekivocada, cuánto me arrepiento de haber pensado bien de ti Cloud…_

Cloud: _*con una vena en la frente* VALE! LO HARÉ!_

Zack & Chaima: _*se chocan las manos al ver q el plan ha funcionado*_

Cloud:_ Yo no tuve la culpa de chocarme contra Sephiroth, estaba preocupado x si me pillaban -.-', y en cuanto a la pregunta de si salen Angeal y Génesis… Chaima ya tiene escrito hasta el capítulo 4 y Angeal sale solo en éste cap, pero si kieres, puede hacer q salgan^^, simplemente, díselo y lo hará^^. Bueno, LLEGÓ LA HORA DE DESPEDIRNOS!_

Zack: _HASTA EL SIGUIENTE CAP! Y NO OLVIDEN DEJAR REVIEWS X EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO!_

ChaimaCloud:_ Besos y gracias!^^ A ver si se pasan a leer el fic de Recuerdos^^ y a ver q les parece. Si os soy sincera, creo q el de __**Recuerdos **__es muxo mejor que éste, __**Incapaz de perderte**__ :P tambn tengo escrito hasta el capítulo 4, pero ya sabeis chicas, todo depende de vuestros reviews!^^ HASTA PRONTO!_

Zack: _*susurrando emocionado* tengo fans! Tengo fans! Jaja! Cloud no es el único q tiene fans..TENGO FANS!_

Cloud: _Bueno, chao chicas._

Zack:_ chaooo! BESOS A TODAS MIS FANS!^^_

ChaimaCloud:_ Hasta pronto^^_


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

-**¡Pero qué mier…! **–Corrió hacia su amigo-**¡Zack! ¿Qué ha pasado? **

**-Me… me ha ataca…do…**

**-¿Quién?-**el moreno se quedó inconsciente-**¡Zack! ¿¡Quién ha sido!**

De nada le servía llamarle, si no lo atendía pronto un médico, sin duda, moriría…

-**Zack ¡aguanta! ¡Zack!**

El pequeño rubio se sobresaltó del susto al ver que muchos SOLDERS le habían rodeado y Lazard, al verlos, gritó:

**-¡Sabía que eras tú! ¡Te hemos pillado con las manos en la masa!**

**-No señor… no es lo que cree…**

**-¿Haberte visto no te vasta? ¡CAPTURADLE Y LLEVAOS A ZACK AL HOSPITAL!**

Todos los SOLDERS se dirigieron donde estaba Cloud y apuntaron con sus fusiles.

**-¡No es lo que creéis! ¡Yo no he hecho nada!**

**-Matadle.-**Ordenó Lazard

Todos los SOLDERS dispararon y Cloud, asustado, cerró los ojos esperando su muerte, pero tal fue la sorpresa al no notar nada, lo único que notó fue un movimiento rápido y el viento recorrer su cuerpo.

-**Es… ¿Estoy muerto ya?**

**-Si muerto le dices el haberte sacado de allí, tal vez.**

Cloud abrió los ojos de golpe, encontrándose fuera del edificio Shin-Ra, junto con su salvador al lado. Era el mismísimo Sephiroth en persona. Cloud, al verle, no tuvo palabras para expresarse.

**-¡Se-Señor Sephiroth! **

**-Ya podrías agradecerme por lo menos haberte salvado la vida chico -.-' .**

**-Ah, claro… Gracias señor pero… ¿no cree que yo soy ése asesino de Shin-Ra?**

**-No.**

**-¿Y eso?**

**-Porque yo sé quién es.**

**-¿¡QUÉ!-**se levantó de un salto de la sorpresa- **¿y quién es?**

**-Eso no te lo puedo decir.**

**-Pero… ¿por qué? ¡ME ESTAN CULPANDO A MÍ!**

**-Lo siento chico, tendrás que descubrirlo por tu cuenta.**

**-¡Pero!-**Montones de SOLDERS salieron del edificio, interrumpiendo al pequeño rubio.

-**Venga, no pierdas tiempo, Lazard habrá ordenado tu búsqueda y captura, tienes que irte.**

**-No puedo volver a Nibelheim señor, sería el primer lugar al que registrarían. ¿Dónde puedo ir?**

**-Vete en un hotel, ¿a caso no puedes?**

**-Bueno… -**su dinero no llegaba para estar en un hotel.

Sephiroth lo notó, suspiró y dijo:

-**Puedes quedarte unos días en mi casa, por lo menos hasta que todo esto haya acabado.**

**-¡Gr-Gracias señor!**

**-Vámonos de una vez.**

Los dos hombres se dirigieron lejos de la ciudad de Midgar, fueron a parar a la ciudad de Gongaga. Allí, entre los árboles de la ciudad, se encontraba una enorme mansión [bueno, después d tdo hablamos del gran Sephiroth, debe estar bien forrao' no?]

-**Ya hemos llegado.**

**-¿Ésta es vuestra casa señor?**

**-Sí, lo es. Ahora vete deprisa. Si no es molestia… ¿podrías limpiarme un poco la casa? Llevo unos días sin poder hacerlo, estoy muy ocupado con unas cuantas misiones y no me ha dado tiempo ha hacerlo.**

**-¡No señor!-**respondió Cloud negando con la cabeza y las manos**- ¡No es molestia! Así le agradezco su ayuda. ¡Lo haré!^**v

**-Bueno, tengo que volver, antes de que sepan que no estoy. Si no hay ningún contratiempo, volveré ésta noche. ¿Me das tu número?**

**-¿Para qué, señor?**

**-Para llamarte cuando esté de camino.**

**-Vale y ya que estamos, ¿me puede hacer un favor señor?**

**-Depende.**

**-¿Podría ver cómo está Zack?**

**-¿El cachorrillo?**

**-¿Cachorrillo?**

**-El SOLDER con pelo negro de carácter infantil.**

**-¡Sí, ése es! ¿Lo hará señor? ¿Por favor?**

Sephiroth, con su mirada seria común, miró al rubio en silencio unos instantes y respondió:

-**Está bien. A cambio me preparas la cena.**[vaya con Sephy -.-', creo q me pasé un poco con su carácter :P]

-**Ehhrr… Claro señor…**- respondió algo confundido.

Sin nada más, Sephiroth se fue dándole las llaves de su casa a Cloud y éste último entró. Cuando vio la casa, además de quedar asombrado, le cayó una gota gigante estilo anime mientras decía:

**-Vaya, no exageraba cuando decía que llevaba unos días sin limpiar, jeje…**

La casa estaba algo desordenada, con zapatos por el suelo, ropa sin lavar, aunque no estaban en cualquier sitio, sino que estaban en la cama, formando una gigantesca montaña de ropa sucia. La cocina estaba que se salía, montones de platos sin lavar y además el suelo lleno de polvo. **"No sé por qué lo he aceptado"** pensó arrepentido el rubio al ver lo difícil que sería tener que limpiar una casa tan grande.

…

**-¡Al fin!-**decía Cloud quitándose el sudor y contemplando la mansión cómo brillaba como los chorros del oro cuando pasaron tres horas. Después de unas horas intensas, decidió tumbarse en un sofá a mirar la tele. El sofá era cómodo, había que admitirlo, además de que era de color rojo y de gran tamaño. Se puso a pensar en Zack, ¿estaría bien? Pasaron las horas volando y ya era la hora de preparar la cena. Sephiroth, afortunadamente, tenía la nevera a tope de comida y se puso a preparar unos macarrones con carne picada y queso [ahh, se me derrite la boca al pensar en eso, con el quesito fundido y todo] y un poco de arroz con verduras. Cuando terminó, decidió esperar a que Sephiroth llegara para poder comer con él. Cuando iba a sentarse, su móvil se puso a sonar y vio que era el número de Sephiroth.

-**Mira la ventana.**-eso fue lo primero que dijo Sephiroth.

-**¿Eh? ¿Por qué?**

**-Tú sólo hazlo.**

**-Vale pero… no entiendo a qué viene eso señor.**

Miró por la ventana que había en la cocina, y no vio nada.

-**Ya estoy ¿qu-? ¡AAAAAHHH! POR DIOS SEÑOR SEPHIROTH, ¡QUÉ SUSTO ME HA PEGADO!-**Sephiroth entró por la ventana, haciendo que Cloud cayera de culo al suelo del susto que se había pegado.-**¡Ya podría haber avisado!**

**-Lo he hecho-**dijo Sephiroth sin evitar reírse mientras enseñaba su teléfono.

-¡**Oiga! ¡Eso no tiene gracia!**

**-Lo siento chico, llevo años sin tener a nadie en casa. Me apetecía reírme un rato.-**contempló la casa-**Vaya, está más limpia de lo que recordaba. Has hecho un buen trabajo ehhhr…-**no conocía su nombre. [Vaya horas d pensar en eso -.-']

-**Cloud señor, Cloud Strife.**

**-Bien, Cloud, ¿preparaste algo para comer?**

**-Sí, estaba esperando a que llegara usted.**

**-Perfecto, al fin algo de compañía.**

Los dos se pusieron a comer en silencio, hasta que Cloud lo rompió preguntando:

-**Señor… ¿cómo está Zack?**

Sephiroth, con la comida en la boca, miró a Cloud seriamente y éste último ya empezaba a preguntarse si Zack estaría muerto. ¿Le habría pasado algo malo? ¿Sobrevivió? ¿Estaría bien? Sephiroth se tragó la comida, sin dejar de observar al rubio y respondió:

-**¿Seguro que quieres saberlo?**

El corazón del rubio se estaba haciendo pedazos, ¿le habría pasado algo grabe?

-**A no ser que esté muerto, creo que sí…**

Sephiroth, puso su mano en el hombro del menor y le respondió…

_**Continuará…**_

Fin del capítulo 3!

¿Qué le habrá pasado a Zack? ¿Estará bien? ¿Por qué Sephiroth le pone tanto misterio a la respuesta? ¿A caso Zack ha muerto realmente? LAS RESPUESTAS AL SIGUIENTE CAPÍTULO!

ChaimaCloud: _Se me han ocurrido muxas más ideas para el fic. Había pensado alargarlo un poco para dejarlo a la mejor parte, pero no quería aburrir a nuestros queridos lectores, y acabé x dejarlo allí._

Zack: _Si te soy sincero, no creo que les hubiera molestado. Es más, a mi no me molesta, sobretodo xq no me gusta leer. PERO ME TIENES CON LAS GANAS DE SABER CÓMO SIGUE!_

Cloud: _Bueno, yo tambn, pero me aguanto._

Zack:_ Pero en éste capítulo no he salidoooo! *llorando*_

ChaimaCloud: _Venga Zack, no te pongas así. Te prometo que saldrás al próximo capítulo, así sabrán lo que te ha pasado._

Zack: _ME HAS MATADO!_

ChaimaCloud: _-.-' ya estamos otra vez._

Cloud: _Antes de que discutáis de nuevo ¿qué tal si respondemos a los reviews?_

ChaimaCloud: _Genial! Pero antes, tengo una sorpresa para nuestros lectores._

Zack: _¿Ah si? ¿y qué es?*ojitos brillantes*_

ChaimaCloud: _He llevado a cierta persona para que se apunte a hablar con nosotros. Me costó convencerle, ya que no le gusta estar en público, pero pude hacerlo. Venga, recibamos con un fuerte aplauso a…. ¡SEPHIROTH! _

_*aplausos*_

Sephiroth_:*entrando en escena* gracias… _

Zack: _EHHH! Has invitado a ESTE TÍO!_

ChaimaCloud: _Es que quería que viniera, ya que tambn sale en el fic, no podíamos dejarlo de lado._

Zack: _AH! ES VERDAD! SEPHIROTH! Tú tienes el papel, ¿Qué le dirás a Cloud? ¿Qué estoy muerto o que estoy vivo?_

Sephiroth: _*mirada seria* se supone que deberías saberlo, tú tienes tu papel._

Zack: _Pero Chaima me lo quitó hasta que llegara mi turno._

Sephiroth: _¿y eso?_

ChaimaCloud: _Porque lo iría soltando por ahí y estropearía la sorpresa. Bueno, cambiamos de tema, respondemos ya los reviews, Cloud, hoy te toca a ti leerlo ^^_

Cloud: _Vale *carraspea* Vaya Chaima, parece que le caes bien a esta chica, bueno empezamos con __**Solitudely **__que nos dice:_

_**Quiero leer el de recuerdos! en realidad todo lo que sea de Z/C es bienvenido, si alguien me niega que ellos son AMOR hecho personas no sé que haría, son geniales y tú también. Y claro que creo en Cloud, el jamás sería capaz de hacer algo así, y bueno...si hirieron a alguien como Zack no creo que sea un tipo "X" todo debilucho, quizá Sephy..., o Genesis, Angeal no creo.. es muy buena gente (?), continuadlo, lo leeré hasta el final! ;D. Y por favor sube el de "Recuerdos" también lo leeré. Adiós y te cuidas y que viva el Z/C!**_

ChaimaCloud:_ Vaya! Me alegra de q sea genial para ti Solitudely!^^ Hasta estás empezando a caerme bien^^_

Zack: _Eso se lo dije yo en el capítulo anterior! Jaja! Lo sabía que tenías una fan Chaima!^^_

ChaimaCloud: _Q a una chica le gusten mis fics no significa que sea una fan mía -.-'_

Zack: _MENTIRA! ES TU FAN! LO ES! ¿VERDAD SOLITUDELY? *mirando a Chaima* Me atrevo hasta a apostar._

ChaimaCloud: _Ah si? El q?_

Zack:_ Pues… Si yo gano, me vas a dar un abrazo y de los dulces que le haces a Cloud y un besito ^^_

ChaimaCloud:_ Perfecto, pero si gano yo vas a tener que joderte y limpiarme mi cuarto x un mes!_

Zack: _ACEPTO!_

ChaimaCloud: _LO MISMO DIGO! _

Zack y Chaima: _*se miran con rayos chispeantes*_

Cloud: _Bueno Solitudely, gracias x creer en mí, d verdad^^ eres una monada._

ChaimaCloud: _*celosa* vaya, es la primera vez que oigo eso de tu boca._

Zack:_No, es la segunda, la primera fue cuando te lo dijo a ti al conocerte._

ChaimaCloud: _*me cruzo de brazos y me sonrojo* me da =_

Cloud: _Bueno, a lo que iba, tienes razón, el que atacó a Zack parece tener una fuerza sobrehumana… Me pregunto quién será… Nadie lo sabe excepto Chaima en persona_

ChaimaCloud: _pues ya lo veréis^^_

Zack: _YO KIERO SABERLO!_

ChaimaCloud: _todo llegará. Bueno, en cuanto a mi fic de __**Recuerdos**__ ya lo he puesto y puedes pasarte a leerlo y comentarlo cuando kieras. Es algo dramático, pero bonito y muy interesante, como éste^^. Me gusta todo lo que me dices Solitudely, eso me está animado a seguir escribiendo más y ha hacer más fics de Z/C ^^, creo que voy a hacer otro y todo y tdo grax a ti^^. En cuanto a tu teoría del atacante de Zack, Te aseguro que Sephy no ha sido, ya que como dije en el primer capítulo sería demasiado obvio, así q pensé en otra persona. Pero paciencia Solitudely, todo llegará^^. Me alegro que haya alguien que esté dispuesta a seguir con mi fic, eso me hace sentir llena de energía y vida para seguir mi fic. Te confesaré que ya he llegado a escribir hasta el capítulo 7 de __**Incapaz de perderte**__ y el de __**Recuerdos**__ estoy ya escribiendo el kinto capítulo^^. Bueno, gracias x tu review y espero que sigas dejando más. Ah, y a ver si dices si eres o no mi fan, para poder apalizar a Zack y que me limpie el cuarto x tdo el mes^^ jejejej *risa malvada*. Bueno, a por el siguiente review Cloud._

Cloud: _Bien, el siguiente es de __**la chiqui**__ y nos dice:_

_**mujer continualo porfa amo esta pareja y quiero ver que pasa conti porfi**_

_**bay **_

Zack: _Corto pero claro ^^, impresionante._

ChaimaCloud: _Trankila^^, como he dicho ya estoy en el capítulo 7 y espero de todo corazón que sigan comentando x mis fics^^, voy a seguir escribiendo hasta que me harte (cosa que nunca pasará)^^_

Zack: _Bueno, hora de la despedida! Os kiero chicas!_

ChaimaCloud: _Sigan dejando reviews que como más dejen, más capítulos voy a poner^^ y más fics. _

Cloud: _Hasta el siguiente capítulo._


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4**

-**¿Seguro que quieres saberlo?**

El corazón del rubio se estaba haciendo pedazos, ¿le habría pasado algo grabe?

-**A no ser que esté muerto, creo que sí…**

Sephiroth, puso su mano en el hombro del menor y le respondió:

**-Tranquilo, está bien. Afortunadamente pudo defenderse del golpe que podría haberlo matado a tiempo. Ahora se encuentra en el hospital y dijo el médico que recobrará la consciencia ésta misma noche.**

Cloud suspiró aliviado y a la vez feliz.

**-Veo que estabas bien nervioso.**

**-Sí, estaba preocupado.**

**-Lo noto. Dime algo, ¿por qué te preocupa tanto el cachorrillo?**

**-¿Eh? Pues obviamente, porque es mi mejor amigo.**

**-¿Sólo sois amigos?**

**-¡Claro que sí! Ni que fuéramos otra cosa -.-'**

**-Tienes razón, pero créeme que en Shin-Ra hay gente muy extraña.**

**-¿Por qué lo dice señor?**

**-Buenoo… eso tendrá que esperar. Es la hora de dormir. Tienes una habitación libre en el piso de arriba.**

**-Y usted señor Sephiroth, ¿dónde dormirá?**

**-Deja de llamarme señor por favor y trátame de tu.**

**-Vale señ…**-ojos de Sephiroth-** Vale hombre…**

**-Así está mejor. Hay muchas habitaciones en esta casa, no te preocupes por mí.**

Dicho esto, los dos hombres se fueron a dormir pero uno de ellos no pudo, y ése era Cloud Strife, acusado de asesinatos en Shin-Ra.

Zack despertó poco a poco de su sueño e intentó incorporarse, pero el dolor de su cuerpo no le dejó. Recordó que alguien le atacó y los gritos de alguien, una persona importante, alguien que le ayudaba. Miró a su alrededor y se encontró en el hospital, completamente de noche. Intentó recordar a su agresor, pero el golpe que le habían dado en la cabeza le había hecho olvidar su aspecto, sólo sabía que le conocía pero… Las horas fueron pasando lentamente y Zack, inconscientemente, fue perdiendo la memoria. Cuando el sol se levantó, no recordaba nada, ni siquiera quién era él. Lo único que conseguía recordar era a alguien… alguien rubio… ¿cuál era su nombre? Recordaba que los sentimientos que sentía por esa persona eran fuertes pero… ¿quién era esa persona? Horas más tarde, el director Lazard se presentó a la habitación y se sentó cerca de Zack.

**-Veo que ya despertaste hombre. ¿Cómo te encuentras?**

**-Extraño… Disculpe que pregunte pero… ¿quién es usted?**

Lazard observó a Zack sorprendido, ¿a qué venía eso?

**-Venga Zack, no es hora de bromas. Dime, tenía razón y tú lo negaste. ¿Ves como sí era Cloud el asesino?**

**-¿Cloud?**

**-Venga Zack, no te hagas el tonto ahora.**

**-No, en serio señor, no se nada de ningún Cloud. ¿Puedo saber cómo he venido a parar aquí?**

Lazard al fin se dio cuenta de que no se trataba de ninguna broma [ya era hora -.-'] y salió disparado a avisar a los médicos. Después de hacerle un montón de preguntas a Zack y comprobar su estado, los médicos salieron de la habitación Más bien dicho, una médica. Era de pelo negro, con unos ojos negro-castaño muy extraño, muy jovencita, y con mucho pecho, y el pequeño escote demostraba que ningún hombre se resistía a esa pequeña. La médica intentó hablar con Lazard sobre el estado de Zack, cuando Sephiroth apareció…

El rubio se hallaba todavía en la cama, en silencio, pensando en su amigo. ¿Quién sería el responsable de esos ataques? Y lo más importante ¿por qué le acusaban a él? ¿Y por qué atacarían a Zack? Que él supiera, Zack no había hecho nunca daño a nadie. Le gustaría tanto poder ir a ver qué tal estaba. Lo que realmente fue una suerte es que Sephiroth le creyera y le hubiera salvado la vida. Sobretodo por que le dejó estar en su casa unos días, pero él sabía quién era el responsable de esos ataques. ¿Por qué no se lo decía? ¿A caso era de algún conocido suyo? ¿Un amigo, tal vez? ¿Alguien muy querido? Así se pasó toda la noche, preguntándose un montón de cosas, hasta que llegó la mañana. Se levantó de la cama y bajó al salón. Allí encontró a Sephiroth observando por la ventana, en silencio, con su típico traje y su larga katana. Sephiroth, al escuchar los pasos del Chocobo, se giró hacia él.

**-Buenos días Cloud.**

**-Buenos días señ… Quiero decir, Sephiroth. ¿Puedo saber qué estabas haciendo?**

**-Ah, nada en particular, sólo recordar algunas cosas. Cuando miro por la ventana o el balcón, me relaja mucho. ¿A ti no?**[eso es lo q yo acostumbro siempre a hacer :P]

**-Nunca lo he probado. ¿Tienes una misión?**

**-Sí, ésta tarde. **

**-¿Podrías hacerme otro favor?**

**-Ir a ver al cachorrillo de nuevo, ¿verdad?**

**-Pues sí pero, quiero que le digas de mi parte, que espero que se recupere pronto, ¿vale?**

**-Ok, si quieres voy ahora mismo.**

**-No no, no te molestes, sería mucho pedir.**

**-No hombre, me has hecho compañía, ¿no? Venga, cuando termine la misión, te llamaré, ¿vale?**

**-Vale.- "mientras no haga lo de anoche, vale" **pensó el rubio.

Sin nada más, Sephiroth se fue, dejando a Cloud solo de nuevo. Había pensado en llamar a Zack, pero sería demasiado arriesgado, podrían pensar que era su cómplice o algo así… No le quedaba otra que esperar a que Sephiroth volviera, y era seguro que llegaría por la noche. Esperó la llegada de Sephiroth y, cuando se hizo de noche y llegó, corrió a recibirle en la puerta completamente nervioso.

-**¿Sephiroth? ¿Qué haces aquí?-**preguntó Lazard al verle.

-**Zack es un conocido, ¿a caso no puedo venir?**

**-Claro que puedes, es solo que me sorprendiste.**

Sephiroth se cruzó de brazos, poniendo su expresión seria de siempre.

**-¿Pasa algo con el cachorrillo?**

**-Más o menos, estaban a punto de decírmelo.**

La médica observó a Sephiroth y empezó a explicar:

-**Parece que el señor Zack Fair ha sufrido una pérdida de memoria.**

**-¿Pérdida de memoria?-**preguntó Lazard.

**-Sí, la consecuencia fueron los múltiples golpes que le dieron en la cabeza antes de que se quedara inconsciente. Los golpes fueron realmente brutales y afectó mucho a su cabeza.**

**-¿Es una pérdida de memoria permanente?-**preguntó Sephiroth.

**-Lo siento señor, no lo sé. Para verificarlo deberíamos hacerle preguntas sobre su vida personal, pero no la conocemos, así que no podremos comprobar nada. Pero si hubiera alguien que pudiera saber algo de él, sería muy posible verificar su estado de memoria.**

**-El problema es que ahora mismo la persona que mejor le conoce anda desaparecida,-**dijo Lazard-** no conocemos su paradero y además he ordenado su búsqueda y captura.**

**-¿Puedo saber por qué señor?-**preguntó la médica.

-**Él fue quien atacó a Zack.**

**-¿Está usted seguro de eso?**

**-Sí, le pillamos con las manos en la masa.**

**-¿Vio usted cómo le atacó?**

**-No, pero vi que era el único que estuvo allí. **

**-Disculpa que interfiera en estas cosas señor Lazard, pero creo que no tiene pruebas que incriminen a esa persona de la que me está usted hablando. **

**-¿Y eso por qué?**

**-Usted le vio ¿no? ¿No pensó que tal vez estaba ayudando a Zack?**

**-Bueno…**

**-Y otra cosa más, ¿Cree que atacaría a alguien conocido? Y lo más importante ¿cree que el atacante se quedaría con la persona que atacó para que todas las personas le vieran? **

**-No sé…**

**-Yo ya he dicho lo que tenía que decirles. Gracias y hasta otra.**

La médica se fue, dejando Lazard con un montón de preguntas en la cabeza.

-**Te ha dado duro la chica, y ni es poli-**dijo Sephiroth-**Creo que esa mujer tiene razón, ¿y si no es el muchacho y lo único que estén haciendo es culparle?**

**-Si es así, me arrepiento de lo que he hecho, pero no es seguro.**

**-Es tarde ya, ¿no crees? Si te soy sincero, yo también creo que el chico es inocente. Apenas es un novato, no puede ser capaz de hacer algo como eso a gente que ni siquiera conoce, ¿no crees?-**Lazard suspiró-**Yo voy a ver al cachorrillo, creo que más o menos podré ayudarle.**

**-Yo iré a escribir una carta para la prensa para que el joven vuelva. Voy a cancelar la captura, pero no la búsqueda, todavía pienso que es culpable.**

**-Haz lo que quieras.**

Sephiroth entró al cuarto de Zack y se sentó en una silla cerca de él.

**-Ya veo que estás completamente jodido tío.**-dijo Sephiroth al entrar.

**-Ah, hola. ¿Soy yo o te he visto en alguna parte?**

**-No me lo puedo creer, por lo visto te sueno de algo. Eso puede ser bueno. ¿Cómo te encuentras?**

**-Extraño… **

**-¿Puedo saber por qué?**

**-Hay alguien en quien no puedo dejar de pensar…**

**-¿Ah si? ¿Quién es?**

**-No recuerdo su nombre, pero sé que tiene pelo rubio y… no sé… hay algo que me hace pensar que siento algo por esa persona.**

**-¿Sabes si es hombre o mujer?**

**-No tengo ni idea.**

**-Pues de parte de "esa persona", espera que te recuperes pronto.**

**-¿A caso está aquí?**

**-No, está en otro sitio.**

**-Pídele que venga, por favor…**

**-Oye, me pides demasiad…**

**-¡POR FAVOR!**

Sephiroth estaba entre la espada y la pared. Se había metido en un buen problema. Si los de Shin-Ra le vieran con Cloud, sin duda, eso no sería nada bueno. ¿Qué podía hacer? Se quedó pensativo unos instantes.

**-Venga hombre, seas quien seas… ¡Necesito saber quién es esa persona que no deja de pasar por mi mente!**

**-Mira, esa persona no está en una situación como para presentarse aquí así como así, ¿vale?**

**- ¡Pero necesito verla! ¡Por favor!**

Sephiroth suspiró y finalmente respondió…

_**Continuará…**_

Fin del capítulo 4!

¿Qué decidirá Sephiroth? ¿Zack tiene una pérdida de memoria permanente o temporal? ¿Logrará acordarse de Cloud? ¿Sephiroth le dejará que vea a Cloud? ¿Qué pensará Cloud cuando sepa lo que le pasa a Zack? ¿O a caso Sephiroth no se lo dirá? LAS RESPUESTAS AL SIGUIENTE CAPÍTULO!

Zack: _*leyendo el guión*_

Sephiroth: _Esto... Chaima, ¿no se suponía que le tenías que quitar el guión a Zack?_

ChaimaCloud:_ Me dijo que no lo leería antes de terminar de responder a los reviews…_

Cloud: _Pues perdona que te ofenda pero, está leyendo ahora mismito el guión._

ChaimaCloud: QUÉ?_*Me giro hacia Zack* ZACK! ME LO HABÍAS PROMETIDO!_

Zack: _calla,calla, esto se está poniendo interesante…_

ChaimaCloud: _*le arrebato el guión de las manos* Pues no te lo devolveré hasta que terminemos de despedirnos!_

Zack: _NOO! DÁMELOO! ME HAS DEJADO CUANDO SEPHIROTH ESTABA A PUNTO DE DECIRME QUÉ IDEA HABÍA TENIDO PARA…_

ChaimaCloud: _*tapo la boca de Zack* No lo digas idiota! Ya estás hablando de más!_

Sephiroth: _*mirando a Cloud* ¿siempre están así esos dos?_

Cloud: _No fallan ni un solo día. Todos los días igual._

Sephiroth: _¿No será que a Chaima tambn le gusta Zack a parte de ti?_

ChaimaCloud: _¿Gustarme a mí? ¡QUÉ ESTUPIDEZ! ¡ANTES MUERTA!_

Cloud: _-.-' *se acerca al oído de Sephiroth susurrando en voz baja* Si te soy sincero, sí, está tambn lokita x Zack y es su fan tambn, pero no lo admite delante de Zack. Ah, y tambn es fan tuyo…_

Sephiroth: _ya me imaginaba algo así._

ChaimaCloud: _¿d q habláis?_

Cloud: _Nada, tranquila, venga, que hoy te toca a ti leer los reviews._

ChaimaCloud: _No, a mi me toca en el siguiente capítulo, es Sephiroth kien tiene que leer los reviews…_

Sephiroth: _¿no podrías hacerlo tú?_

ChaimaCloud:_ Podría, pero quebrantaría mi regla de dejar que mis personajes favoritos lean primero los reviews. Así que te toca leerlo._

Zack: _¿Personajes favoritos? JAJA! AL FIN LO ADMITES! SOY UNO DE TUS FAVORITOS! JAJA!_

ChaimaCloud:_ -.-',*ignorando a Zack* venga Sephy, léelos de una vez._

Sephiroth: _Vale. A ver, el primero es de… wow! Es verdad! La apuesta!_

Zack: _TOMA YA! SEGURO Q HE GANADO YO! ME DARÁS UN ABRAZO Y UN BESO! SIIIIIIIIII_

ChaimaCloud: _No te emociones tan deprisa q seguro q he ganado yo_

Zack: _ADMITE DE UNA VEZ Q ES TU FAN!_

ChaimaCloud: _Q no lo es hombre._

Zack: _Q sí, leelo Sephy, demuéstraselo!_

Sephiroth: _Muy bien el primero es de __**Solitudely**__ *Zack y Chaima se ponen atentos ante Sephy, casi ni parpadean* Venga alejaos q me ponéis d los nervios -.-' *nos apartamos* a ver, eso, q es ella y nos dice:_

_**Pues claro que quiero que Zack esté bien y todo y hagag~ Sephy, me parecía tan genialoso hasta cuando aún era "bueno", enserio... lo amaba, pero tiempos antiguos son antiguos. Y hagag~, me sigue gustando tu historia y me pregunto ¿Por qué Sephy no le quiere decir a Cloud cual es la verdad? ¿Por qué el debería averiguarlo?...acaso es amigo de Sephy? no sé, no hay quien lo entienda. Y hagag... y hagag y más ahahga, es tensión, no te preocupes por mi. Y sip, soy tu fan ya que escribes de estos dos ;D, eso, adiós y te cuidas!**_

ChaimaCloud: _MIERDA!_

Zack: _toma ya! He ganadoooooooooooo! La apuesta a mi favor! Solitudely, no sé cómo agradecértelo ^^, ¿q kieres a cambio?, respóndemelo en el siguiente review ok?^^ *mirando a Chaima* La apuesta…_

ChaimaCloud: _*me cruzo de brazos* ¿tengo q hacerlo obligatoriamente? *Zack asiente y yo suspiro* venga, ven aquí_

Zack: _wiiiiii! *corre y abraza a Chaima* ohh q suavecita eres_

ChaimaCloud: _CALLA Y TERMINEMOS D UNA VEZ! *un abrazo y un besito* ¿satisfecho?_

Zack: _Me gustaría q me lo hicieras otra vez, ¿apostamos de nuevo?_

ChaimaCloud: _¡NI HABLAR!_

Sephiroth: _ehhrr… chicos… hay un review q contestar -.-'_

ChaimaCloud: _Ah, es verdad, lo siento. A ver… mi respuesta:_

_Trankila wapa, Sephy sigue teniendo un buen papel, creeme q el motivo x el q no dice kien es el asesino tiene un muy buen motivo, tan bueno que hasta te vas a sorprender y te vas a arrepentir d haber pensado mal d él (si es q lo has hecho claro :P), Sephy es uno de mis personajes favoritos sin duda^^ no le puedo dar el papel de malo en el fic, me es imposible … Mira, las respuestas de todas esas preguntas q me has hecho las tengo ya escritas en los siguientes capítulos, así q ya sabes, te toca seguir mi fic jeje… (lo sé, a veces puedo llegar a ser muy mala) Una de las preguntas q me has hecho es si es un amigo de Sephy, hummm… creo q sí t contestaré a eso, así t dejaré más intrigada jejejeje, no es ningún amigo de Sephy, ¡NO LO ES! :P, espero q no te venga un infarto por la tensión de mi fic jeje… Y muxiiisimas gracias x ser mi fan, la verdad, me caes genial wapa^^, tu siempre estas comentando mi fic y eso me anima muxiiisimo, muxiiisimas gracias^^, bueno, en cuanto el de __**Recuerdos**__, ya he puesto el segundo cap, a ver q t parece^^, comentalo tambn ok? (ya sabes, pa' seguir al siguiente cap jeje…) y de nuevo, grax x ser mi fan, creo q eres mi fan nº 1 ^^ jeje, y como regalo, te daré este colgante y la camisa oficial de mis fics^^ *muestra un colgante en el q salen Zack y Cloud con un beso y una camisa de casi lo mismo y con el texto q pone: "ChaimaCloud: "Z/C 4 EVER!" Felicidades^^*_

Cloud: _¿EHHH? De-¿de dónde sacaste __ESO__?_

Zack: _Hay q admitir q no está mal…_

ChaimaCloud: _Bah, no t preocupes Cloud, lo hice yo, como las demás *señala detrás del escenario y allí hay una gigantesca montaña de ropa y camisetas*_

Cloud: _*con la boca abierta* ¿cuánto tiempo t has tirado x todo eso?_

ChaimaCloud: _Unos meses, pero mientras gane fans, no me importa^^_

Sephiroth: _*ignorando y mirándome* Chaima, ¿no crees q t has pasado conmigo? Me estás haciendo kedar mal y Solitudely lo demuestra -.-'_

ChaimaCloud: _No te preocupes Sephy, todo saldrá bien, ya verás^^ confía en mí._

Cloud: _Bueno, hay q admitir q a la chica le encanta tu fic -.-', y no solo a ella^^. Bueno, a x el siguiente review, venga Sephy_

Sephiroth: _A ver, el siguiente es de __**Lin-chan **__y nos dice:_

_**Zack & Cloud que lindos son ;w;**_

_**que no les pase nada bien? y que sean muy felices y amorosos uwu**_

_**Espero que el cachorro esté bien **_

ChaimaCloud: _Bueno, ya viste lo q le pasó al pobre Zack -.-', pero ya verás el montón de sorpresas q salen^^, si kieres saber como sigue, adelante, deja tu review!^^ ya verás, como más reviews reciba, más rápido y más interesante hago mi fic^^ Muxas grax d verdd a tdos los q me dejan reviews pa' mis fics, de verdd, sobretodo a ti Solitudely, creo q eres la q más respeto^^ _

Cloud: _Bueno, si kieren saber cómo sigue, dejen reviews^^, opiniones, críticas,lo q sea, Chaima estará encantada en responderos…_

Zack: _ Y yo tambn!^^ hasta estoy dispuesto a regalar besos^^_

Sephiroth: _-.-' Bueno, responderlo sí pero tampoco pasarme como Zack._

ChaimaCloud: _Bueno, hora de despedirse… ¡hasta el próximo capítulo!^^ sigan comentando y yo seguiré subiendo!^^ gracias a todos!_

Cloud: _Hasta la próxima_

Sephiroth: _Adiós._

Zack: _Chaooosss wapas!^^ y gracias x hacerme ganar la apuesta con Chaima Solitudely^^, t debo una! Hasta pronto!^^_


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5**

**-Venga hombre, seas quien seas… ¡Necesito saber quién es esa persona que no deja de pasar por mi mente!-**pidió Zack

**-Mira, esa persona no está en una situación como para presentarse aquí así como así, ¿vale?**

**- ¡Pero necesito verla! ¡Por favor!**

Sephiroth suspiró y finalmente respondió:

-**Está bien, pero no haré que venga, se me ha ocurrido una idea.**

**-¿Una idea? ¿Para verle?**

**-Sí.**

**-¿Cuál?**

**- Esa persona se encuentra en la ciudad donde te criaste. Cuando salgas del hospital daré una excusa a Lazard para que yo mismo pueda llevarte allí. Así te podré llevar sin problemas y podrás hablar con él. ¿Está bien?**

**-¡Vale! ¡Gracias! ^^**

**-Pero tú ni una palabra a nadie, ¿está bien?**

**-Soy una tumba. **

**-Yo tengo que irme ya, tengo una misión.**

**-Dale recuerdos sea quien sea esa persona^^**

Sephiroth miró a Zack en silencio seriamente, asintió y se fue. Cuando andaba al despacho del director Lazard para que le informara la misión y tocó el mango de la puerta, escuchó a Lazard hablando con Hojo.

**-¿Estás seguro de querer hacerlo?-**preguntó Hojo.

**-Sí, más que seguro.**-respondió Lazard-**Lo hemos buscado por Nibelheim y no le hemos encontrado. Si publico en el periódico que hemos abandonado la orden de captura y lo lee, seguro que va a volver. Allí será cuando consigamos capturarle y finalmente eliminarle.**

**-Un plan muy ingenioso… No está mal…**

**-¿Puedo saber para qué le quieres vivo?**

**-Ya sabes, ya que no servirá para Shin-Ra, puedo usarlo como mi nuevo espécimen.**

**-Siempre con tus experimentos.**

**-Sí, algo me dice que será un buen espécimen.**

**-Haz lo que quieras, pero creo que lo mejor sería matarle. Mejor vete, Sephiroth puede llegar en cualquier momento y no creo que quieras que escuche esta conversación.**

**-Muy bien, infórmame si tienes algo del chico.**

Sephiroth simplemente no podía creérselo. Estaba seguro de que hablaban de Cloud y, si realmente lo leía, sería lo peor de lo peor. Cuando llegara a casa, tendría que avisarle. Al escuchar que Hojo se acercaba a la puerta, se alejó de ella y se escondió, viendo cómo éste salía del despacho. "**malditos cabrones, no pienso dejar que le pongáis un dedo encima".**

**-¡Hey Sephy!**

Sephiroth se sobresaltó y se giró viendo a Génesis. Luego, suspiró aliviado diciendo:

**-Me has asustado.**

**-¿A caso soy un fantasma o qué?**

**-No, no es eso. Por cierto, ¿qué haces aquí?**

**-Ah, Lazard me llamó para informarme de una misión. ¿Y tú qué hacías allí?**

**-Nada importante, solo comprobar que todo estaba en orden. [**anda que no finge bien el hombre XD]

**-Bueno, ¿también tienes una misión?**

**-Sí, iba de camino al despacho también.**

Los dos hombres se dirigieron hacia el despacho de Lazard.

**-Vaya, no imaginé que vendríais vosotros dos a la vez.**-dijo éste último.

**- Tuve la suerte de encontrarle cuando estaba de camino-**respondió Génesis.

"**Sí claro, mira como sonríes cabrón" **pensaba Sephiroth **"como si hacía unos minutos no hubieras dicho nada de Cloud. Me dan ganas de coger la Masamune y matarte ahora aquí mismo, cortarte el cuello y ver cómo tu sangre corre por el suelo y…"**

**-¿Me estás escuchando?-**dijo Génesis

-**¿Qué?-**preguntó Sephiroth volviendo al mundo real.

**- Lazard te estaba informando de tu misión -.-'**

**-Ah, lo siento, es que estaba pensando en algo.**[jajajajaja, me parto de risa con este tío]

-**Bueno, a lo que íbamos.**-dijo Lazard dándole un papel a Sephiroth-**Allí tienes todos los detalles de tu misión. Puedes retirarte.**

**-¿A caso Génesis no viene?**

**-¿Génesis? No hombre, él tiene una misión completamente distinta.**

**-Ah, pues me voy.**

**-Nos vemos tío.**-saludó Génesis.

Sephiroth salió del despacho, y pegó la oreja para saber si la misión trataba de lo que él imaginaba. [Venga, q hizo lo mismo q Cloud XD!]

-**¿Puedo saber por qué no puede saber nada Sephiroth?**-preguntó Génesis.

**-Porque no piensa como nosotros, ¡cree que es inocente!**

**-Vale, pero él puede pensar lo que quiera, ¿no?**

**-Claro.**

**-Bueno, da igual. ¿De qué se trata mi misión?**

**-Ve a la ciudad de Kalm a buscar a Cloud Strife. Aquí, en éste álbum tienes toda la información del chico y una foto suya para reconocerle.**

**-Bien.**

**-Angeal está registrando todos los hoteles de Midgar. **

**-¿Y Sephiroth?**

**-Tiene una misión sencilla. Le he mandado al reactor de las montañas. Había algunos monstruos por allí.**

"**¡Maldito hijo de ***!"** pensó Sephiroth **"¿Con que esas tenemos, eh? Ya verás, juro que te vas a arrepentir."**

Sin nada más, se fue a terminar rápido la misión y volvió a casa para que Cloud estuviera a salvo.

Cloud abrió la puerta de entrada muy nervioso. ¿Cómo estaría Zack? Cuando Sephiroth entró, estaba realmente serio, parecía realmente enfadado. ¿Qué le pasaba?

**-Ven, tengo que hablar seriamente contigo-**dijo Sephiroth

-**¿A caso pasa algo con Zack?**

**-¡DÉJA YA DE PENSAR CON EL LOCO DEL CACHORRILLO! ¡HAY COSAS MÁS IMPORTANTES!**

Lo único que tenía el rubio en la mente eran muchos signos de interrogación. Los dos se sentaron al sofá y Sephiroth dijo:

**-Si ves en el periódico que han cancelado tu captura, ni se te ocurra creértelo ni salir de aquí, ¿entendido?**

**-¿Por qué? Digo yo que si sale eso es que al fin me creen porque habrán pillado al verdadero asesi…**

**-¡IDIOTA! ¡LES HE ESCUCHADO!**

**-¿Eh?**

Sephiroth dio un resumen de todo lo que escuchó de Hojo y Génesis con Lazard.

**-Entonces… ¿es una trampa?**

**-Sí, así que ten mucho cuidado. Yo mismo te informaré de todo.**

**-Ehhrr…vale, gracias pero ¿puedo saber por qué me ayudas de ésta manera?**

-**¡PUES…!-** se quedó en blanco. No tenía ni idea de por qué hacía eso por el rubio. Apenas acababa de conocerle pero, ¿por qué lo hacía? Algo dentro de él le decía que lo hiciera.-**Si te soy sincero, no tengo ni idea.**

**- Ah, ¡ya sé! ¿Cómo no he caído antes?**

**-¿Eh?**

**-¡Por eso te llaman héroe!^^ Te dispones a ayudar sea quien sea, sin recibir nada a cambio.**

**-¿Eh?**-**"**_**que chico mas raro -.-'**_**"-Bueno, si tú lo dices… Bueno, acerca de Zack, tengo una buena noticia y una mala.**

**-Empieza con la mala.**

**-Debido a que su agresor le dio muchos golpes en la cabeza, Zack ha perdido la memoria. No sabe ni quién es él.**

**-¿Tan malo está? **

**-No sé si su estado va a ser permanente o temporal, pero creo que será temporal.**

Cloud bajó la cabeza tristemente y se quedó callado.

-**Venga hombre-**trató de animarle Sephiroth-** Seguro que es temporal.**

**-Si no le hubiera dejado subir solo, seguro que no le habría pasado eso.**

**-Vamos, tú no sabías que iba a pasar eso, no fue culpa tuya.**

**-¡Sí fue culpa mía! ¡Cuando sepa quién es el cabrón que hizo eso, juro que se arrepentirá!**

**-Bueno, todavía me queda una buena noticia.**

**-¿A caso crees que me va a animar?**

**-Sí, porque Zack se acuerda de ti.**

Cloud levantó la cabeza sorprendido.

-**¿En serio?**

**-Sí-**sonrió-**y además te manda recuerdos. No se acuerda de tu nombre ni de tu físico, ni siquiera de que eres un chico pero sí se acuerda de que tenías el pelo rubio.**

**-¿Y cómo sabías que era yo?**

**-¿Quién más a parte de ti es amigo suyo y tiene pelo amarillo?**

**-Ah, bueno, tienes razón -.-', no caí en eso…**

**-Además, tuve que prometerle que le llevaría cuando saliera del hospital.**

**-¿Por?**

**-Me insistió mucho, no tenía otro remedio. Estaba loco por querer verte.**

Cloud sintió alegría interior pensando "**¿será que?… ohh, ya me gustaría a mí, pero no lo creo. Pero… ¿y si sí?"**

**-¿Cloud?**

**-¿Eh? ¿Qué pasa?**

**-Es que habías puesto cara de soñoliento.**

**-No es nada, ^^ sólo pensaba en algo.**

**- Venga, ¿qué has preparado hoy para cenar? **[ni q Cloud fuera su mujer -.-']

-**Ah, pues unas patatas fritas y unas hamburguesas, hoy no tenía muchas ideas para cocinar -.-'.**

**-No pasa nada. ¡Ha comer se ha dicho!**

Los dos estaban a punto de comer, cuando alguien tocó el timbre de la puerta.

-**¿Quién será a estas horas?-**preguntó Sephiroth.

Cuando miró por el pequeño agujero de la puerta y vio a Angeal, se sobresaltó mirando a Cloud, era lo peor de lo peor. Con una señal, dijo a Cloud que subiera a esconderse y así lo hizo. El timbre no dejaba de sonar como loco. Cuando no había nadie, abrió la puerta y Angeal entró.

**-¿Puedo saber qué haces aquí a estas horas?-**preguntó Sephiroth.

**-Lazard me ha mandado.**

**-¿Por?**

**-Tengo una orden para registrar tu casa.**

**-¿MI CASA? ¿Por qué?**

**-Sospecha que el fugitivo esté aquí contigo.**

**-¿Fugitivo? **

**-Sí, ya sabes, el chico desaparecido que está acusado por asesinatos en Shin-Ra.**

Sephiroth se puso nervioso y dijo:

-**¿Cómo pueden sospechar de mí de ésta manera? ¿También crees tú eso?**

**-En realidad no, pero es para demostrárselo, empezaré por arriba.**

**-Ehhrr, ¿por qué mejor no empiezas por abajo? Yo buscaré arriba-**Sephiroth estaba que se moría.

-**La orden la tengo yo, tengo que empezar por allí.**

Angeal subió y escuchó unos pasos en el piso de arriba.

-**¿Qué es ese ruido?**

**-Eeehhhrrr… es un… ¡gato! **

**-¿Un gato?**

**-¡Sí un gato! Es que últimamente entran mucho por la ventana jeje…**

**-Oye, ¿me lo parece a mí o me estás escondiendo algo?**

**-¿Quién YO?-**los nervios de Sephiroth aumentaban por segundos-** ¡C-Claro que no!**

Angeal le miró con cara rara y siguió subiendo las escaleras. Sephiroth, en cambio, se quedó donde estaba hasta que Angeal abrió una puerta, y era la de la habitación en la que se supone que Cloud dormía y gritó:

**-¡Sephiroth! ¿Cómo es posible que esté aquí todavía? ¡Confiaba en ti!**

"**La he cagado, me han pillado" **pensó Sephiroth y subió dispuesto a hablar, pero tal fue la sorpresa al abrir la puerta que casi va a su amigo y lo mata.

_**Continuará…**_

Fin del capítulo 5!

¿Sephiroth está pillado? ¿Por quiere "casi matar a su amigo" Angeal? ¿Y Zack? ¿Qué pasará con Zack? ¿Podrá guardar el secreto? ¿Dónde se habrá escondido Cloud? ¿Qué pasará si realmente lo que Angeal ha encontrado sea Cloud? TODAS LAS RESPUESTAS AL SIGUIENTE CAP!^^

Zack: _No he salido en este cap ;(, SE SUPONE QUE TENGO QUE GANARME MIS FANS!_

ChaimaCloud: _Tranki hombre, todo llegará, ya verás la sorpresa que te tengo preparada ^^_

Zack: _Entonces, ¿seré yo el que descubra quién es el asesino y le de una buena paliza?_

ChaimaCloud:_ -.-', no te precipites hombre…_

Sephiroth: _¿Puedo saber xq a mi me ha tocado ese papel?_

ChaimaCloud: _Ya sabes, cosas que ocurren ^^ *sonrío* además, kería un poco de humor :P _

Sephiroth:_ Por lo menos podrías decirles qué encontró Angeal, ¿no?_

Zack: _siii! Kiero saberlo! Chaima, dáme el guión…_

ChaimaCloud: _Ya te dije q no -.-', siempre q t lo doy lo lees. No kiero que vayas soltando por ahí kién es el asesino._

Zack: _¿y xq no?_

Chaima, Sephiroth & Cloud: _xq es una sorpresa, SO TONTO!_

Cloud: _Bueno, dejando las tonterías a un lado, Chaima, hoy te toca a ti leer los reviews!_

ChaimaCloud: _Voy!^^ A ver, el primero es de __**Solitudely**_ y nos dice:

_**Aajajajaja xD, siento haber hecho ganar a Zack pero fue como decirlo ¿Inevitable?, lo bueno es que me debe un… qué podría pedirle...mmm muchas cosas pero por ahora una de sus linda sonrisas y que le de mucho amor a Cloud en el fic. Y veamos, veamos... No es que piense que Sephy es el malo pero siempre me lo hacen creer así, yo lo prefiero bueno y hasta que sea molestable xD, es realmente gracioso. Y al fic, hagahgah Zack D; que recupere la memoria y es taaan lindo queriendo ver a toda costa a Cloud! y hagag D=! me volveré literalmente loca si no sé quien fue el que ataca en Shinra, quizá es tu alterego ChaimaCloud (?), xDD ya adiós y te cuidas y actualiza rápido por favor! me gusta esta historia.**_

Zack:_Ahh q preciosidad de chica jeje… eres la mejor tia, __LA MEJOR!__ ^^ahora tus regalitos! *te regala una sonrisa, una de las mejores que tiene* Amor a Cloud le daré, Y MUXO! *mirando a Chaima amenazante* YA HAS ESCUCHADO A LA SEÑORITA, EN EL FIC TENGO Q DARLE TDO MI CARIÑO A CLOUD!_

ChaimaCloud: _Q sí q sí, no t preocues -.-'_

Sephiroth: _Por dios, ¿tanto t gusta hacerme pasar mal Solitudely? Yo no te he hecho nada malo -.-'…_

ChaimaCloud:_ Bueno, aquí mi respuesta:_

_Mejor llamame Chaima, o Juni, aunq estoy más acostumbrada a q me digan Juni, incluso en la vida real jeje… (es una larga historia -.-') Y lo de la apuesta, jo tía, me caes genial, ya lo sabes, pero yo odio perder -.-' (digamos q cmo Zack y Cloud jeje) y soy bastante orgullosa…_

Zack, Cloud & Sephiroth: _*mirándome con ojos extrañados* ¿Bastante?_

ChaimaCloud: _-.-', vale, soy muy orgullosa, ¿contentos? *todos asienten* oh x dios, lo q hay q aguantar… Bueno, pasando al fic, cuando estaba escribiendo pensé en eso de la pérdida de memoria, pero no había pensado en que se acordaría de nada, me vino a la mente mientras escribía que Zack se acordara del amor de su vida jej… me parecía romantico ^^ (si, tambn soy muy romantica -.-') Lo del asesino… hummm… tranquila, q pronto sabrás de quién se trata jejeje pero, solo por ser tu y ser mi primera fan, te diré que el nombre del asesino (el verdadero) saldrá en el __**capítulo 9!**__ Jeje, ya verás la sorpresa q t vas a llevar, es la persona q menos imaginas jejejejeje…. Pero ya no t voy a decir más, no quiero dar muxas pistas jeje…. Actualizaré además mis fics lo antes posible, pero ahora me están matando los exámenes finales jeje, pero haré mi esfuerzo, ya q la semana q bne ya se acaba todo el curso y al fin empiezan las vacaciones de verano… Bueno, a ver, el siguiente review es de…__**epica-chan**__ y nos dice:_

_**me gusta mucho tu fic jeje**_

**ojala y lo continues pronto**

**estoy muy emocionada...ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh que emocion**

**ya quiero que zack vea a cloud y le diga lo que siente jeje**

**eh esperado mucho para eso jeje**

**bueno gracias y un saludo a sephirot que se a portado muy bien con cloud jeje**

**bai muchos abrazos**

_**olvide preguntar algo...jeje asi soy**_

**¿No va a salir angeal? ¿O no es parte de la historia?**

**jeje esque es de mis favoritos jeje XD**

**no hay problema si no sale de todas formas el fic es genial y lo**

**adoro solo son dos preguntas ojala y puedas responder**

Sephiroth: _Vaya, gracias por el saludo preciosa^^… algo bueno del fic si he podido sacar x lo menos…_

ChaimaCloud: _Gracias x tu opinión epica-chan, es un gusto poder leer tu review^^ acerca de Angeal… sí sale, ya lo has visto en este capitulo jeje… pero tranquila que también sale en más capítulos a parte de este y el siguiente^^ La verdad, a mí Angeal tambn me gusta muxo, pero me gustan más Cloud, Sephiroth y *en voz baja* Zack…_

Zack: _LO SABÍA! LO SABÍA! CHAIMA ME KIERE!_

ChaimaCloud: _-.-', bueno, te agradezco tu review y espero q me mandes muxiiiiiiiisimos más, mandame todos los q kieras en todos los fics q kieras (q sean mios jeje)… muxas gracias de verdad y trankila, no eres la única q se olvida de preguntar cosas, a parte d amigas mías, a veces yo tambn soy así ^^_

Cloud:_ En cambio, nadie me pregunta nada a mí, q aburrimiento …_

ChaimaCloud: _¿sabes q puedes hacer? ¿xq no vas a buscar a Angeal para que se una aquí con nosotros y hablar con los lectores?_

Cloud:_ xq Zack le conoce mejor q yo_

ChaimaCloud:_ Estas celoso…_

Cloud: _*mirando a Chaima en silencio unos instantes* no…_

ChaimaCloud: _Vale, q sí lo estás. Bueno, ¡hora de despedirse! Lo dicho, gracias a todos los q me mandan reviews y sobretodo a los q me animan y apoyan a seguir escribiendo… os devo una a todos!^^ gracias y hasta el siguiente capítulo!_

Zack:_ No os olvidéis d los reviews!^^ Ah Solitudely, si kieres un besito mio, aceptalo como premio x dejarme ganar la apuesta y ya q estamos *en voz baja* intenta pensar en otra cosa para q Chaima y yo podamos apostar y vuelva a perder…._

ChaimaCloud:_ ¡TE HE OÍDO!_

Sephiroth: _Bueno, mientras vuelven a sus discusiones, me despido, seguid con los reviews si qeréis saber cómo sigue el fic^^ _

Cloud: _Y además, pensad en algo q kerás preguntarme, q me habéis dejado marginado -.-', y seguid apoyando a Chaima, está muy animada con esto^^ HASTA PRONTO!_


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6**

**-¡Sephiroth! ¿Cómo es posible que esté aquí todavía? ¡Confiaba en ti!**

"**La he cagado, me han pillado" **pensó Sephiroth y subió dispuesto a hablar, pero tal fue la sorpresa al abrir la puerta que casi va a su amigo y lo mata. Angeal tenía una foto en sus manos y decía:

**-¡Me dijiste que lo tiraste! **

**-No te preocupes**-respondió Sephiroth con una vena en la frente que parecía querer explotar en cualquier momento.

En la foto salían Angeal, Génesis y Sephiroth en una broma que le gastaron a Angeal. Él había insistido en que no dieran ninguna señal de esa foto y además la tiraran o la quemaran. Por lo menos Sephiroth se sentía aliviado al saber que no había encontrado a Cloud. Entonces, si Cloud no estaba allí… Sephiroth miró el armario con temor, ya que Angeal se dirigía hacia allí y, cuando estaba a punto de abrir la puerta, cerró los ojos con miedo.

**-Nada.**

Sephiroth suspiró aliviado y Angeal terminó de registrar la habitación. Acabó por no encontrar nada y se fue.

**-¡Pssst! ¡Aquí!**

Sephiroth miró a su alrededor sin encontrar a nadie, pero esa era la voz de Cloud… Angeal ya estaba lejos para escucharle, así que no había problema.

-**¿Cloud? ¿Dónde estás?**

**-Aquí abajo.**

**-¿Dónde?**

**-¡Aquí hombre!**

La mano de Cloud salió del suelo como la de un zombi, cogiendo de la pierna de Sephiroth y lo primero que Sephiroth hizo fue un enorme grito del susto.

-**¡Por dios Cloud! ¡CREÍ QUE SE ME SALÍA EL CORAZÓN!**

**-Oye, no es culpa mía que tuviera que esconderme.**

Empezaron a escucharse los pasos de Angeal corriendo hacia donde estaban esos dos.

**-¡Mierda! ¡Corre y escóndete de nuevo!**

**-¡Voy!**

El pequeño Strife volvió a esconderse y a su vez, Angeal entró.

**-¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué ha sido ese grito?**

**-No nada**-respondió Sephiroth-**Es que estos gatos aparecen de la nada jeje…**

**-¿Me estás diciendo que te han asustado?-**largo silencio-**¡No me lo creo! ¡SEPHIROTH ASUSTADO!**

**-Vale, ve a terminar de una vez tu trabajo que quiero dormir.**

**-¡Voy!**

Angeal se fue riendo sin parar y Cloud salió de nuevo del suelo de madera, abriendo una especie de puerta extraña.

-**¿Cómo has ido a parar allí?**-preguntó Sephiroth en voz baja.

-**Creí que lo sabrías -.-'**

**-Si te soy sincero, no tengo ni idea.**

**-Iba a esconderme en el armario, ya que la ropa me tapa mejor. Cuando me apoyé por la pared del armario, se dio la vuelta, y me encontré en un pasadizo que me llevó aquí abajo.**

**-¿Tengo pasadizos secretos en mi casa?**

**-Parece que sí.**

**-O_O**

"**jajajaja, no me lo puedo creer, ¡he asustado al MISIMÍSIMO Sephiroth en persona!"**pensaba la mente de Cloud **"jajaja, así le devuelvo el maldito susto de la cocina del otro día."**[Vaya, buscando venganza! XD]

**-Espero que sepas que he arriesgado mi reputación por ti -.-'-**dijo Sephiroh.

**-Sí, sí. No te preocupes.**

**-Vale, quédate aquí hasta que se vaya Angeal. ¡Y no hagas ruido!**

**-¡Vale hombre!**

Después de unas horas…

**-Bueno, ya he registrado la casa de arriba abajo y no he encontrado nada.**-dijo Angeal.

**-¿Ves como no tenía nada?**

**-Sí tenías algo.**

**-¿Eh?-**nervios de Sephiroth-**¿El qué?**

**-¡QUIERO QUE QUEMES LA FOTO!**

**-Vale hombre-**más tranquilo-** lo haré…**

**-¿Seguro?**

**-¡Que sí hombre! ¡Hasta otra!**

Le empujó y le cerró la puerta por las narices. Finalmente se había ido. Subió para decirle a Cloud que todo estaba en orden. Llamó tocando la madera del suelo, pero nadie respondió.

**-Cloud, ¿sigues allí?**

Silencio… Al ver que no le escuchaba, decidió bajar allí, y al hacerlo, encontró al pequeño rubio tumbado en el suelo completamente dormido. **"así que dormido mientras yo me ahogo hasta el cuello por ti eh… ya verás" **pensó Sephiroth. Iba a despertarle con un simple grito de: ¡**Levántate cadete!,** pero algo se lo impidió y acabó por cogerlo y dejarlo descansar en la cama. Se quedó observando al rubio un rato pensando **"¿Por qué hago esto por alguien que no conozco? No es que no me importe, pero se me hace extraño… No acostumbro a ayudar a fugitivos. De hecho, es la primera vez que lo hago. ¿A caso será porque sé que el asesino no es él sino que es…?" **Sephiroth estaba con la mente llena de preguntas que no sabía cómo responderlas. Levantó su mano para acariciar el cabello del pequeño rubio, pero se paró cuando escuchó que Cloud, en sueños, dijo:

**-Zack…**

Simplemente Sephiroth se quedó asombrado, sin palabras que decir. ¿A caso él estaba…? No podía ser, él mismo había dicho que Zack y él eran sólo amigos… Pero ¿y si…? Dejó de preguntarse cosas así, se levantó, apagó la luz y cerró la puerta, yendo a su cuarto y tumbándose para dormir, cosa que no pudo hacer en toda la noche.

Allí se hallaba el moreno, tumbado todo el día en esa maldita cama. Estaba ya aburrido y quería salir del maldito hospital. No estaba acostumbrado a estar tanto tiempo en un lugar y quieto, así que decidió levantarse de la cama y pasear. Todavía estaba herido, pero no tanto y no eran tan graves las heridas. Muchos decían que se sentara, pero no quiso. Lo único que el chico tenía en mente era ese cabello dorado de esa persona. Pero… ¿quién era? ¿Una chica? ¿Un chico? ¿Un familiar? ¿Un ser querido? Lo que el chico tenía seguro era que no era su amigo, sino algo más, ya que cada vez que le recordaba le latía el corazón a mil por hora, y eso sin duda era amor desesperado. Se dirigió al jardín del hospital y se sentó en uno de los bancos que había allí, sin dejar de pensar en esa persona que no dejaba de pasar por su mente.

**-Vaya, ¡te he estado buscando por todas partes!**

Zack giró su cabeza hacia la persona que le llamó. Era un hombre parecido a él, sólo que era mayor.

**-¿Habla conmigo viejo?**

**-¿Cómo que viejo? ¡Soy tu tutor!**

**-¿Mi tutor en qué?**

**-Por dios, veo que Lazard tenía razón.**

El hombre se sentó al lado del moreno y dijo:

-**Soy Angeal, ¿te acuerdas de mí?**

**-Me suenas de algo, pero no sé de qué.**

**-Creo que hay un montón de cosas que tengo que preguntarte.**

Los dos hombres estuvieron hablando un rato. Angeal preguntándole cosas sobre su vida personal mientras Zack hacía su esfuerzo para recordar algo, pero lo único que conseguía era que los nombres le sonaran, hasta que Angeal dijo:

**-Vaya, que mal lo llevas chico, no recuerdas nada de nada.**

**-Bueno, sí recuerdo algo.**

**-¿Ah sí? ¿Qué?**

**-Pues una persona rubia que no deja de pasearse por mi mente. Parece que tengo un fuerte vínculo con esa persona.**

**-¡Ah! Tú estás hablando de Cloud.**

**-¿C-Cloud?-**de repente, su cabeza empezó a sonar con fuerza, como si mil chillidos estuvieran dentro y cayó al suelo con las manos en la cabeza.

**-¡Zack!-**llamaba Angeal preocupado-**Venga hombre, ¡se supone que eres un macho! ¿Qué pasa?**

Lo único que Zack conseguía era que en su mente se reflejara la viva imagen de Cloud, esa persona de la que se enamoró con tanta desesperación… Cayó al suelo y, antes de volver a quedarse inconsciente, nombró ese nombre que tanto estuvo intentando recordar: Cloud.

…

Despertó de nuevo a la habitación del hospital y se incorporó. ¿A caso había sido un sueño? Miró a su alrededor en silencio y encontró allí a Angeal. No, no había sido ningún sueño, había conseguido recordar quién era Cloud. El chico que era su mejor amigo, ese amigo del que, sin darse cuenta, se había enamorado.

**-¿Cómo estás?**-preguntó Angeal.

**-¿Dónde está Cloud?**

Angeal se quedó sorprendido, ¿a caso había recuperado la memoria?

-**¿Ya te acuerdas?**

**-No, pero sí a Cloud. ¿Dónde está?**

**-Bueno, como fue él quien te atacó, pues ahora está desaparecido y tenemos la orden de búsqueda y captura.**

**-¿Búsqueda y captura?**

**-Te refrescaré un poco. Shin-Ra es la empresa de SOLDERS en la que tú trabajas y en el que yo soy tu tutor. Cloud parece que te atacó y todos los SOLDERS le pillaron junto a ti.**

**-No fue él.**

**-Sí fue él Zack, no le defiendas, todos le vieron.**

**-No fue él, no recuerdo quién me atacó, pero sé que no fue él. Cloud sólo vino para ayudarme cuando me escuchó gritar.**

**-¿Estás seguro?**

**-¿Dudas de mí?**

**-No pero, como rumorean eso y dicen que es seguro…**

**-¡CLOUD NO HA SIDO!**

Angeal simplemente se quedó en silencio, pensando que Zack parecía que sí había recuperado la memoria.

-**¿Te acuerdas de Sephiroth?-**preguntó Angeal para asegurarse.

**-Me da igual quién sea ese tipo, sólo quiero que encuentres a Cloud.**

**-Vale hombre vale. Lo intentaré.**

Angeal supo que solamente recordaba a Cloud, pero a nadie más. ¿Y eso cómo era posible?

-**Antes de nada, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?-**dijo Angeal.

**-Con la condición de que buscarás a Cloud.**

**-Vale -.-', está bien. Allá va la pregunta: ¿a caso estás enamorado de Cloud?**

Zack le miró sorprendido y luego se sonrojó. Se rascó la nuca con timidez y con su típica sonrisa dijo:

-**Jeje… ¿tanto se me nota? **

**-Sí chico, te conozco desde hace ya mucho tiempo.**

**-Vale viejo, ahora te toca encontrar a MI Cloud ¿entendido?**

**-¡Pues deja de llamarme viejo!**

Angeal se fue y Zack se quedó solo todo el día, hasta que anocheció y decidió dormirse.

…

Al día siguiente, por la mañana, mientras se encontraba solo esperando a que Angeal le diera noticias de Cloud o que ese tipo del pelo largo y plateado viniera para decirle algo de él, una persona entró, se sentó cerca de Zack y le observó.

-**¿Y tú quién eres?**

**-¿Realmente no recuerdas mi cara?**-respondió con una escalofriante sonrisa.

**-La verdad es que sí, pero no sé de qué…-**Zack empezó a abrir la boca, ya que empezaba a recordar la cara de esa persona que tenía enfrente, esa persona que…-**¡Tú fuiste el cabronazo que me atacó! ¡El verdadero asesino!**

La sonrisa de esa persona iluminaba su cara de forma escalofriante.

**-Muy bien Zack Fair, ahora que recuerdas mi cara, creo que te toca morir…Pero no te preocupas, no será solo, sino junto a ella…**

El hombre abrió una pequeña puerta que se hallaba en el suelo y de allí, se podía ver a la médica de Zack, una muchacha de unos 17 o 20 años, pelo largo y liso y mucho pecho pero… estaba herida, y con gravedad. La habían golpeado…

_**Continuará…**_

¡FIN DEL CAPÍTULO 6!

¿Conseguirá Zack salvar su vida del asesino que tiene justo delante de sus narices? ¿O a caso morirá? ¿Quién es ese asesino? ¿Qué pasará con Cloud? ¿Y con Sephiroth? ¿Quién será esa chica? ¿Por qué la habrá llevado el asesino? ¿A caso Zack la conoce? ¿O será otra cosa? TODAS LAS RESPUESTAS EN LOS SIGUIENTES CAPÍTULOS!

Zack: _¡wow! ¡al fin sale el asesino! ¿y quién es?_

ChaimaCloud: _Eso es una sorpresa, ya verás^^ a ver si alguno de nuestros lectores consigue adivinarlo^^_

Sephiroth:_ Bueno, después de todo el fic no está quedando nada mal…_

Cloud: _Tienes razón, no está nada mal, hasta creo que está mejor que el de __**Recuerdos**__..._

Zack: _PERO DINOS QUIÉN ES LA CHICA CHAIIMAAA! Pliiis! *ojitos de cachorro maltratado*_

ChaimaCloud: _¬¬ No me mires así Zack, sabes que no te lo voy a decir._

Zack: _*ojitos de más pena*_

ChaimaCloud: _*resistiéndome* Zack, no me obligues, además hoy te toca leer los reviews a ti. ¡EMPIEZA DE UNA VEZ!_

Zack: _¡Voy! A ver, el primero es de nuestra queridísima fan nº1 __**Solitudely**__ y nos dice:_

_**Jo, me dejas con la duda y la duda de la duda dudosa ;_; quiero saber! Cloud! Zack! Sephy! o mejor dicho, Sephy! cuéntame ;D, y no sé, te doy dulces…o algo que te guste, un peluche muy lindo etc. Y te empezaré a decir Juni, JUNI actualiza luego y no me dejes esperando D; ,apenas NO maten tus exámenes claro está, suerte con ellos y espero que los rindas bien, ;D adiós y te cuidas ;D!**_

Zack: _Lo siento Solitudely, sabes q t kiero mucho x haberme hecho ganar la apuesta y tdo eso, y créeme q no dudaría en decirte kién es el asesino y dejar d calentarte la cabeza pero, como Juni no me deja leer el guión, no tengo ni idea de kién es -.-', y estoy en las mismas q tu y los demás lectores -.-' KIERO SABER KIÉN ESE MALDITO ASESINO! Y ahora encima, para colmo, lo tengo delante de mis narices y x no tener el guión, no tengo ni idea de kién es…*mira a Juni* pliiiiissss dime kién es… pliiiiis! _

_ChaimaCloud: -.-' no Zack *Zack pone ojitos llorosos**me resisto* Zack, sabes q no voy a decírtelo…*Zack pone una cara de pena EXTREMA IRRESISTIBLE* Oh x dios Zack, NO ME HAGAS ESO X FAVOR!*aguantando inútilmente**suspiro* vale, luego te lo diré…_

Zack:_*ojos super llorosos* ahora…_

ChaimaCloud:_ Está bien… con una condición *Zack sonríe* no se lo dirás a nadie. A NADIE!_

Zack: _VALE! *Me acerco a su oído y le digo el nombre despacito, de tal manera que nadie lo escucha*_

Cloud: _Bueno Solitudely, yo tambn te lo diría, pero Juni me ha obligado a hacerle un juramento inquebrantable de no decirlo a nadie…_

Zack:_ ¡ANDA! ¿En serio era él?*asiento* ¿Cómo no he caído antes? ¡ERA OBVIO! ¡PERO Q TONTO HE SIDO! Bueno Solitudely, el asesino es…_

ChaimaCloud: _*le tapo la boca y le pellizco la oreja* TE HE DICHO Q NO LO DIGAS IDIOTA!_

Zack: _*conteniendo el dolor* X dios! Vale,vale,vale,vale! Sueltameee! Me vas a matar!*le suelto* oh x dios, te has pasado, ¿no crees? *mostrando su oreja roja* Vale, no se lo diré a nadie a cambio de algo._

ChaimaCloud:_ OYE! ESO NO VALE!_

Zack:_Vale, si kieres que lo diga…._

ChaimaCloud: _*saltando agarrándole de un abrazo* Vale vale vale! HARÉ LO Q SEA! _

Zack: _*satisfecho y con una sonrisa malévola*¿Lo que sea?_

Cloud: _*susurrando al oído de Sephiroth* tengo un mal presentimiento -.-'_

Sephiroth: _Iba a decir exactamente lo mismo…_

ChaimaCloud: _*Leyendo sus intenciones* No.._

Zack: _Muy bien, entonces…_

ChaimaCloud: _VALE VALE! ESTÁ BIEN! TÚ GANAS! HARÉ LO Q KIERAS!_

Zack:_*sonríe de una forma q hace dar escalofríos* Muy bien, no lo diré a cambio de…*todos miramos a Zack atentos* un besito, pero no uno en la mejilla, ¡EN LA BOCA! Y uno q sea profundo y sensual…_

ChaimaCloud: _¿TE HAS VUELTO LOCO! ¡NI EN UN MILLÓN DE AÑOS!_

Zack: _Bueno, si kieres que lo diga…_

ChaimaCloud: _*arrepentida* es… está bien… pero no será en público._

Zack:_ Oh, claro q no! ¿q pensarían mis fans al verme besuqueándome contigo? ¡TODOS CREERÍAN Q SOMOS NOVIOS O ALGO ASÍ!_

Cloud & Sephiroth: *_mirando con cara rara*_

Zack: _¡Hey! Yo no he dicho q lo seamos!_

ChaimaCloud:_ Venga, dejemos ya las tonterías q hay un review q contestar -.-' *en mi mente* he tenido q aceptar x haberle dicho eso… ¿cómo he sido tan tonta? Awwww Zack, te adoooooooro pero joooo, me haces pasar muy malos ratos -.-' ¿xq tienes q estar tan bueno? AHHHH ME MUERO! Cloud tambn stá bn bueno… AHHHH Q PUEDO HACER?_

Sephiroth: _*mirando a Chaima* oye, Chaima, ¿estás babeando?_

ChaimaCloud:_*despertando de su mundo de flores y rosas llenas de amor imaginario* eh? q? decías algo?_

Sephiroth: _-.-' Nada, voy a responder al review d una vez. A ver Solitudely, sabes q no podemos decir nada del asesino, pero te daré otra pista, sólo xq me caes bien y has recurrido a mí. A ver, el nombre del verdadero asesino… no puedo decirlo, pero te diré q ha salido en uno de los capítulos anteriores… es la persona q menos puedas imaginarte, creeme. Eso es todo lo q puedo decirte x ahora, pero trankila, aguanta dos capítulos más y tendrás ya el nombre. Si escribes reviews antes q nadie, Juni pondrá el siguiente capítulo hasta llegar al nombre al fin…Bueno, y x intentar regalarme algo, te daré una segunda pista: Juni ODIA a ese personaje y x eso lo ha puesto como el verdadero asesino jeje… ¿kién será? Lo sé, pero no puedo decirlo. Y ya q estamos, me gustaría muxo q me regalaras…. No sé, yo no soy una nenaza así q no me regales peluchitos, mejor regálame algo útil para afilar mi Masamune, o algún amuleto, algo así. Con eso me basta. Además, no me gustan mucho los dulces…_

ChaimaCloud: _Sephy, has dado demasiadas pistas ¬¬… Bueno Solitudely, mi respuesta:_

_Me alegra muxísimo q te guste tanto este fic, de hecho, eres siempre la primera en dejar el Review y me alegra. En esto de los exámnes… ¡ME HAN SALIDO GENIAL! ¡MEJOR IMPOSIBLE! Además ya estoy en las vacaciones de verano y tengo todo el tiempo del mundo en seguir escribiendo. Además, mi madre está supercontenta con mis notas y yo tambn, LO TENGO TODO LLENO DE SOBRESALIENTES EN MIS INFORMES Y BOLETINES! TODO SOBRESALIETE, excepto x un notable PERO ES UNA MARABILLA! NO SABES LO FELIZ Q ESTOY!Pero bueno, mientras me sigas dejando reviews, seguiré escribiendo más y más… Me alegra q empiezes a llamarme Juni, es como me gusta q me llamen… Creo q incluso coy a cambiar mi nombre de perfil y pondré Juni en vez de ChaimaCloud… x lo menos, al desearme suerte, me has dado suerte en los exámenes y en los finales, jeje me alegro muxo… Mira, no sé si tienes tuenti o facebook, pero si tienes, me encantaría q me agregaras, mi nombre de perfil es en los dos: __**Chaima Cloud-kun**__ Así, como premio y agradecimiento, te diré el nombre del verdadero asesino allí, ya q aquí no puedo, ya sabes, muxos lectores lo tienen. Tú solo dime si tienes o no y yo ya aceptaré a todas las invitaciones q reciba hasta dar con el tuyo^^ ah, y tambn si kieren agregarme los demás lectores adelante… pero no les revelaré el nombre del asesino, ya q ustedes lo descubrirán cuando lean el capítulo 9 ^^ Además, me encantaría pedirte un favor Solitudely, ¿podrías comentar el segundo capítulo de Recuerdos? Es q kiero saber si puedo seguirla o no… y tambn otro. Estoy pensando en escribir un tercer fic de Z/C q se llamará __**Tan solo tu**__ y no sé si ponerlo o no, ¿q me recomiendas? MUXAS GRAX!^^ *mirando a Zack* Zack, lee el siguiente review!^^_

Zack:_ Voooy! A ver, el siguiente es de __**epica-chan**__ y nos dice:_

_**QUE BUENO QUE RESPONDISTE MI REVIEW **_

_**ME SIENTO IMPORTANTE JAJAJAJAJAJA**_

_**Y LA VERDAD ME ALEGRA MUCHO QUE HAYAS PUESTO A ANGEAL ES DE MIS FAVORITOS CON ZACK DE EMPATE EN PRIMER LUGAR JAJAJA LUEGO CLOUD, SEPHIROT Y GENESIS JEJE**_

_**BUENO ESPERO EL PROXIMO CAPITULO Y OJALA ANGEAL LE CREA TAMBIEN A CLOUD JEJE **_

_**BAI**_

ChaimaCloud:___No hay d q mujer! Es q me encanta responder reviews, de verdad!^^ jaja vaya, no sabía q t gustaba tanto Angeal, hice bien en ponerle en el fic jeje… y bueno, si te digo la verdad mis personajes favoritos son en primerlugar Cloud y luego *en voz baja*Zack*en voz alta de nuevo* y Sephiroth! Aunq Zack y Sephiroth los quiero por igual^^ *me doy cuenta de lo dicho y me tapo la boca*_

Zack:_*salta encima de mí con un abrazo* awwwwwwwwwwwwwww! Yo tambn te kieroooooooooo_

ChaimaCloud: _Dejame pesado! *no hace caso* DEJAME HOMBRE!_

Zack:_ Estoy impaciente x el besiiitoooo, y además no kiero q t escapes!_

ChaimaCloud: _Te prometo q no lo haré, pero suéltame y déjame terminar de responder el review, por favor…*Zack me suelta* Bueno, me encantaría que siguieras dejando reviews epica-chan^^ de verdd! Tambn t responderé al siguiente y a todos los demás (si es q me los mandas claro) y ya de paso, ¿te parece bien q ponga el nuevo fic de __**Tan solo tu**__ de Zack x Cloud? Es q no se si es un buen título, pero con la historia, le pega muxo jeje… ¿me podrías responder esa pregunta?¿pliiiiis?bueno, ya me despido! Hasta el próximo capítulo!_

Zack:_¡MI BESITOOOOO! *abraza a Juni casi ahogándola*_

ChaimaCloud: _ahhh, q halguien me ayudeeeee…._

Cloud: _Bueno, no olviden dejar reviews ehh! Hasta el próximo capitulo!_

Sephiroth:_ Suerte a todos y no olviden q este fic depende de los reviews! Cuidaos chicas!^^_

Zack:_ Solitudely! Te devo otro gran favor! ¿kieres un premio mío? Respondemeee en tu próximo review! ^^BESOS! *se acerca a Juni peligrosamente* un besitoooo_

ChaimaCloud: _Hasta pronto y gracias a todos los q me apoyáis! *apartando la cabeza pegada de Zack* ZACK X FAVOR! SUELTAME YA! _


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7**

Hubo alguien que no pudo dormir esa noche, y ese no era Cloud, sino Sephiroth. No paraba de preguntarse el porqué ayudaba a Cloud. Fueron largas horas, y el SOLDER perfecto se levantó de la cama y se dirigió hacia el balcón a plena noche. Era luna llena y éste lo observaba silenciosamente y, poco a poco, de las preguntas de su mente, empezaron a salir pequeñas respuestas que le hicieron comprender todo lo que hacía. **"Nunca me había pasado esto. ¿Cómo he podido enamorarme de alguien que acabo de conocer? Pero sé que es un amor imposible… Sé que él está enamorado de Zack. Por lo menos, para verle feliz, sería mejor que le ayudara a conquistarlo. Sí, creo que será lo mejor…"** [hasta yo acabo de sorprenderme] eso pensaba Sephiroth, esas eran las respuestas que tanto estuvo buscando.

**-¿Sephiroth?**

Sephiroth giró la cabeza hacia Cloud, que estaba completamente dormido. Tenía los ojos dormidos, medio cerrados, con una mano pasándole por uno de sus ojos dormidos y con la ropa medio caída. Sephiroth, al ver al rubio de esa manera, se sonrojó un poco, pero pudo hacerlo de tal manera que nadie notara nada.

**-¿Cloud? ¿Qué pasa?**

**-¿Se ha ido ya ese tipo?**

Sephiroth no pudo evitar reírse y respondió:

**-Hace por lo menos cinco horas.**

**-¿Ah sí? Debo haberme quedado dormido.**

**-Sí, y completamente.**

**-¿Tú no dormirás?**

**-No tengo sueño, no te preocupes.**

Cloud cayó al suelo de repente y Sephiroth, al verlo, corrió hacia él.

-**¡Cloud! Oye, ¿qué pasa?**

**-Te-tengo frío…**

Sephiroth, al tocar la delicada piel de Cloud, pudo notar lo frío que estaba. Luego, pasó sus manos por su frente y lo notó caliente. Tenía fiebre, eso era lo que le pasaba, y parecía ser muy grabe. ¿Cómo hacer que un médico le viera sin que dijera nada? Siendo como Cloud estaba, buscado por todas partes, era muy difícil, sobretodo porque salía en el periódico y todo. Lo dejó en su cama, le cubrió con las mantas más calientes que tenía y se sentó cerca de él. Recordó la médica que consultó a Zack, bien que ésa creía a Cloud ¿no? Ella podría ayudarle. Buscó su teléfono y, sabiendo que eran las cuatro de la mañana, llamó al hospital. Una mujer fue la que contestó:

**-Hospital The Wolf, ¿digame?**

**-Disculpe, ¿está la medica que consulta a Zack Fair?**

**-¿Cómo es?**

**-Pelo largo y negro, ojos oscuros y…**

**-¿Tiene mucho pecho?**

Sephiroth miró el teléfono con cara rara e intentó recordar a la chica. La verdad, sí, tenía unas buenas tetas.

-**Ehhrr, sí, pero no me fijé mucho en ella. Sólo recuerdo que era muy joven.**

**-Pues es la señorita Juni. Ahora mismo está en su casa, pero si quiere puedo darle su número.**

**-Me iría genial.**

Dicho y hecho, la secretaria le dio el número y Sephiroth la llamó. Ella contestó con voz muy dormida:

-**¿Sí?**

**-Ah, ¿eres Juni?**

**-Sí, ¿quién eres tú?**

**-Sephiroth.**-se escuchó un fuerte grito por el teléfono y cómo Juni decía **"No me lo creo, ¡el gran Sephiroth!"**

**-Bueno, señor Sephiroth,-**dijo Juni cuando paró con sus gritos**-¿cómo consiguió mi número?**

**-Me lo dieron en el hospital en el que trabajas...**

**-Ah, ¿qué quería?**

**-Primero hacerte una pregunta.**

**-Dígame.**

**-¿Crees que Cloud es inocente?**

**-¿Cloud? **

**-Pelo de chocobo, rubio, ojos azules…**

**-¡Ah claro! Usted habla del tío que está con orden de búsqueda y captura, ¿no?**

**-Sí.**

**-Si le soy sincera, sí, creo que es inocente, además de ser muy guapo…**

A Sephiroth le cayó una gota estilo anime mientras pensaba **"esta chica es bien rarita, ¿se puede saber de dónde ha salido?"**

**-Ah, bueno, perfecto. ¿Vives cerca de Gongaga?**-preguntó Sephiroth.

**-No exactamente, pero podría ir con mi moto, podría llegar más o menos en media hora. ¿Por?**

**-Resulta que me gustaría que vinieras a mi casa.**

La chica se puso a gritar de nuevo por el teléfono y luego volvió.

-**¿Qué quiere que haga en su casa?**

**-No pienses mal mujer... es que resulta que necesito urgentemente a un médico. Es muy urgente, ven cuanto antes.**

**-Pues me cambio y ahorita voy. ¿Calle?**

**-No es calle, es Colina Unmei, puerta nº2, Gongaga.**

**-Perfecto, ¡hasta ahora!**

Finalmente la llamada se acabó, y Sephiroth miró el teléfono. Que chica más rarita, ¿no? [luego les doy más detalles de Juni]. Cloud parecía muy mal y la fiebre subía sin parar. Finalmente llamaron en la puerta y allí estaba la muchacha. Era de aproximadamente unos 17 o 20 años, tenía pelo largo y liso, ojos oscuros y una mirada… triste se puede decir. Era alta, tenía muchísimo pecho por la edad que aparentaba tener, pero se le veía la nobleza en ella.

-¡**Ya he llegado! Encantada, soy Juni.**

**-Sephiroth.**

**-Bien, ¿y el enfermo?**

**-Arriba, en mi habitación.**

Juni subió con Sephiroth hacia su cuarto y, al ver a Cloud, preguntó sorprendida:

**-¿Ha estado aquí todo el tiempo?**

**-Bueno… Sí.**

**-¿Puedo saber por qué no le ha entregado?**

**-Porque sé que no es el asesino, simplemente eso. **

**-¿Qué pasa con él?**

**-No lo sé, cayó de repente y parece tener fiebre.**

Juni miró a Cloud con seriedad, le tocó la frente, le comprobó el estado y cuando terminó, dijo:

**-Sí, tiene fiebre, y parece ser muy grave.**

**-¿A caso no puedes aliviarle el dolor de alguna manera?**

**-Va a ser difícil, parece, por su cara y su estado, que está preocupándole algo, y no parece ser una sola cosa. ¿A caso está el chico enamorado o algo?**

**-Más o menos...**

**-Además, parece que ha estado en algún lugar cerrado y frío mucho rato, creo que ésa es la causa principal.**

**-Sí, tuvo que esconderse por una inspección.**

**-Bueno, tendré que quedarme aquí para intentar que no se le suba la fiebre, ¿no le molesta?**

**-En absoluto.**

La muchacha se quedó en la habitación en la que se encontraba Cloud y Sephiroth se fue a otra habitación. No podía cerrar los ojos, no dejaba de preocuparse por Cloud. De repente, pasadas un par de horas, se oyó a la muchacha gritar con fuerza y Sephiroth corrió a ver lo que ocurría.

-**¿Qué pasa?-**dijo Sephiroth al entrar.

Nadie se hallaba en ese lugar, sólo Cloud tumbado en la cama.

-**¡Ayudadme! ¡Maldito cerdo! ¡Déjame! ¡Suéltame!**-podía escuchar a Juni-**¡Oye pervertido, suelta tus sucias manos de mi culo!**

**-¡Cállate estúpida!**

**-¡AAAHHHH! ¡SOCORROOO!**

Esas voces salían de las paredes de su casa, pero quien hablaba era… No podía ser. ¡Era el maldito asesino!

-**Sephi…roth.**

Sephiroth observó al rubio, la persona que acababa de nombrarle.

-**Cloud, ¿estás bien?**

**-Tienes que ir a por ella… Deprisa…**

**-¡No sé dónde está!**

Cloud, con esfuerzo, levantó su mano señalando una pared y diciendo:

**-Empuja eso… **

Sephiroth asintió y, cuando lo hizo, la pared se abrió como si fuera una puerta. Ese asesino parecía que conocía los pasadizos secretos de su casa. ¿Sería a caso porque fue él quien le vendió la casa?

**-¡Maldito seas! ¡Suelta a la chica! ¿¡Dónde estás cobarde!**

Sephiroth se topó con alguien y cayó. Al levantarse, vio a Juni herida e inconsciente.

-**¿¡Pero qué! ¡Juni!**

**-Ve-vete… deprisa… es una… trampa…**

No pudo hablar más y, cuando se giró, antes de poder reaccionar a tiempo, le golpearon la cabeza, dejando que quedara en el suelo inconsciente.

…

El rubio despertó ya mejorado y el sol ya había salido. Si no hubiera sido por esa chica, tal vez no se habría recuperado en más de una semana pero… ¿Y Sephiroth? ¿Todavía no había vuelto? Miró la pared que se hallaba frente a la cama en la que se encontraba y fue a buscarle. Lo encontró inconsciente en el suelo, su sangre alrededor de su cabeza. El rubio empezó a asustarse, ¿a caso eso era obra de ese maldito asesino que tanto estaban buscando?

-**Sephiroth, despierta. ¿Estás bien?**

Sephiroth abrió los ojos lentamente y se tocó la cabeza, dolorido.

-**¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Y la chica?**-preguntó Cloud mirando a Sephiroth.

-**Me ha golpeado por detrás ese estúpido bastardo.**

**-Será mejor que volvamos, tenemos que ponerte algo a esa herida.**

Cloud ayudó a Sephiroth a levantarse y le ayudó a curarle la herida de la cabeza. Afortunadamente, el SOLDER perfecto estaba acostumbrado a esos golpes y no era muy grabe, por lo menos para él.

-**Menos mal que no te han matado.-**dijo Cloud poniéndole hielo a la herida-** ¿Crees que pudo ser el verdadero asesino?**

**-Sí fue él.**

**-¿Y la médica?**

**-Parece que se la ha llevado.**

**-¿Qué? ¡Eso es horrible! ¡Puede ser un cerdo pervertido que quiera violarla o…!**

**-No lo hará. Ha venido a por ella.**

**-¿Por qué vendría a por una médica? ¿A caso la conoce?**

**-No, pero parece que sabe que es la médica de Zack y que te cree.**

**-¿Qué tiene eso que ver?**

**-Puede que la chica supiera quién era el asesino para ayudarte, o que quiera matar a Zack y a ella por creerte. No tengo ni idea.**

**-¿¡Zack! ¡Zack está en peligro!**

**-Estate tranquilo hombre, no creo que le haga nada hasta que no sea el mediodía.**

**-Sephiroth, ya que lo conoces y sabes que es un asesino de sangre fría, ¿por qué no le paras los pies? **

**-No puedo hacerlo.**

**-¡Pues dime quién es ese CABRÓN!**

**-No puedo.**

**-¡Sephiroth! ¡Es cuestión de vidas inocentes!**

Sephiroth miró a Cloud y dijo:

**-Lo siento Cloud, tendrás que verlo con tus ojos.**

Cloud abrió la boca para protestar, pero no lo hizo, sabía que sería inútil insistir.

**-Voy a ir a por Zack.-**dijo Cloud

Se levantó, pero Sephiroth le agarró del brazo diciendo:

-**No seas idiota, eso sería una insensatez. ¿No ves que es eso lo que el asesino pretende?**

**-¡Pero Zack está en peligro! ¡No le puedo dejar! ¡Es mi mejor amigo!**

**-¡Déjate ya de tonterías! ¡Sé perfectamente que te gusta!**

Cloud abrió mucho los ojos sorprendido, ¿cómo?...

**-¿De dónde has sacado eso?**

**-Se te nota. Puedes ser orgulloso, pero tu orgullo nunca oculta tus sentimientos hacia alguien.**

**- Pero de todos modos, ¡quiero ir a verle!**

**-¡No seas bobo! Ya iré yo por ti.**

**-Pero…**

**-Se acabó, ahora mismo voy a por Zack, y tú no te vas a mover de mi casa, ¿entendido?**

**-Pero…**

**-¿ENTENDIDO?**

Cloud bajó la cabeza con tristeza y contestó:

-**Sí…**

**-Ahora mismo me voy, volveré lo antes posible.**

Dicho esto, Sephiroth se preparó, poniéndose unas vendas en la cabeza y se fue al hospital, deseando con todas sus fuerzas que todavía no hubiera llegado el asesino a su destino.

Cloud esperó a Sephiroth impaciente. Los minutos pasaban como horas, muy lentas, y la mente del rubio no dejaba de preocuparse por Zack, el amor de su vida. Pensó en lo que Sephiroth le dijo. ¿Realmente se notaba tanto que estaba enamorado de Zack? Tal vez sí, pero nunca había mencionado nada. Después de media hora, subió al cuarto de Sephiroth, donde la médica había desaparecido, y observó esa pared. Fue entonces cuando pensó que seguramente uno de esos pasadizos secretos llevaba directamente al hospital, o al menos, eso era lo que el rubio esperaba. Cuando se sentó en la cama, encontró allí el periódico con una foto de portada, y esa foto era suya. Parecía que Sephiroth tenía razón, ya que el asesino todavía rondaba por esos lugares y tenía a la muchacha secuestrada. Aunque no la conociera, necesitaba ayudarla, le debía el favor de creerle, el de cuidar y curar a Zack y el de curarle de la fiebre. Se levantó y empujó la gigantesca pared de la casa de Sephiroth, donde se habían llevado a la chica, donde había encontrado a Sephiroth inconsciente. Deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que ese fuera un atajo al hospital donde Zack se encontraba… Corrió sin parar, sin descanso, hasta que encontró una luz a lo lejos. Cuando llegó, escuchó las voces de Zack y otra persona:

-**¿Y tú quién eres?-**dijo Zack.

**-¿Realmente no recuerdas mi cara?**-dijo el otro individuo.

**-La verdad es que sí, pero no sé de qué…-**se hizo un silencio-**¡Tú fuiste el cabronazo que me atacó! ¡El verdadero asesino!**

**-Muy bien Zack Fair, ahora que recuerdas mi cara, creo que te toca morir…Pero no te preocupas, no será solo, sino junto a ella…**

_**Continuará…**_

Fin del capítulo 7!

¿Qué hará Cloud? ¿Conseguirá llegar a tiempo? ¿Y Sephiroth? ¿Conseguirá Sephiroth llegar a tiempo antes de la catástrofe? ¿Qué pasará con Juni? Y lo más importante, ¿qué pasará con Zack? LAS RESPUESTAS A LOS SIGUIENTES CAPÍTULOS!

Zack: _AWWW! No he salido casi en éste capítulo! *ojitos llorosos*_

ChaimaCloud: _Tranki Zack, ya saldrás ^^, además, estás con el asesino…_

Zack: _¡MÁS MOTIVOS! ¡ESTOY EN PELIGROOOOOOOOOOO!_

ChaimaCloud: _No t impacientes, todo llegará._

Zack: _¿Y la chica que está conmigo quién es?_

ChaimaCloud: _Ohhh q pesado! _

Sephiroth: _Hay algo que tienes que contarnos, en este fic has dicho q lo dirías -.-'_

ChaimaCloud: _¿Eh? ¿El qué?_

Cloud: _¿De dónde sale Juni?_

ChaimaCloud: _Ah eso, bueno, a decir verdad… Juni es un apodo que me dicen muxo los del instituto, ya que soy una fanatica de muxas cosas, soy buena dibujante y además soy buena escribiendo historias (demostrado en este fic :P), y dicen q parezco una japonesa x lo lista q soy(sinceramente, yo no me veo tan lista -.-') así q... Juni era y es cómo me nombran las personas de más confianza y además me gusta más que mi nombre verdadero^^. Y como quería "introducirme" en el fic, usé ese nombre aprovechándolo, pero ya verán, la sorpresa que vendrá en los siguientes capítulos sobre Juni van a ser alucinantes! Jeje… Lo único que les diré es que Juni tiene algo escondido, algo que la hace "distinta" a los demás, x eso tiene esa mirada tan triste… Bueno, hoy le toca a Cloud leer los reviews.._

Zack: _Noo! Kiero saber q secreto es el q tiene Juni!_

ChaimaCloud: _Lo sabrán en los capítulos siguientes^^ Venga Cloud, ¡A por los reviews!^^_

Cloud: _Vale, pero antes he llevado a la persona que me pediste._

ChaimaCloud: _¿Te pedí?..._

Cloud: _¡Angeal mujer! Me pediste q le llevara no? Pues recibamos con un fuerte aplauso a... Angeal!_

_*****__Angeal sale en escena y se oyen miles de aplausos__*****_

Angeal:_ Gracias chicas gracias, estoy encantadísimo de estar entre vosotros y los lectores. Espero que os pueda ser de mucha utilidad en el fic de Juni. Es un buen fic en mi opinión y la verdad, me alegra q me hayas llamado._

ChaimaCloud: _¡Nada hombre! De hecho te he llamado tambn xq tienes una fan_

Angeal: _¡Vaya sorpresa! ¡Y acabo de llegar! ¿Quién es?_

Cloud: _Justamente es la primera que ha comentado así q voy a empezar a leer los reviews. A ver a ver... el primero es de __**epica-chan**__, *mirando a Angeal* ella es tu fan_

Angeal: _¡Estupendo! A ver q dice esa preciosidad..._

Cloud: _*gota estilo anime* Bueno, epica chan nos dice:_

_**siento si me tarde tanto en responder pero es que no tengo compu y cada que puedo vengo al ciber jajajaja bueno xs con eso**___

_**bueno yo pienso que si puedes con otro fic estaria genial en especial si es un zack x cloud *URRAAAA***_

_**y este capi estuvo genial por fin mi querido zack esta empezando a recordar y que mal que mataron a la doctora -aqui entre nos, queria que le diera otra regañada a lazard jeje-**_

_**en cuanto al asesino yo misma lo mato jajajaja cof cof**_

_**mejor le dejo el heroismo a quien le quede jeje osea a zack o a sefirot**_

_**no quierom terminar de escribir pero ya fue mucho jeje le mando un saludo a mi queridisimo angeal jeje lo adoro y tambien a zack bueno a todos jeje y mas ati**_

_**cuidate**_

_**por cierto jeje**_

_**yo creo que sefirot lo ayuda porque ya se enamoro de cloud**_

_**y quien no si esta como quiere? Jajaja**_

ChaimaCloud: _¡Vaya! Eres un as! ¡Has acertado! Jeje... Bueno, gracias por los animos de escribir mi próximo fic, ya he empezado y está saliendo genial jeje... me alegra muxo ^^ Bueno, no te preocupes por tu tardanza, yo tambn tardé en poner el fic jeje... yo tener compu si tengo, pero no tengo internet todavía y pz tengo q ir a un ciber o a casa d una amiga para poder poner los fics jeje... así q tu y yo estamos en las mismas epica-chan ^^ Ah, la doctora no está muerta, está herida pero... ¿cómo? ¿cómo ha llegado hasta Zack con el asesino? Jaja! Lo sé pero no puedo decirlo ejje,,, ya sabes, cosas d escritoras XD! Me gusta dejar a la gente en ascuas, así se animan a leerlo... Me alegra que te haya gustado el cap 5 jeje,,, en realidad a mí me gusta más cuando se descubre la verdad sobre... bueno, me callo, me callo...jeje... Me alegra tambn q t haya gustado la regañina q Juni hubiera dado bn duro a Lazard, es una chica respetable, (tal vez xq soy yo XD) y bno, me alegra q al menos la médica tenga algo de audición, ya q pronto va a ser muy bn introducida en el fic jeje...en cuanto a tus reviews... cmo más largos sean mejor, así q no t preocupes si escribes muxo, a mi tambn me pasa y además me gusta leer cosas LARGAS, así q no t preocupes x nda mujer!^^ solo espero q sigas leyendo mi fic y q me sigas apoyando, y gracias, me alegra ver q por lo menos estoy ganando algo de respeto con el fic jeje... me hace sentir genial! Muxas grax epica-chan y espero q sigas apoyandome al máximo!^^ _

Angeal: _Vaya chica más simpática! Gracias x tu saludo, y te doy uno de vuelta^^_

Zack: _Y yo tambn! jaja! tengo otra fan jeje... y parece q Juni tambn * la mira provocador* ¿Te atreves a apostar de new?_

ChaimaCloud: _NI HABLAR!_

Zack: _cobarde... cobarde... cobarde... cobarde..._

ChaimaCloud: _* Aguantando las ganas de golpearle* si sigues así sabes lo q t espera..._

Sephiroth: _Woow! Aún recuerdo cuando le diste un puñetazo y le hiciste volar por el cielo... fue alucinante..._

Cloud: _Sí, y acabó con las costillas rotas... _

Zack: _¡No me lo recuerdes tío! ¡Ni a ella q es capaz d volver a hacerlo!_

Angeal: _¿Se puede saber q le hiciste para cabrearla hasta ese punto? Si parece buena chica la pobrecita..._

Zack: _Y creeme q lo es, pero es mejor no hacerle enfadar xq... _

Angeal: _Pero q le hicist?_

Sephiroth: _La estubo chinchando durante una semana, diciendole todo tipo de tonterías para conquistarla y un día, según Zack "por accidente" saltó encima de ella y, cuando ella intentó apartarse, le bajó las faldas._

Angeal: _* sorprendido* ¡ZACK!_

Zack: _¡Fue un accidente! Tenéis q creerme! * Juni se cruje los dedos* *Zack se asusta* Vale, tal vez no fue tan sin kerer... PERO NO ERA MI INTENCIÓN BAJARLE LAS MINIFALDAS! Sólo kería abrazarla y cuando ella se apartó estuve a punto de caerme y lo primero q pillé fueron sus faldas... y encima acabé cayendo de todos modos..._

ChaimaCloud: _Bueno, dejemos el tema y sigamos con los reviews!_

Angeal: _Bueno, antes de todo, gracias de nuevo por el saludo epica-chan_

Zack: _¡AH! Un besote wapa y gracias x tu saludo!_

Cloud: _Bueno, sigamos cn los reviews, a ver, el sigiente es de __**Jessica Winchester, **__ que nos ha comentado más de un cap, pero los vamos a unir en uno __y nos dice:_

_Cap 2:_

_**Es muy tonto de mi parte mandar un review tan atrasado. ._.**_

_**Pero, este capitulo me a encantado. c':**_

_**y lol. que buenos amigos, se perdonan muy rapido. XD Y no es justo D: porque siempre atacan a Zack? ;n;**_

_Cap 3:_

_**XDD Creo que Cloud puede ser una buena sirvienta :P**_

_**Hm... Con todo y uniforme, ahahaxdd**_

_**Maldicion, espero que Zack este bien ;~;**_

_**Buen fic ^^!**_

_No soy una buena sirvienta, además, soy un HOMBRE!_

ChaimaCloud:_ Trankilo Cloud, no te preocupes por eso… Sigue leyendo_

Cloud:_Vaale *enfadado*:_

_Cap 4:_

_**Zksfdlgkmekdfh Tifa y Cloud se conocen en el fic? ;o;**_

_**Hmm, me pregunto si Aerith aparecera cofcofTifaxAerith?cofcof**_

_**Algun dia se le ocurrira a Angeal visitar a Zack?XD**_

_**Aparecera Genesis:O?**_

_Cap 5:_

_**Oh, al fin aparecieron Genesis y Angeal. XD**_

_**Me gusto como le pusiste la personalidad a Genesis, aunque se me hizo muy...Reno...?**_

_**Nah, como sea~ Aparecera Reno?XD Ya, mejor me callo. :x**_

_**Maravilloso fic *u***_

_Cap 6:_

_**Ahaha, me encanta como Zack le da ordenes a Angeal,**_

_**Cabello plateado? Entonces el asesino es Rude? OwO XD**_

_**Yazoo? Kadaj? Loz3 ? ;~; Cloud tomando venganza es divertido. XD**_

ChaimaCloud: _Bueno, mis respuestas. _

_Cap 2:_

_Bueno, me gusta hacer que se perdonen rápido, además de que esta pareja es muy buena y son muy amigos y no sé por qué Zack es siempre el que tiene que pasar por lo malo, pero tal vez sea porque le gusta meterse en líos, ¿no? Ah y tengo una pregunta para ti… ¿Hiciste un fic que se llamaba Jinsei no aji o algo así? _

_Cap 3:_

_Bueno, Cloud es mi primer personaje favorito y me has hecho reír con lo del traje de sirvienta… incluso me lo he imaginado…_

Cloud:_ ¡Juni!_

ChaimaCloud:_Trankilo, nada importante… pero hay q admitir que tengo que probar en dibujar el traje de sirvienta en cloud… tal vez lo haga… XD_

Cloud: _*enfadado y cruzándose de brazos*_

_Cap 4:_

_No he pensado en poner a Tifa o a Aerith, pero si en otro fic aunque el yuri no me convence mucho la verdad… aún así, tal vez lo haga en otro fic. Es que seguro que aquí hay gente q no le gusta el yuri y es complicado, porque a las chicas nos mola más el género yaoi, aunque a mi me gustan todos… Pero haré el esfuerzo…Si kieres leer un A/T, lo pondré en otro fic q se llamará __**Chocobo sorpresa**__ Pero será S/C._

_Cap 5:_

_Jajaja, ahora q me doy cuenta… tienes razón… he puesto el carácter de Reno en Génesis…. No me di cuenta! Pero bueno… si quieres que ponga a Reno, no tienes que hacer más que decírmelo! En el siguiente review claro…_

_Cap 6:_

_Si te soy sincera, a mi también me parece divertido ver a Zack dando órdenes a Angeal. Sobretodo llamándole __**viejo**__ a todo momento, aunque no he dicho que el asesino tenga pelo plateado… ¿y rude no es calvo? XD! y no es ninguno de los que has nombrado XD! Aunque nadie se está acercando a la respuesta… Bueno Jessica, espero que sigas comentando en el fic, ya que es el primero que hago y espero de todo corazón que siga teniendo éxito… *miro a Cloud* El siguiente review!_

Cloud:_*enfadado todavía* Que conste que no me ha gustado lo del traje… pero a ver, el siguiente es de __**jinchuriki de Jubi **__y nos dice:_

_**Wow me encanta tu fic! Es muy chistoso y el mistero me dejo con ganas de mas! Encerio no podrías actualizar pronto? Anda si? No abandones un fic tan bueno como este, me gusta que Zack solo pueda recordar a cloud eso demuestra lo mucho que lo ama, anda actualiza por favoooooor, POR FAVOOOOOOOR!**_

ChaimaCloud: _Wow, trankila! Jaja, me alegra que te guste el fic! Eso me anima todavía más! Y ya he actualizado dos capítulos en uno solo para compensar mi tardanza… como he dicho antes, lo siento mucho, pero estuve de vacaciones en otro país y me fue imposible conectarme ni ver un solo ordenador… por lo menos ya he vuelto lista para todo y seguir viendo a la gente que me admira y admira mis fics… Espero que sigas dejando reviews jinchiriki de Jubi (creo q t gusta naruto, ¡a mi tambn!) así podré hacer más fics! XD Creo que ya están todos los reviews así que…_

Cloud:_NO! Hay uno de última hora otra vez de __**epica-chan**_

ChaimaCloud: _A q speras? LÉELO!_

Cloud: _Vale, te dice:_

_**no puede ser...no puedo creerlo**_

_**ya te artaste de mi de seguro**_

_**pero ya se quien es el asesino jajajajajaja**_

_**o eso supongo, y espero no estar equivocada**_

_**bai**_

ChaimaCloud: _¿Tu seguro? No entiendo eso… Bueno, el caso es que no creo que sepas quién es el verdadero asesino pero… bueno, algo es algo. En el __**Capítulo 9**__ sale el nombre del asesino, así que si es el que crees me lo dices, si no… buno… habrá valido la pena poner el esfuerzo y haber culpado a alguien XD! Y bueno, espero que sigas comentando mi fic xq d verdd me animas muxo y no pararé de escribir fics d esta pareja y claro, esto va por todos, de todas las parejas que me pidáis! Sólo tenéis q decírmelo en un review! Y espero de todo corazón que los demás tengan tanto éxito como éste! Bueno, ha legado la hora de despedirse! *se oye un oooohhhh lastimoso de eco* ¡pero trankilos! Seguiremos aquí Angeal, Zack, Cloud, Sephiroth y yo para poder favorecer este fic y hacer que sea UN EXITAZO! Sólo necesitamos unos reviews de más y si ya sois lectores, ¡animad a vuestros amigos/as a que lo lean! Yo estaré al tanto de todos los reviews y los voy a responder todos! PROMETIDO! Además Zack, Cloud, Angeal y Sephiroth estarán encantados de responder también! ¿cierto chicos? *todos asienten con la cabeza* *aplausos y silbidos de eco, y no falta algún q otra fan gritando "__**q viva Zack x Cloud!"**__*_

Zack: _y además de eso, REGALARÉ BESOS A MIS FANS!_

Sephiroth: _Prefiero imaginar que no tienes demasiados_

Zack: _¿Q kieres decir cn eso? _

Cloud: _Nada, no te preocupes, Lo que ha dicho Juni, esperamos de todo corazón que sigáis leyendo los que dejan los reviews y que sigáis animando a Juni, nuestra escritora, para que pueda seguir y hacer grandes logros!_

Angeal: _¡Hasta la próxima!_

Sephiroth: _No olvidéis los reviews! Hasta el próximo cap!_

Zack: _¡Y no olvidéis q mis fans están bienvenidas!_

Cloud: _espero que siga teniendo éxito el fic y sigan habiendo lectores que dejen los reviews y por favor Jessica, no le des esas ideas a la escritora q es capaz de ponerlo en un fic… no me gustaría nada *escalofríos al imaginarse un traje de sirvienta*_

ChaimaCloud: _¡En cualquier caso! __**MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS A TODAS LAS QUE HAN LOGRADO QUE ÉSTE FIC LLEGUE A TENER ÉXITO Y QUE ME ANIMAN A SEGUIR ESCRIBIENDO HASTA EL FIN DEL MUNDO! ESPERO QUE SIGÁIS ALLÍ PORQUE NO PIENSO PARARRRRRRRRR! HASTA EL PRÓXIMO CAP!**__ Nos vemos! *se cierra el telón y se oyen unos fuertes aplausos con chillidos de fans y silbidos*_


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8**

Parecía que Sephiroth tenía razón, ya que el asesino todavía rondaba por esos lugares y tenía a la muchacha secuestrada. Aunque no la conociera, necesitaba ayudarla, le debía el favor de creerle, el de cuidar y curar a Zack y el de curarle de la fiebre.

Se levantó y empujó la gigantesca pared de la casa de Sephiroth, donde se habían llevado a la chica, donde había encontrado a Sephiroth inconsciente. Deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que ese fuera un atajo al hospital donde Zack se encontraba… Corrió sin parar, sin descanso, hasta que encontró una luz a lo lejos. Cuando llegó, escuchó las voces de Zack y otra persona:

-**¿Y tú quién eres?-**dijo Zack.

**-¿Realmente no recuerdas mi cara?**-dijo el otro individuo.

**-La verdad es que sí, pero no sé de qué…-**se hizo un silencio-**¡Tú fuiste el cabronazo que me atacó! ¡El verdadero asesino!**

**-Muy bien Zack Fair, ahora que recuerdas mi cara, creo que te toca morir…Pero no te preocupas, no será solo, sino junto a ella…**

**-¿Juni? ¿Qué tiene ella que ver conmigo?**

**-Ohh, mucho. Ha curado al idiota que he estado culpando, además de creerle y saber que yo era el asesino. Estaba dispuesta a decirlo a todo el mundo para que ese tío quedara libre de culpas.**

**-¿Te refieres a Cloud?**

**-Exacto, pero mejor no nos retrasemos más- **se escuchó el ruido de una espada junto con una pistola-**¿Por quien empiezo? ¿Por la dama?-**se escuchó cómo se preparaba la pistola- ** ¿o el muchacho infantil?**

Cloud, sin poder aguantarse más, salió de una pared que empujó con todas sus fuerzas gritando:

-**¡No permitiré que toques a ninguno de ellos!**

Cuando vio a la persona que tenía delante, no sabía qué decir, simplemente soltó:

-**¡Pero qué mier…! ¡Eras tú desde el principio! ¿Cómo no he podido darme cuenta? **

**-Vaya, señor Strife, es usted más listo de lo que imaginaba.**

Una escalofriante sonrisa se dibujó en los labios del individuo y Cloud vio a la médica al suelo, atada de piernas y brazos. Se agachó hacia ella y vio que herida lo estaba, y con gravedad, con la toda la rapidez que pudo, la desató mientras preguntó:

**-¡Pero bueno! ¿Por qué has hecho esto? ¿Cuál es tu verdadero propósito? **

Una nueva sonrisa escalofriante se dibujó de nuevo en los labios de esa persona, el verdadero asesino…

Sephiroth corría por las ciudades sin parar, si no quería que Cloud hiciera una locura, tenía que correr, antes de que empezara lo peor. Al llegar al desierto de Midgar, se dio cuenta de que se había olvidado de lo más importante, la Masamune. Tuvo que volver a toda prisa hasta Gongaga, con una moto que tubo que "robar". Cuando llegó, abrió la puerta y subió a su cuarto, donde Cloud debería de encontrarse. Al entrar, no le encontró, y pensó que estaría en el baño o en otra parte de la casa, pero se dio cuenta de que estaba equivocado al ver la pared de su cuarto abierto.

**-¡CÓMO SE ATREVE! ¿No se da cuenta del lío en el que se ha metido? ¡Maldita sea, ese maldito es capaz de matarle a él también!**

Cogió su Masamune y corrió a toda velocidad a por la moto, dirigiéndose al hospital The Wolf, donde se encontraban Zack, el asesino y también Juni y Cloud. Corrió hacia la habitación de Zack, deseando que llegara a tiempo. Primero se dirigió a Shin-Ra, corriendo hacia Lazard y ordenó que llevara a todas sus tropas libres en el hospital, en la habitación de Zack, diciéndole que el asesino que estaban buscando quería acabar con el cachorrillo y que si no iban pronto, no podrían salvarle la vida. Después de eso, corrió hasta el hospital, corrió por los pasillos empujando a montones de médicos, haciendo que éstos chocaran contra las paredes sin darles tiempo a pedirle un simple autógrafo, llegó al fin a la puerta que buscaba, la 202. Suspiró intentando relajar los nervios, cerró los ojos, los volvió a abrir y, al abrir la puerta, se sorprendió de lo que vio y gritó…

La escalofriante sonrisa todavía seguía en los labios del asesino y respondió:

**-Lo que yo pretendo no lo entendería nadie, ni siquiera tú pequeño…**

**-Pero… ¿Qué quieres hacer con ella?-**preguntó Cloud mirando a la médica medio inconsciente y viendo que poco a poco se reanimaba.

**-No es de tu incumbencia lo que haga o no, los objetivos son sólo míos y tú no formas parte de ella… **

**-¡Ella no te ha hecho nada!-**gritó Zack-**¿Por qué no la dejas ir?**

**-¡Es verdad!-**gritó Cloud-**¡Ni siquiera pertenece a Shin-Ra!**

El asesino rió como un loco [tal vez xq lo es… y de remate -.-'] y luego dijo:

**-Desde que nació me ha pertenecido, su familia me pertenece, y su tío me la ha entregado…**

**-Su… ¿Su tío?-**preguntaron los dos perplejos, ¿de qué hablaba ese loco de remate?

**-Eso es… pero no perdamos más tiempo que me estará esperando para llevármela...**

Con la pistola que tenía en la mano derecha, apuntó a Cloud con una sonrisa que hacía recorrer el miedo en todo el cuerpo y ponerte los pelos de punta.

-**¡Cloud! ¡Sal de aquí!-**gritó Zack saltando de la cama en dirección a su Buster Sword-**¡DEPRISA!**

**-¡NO SIN TI!**-respondió Cloud a gritos

**-¡No seas idiota!**

Cloud tenía miedo de volver al moreno cubierto de sangre alrededor, no es que la primera vez que lo vio le gustara que digamos, pero se asustó y tal vez esta vez, en vez de verle medio inconsciente le vería muerto…

-**¡He dicho que te vayas!-**gritó Zack de nuevo

**-¡TE QUIERO IMBÉCIL! ¡NO QUIERO QUE MUERAS!**

Zack se quedó sorprendido ante las palabras directas del rubio y no supo qué hacer ni pensar. El rubio, al percatarse de lo que se le había escapado de la boca, se ruborizó y se tapó la boca con las dos manos

**-Perfecto-**dijo el asesino-** simplemente perfecto. Empezaré por ti…**

Miró a Cloud y le lanzó un cuchillo, afortunadamente, Juni se hallaba cerca de Cloud y le empujó. Los dos cayeron al suelo, Juni encima de Cloud.

**-¿Qu…?-**dijo Cloud sorprendido y observando a Juni

**-Sólo escapad Zack y tú, yo me encargaré.**

**-¡Pero eres una mujer!**

**-¿Y eso qué tiene que ver?**

Juni se levantó y se tocó el brazo izquierdo, el cuchillo la había rozado. Zack cogió su Buster Sword y corrió a por el verdadero asesino, apuntándole. Juni empezó a sudar y a sentirse mareada. El asesino la miró con su escalofriante sonrisa y dijo:

**-Es impresionante la forma en la que el veneno de mi cuchillo te devora el cuerpo, ¿verdad?**

**-Ve-¿Veneno?-**preguntó Cloud sorprendido y miró a Juni.

Ésta cayó al suelo y empezó a temblar. El asesino apuntó a Zack con su pistola, cogió otra y apuntó a Cloud.

**-Baja el arma-**dijo Zack amenazante.

**-No creo, a no ser que quieras que al chico Chocobo le traviese una de las balas de mi pistola con elemento electro muerte++.**

**-¡Tsk!-**Zack bajó su Buster Sword y se mordió el labio inferior con fuerza.

Juni, con sus pocas fuerzas, se sacó algo de su bolsillo, se levantó con esfuerzo y empujó al asesino con fuerza mientras gritó a los chicos:

**-¡Iros de una maldita vez!**

Cloud miró lo que Juni tenía en sus manos, era una materia con la mitad de color amarillo y la otra mitad azul. ¿Qué tipo de materia era esa? Nunca había visto ninguna de mezcla de colores. La muchacha hizo una fuerte patada en la cara del asesino y luego le propinó un puñetazo en la cara, haciendo que su rival acabara chocando contra la pared. Cogió su materia y la introdujo en su brazo izquierdo, apuntó al asesino y una fuerte luz empezó a salir de su mano. Luego, empezó a salir agua con fuerza, remojando al rival, casi ahogándolo y luego un fuerte rayo lo remató. El asesino estaba débil, al igual que la chica. Juni cayó al suelo, el veneno se extendía por todo su cuerpo con una rapidez impresionante.

-**¡JUNI!-**gritaron Zack y Cloud a la vez. Juni les miró gritando:

-**¡He dicho que os vayáis de una maldita vez!**

El asesino aprovechó la distracción de la chica para disparar y darle de pleno en su hombro derecho, cerca de su corazón. Juni cayó de rodillas al suelo y la materia salió de repente de su brazo. El asesino la golpeó, la cogió del cuello levantándola y la volvió a apuntar en la cabeza. Juni no podía respirar e intentaba librarse con el único brazo que podía mover en condiciones, pero era inútil, como más lo intentaba, más fuerte le apretaba y menos podía respirar. Zack y Cloud corrieron hacia él, pero el asesino les frenó diciendo:

**-Si dais un paso más, la mato.**

**-¡Eso es jugar muy sucio!**-gritó Zack.

**-No todo es de color de rosa, señor Fair-**respondió el asesino apretando el cuello de la muchacha con más fuerza mientras ésta tenía su brazo izquierdo inutilizable y su sangre goteaba lentamente mientras hacía sus esfuerzos para poder mantenerse consciente y luchar por la mano que la ahogaba, pero sentía que no podía respirar, y lo veían todo perdido, hasta que escucharon cómo la puerta se abrió de repente, sin aviso alguno, de un simple portazo. Todos se volvieron hacia la puerta, viendo al mismísimo Sephiroth en persona con la cara de sorpresa y éste, al ver la escena, gritó:

**-¡Suéltala!**

**-Si lo hago, sabes perfectamente lo que va a pasar.-**respondió el asesino

**-¡ME DA IGUAL IDIOTA! ¡HABÍAMOS HECHO UN TRATO!**

**-¿En serio?... Creo que debo de haberme olvidado.**

**-¡Maldito cabrón! ¡Suelta a Juni!**

Cloud y Zack miraron a Sephiroth sorprendidos con la misma pregunta en mente: ¿un trato?

-**Lo siento… Todo esto ha sido culpa mía…-**dijo Sephiroth y cogió su Masamune-**Suelta a la chica.**

**-¿Crees que podrás con mis nuevos poderes?**

**-¿Nuevos poderes?-**preguntó Zack- **¡Si nunca has tenido poderes!**

**-¿De dónde te crees que sacó ÉSTA chica la materia, eh? Se la di yo personalmente.**

¿Qué el asesino le dio esa materia a la chica? Pero… ¿es que la médica conocía al asesino de antes? ¿Cómo era eso posible? ¿Era por lo que había mencionado sobre su familia o su tío? ¿O era otra cosa? ¿O tal vez trabajaba para él? Eran demasiadas preguntas sin ninguna respuesta. El asesino soltó a Juni y ésta cayó al suelo sin fuerzas, tosiendo. Cloud se acercó a ella e intentó ayudarla a levantarse, pero sus heridas ya eran muy graves.

**-Zack, ¡va a morir!**-gritó Cloud.

**-¡No si yo lo impido!**-gritó Zack acercándose a Cloud y a Juni.

Sephiroth se acercó más al verdadero asesino sin dejar de apuntarle y le miró con la cara más seria que jamás nunca nadie logró ver jamás ni siquiera en todo el FFVII… [q miedo no?] diciendo…

_**Continuará…**_

Fin del capítulo 8!

¿Quién es ese asesino? ¿Qué trato es ese que hizo con Sephiroth? ¿Por qué culpó a Cloud? ¿Qué pasará con Juni? ¿Y qué pasará con lo que Zack y Cloud sienten después de la confesión de Cloud? Y lo más importante de todo… ¿De qué hablaba el asesino sobre la familia y el tío de Juni? ¿Y qué relación tiene con él? ¿A caso son familia? ¿O será otra cosa? LAS RESPUESTAS EN LOS SIGUIENTES CAPÍTULOS!

_**¡NOTA IMPORTANTE!:**__** En el siguiente capítulo saldrá a la luz el nombre del verdadero asesino! No se lo pierdan!**_

Zack: _¡Sigo vivo! ¡Esto es genial!_

ChaimaCloud: _Bueno, después de esto creo que los lectores no se querrán perder para nada el siguiente capítulo, sobretodo porque al fin, después de tanta espera e intriga, saldrá a la luz el nombre del verdadero asesino…_

Cloud: _Yo me pregunto una cosita_

Sephiroth: _Y yo tambn…_

ChaimaCloud: _¿Puedo saber cuál?_

Cloud: _¿Qué le pasará a la médica? Quiero decir… ahora q tne veneno por todo el cuerpo y parece ser un veneno mortal… ¿va a morir?_

ChaimaCloud: _Bueno, eso ya lo verás, no puedo revelar nada._

Sephiroth:_ Pero, ¿es que no es del estado veneno?_

ChaimaCloud:_ No, ya lo veréis, tengo unas sorpresitas preparadas jejeje (cara malvada) y una para ti Sephiroth… te va a encantar…_

Sephiroth: _Me das miedo cuando pones esa cara…_

Angeal: _*Chaima sigue con la cara malvada* Ehhh… perdona, ¿y yo no voy a salir?_

ChaimaCloud: _Paciencia Angeal *con tono amenazador que dan escalofríos* está toooodo controlado…_

Angeal: _Me das miedo cuando te pones así_

Zack: _*con las manos en la nuca* pues haces bien, porque conociéndola, le estáis dando ideas para el fic…_

Angeal: _Espera, ¿quieres decir que…?_

Sephiroth: _No es lo que piensas, es una manía que tiene, no se sabe si es bueno o malo…_

Angeal: _Prefiero pensar que es bueno pero… con la cara que pone, me hace pensar tooodo lo contrario *mira a Chaima viendo una cara de "esto va a ser la bomba" y Angeal tiene escalofríos*_

Zack: _Bueno, ¿q tal si dejamos el tema y empezamos a leer los reviews?_

ChaimaCloud: _*Volviendo a la realidad* ¡Bien dicho Zack! *miro a Sephiroth* Hoy te toca a ti, adelante!_

Sephiroth:_ Muy bien *carraspea* el primero es de __**Lucya,**__ que nos dejó el review en el capítulo anterior, por eso lo vamos a leer primero_

ChaimaCloud:_ ¿Del capítulo anterior? *sorprendida* ¡Pero qué he hecho? Oh, lo siento muchiiiisimo! Bueno, lo que pasó es que el día que cuando puse el capítulo recibí ese y… por eso tuve que ponerlo en este cap *sacando un montón de papeles* si, lo tengo aquí, por eso la puse como primera en los reviews… Lo siento muchísimo Lucya eh, ¿me perdonas? Bueno Sephiroth, lée el review_

Sephiroth: _Vale, que es __**Lucya**____y nos dice:_

_**x333333 Que cosa más geniall!**_

_**Me encanta. Amo el Zack x Cloud. Los veo tan lindos juntos... ¿Que decís vosotros ;)? Y tú Sephy? Sois todos muy lindos! (Y tu también Chaima)**_

_**Aunk me dejaste con la super intriga. Que le pasará a Zacky?**_

_**Os kerooo!**_

_**Besos! Y seguid así, que me entreteneis a lot!**_

_**Ah, y me gustaría un besito entre zack y Cloud, pero no en la mejilla, si no uno apasionado y sensual x333333333 ¿Te suena de algo? (revenge)**_

Zack: _¡Gracias preciosa! Tú tambn eres una lindura! Ah, y te mando el beso de vuelta! Y pienso que sí que somos lindos Cloud y yo, ¿verdad?_

Cloud: _*se ruboriza, se cruza de brazos y gira su mirada* Tal vez…_

Sephiroth: _Vaya Lucya, muchas gracias, tambn tú eres linda *sonríe* tambn te mando un beso de vuelta_

Angeal: _*con una lagrimita* y se ha olvidado completamente de mi *snif*_

ChaimaCloud: _Bah, tranki Angeal, seguro que a ti tambn te lo ha dicho, después de todo ha dicho todos, ¿no? Además, apenas empezaste a aparecer en el cap anterior…_

Angeal: _Está bien, la perdono por esta vez, pero xq soy new, pero x nda más…_

ChaimaCloud: _*suspiro* Da igual, de tods modos, muchas grax Lucya, tu tambn lo eres, como han dicho Zack y Sephiroth. Me alegra q mi historia esté siendo tan visitada por la gente y esté recibiendo reviews a esta velocidad… Si os soy sincera, nunca imaginé que llegaría a tener reviews… pero vaya sorpresa jeje… Ya viste lo que le pasó a Zack, así que no es necesario contestar jeje… y en cuanto lo del beso que les voy a hacer a Zack y a Cloud… No te preocupes, va a ser un beso apasionado y sexual… voy a procurar que lo sea… y muuuucho… *la cara de pensativa que les da miedo a los chicos* bueno, además, me alegra que te entretengamos en este fic, xq es el primero que escribo de TODOS y la verdad, me estoy sorprendiendo del resultado… No está mal. Bueno, muchas gracias por todo y espero que nos sigas a todos, ¿vale? Y siento haber puesto tu review tan tarde, pero es que el día q puse el capítulo 7 vi tu comentario cuando ya lo puse, lo siento pero muxas grax x tu review, te lo agradeceré d tdo corazón si siguies dejando más! GRACIAS! *miro a Sephiroth* A por el siguiente review!_

Sephiroth: _¡Claro! A ver, el segundo es de nuestra querida chica __**Solitudely **__y nos dice:_

_**Ahora te animo, hagaga lo lamento me lo leí ahora pero el colegio me tiene muerta de lo que es muerta, es trágico, vieras D;, pero bueno, amo la pareja y me sigue gustando el fic. La duda aún me mata, me asesina, por favor síguelo pronto... bueno, eso, te seguiré apoyando, adiós y te cuidas ;D**_

ChaimaCloud: _Jeje… el cole… y yo que ya he empezado las clases del bacillerato -.-', q infierno… Después de tres meses de vacaciones va y tengo q empezar las clases de new… no tengo ningún ganas la verdad. Si te soy sincera, disfruto escribiendo este fic, y me alegra q esté teniendo éste éxito, xq a mí tambn me gusta. Ah, y lo del asesino, no te pierdas PARA NADA el siguiente cap, xq al fin saldrá a la luz el nombre del verdadero asesino… Ya verás q sorpresa te llevarás… XD! Espero q los maestros no te maten mucho con los exámenes y q no te hagan estudiar muxo cmo los míos y q pronto recibas unas merecidas vacaciones y un descanso merecido ^^ ¡Suerte y sigue dejando tus reviews! *miro a Sephiroth* A por el siguiente review!_

Sephiroth: _A ver… es de __**Jinjuriki del Jubi **__y nos dice:_

_**wuuuuu me encanto este capiiiiii! pero o dios mio el acesino ese esta mas loko que una cabra, sale por todos lados y nadie menos sephiroth sabe quien es y se niega a soltar la soma! y mira que cada vez veo mas lejos el dia en que zack y mi lindo chocobo se encuentren por fin! no se que es peor si la compañia y los turcos metiendo las narices en donde no les importa o angel y genesis buscando a cloud en cielo y tierra! aaaaaaaaAAAAA! me alegre muchisimo cuando vi el alerta de actualizacion, estaba en un veiculo y eso no me impidio dar un salto mortal de alegria XD... me muero! si te tardas en subir otro capi ME MUEROOOOO! me tiro por una ventara, tomo veneno, cogo la pistola de agua que esta en mi armario y me pego un chorraso! advertencia loka en potencia hacer caso o llevaras su muerte en la conciencia! XD**_

ChaimaCloud: _vale,vale! Tú ganas! No te asesines, no te mueras! No kiero perder a una nueva "posible" fan mía y sus reviews! Además de q yo cargaría con toda la culpa…_

Zack: _Jajajajaj, es la primera vez q te veo así tía! Me estoy muriendo de la risa! Jajajaja_

Angeal: _Sí, y yo haciendo el pringado buscando a Cloud -.-' _

Sephiroth: _Bueno, Génesis también lo busca inútilmente, además tú te pasaste por mi casa y ni te enteraste de q tenía allí escondido a Cloud…_

Angeal: _¡Oye! ¡Q tú te asustaste por un estúpido gato!_

Sephiroth: _No fue un gato, fue Cloud, q me asustó cuando sacó la mano tan de repente…_

Cloud: _Admito q al verte asustado y escucharte gritar me divirtió mucho…_

Sephiroth: _¿Cómo? Sí q eres malo a veces…_

Cloud: _Ya, pero tú me asustaste cuando saliste por la ventana para gastarme esa broma, ¿recuerdas?_

Sephiroth: _Bno, nda se pierde en reírse un poco…_

Angeal: _Bueno, pero te asustaste! SEPHIROTH SE ASUSTÓ!_

Sephiroth: _¡Pero no fue culpa mía! Era lo q ponía en el guión!_

Zack: _Eso es verdad, todas esas liadas como lo de llamarte viejo al perder mi memoria fueron idea de la escritora…*todos miran a la escritora amenazantes*_

ChaimaCloud: _Ehrr… chicos chicos… ¿q tal si discutimos eso luego? *sudando frío* estamos en el escenario y… tenemos q responder a un review…_

Sephiroth: _¿Cómo puedes tener tanta suerte?_

ChaimaCloud: _No tengo ni idea… Tal vez sea porque yo escribo todo lo q kiero q ocurra _

Zack:_ ¡Pues eso es jugar muy sucio!_

ChaimaCloud: _Bueno, si no os molesta, seguiré respondiendo al review de la chica q quiere suicidarse x mi culpa… *mirando de nuevo al escenario*_

_Me alegra q te haya gustado el capítulo, pero lo q no puedes hacer es perderte el siguiente, será el fin del misterio del asesino… ¿Kién será? ¡Ya lo verán!n XD! Además, ese asesino esá loco de verdad XD, por eso le llaman "- loco" XD! Y yo le odio a muerte, por eso lo he puesto como antagonista… Pero ahora ya todos saben kien es, excepto las lectoras, q no lo sabrán hasta el capítulo siguiente! JAJA! (q mala soy cuando kiero XD) Bueno, x lo menos ya se han encontrado Zack y Cloud (ya era hora x dios) y Cloud le ha confesado a gritos lo q siente x el moreno, así q… ya sabrán lo q pasará XD! ¿o tal vez no? Vaya, eso de saltar de alegría dentro de un veículo por mi fic es impresionante XD! Eso me ha impresionado, hasta me he imaginado a ti con el salto, el portátil entre las piernas y dándote un golpe con la parte superior de un coche (jajajaj, lo siento tía, pero no puedo evitar pensar cosas divertidas! XD) no sé si fue eso lo q ocurrió ni si tienes portátil o no, pero bueno… algo es algo… Bueno, no creo q tarde muxo en escribir, ya q creo HE DICHO CREO q soy la q actualiza antes de todos/as los/as escritores/as q hay en la página XD! Y tal vez sea eso lo q hace q la gente kiera ver mis fics :P. Bueno chica, gracias d corazón x tu review y no te suicides antes de saber quién es el asesino! Ah, y no dejes de escribir reviews! ^^ Suerte! _

_Bueno, no nos quedan más reviews que contestar así que… ¡es la hora de irnos! *se oye un "ohhhh noooo" de eco" ¡Tranquilos chicos! ¡El próximo capítulo al fin será la revelación del nombre del asesino! *se oyen gritos y silbidos después de un montón de "AL FIN! YA ERA HORA!"* Así que no se lo pierdan! HASTA EL PRÓXIMO CAP!_

Sephiroth: _Nos vemos chicas!_

Cloud: _¡Hasta pronto!_

Zack: _¡Besos a mis fans y hasta la próximo cap!_

Angeal: _Nos vemos gente! Y los lectores nos leemos!_

_*lentamente el telón se cierra junto con un montón de gritos de fans y de silbidos animados*_


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 9**

Soltó a Juni y ésta cayó al suelo sin fuerzas, tosiendo. Cloud se acercó a ella e intentó ayudarla a levantarse, pero sus heridas ya eran muy grabes.

**-Zack, ¡va a morir!**-gritó Cloud.

**-¡No si yo lo impido!**-gritó Zack acercándose a Cloud y a Juni.

Sephiroth se acercó más al verdadero asesino y le miró diciendo:

**-Ya no te servirá de nada Hojo-**dijo Sephiroth-**Lazard está de camino y ya sabe que eres tú.**

**-¿Se lo has dicho?**

**-Sí, lo he hecho, y te lo mereces.**

**-No me atraparéis tan fácilmente. **

**-¿Realmente crees eso?**

**-No lo creo-**esbozó otra escalofriante sonrisa-**lo sé. Gracias a mis poderes nuevos.**

**-¿Poderes nuevos? Seguro que los conseguiste de tus sucios experimentos, ¿o me equivoco Hojo?**

**-Lo has adivinado. Por eso mataba a esos estúpidos SOLDERS, para poder obtener su fuerza a cambio de nada. Sólo necesitaba que, en vez de dar pistas mías, diera pistas de alguien falso, y ése era Strife.**

**-¿Y por qué yo?-**preguntó Cloud malhumorado.

**-¿Que porqué?-**Hojo empezó a reír-** Porque también quiero experimentar contigo joven, por eso. Si ese tonto de Lazard quería eliminarte, tendría la oportunidad de hacer el cambio para usarte como espécimen y hacerme más fuerte, además de que Sephiroth no podría ni darse cuenta por lo del trato.**

**-No eres más que un vulgar asesino.-**dijo Zack-** Y encima mentiroso.**

Empezaron a escucharse miles de pasos y la puerta de la habitación se abrió, allí estaba Lazard.

**-¿Hojo? ¿Eras tú?-**preguntó éste sorprendido.

**-Hasta otra, pringados.**-tiró algo y el humo invadió la habitación. Todos empezaron a toser y Cloud gritó:

-**¡Se escapa!**

**-¡Corred idiotas!-**gritó Lazard- **¡No dejéis que escape!**

Los SOLDERS corrieron en busca del verdadero asesino: Hojo, el científico loco de Shin-Ra. Cuando el humo desapareció, Juni se encontraba en los brazos de Cloud inconsciente y parecía que todos, excepto ella, estaban bien.

-**¿Qué hacéis aquí mirando a la chica?**-dijo Sephiroth malhumorado- **¡QUE SUBA UN MALDITO MÉDICO!**

Zack fue el que bajó corriendo a avisarlos. Subieron al poco rato y la examinaron. Eso duró como unas dos horas. Cloud, Zack y Sephiroth estaban allí esperando a que alguna noticia se mostrara, Lazard subió también y se acercó a Cloud diciendo:

**-Strife, siento muchísimo haberte culpado de todo eso, no imaginé que Hojo planeara hacer eso. Realmente lo siento y no sé qué puedo hacer para que me disculpes.**

**-No pasa nada**-respondió el rubio-**lo bueno es que todo ha pasado ya, ¿no? **

**-Si necesitas algo, estaré en mi despacho ¿vale? Y además,**-extendió su brazo-** bienvenido de nuevo a Shin-Ra, y recuerda que te debo un favor por mi gran error…**

**-No se preocupe director, lo tendré muy en cuenta**

Cloud le apretó la mano y Lazard se fue.

-**Veo que ya se ha arreglado todo.**-dijo Zack con sus brazos en la nuca.

**-¿Ya has recuperado la memoria?-**preguntó Cloud.

-**Sí, y todo gracias a lo de antes.**

**-No está todo arreglado chicos-**dijo Sephiroth, que se hallaba de brazos cruzados apoyado en una pared-** Juni se ha arriesgado por vosotros. Quién sabe qué tipo de veneno tendría ese cuchillo. **

Zack y Cloud se miraron y luego miraron a Sephiroth en silencio, los dos con la misma pregunta en mente. Zack fue el que se atrevió a preguntar:

**-¿Qué tipo de trato fue el que hiciste con Hojo?**

Sephiroth miró a Zack serio y respondió:

-**No tengo por qué decírtelo.**

**-¿A caso fue por ese trato que no querías decirme que él era el asesino?-**preguntó Cloud.

Sephiroth suspiró y dijo:

-**Sí.**

**-Pues quiero saber qué tipo de trato es.**-dijo Cloud haciendo puchero.

Sephiroth, suspiró largamente y, después de unos minutos, respondió:

**-Muy bien, pero no quiero que digáis nada a nadie.**

**-No lo haremos.-**dijo Zack

**-Pues resulta que…**

La puerta donde se encontraba Juni se abrió, saliendo de allí un médico.

-**¿Cómo está Juni?-**preguntó Zack.

-**Pues sinceramente, si no le quitamos pronto el veneno de su cuerpo, morirá.-**cogió los apuntes de sus brazos, leyéndolo.-** La señorita Juni ha sufrido una intoxicación de un veneno bastante fuerte, tanto que se puede decir que fue extraída de la corriente vital especialmente para matar. **

**-¿Podréis quitarle el veneno?-**preguntó Cloud con gran preocupación.

**-Sí, pero debe ser antes de 3 horas, o morirá, pero eso es tiempo insuficiente, no nos dará tiempo a poder quitárselo todo, ni siquiera la mitad.**

**-¿Por?-**preguntó Sephiroth levantando una ceja en señal de estar enfadado por la respuesta del médico.

**-El veneno se extendió por todo el cuerpo, ya que la bala que tenía en su hombro también estaba lleno de ese veneno. **

**-¿¡La bala también tenía veneno!-**preguntó Zack casi a gritos.

-**Sí, y se la hemos extraído, pero no es suficiente, el veneno le está afectando a todos los órganos vitales. No tardará en morir.**

**-¿No se puede hacer nada por ella?**-preguntó Sephiroth con tristeza y preocupación.

-**Sí hay algo, pero es arriesgado.**

**-¿¡El qué!-**gritó Zack.

**-Alguno de vosotros podría darle su sangre, sea del tipo sanguíneo que sea, y así hacer que el veneno nos diera más tiempo a poder ser extraído.**

**-¿A caso no es peligroso que no sea el mismo tipo sanguíneo que ella?-**preguntó Sephiroth.

**-Para ella no, pero para nosotros sí.**

**-¿Cómo que "para ella no"?-**preguntó Cloud confundido.

-**¿A caso Juni no les dijo nada?**

**-¿Acerca de qué?-**preguntó Sephiroth.

-**No les puedo decir nada, a no ser que ella lo quiera, lo siento señores.**

**-¡Ohh vamos tío, no nos dejes con las ganas!-**dijo Zack impaciente.-**Ya que acabas de decir que tiene algo, ¡termina de decirnos qué es! **

**-Lo siento señor Fair, no puedo hacerlo, son ordenes del director del hospital.**

**-Yo me ofrezco a darle de mi sangre.**-dijo Sephiroth-**No perdamos tiempo, deprisa.**

Sephiroth se fue con el médico que había mientras Zack y Cloud se quedaron allí en silencio. Ninguno de ellos decía nada, ni siquiera se miraban, pero ya conocéis a Zack, no soporta el silencio largo, así que preguntó:

**-¿Era cierto?**

**-¿El qué?-**respondió Cloud

**-Tú realmente… ¿Realmente me quieres?**

Cloud bajó la cabeza ruborizado, sin poder decir nada, era como si las palabras se hubieran tragado dentro de él, que las palabras no quisieran salir. Quería hablar, pero no podía, así que tomó aire y empezó a hablar como pudo:

-**No quiero que pienses mal de mí Zack, pero es la verdad… Desde el día que te conocí. Tú siempre estás allí cuando lo necesito, siempre me ayudas, me animas a seguir adelante, aún sabiendo que me cuesta mucho integrarme y hacerme tan fuerte como tú. Aunque a medida que… que pasaba el tiempo, pasó lo que pasó y no imaginé que acabaría así. Sé que no es normal que un hombre se enamore de otro pero…**

No pudo seguir al notar la mano de Zack en su mejilla y luego, sentir cómo se acercaba lentamente a él. Los dos se contemplaban los ojos y Cloud, ruborizado y completamente mudo.

-**Za…**

El moreno silenció al rubio con un beso en los labios, uno apasionado, dulce... Cloud correspondió al beso. Zack bajó lentamente su mano, acariciando el cuerpo de su rubio con lentitud. Lentamente, el beso se convirtió en una batalla de lenguas, hasta que el moreno se separó del rubio con una sonrisa y dijo:

-**Llevaba tanto tiempo esperando éste momento…**

**-Zack tú…**

Zack puso un dedo entre los labios del menor para silenciar sus palabras y poder decir:

-**Yo también te quiero, Chocobo.**

Los dos se miraron con una gran sonrisa, Zack volvió a sentarse al lado de Cloud y los dos se agarraron de la mano, mirándose entre ellos, con una sonrisa notada en los labios. Pasaron unos largos minutos y, ni uno ni otro decían nada, sólo se observaban en silencio. Fue entonces cuando Sephiroth salió de la habitación mirándoles.

**-¿Queréis iros a por vuestra primera cita?-**preguntó Sephiroth.

-**¿Eh? ¿Qué quieres decir?-**preguntó Cloud separándose del moreno y ruborizado.

Sephiroth le sonrió y Cloud entendió dos cosas, una que se había dado cuenta de que Zack y él ya se habían confesado sus verdaderos sentimientos y la otra era que Sephiroth estaba…

_**Continuará…**_

Fin del capítulo 9!

¿Qué será la segunda cosa que Cloud ha entendido? ¿Y Hojo? ¿Ha escapado realmente? ¿Sobrevivirá Juni al veneno? ¿Morirá? LAS RESPUESTAS EN LOS SIGUIENTES CAPÍTULOS!

Zack: _Bueno, al fin, después de tantísimo tiempo y tantísima intriga, ya tenemos el nombre del asesino, el verdadero. Mira q has dejado a los pobres lectores intrigadísimos eh Chaima…_

ChaimaCloud:_ ya, ese es mi trabajo._

Angeal:_ ¡Pero yo no he salido en este capítulo! ¿Qué va a ser de mí? _

ChaimaCloud:_ Tranki Angeal, como dije antes, está todo previsto, lo tengo todo pensado! _

Angeal:_ en serio?_

ChaimaCloud: _¡Q sí pesado! No seas tan impaciente!_

Sephiroth: _Bueno, por lo menos podrías haberles dicho a los lectores lo segundo que ha entendido Cloud_

Cloud:_ eso! Kiero demostrarles q soy más listo de lo q aparento en el FFVII_

ChaimaCloud: _Mirad chicos, sabéis que os quiero muxísimo y tdo eso, pero es q no puedo dejar la intriga, ¿a caso keréis q pierda expectación? Si el fic rompe la intriga, es cuando aburre. Y ahora que el asesino ya se sabe quién es, tengo que buscar otras cosas que dejen a la gente intrigada, como lo de Juni ahora,(o sea, YO XD), ahora se preguntarán, ¿xq Juni puede aceptar los génes de sangre de cualquier tipo? Yo lo sé, pero no puedo mencionarlo! XD INTRIGAAA!_

Zack:_ es verdad…*pensativo* ¿cómo es posible q Juni pueda hacer eso?_

Angeal:_ yo no estoy allí, así q no puedo decir nada._

Sephiroth:_ es q tu lo sabes?_

Angeal:_ no, ¿y tú no?*Sephiroth niega con la cabeza*_

Cloud:_ yo creí q Sephiroth lo sabía… *todos miran a Chaima*_

ChaimaCloud: _trankilos chicos, si keréis sabes lo q me ocurre, pues leed vuestro guión… *todos salen escopeteados, cada uno cogiendo su guión y leyéndolo a toda prisa* ¡ahora no idiotas! Primero hay q responder a los reviews!*los chicos dejan los guiones desanimados*_

Cloud:_ pues venga, deprisa, kiero saber lo q le ocurre a Juni…_

Sephiroth:_ eso, eso, no puedo quedarme con las ganas, y hoy te toca a ti leer los reviews!_

ChaimaCloud: _ya voy, ya voy, trankilos…A ver *cogiendo un puñado de papeles* aquí tenemos el primer review, que es de__** Solitudely**__ y nos dice:_

_**Quiero saber el nombre, lo quiero saber, saber y más saber. Gracias por escribir el siguiente capitulo, enserio, ahora sólo queda esperar por el próximo que espero que sea lo antes posible porque la intriga me sigue matando, eso... adiós y te cuidas ;D **_

_Jejejeje, pues ya sabes el nombre chica! A ver q me comentas ahora XD, siento haberte dejado tan intrigada con todo eso jeje… y no solo tú, sino todas las lectoras que han estado siguiendo mi fic hasta ahora y espero q sigan haciéndolo de todo corazón, porque no pienso dejar de hacerlo! No señor! VOY A SER LA MEJOR DE TODO EL FANFICTION Y LO DEMOSTRARÉ! Muaaajajajajja! Bueno solitudely, en vez d darme las gracias x escribir mi fic, debería dártelas yo por varios motivos:_

_Eres mi fan, cosa q nunca había tenido antes… y eso me hace feliz_

_Has estado allí comentando mi primer fic desde el principio, desde que empecé hasta ahora, y espero q sigas hasta el fin!_

_Me has estado apoyando mucho, y creo q tú eres una de las q más le debo eso, xq siempre has estado allí, te lo agradezco de tdo corazón, d verdad, sobretodo xq es mi primer fic… el primero d tdos… jeje…_

_Por eso y muxo más, gracias d tdo corazón chica, d verdad y espero q no me hagas perder en la próxima apuesta q Zack y yo hagamos en directo_

Zack: _no Solitudely! No le hagas caso! HAZME GANAR A MÍ!_

ChaimaCloud: _no! A mí!_

Cloud: _mejor será q les paremos, q no tienen freno cuando empiezan…_

Angeal: _oye chaima, ¿no deberías seguir comentando el siguiente review? Además, ¿sabes q estamos esperando a leer el guión por saber lo de Juni?_

ChaimaCloud: _oh, es verdad… lo siento chicos*mirando el folio de los reviews*^a ver a ver… el siguiente review es de __**Lucya**__ y nos dice:_

_**Yeeeehaa! Otra genialidad! Está super bueno, de verdad!**_

_**ó.o Juni... Has de vivir! Porque yo lo quiero así ò.o xDD**_

_**Awww... Angeal, tú tambien eres muy lindoop! ;)**_

_**Bien, Zack, muy bien, me encanta como defiendes a Cloud... **_

_**Jo, estoy super contrariada. me quiero casar con Cloud, pero quiero que esté con Zack ToT cruel destino... x3333333 pero da = Zack x Cloud forever**_

_**Un beso a Zack, Cloud, Sephy, Ageal, Chaima... Y a todos! **_

Angeal:_ al fin alguien q piensa en mi -.-' Bueno preciosa, tú tambn eres hermosa! Y espero q pienses en mí más q estos d akí *señalándonos* y te doy el beso de regreso preciosa!_

Zack:_ hola! Me alegra q estés de nuevo dejando reviews! Eres genial!^^ Además, ¿cómo no voy a defender a Cloud? ¡Él me ha confesado su amor! JAJAJAJA! Gracias por tu beso preciosa! Allá va otro de regreso!_

Cloud:_ lo mismo digo._

Sephiroth: _creo q keda claro q yo tambn digo lo mismo…_

ChaimaCloud: _Bueno, gracias y tambn te doy un beso de regreso!_

_Me alegra q t guste mi fic, ya q d momento está teniendo muchísimo éxito y espero q siga así, xq es mi primer fic… Además, me alegra q alguien se fije en Juni (YO), ya que pronto será destacada en el fic, y lo de vivir… ya verás! Además d q yo tambn kiero q viva! XD! Todavía no puedo morir! Acabo de cumplir mis 18 años además!^^ jeje… Oye! ¿Cómo q t kieres casar con Cloud? ¡Q sepas q SOLO YO me puedo casar con él! LE SOY FIEL HASTA LA MUERTE Y MÁS ALLÁ! Jo, al final resulta q estamos igual, xq kiero q esté con Zack… ¡Pero q kede claro! ¡CLOUD ES __**MÍO**__! Bueno, dejemos esta locura y muchas gracias x tu review! Espero q sigas dejando más y no t enfades conmigo xq kiero q Cloud sea mío…_

Cloud:_ ehhrrr… Juni, ¿puedes dejar d hacer el tonto? Hay q terminar!_

ChaimaCloud:_ ui! Es verdd! Bueno…a ver... el siguiente es de **epica-chan **y nos dice:_

**_siento mucho no haber comentado antes jeje_**

**_es que la verdad bueno me obscecione con otra cosa sin importancia pero te prometo que tus fics son de mi mero interes jeje_**

**_los amo!_**

**_y la verdad al principio lei mal el capi 7 y termine creyendo que sefirot era el asesino_**

**_jajajajajaja me sorprendio bastante hasta que lo volvi a leer jajaja_**

**_bueno bai sigue escribiendo asi que aqui tienes una fan tuya que te apoya en tus decisiones y ya no te hagas del rogar di quien es el ascesina jejeje por fa_**

_jejejej, ya se sabe, y no psa nada mujer, pero sabía q nadie pensaba q Hojo era el verdadero asesino, ¿a q no? JAJA! es q le odiooo! ARRGGGG! TE ODIO A MUERTE HOJO! TE OOOODIOOO!_

_bueno grax x tu review y... __Pues… no nos kedan más reviews! Pero por lo menos al fin se sabe el nombre del asesino! XD, pero ahora hay más misterios! JAJA! Bueno… hay q irse… *se oye desesperación en eco* ¡Trankilos! Habrá más capítulos! Y más fans!^^ Espero q sigan adelante con los reviews y hasta el próximo cap! *me despido con la mano, al igual que Angeal, Cloud, Zack y Sephiroth*_


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 10**

**-¿Queréis iros a por vuestra primera cita?-**preguntó Sephiroth.

-**¿Eh? ¿Qué quieres decir?-**preguntó Cloud.

Sephiroth le sonrió y Cloud entendió dos cosas, una que se había dado cuenta de que Zack y él ya se habían confesado sus verdaderos sentimientos y la otra era que Sephiroth estaba… estaba preocupado por Juni.

**-No iremos,-**dijo Zack- **queremos saber qué es lo que Juni nos oculta. Por lo menos yo. Y hay más cosas raras en ella.**

**-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?-**preguntó Cloud.

-**Quiero decir, los médicos acostumbran a tener como mínimo unos 23 o 25 años, pero Juni tiene 17. ¿Cómo es posible que sea médica tan pequeña? Además, su cuerpo no es como el de las demás chicas de 17 años.**

**-¿Por?-**preguntó Sephiroth.

-**No me digas que no te has fijado tío. Juni tiene el cuerpo muy evolucionado. Quiero decir que, con esa edad, ya tiene unas tetas de muerte, cuerpo de mujer y además hay algo raro en sus ojos.**

**-¿El qué?-**preguntó Cloud.

-**Su mirada, no es como la de los demás. Hay algo que esconde, y no parece ser nada bueno, la verdad.**

**-¿Cómo estás tan seguro de eso?-**preguntó Sephiroth.

-**Pues…**

En ese mismo instante, Angeal iba junto con Génesis hacia ellos, interrumpiendo al moreno.

**-¡Hey chicos! ¿Qué tal?-**preguntó Angeal con una sonrisa en sus labios.

**-¡Angeal!-**saltó Zack animado-** ¿Qué tal?**

Angeal se quedó sorprendido al ver que al fin decía su nombre completo y preguntó:

**-¿Ya has recuperado la memoria?**

**-Sí, y todo gracias a Cloud.**

Angeal miró a Cloud con expresión triste y se acercó a él mientras Génesis, animado, decía:

**-Vaya contigo cachorrillo, Angeal me dijo que le llamabas viejo, ¡ojalá hubiera podido verlo!**

**-Bueno, no era culpa mía, había perdido la memoria…**

Cloud, extrañado, miró a Angeal, que se hallaba justo frente a él y éste último empezó a decir:

**-¿¡Se puede saber dónde andabas metido!**

**-¿Eh? ¿Por qué?**

**-Génesis, los Turks y yo te estuvimos buscando como locos, ¿se puede saber dónde andabas metido? ¿Es que eres un fantasma?**

**-Claro que no-**rió Cloud-** estaba en casa de Sephiroth**

**-¿En casa de Sephy? ¡Es imposible! ¡Yo mismo estuve inspeccionando su casa de arriba abajo!**

**-Ah… es que encontré un buen escondite cuando casi me pillabas. Ya te vi, era por eso que Sephiroth se había puesto a gritar cuando saliste de mi cuarto, había salido del escondite y le había asustado.**

**-¿Me estás diciendo que no era un gato el que lo había asustado?**

**-Pues sí, exactamente eso.**

**-¡No me lo puedo creer!-**grita Génesis entre sorprendido y divertido-**¡Sephiroth asustado! ¿Conseguiste grabarlo chico?**

**-Ehrr...-**Cloud, sin entender nada, le cayó una gota estilo anime mientras pensó _**"¿se puede saber de dónde ha salido éste?"**_- **pues… si te soy sincero… no lo hice.**

**-¡La próxima vez que Sephiroth se asuste me apunto!**

Sephiroth se hallaba al lado de la puerta en el que Juni estaba ingresada en operación, de brazos cruzados, y no escuchaba a nadie, solo estaba en su propia mente, él solo pensando: _**"Todo lo que le acaba de pasar a Juni ha sido culpa mía, si hubiera dicho antes que Hojo era el verdadero asesino, seguro que Cloud nunca habría estado culpado de nada, no habrían estado a punto de matarlo y el cachorrillo nunca habría perdido la memoria por el bestial ataque que le dio ese bastardo cobarde por la espalda"**_ Sephiroth miró unos instantes la puerta, apoyado en la pared de brazos cruzados, volvió a mirar delante, bajó la cabeza y cerró los ojos pensando de nuevo _**"Si Juni muere en la operación… ¿Qué haré yo? Todo será culpa mía… ojalá le extraigan el veneno y logre salvar su vida…"**_

**-¡Oye! ¿Me estás escuchando?-**dijo Génesis frente a Sephiroth, despertándole de sus pensamientos.

**-¿Qué decías?-**preguntó Sephiroth despierto al fin de sus pensamientos.

-**Madre mía, te decía que Angeal y yo ya nos íbamos.**

**-Ah… vale, ya os veré…**

**-Ah, y tengo un amigo de los Turks que quiere conocerte, cuando pueda, te lo presento. Se llama Reno.**

**-Haz lo que quieras.**

Así, Angeal y Génesis se fueron a hacer una misión que tenían encomendado y los tres chicos se quedaron en silencio. Cloud y Zack hablaban animadamente mientras Sephiroth estaba todavía preocupado por la muchacha. Era complicado no pensar en ella cuando se sentía culpable de todo lo ocurrido, sobretodo de la situación en la que ella se encontraba en esos momentos. Finalmente Sephiroth, interesado en la conversación anterior, miró a Zack algo impaciente y preguntó:

**-Oye, lo de la mirada de Juni… ¿a qué te referías con eso?**

Zack y Cloud se miraron sorprendidos entre ellos, ¿Sephiroth interesado en un tema de chicas? ¿Desde cuándo? Zack, que estaba sentado junto al pequeño Chocobo, miró a Sephiroth, se levantó y dijo:

-**Pues… si te soy sincero, recuerdo que ****siempre que estaba atendiéndome cuando perdí la memoria, estaba siempre contemplando la ventana con tristeza, siempre tiene ojos tristes y no deja de pensar en alguna cosa que nunca dice. Es muy misteriosa.**

**-Pues vaya, te fijas mucho en esas cosas…-**dijo Cloud.

-**Es que me doy cuenta de todo, después de todo, ¡soy el GRAN Zack Fair! Por eso no quiero irme, quiero saber qué esconde Juni…**

**-Vale,-**dijo Cloud pensativo e interesado también-**nos quedamos.**

**-¡Gracias!**

Esperaron durante horas largas, hasta se hizo de noche y, después de que los tres vieran la vida de Juni por los suelos, los médicos salieron llegada la media noche. Al verlo, Sephiroth abrió los ojos deprisa, corriendo hacia él y preguntó:

-**¿Cómo está?**

**-Se pondrá bien, hemos podido extraerle todo el veneno de su cuerpo.-**Sephiroth soltó un suspiro de alivio notado-**Ahora está dormida, pero mañana estará ya bien y podremos darle el alta.**

**-¿Tan deprisa? ¿No debería recuperarse de las heridas primero?-**preguntó Cloud sorprendido.

**-No va a ser necesario, para mañana ya estarán todas curadas.**

**-¡Eso es imposible!-**gritó Zack-**¡Por lo menos tardará dos meses en curarse!**

**-La señorita Juni no es como los demás, es distinta.**

Nadie comprendía nada, excepto el médico en persona. Entraron los tres hombres a ver cómo estaba la chica, y la vieron en la cama, dormida, pero cuando se acercaron a ella, les sorprendió ver que las heridas graves que tenía, incluso la de la bala en el hombro que le había travesado el cuerpo, se estaban curando poco a poco, sin que nadie hiciera nada, así solo, como si nada.

-**¿Se puede saber qué es ella?-**preguntó Zack confundido sin poder creer lo que sus ojos veían.

-**No tengo ni idea-**respondió Cloud.

Sephiroth en cambio no dijo nada, sólo se sentó en una de las sillas que había en la habitación y se quedó contemplando a Juni. Se estaba haciendo tarde, así que Cloud y Zack se dispusieron a subir y dormir.

**-¿No vas a dormir, Sephiroth?-**preguntó Cloud

-**No tengo sueño, me quedaré aquí un rato más.**

**-Pues entonces, hasta mañana.**

Zack y Cloud subieron a sus habitaciones. Cloud, al entrar en la habitación, se tumbó en la cama y Zack, a la del lado de un salto como un cachorrillo animado.

**-Llevábamos tiempo sin dormir en la misma habitación-**dijo Zack con su típica sonrisa-**Lo echaba de menos.**

**-Yo también.**

**-Por cierto, ¿dónde estuviste todo este tiempo que estabas desaparecido?**

**-Ah, pues en casa de Sephiroth, ya se lo dije antes a Angeal.**

**-¿¡En casa de Sephiroth!¿No te habrá hecho nada?**

**-No idiota... me ofreció estar en su casa hasta que todo terminara.**

**-Bueno, en eso no te doy la contraria.**

**-¿Por qué lo dices?**

**-No, nada en especial.**

Los dos chicos hablaban animados de sus experiencias es ese largo periodo de tiempo que estuvieron los dos separados y, después de unas rápidas horas:

-**Oye, ¿te has fijado en Sephiroth?-**preguntó Zack.

-**¿En qué?**

**-Juni.**

**-¿Eh?**

**-Tío, ¡no me digas que no te has dado cuenta!**

**-Pues, no sé ni de qué me estás hablando.-**respondió Cloud sin comprender ni una palabra de su moreno.

**-¡A Sephiroth le gusta Juni!**

**-¿¡QUÉ! No hombre, serán imaginaciones tuyas.**

**-Entonces, ¿por qué está cancelando todas las misiones que le están asignando para estar con ella?**

**-Ahora que lo mencionas… Puede ser…**

**-¿Ves? Tío, primero tenemos que saber qué es lo que Juni esconde y luego…**

**-¿Luego qué?**

**-Espera, seguro que Juni ya habrá despertado. ¿Bajamos a escuchar?**

**-¿No estás siendo demasiado cotilla?**

**-¡Vamos tío, no quiero perderme nada!**

Zack cogió a Cloud por el brazo y lo arrastró hasta el hospital. Llegaron a la puerta de la habitación de Juni. Sí, estaba despierta y estaba hablando con Sephiroth.

-**Lo siento mucho señor Sephiroth-**dijo Juni-**me ha vuelto a pasar.**

**-¿Te ha vuelto a pasar? ¿El qué?**

Sephiroth contemplaba a Juni en silencio. Zack tenía razón, había algo raro en ella pero, ¿qué era? Y lo más importante de todo, ¿por qué los médicos no mencionaban nada? No es que a Sephiroth le interesaran muchas cosas que digamos, pero ella era muy… bueno… demasiado misteriosa. No sospechó de Cloud como todos los demás, ni siquiera le juzgó, cuando supo que él estaba en su casa le ayudó y no mencionó nada a nadie y, además, había curado a Cloud de forma veloz, no como otros médicos que hacían esperar varios días y te daban medicamentos para que se recuperaran. No era normal, nada normal… Entonces… ¿qué pasaba? ¿Cómo era posible que sus heridas ya estuvieran curadas al 90%? Después de un par de horas, Juni empezó a mover sus ojos y a abrirlos.

-**¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Dónde estoy?-**preguntó la muchacha esperando una respuesta en el aire.

Sephiroth se levantó y se acercó a ella diciendo:

**-Tranquila, estás en el hospital.**

**-¡NO! ¡QUIERO IRME! ¡NO QUIERO PERDERLES!**

**-¿Eh?**

**-¡NO! ¡TODO HA SIDO CULPA MÍA! ¡YO LES MATÉ! ¡ME HAN ABANDONADO!**

El cuerpo de Juni se puso a temblar y ella se puso a llorar. Sephiroth le acarició la mejilla delicadamente diciendo:

-**No te preocupes, no pasa nada, no estás sola.**

Juni, que lloraba con los ojos cerrados, los abrió y Sephiroth, al verlos, se quedó atónito. Sus ojos brillaban de un color azul brillante pero, ¿no se suponía que ella tenía los ojos negros? ¿A qué venía ese cambio? Se quedó con la boca abierta, sentado en la cama junto a ella, contemplando esas lágrimas que brillaban junto a la luz de la luna…

-**¡NO ME ABANDONES KOTAE!-** gritó la muchacha

¿Kotae? ¿Sería su novio? Juni abrazó a Sephiroth con fuerza, sollozando con fuerza, sin soltarle.

-**Oye chica, suéltame mujer. **

Juni levantó su mirada y miró a Sephiroth y lentamente, sus ojos volvieron al negro de siempre. Sephiroth observaba a la chica sin entender nada, ¿cómo era posible que sus ojos cambiaran de esa manera? ¿Qué era ella en realidad?

-**Lo siento mucho señor Sephiroth-**dijo Juni separándose de Sephiroth y secándose las lágrimas-** me ha vuelto a pasar.**

**-¿Te ha vuelto a pasar? ¿El qué?**

Juni desvió la mirada con expresión triste y no respondió nada, sólo bajó la cabeza sin decir nada.

-**¿Quién es Kotae?**

**-Nadie en concreto.-**respondió la pequeña sin mirarle a los ojos

**-¿Es tu novio?**

**-No, era mi hermanastro…**

**-¿Era?**

**-Es una larga historia.**

**-Creo que podré escucharla.**

La puerta se abrió de golpe y Cloud y Zack cayeron al suelo.

-**¿Pero qué…?-**preguntó Sephiroth malhumorado y levantándose de un salto- **¿Cuánto tiempo hace que estáis aquí?**

**-Ahh, pues jeje… hace un poquito…-**respondió Zack rascándose la nuca en el suelo.

-**Lo siento Juni-**dijo Cloud-**no quería molestarte.**

**-Da igual,-**dijo Juni con la cabeza baja-**de todos modos quería que supieras algo. Seguro que algún médico os habrá mencionado que soy distinta a los demás. Si me prometéis no decir nada a nadie, os cuento qué es.**

**-¡Prometido!**-respondió Zack entre animado e interesado al límite levantándose del suelo de un salto.

Cloud y Zack tomaron asiento y Juni respiró hondo para contar algo que no había mencionado desde su infancia…

_**Continuará…**_

FIN DEL CAPÍTULO 10!

¿Qué habrá pasado con ese tal Kotae? ¿Por qué le cambiaban los ojos a Juni? ¿Qué es lo que está escondiendo? ¿Y qué hay de Hojo? ¿Le habrán capturado o habrá escapado? ¿Sephiroth realmente se ha enamorado de Juni? LAS RESPUESTAS EN LOS SIGUIENTES CAPÍTULOS!

Zack: _Ahhh! Chaima! Me estoy empezando a cabrear!_

ChaimaCloud:_Por? Q yo sepa no t he hecho nada malo…_

Zack:_ Sí! ¿Por qué siempre lo dejas en la mejor parte?_

ChaimaCloud:_ ¿El q?_

Zack:_ ¿Q va a ser?¡EL FIC!_

Sephiroth:_ a ver Zack, es su trabajo, no tiene remedio._

Angeal:_ yo pienso lo mismo que Zack, por lo menos q diga q es lo q esconde Juni *mirándome* ¿Q escondes Juni?_

ChaimaCloud:_ *sonrojo* ehh… ejem… nada en concreto, no te preocupes_

Cloud:_ ¡Eso es mentira! *me señala con el dedo* TE HAS PUESTO COLORADA!_

ChaimaCloud: _Vamos Cloud, sabes q siempre me pongo colorada! _

Cloud: _Ah, es verdad…. Bueno ¿y q nos escondes?_

ChaimaCloud: _lo veréis en el siguiente cap^^ Por el momento, empecemos a leer los reviews y a responderlos! Y hoy le toca leer a… ¡Angeal! *se oyen fuertes aplausos y silbidos de fondo* Cuando kieras!^^_

Angeal:_ *se pone en medio del escenario con unos folios, carraspea y el público se pone a gritar* A ver, veamos… parece que esta vez tenemos gente nueva en los reviews…_

Zack:_ ¿Hay alguna fan mía?_

Angeal:_ pues… *mira el primer folio* wow… chico… vas a fliparlo… ¡Hasta Juni!_

ChaimaCloud:_ *carraspeo con seriedad* ¡Ponte a leer!_

Zack:_ ¡eso eso! ¡Kiero saber kien me hecha d menos d mis fans!_

Angeal:_ *gota estilo anime* vale vale, ya voy -.-', Madre mía, lo q hay q aguantar -.-'. A ver, la primera la conocemos, es __**Lucya**__ y nos dice:_

_**TToTT Qué bello Es el Clack (Zack x Cloud)! **_

_**Ajá, conk era Hojo, el tipo con cara de zombie atropellado... ¬¬ ya veo... xD Juniiiiiiiiiii! Animooooorrrr! C'mon you can!**_

_**Ejem... Sephiroth estaba... ¿qué? O.o no me hagais pensar mal...**_

_**BUjajajajaaaaa me encanta la manera que tienes de callar a la gente Zack! Ahora, cuando leais esto, quiero que se repitaa el besoo! ^w^ **_

_**Sephy... Eres un verdadero Sol... Digno de admiraciónnn... Beso 4 yu w!**_

_**Ejem... Juni es algo muy misterioso... Huh...**_

_**Por favor, sigue con esto! Y haz más Clack (ssuena raro verdad? w)**_

ChaimaCloud:_ sí, suena raro XD! Bueno, en primer lugar, me alegra q me hayas dejado otro review!^^ Muchísimas gracias, d verdd… Y gracias x animarme, jeje… Juni… me alegra q me llames así^^ me gusta más q me llamen así.. Bueno, además tambn me alegra q me animes a que sobreviva *lágrimas de alegría y sol naciente con seguridad* SOBREVIVÍ GRACIAS A TI! ^^ jajja, y…. jajajajjajajjaa, madre mía, q risas me he hechado cuando dijiste lo de q Hojo era un tipo con cara de zombie atropellado, jajajajaja, es q me salían casi las lágrimas de la risa! XD! Gracias d corazón x tu review y espero q dejes más! Ah, ya ves q al final Sephiroth solo estaba preocupado x mí XD! Siento haberte dejado con ganas para nada jajaja, pero soy así XD!_

Zack:_ Jajaja, yo siempre soy bueno haciendo callar a la gente Lucya! Eso ni lo dudes! Ah, y ahora vamos a cumplir Cloud y yo_

Cloud:*_ sonrojado* Cumplir q? *asustado*_

ChaimaCloud:_ ¿q va a ser? BESAROS AHORA MISMO!_

Cloud:_ ¡de eso ni hablar!_

ChaimaCloud:_ a ver, si ya lo haces en público y te lo acaba de pedir una de nuestras lectoras, da un pequeño esfuerzo por lo menos._

Sephiroth:_ no me gustaría nada estar en tu misma situación tío…_

Angeal:_ y yo mucho menos -.-'_

ChaimaCloud:_ bien! Decidido! Cloud! Zack! COMEROS A BESOS AHORA MISMO!_

Cloud:_ ¡de eso ni hablar!_

Zack:_ vamos tío, si sé q lo deseas…_

Cloud:_ ¡tú te callas! _

ChaimaCloud:_ *me acerco a Cloud desde atrás y le empujo, haciendo que caiga en brazos de Zack* Zack, termina el trabajo._

Zack:_ sí jefa!_

ChaimaCloud:_ -.-', t he dicho mil millones de veces q no me llames jefa! A TRABAJAR!*miro atentamente y emocionada el segundo beso de Cloud y Zack* Mis ojos ven:_

_*Cloud, nervioso, mira los ojos de Zack, pidiendo en silencio q no lo haga, Zack, firme a la palabra de su jefa, respira hondo, se oyen los gritos animados de las fans diciendo: __**"q se besen! Q se besen!..."**__ Zack pasa una de sus manos por la cintura del rubio y éste último se ruboriza, se escuchan las locas fans gritar animadamente, pero Zack y Cloud están en su entorno, se sienten solos y, con lentitud, Zack sube su otra mano en la barbilla del menor, haciendo q suba su rostro, viendo esos ojos azules q brillan pidiendo y suplicando en silencio q lo haga de una maldita vez. Zack, sin soportarlo más, se acerca a los labios del rubio y los besa, los dos se funden en un hermoso beso, cierran los ojos y las fans, incluida yo, nos ponemos a gritar de alegría y les obligamos a q hagan más! Zack y Cloud cierran los ojos, perdidos ante sus sentimientos y, sin aviso alguno, acaban en una batalla de lenguas, Cloud rodea sus brazos por el cuerpo de Zack, formando un abrazo. Zack, sin poder aguantar sus ganas, sube lentamente la camisa de Cloud y éste último suelta un pequeño gemido en la boca del mayor, los dos se están excitando y…"_

Angeal:_ *se pone en medio de los dos y los separa a golpes* Bueno! Esto ya está!_

ChaimaCloud:_ *enfadada y traumatizada* ¡Oye! ¡No hagas eso! Les has dejado en la mejor parte!_

Angeal:_ ¿en la mejor parte? ¿Es que kieres verles f***** o q?_

ChaimaCloud:_ ¡pues claro q si!_

Sephiroth:_ creo q Lucya lo único q ha pedido ha sido un beso, no q se tirasen en el escenario_

Cloud:_ *sin palabras y ruborizado en un rincón, detrás de mí*_

Zack:_ Juni tiene razón, lo has dejado cuando más ganas tenía de seguir… -.-'_

Angeal:_ lo siento, pero el lemon habrá q dejarlo más adelante!_

ChaimaCloud:_ *snif* *en voz baja* Yo kería verles haciendo cositas *snif* _

Sephiroth:_ creo q ahora me toca a mí responder lo q Lucya me ha dicho:_

_Menos mal q ahora alguien no me culpa de ser el asesino -.-', apuesto lo q kieras a q todos los lectores se creían q era yo… Pero no tuve otro remedio, lo pone en el guión… Bueno, gracias x pensar q soy un Sol, cosa q poca gente me dice… Pero me siento orgulloso de q me admires chica^^ gracias! And I'll give to you another kiss, baby! _

ChaimaCloud,Zack,Cloud&Angeal:_ *Miramos a Sephiroth sin palabras, sorprendidos por la última palabra q acaba de decir…*_

ChaimaCloud:_ Ehhrr… ¿dónde está el Sephiroth q nunca habla bien con las mujeres?_

Sephiroth:_ *dándose cuenta d lo dicho* *ruborizado* Ehhr… bueno, da igual, en todo caso, creo q t toca seguir respondiendo Juni -.-'_

ChaimaCloud:_ vale…_

_Bueno, a lo q iba, Juni es una chica, no un chico -.-', y… sí, es muy misteriosa, ya q su secreto la liga a Hojo… La pregunta del millón ¿q escondo? Pues… eso lo veréis, Soy misteriosa sí, pero creo q la sorpresa q os tengo preparada os va a encantar, porque todos (incluido Angeal y Génesis) van a estar adentrados a una aventura con ella… No voy a decir más. Bueno, espero q sigas dejando más reviews wapa!^^ y espero d tdo corazón q sigas leyendo más fics, puedes pasart en el de __**Recuerdos**__, otro ZackxCloud… aunq es más dramático… y no t preocupes, xq no dejaré d escribir más y más^^ SIEMPRE LO HARÉ! ^^ Mientras me sigan animando, lo seguiré haciendo, gracias x tdo wapa! *miro a Angeal* ¡A por el siguiente review! ^^_

Angeal:_ voy! A ver, éste es de __**jinjuriki del Jubi**__ y nos dice:_

_**buen capi! pero te has tardado jejeje, yo queria mas besitos entre zack y chocobo TT_TT**_

ChaimaCloud: _bueeenoo… no es q haya tardado tanto, más bien tardé en dar el nombre del asesino XD! Pero lo de los besos… trankila, habrá un montonazo más!^^ no te preocupes, e incluso habrá algo mejor… *risa diabólica*_

Cloud:_ ¡ni se te ocurra hacer lo q pienso q vas a hacer!_

ChaimaCloud:_ *sangrando por la nariz y sonrojada*_

Cloud:_ ¡ni se te ocurra q se te ve en la cara!_

Zack:_ ehhrr… Cloud, Juni t está ignorando por completo…_

Cloud:_ *snif* madre mía, empiezo a ver lo peor -.-'_

ChaimaCloud:_ bueno, en cualquier caso!, seguiré escribiendo más!^^ ya verás! *miro a Angeal* ¡A por el siguiente review!_

Angeal:_ voy! Ésta es una muchacha nuevo… Bueno, pero parece q hay un chico y una chica, así q se contará como dos^^, a ver, y es __**Ko-Lee**__, lo q nos dice es:_

_**en primera HOLA n.n esta genial tu fic y la razon por la cual no te deje rewiews antes pues te sere sincera ... apenas hoy empece a leerlo pero que importa sigue siendo unos de los mejores Zack x Cloud que he leido :3**_

_**bueno tambien queria decir que quisiera que en el proximo cap saliera angeal LO EXTRAÑO MUCHO TAT**_

_al fin alguien q me hecha de menos! *snif*_

ChaimaCloud:_ sigue leyendo *le miro amenazante*_

Angeal:_ *miedo* ejemmm… vale:_

_**otra cosa pero super importante (lemon?) pero que mierda haces aqui? (tambien queria comentar y soy malo con las palabras asi que habla tu ;D ah, si muy bueno tu fic) ajaa -.- ignora a mi amigo ejem ... pues si es eso n.n HABRA LEMON? te obligare a la fuerza si es necesario xD lo quieros o no **_

_**mmm... otra cosa ... Zack te importa si te secuestro y te llevo a donde tu quieras SERE TU SIRVIENTA SE ES NECESARIO (emmmm no confies en ella solo quiere tu...) tal vez solo tal vez te viole (si eso -.-) y eso tambien va contigo cloud +w+ **_

_**(._. buenop mi turno oye juni te casas conmigo xD?) pide cosas que sean posibles -.- (no eres nadie para hablar) como sea ejem LOS AMO A TODOS POR FAVOR ZACK SE MI NOVIO (Y JUNI TU CASATE CONMIGO) NO PASARA... ignoren eso bss y cuidate y me asegurare de comentar los demas capitulos aunque me odies xD (te amo juni adios :3) **_

_Bueno Juni, q dices ante lo mío? ¡Todos me hechan de menos!_

ChaimaCloud:_ bueno… en realidad tenía pensado dejarte salir unos capítulos más adelante pero… ya q me están pidiendo eso… voy a variar y lo pondré en el siguiente capítulo!^^ A ver cómo lo hago ahora -.-' Pero ten por seguro que en el siguiente capítulo sale Angeal^^! En cuanto a lo de dejarme tu review tarde… NO PASA NDA!^^ de hecho es más culpa mía q tuya, xq yo actualizo los capítulos muy deprisa, así no dejo a la gente esperando, ya q en otros fics q he leído siempre se tardan un montón en poner los siguientes capítulos, y eso a mí me cabrea, xq x un capítulo corto te hacen esperar un mes o más muchas veces -.-', este es uno de los motivos x los q actualizo tan deprisa^^, pero gracias x leer mi fic! Y gracias a tu amigo tambn x decirme q le gusta ^^, y me sorprendí cuando leí q era uno d los mejores fics de Zack x Cloud q has leído, no habría imaginado eso jeje… eso me halaga mucho, gracias!^^ Lo de Angeal ya lo solucionaré como he dicho antes, ya ves q lo he puesto de por medio, pero intentaré q salga más junto con Génesis!^^_

_Lo del lemon… jeje…pues la verdad es q había pensado en preguntar a los lectores si kerían q escribiera lemon y… ahora q me estás pidiendo esto, te daré buenas noticias^^ sí, saldrá lemon, y espero q sea del bueno, xq será el primer lemos q escriba jeje… creo q saldrá en dos capítulos más adelante!^^ pero ten por seguro q saldrá^^ confía en ésta escritora!^^ no es necesario q me obligues a nada xq el lemon ya está escrito en el cap 13! Así q no t lo pierdas! Intentaré q sea del bueno jeje…_

Cloud:_ así q lo tenías planeado eh…_

ChaimaCloud:_ *sonrojo* ehh… da igual! En cualquier caso, me lo han pedido_

Cloud:_ pero tenías planeado hacerlo *con mala cara*_

Zack:_ bueno, mientras estos dos discuten a lo loco, responderé yo a esta muchacha tan linda! Jeje… parece q kieres una cita conmigo! *ojitos de cachorrillo animado* eres una monada! *sonrisa abierta* si fuera x mí, podrías, pero ahora q ando con Cloud… jeje… aunq *mira a Juni y a Cloud discutiendo sobre el lemon y en voz baja* si kieres podemos tener una cita a ciegas y le doy la excusa a Cloud d q una fan me kiere conocer… _

Cloud:_ ¡t he oído idiota!_

Zack:_ ehhr… ¡era broma! Bueno, aunq si kieres podríamos, jeje… Además, *mirando a Cloud* no sólo me lo ha pedido a mí, tambn va a por ti -.-'_

Cloud:_ si t atreves a salir con ella, yo tambn lo hago!_

Zack:_ así tendrás a una fan contenta! Pero eso d violarme… no lo tengo muy claro… yo kiero violar a Cloud…_

Cloud:_ ¿q? ¿Andabas pensando en eso?_

Zack:_ es q fui yo el q le pidió a Juni q escribiera lemon en el fic jeje…_

Cloud:_ ¡serás! *salta encima del moreno y los dos caen al suelo* ¡Voy a matarte!_

ChaimaCloud:_ *los aparta a las malas* no os peleéis más chicos, hacéis buena pareja!^^ *Cloud y Zack se miran en silencio* bien… así me gusta_

Zack: _esto… tú tambn tienes q responderte al chico q t ha pedido matrimonio…_

ChaimaCloud:_ *sonrojo* ejem… bueno…_

Cloud:_ *emocionado y aprovechando la situación de la escritora Juni* eso eso! Ahora t toca a ti pagar por todo lo q me has hecho!_

ChaimaCloud:_ oye! Q tengo mis motivos, los lectores kieren amor!_

Zack:_ no sé si todos kerrán lemon…_

ChaimaCloud:_ pero lemon es amor demostrado x sex!_

Cloud:_ pues tienes q darle una respuesta a éste chico q kiere casarse contigo! *emocionado e impaciente*_

ChaimaCloud:_ Cloud… estás disfrutando viéndome sufrir -.-'_

Cloud:_ pues sí, ya q siempre soy yo el q sufre, sobretodo en el fic siendo el q habían culpable de todo lo q hizo el idiota de Hojo…_

ChaimaCloud: _-.-'u… vale… responderé! *me pongo en medio del escenario* a ver… lo primero… siento mucho no poder casarme contigo, sobretodo xq soy la escritora y ese rollo, pero bueno… tal vez pueda concederte una pekeña cita y… si me dices tu nombre… pues mejor^^! No te enfades conmigo ni con nadie, pero me caes bien!^^ ya me responderás en el siguiente review! Al igual q la chica responderá a Zack y a Cloud._

Zack:_ es verdad! No puedo ser tu novio, tengo a Cloud y no puedo darle los cuernos… Pero no te asustes! Tal vez qedemos tambn en una cita y convenceré a Cloud tambn!_

ChaimaCloud:_ Bueno, me alegra q incluso la escritora esté teniendo éxito en el amor, sobretodo xq físicamente soy igualita a esa chica del fic… jeje… Bueno, da =, gracias a los dos por el review y espero d corazón leeros más en mis fics!^^ *miro a Angeal* ¡A por el siguiente review!^^_

Angeal:_ Bien, esta chica tambn es nueva y creo q os va a caer muy bien, es __**Maya**__ y nos dice:_

_**emmm holAS coff coff respira hondo maya coff**_

_**interferencia ._.**_

_**...biiiiiiiip...por favor disculpe las molestias biiiiiip**_

_**ok eso fue raro ._. ammm como sea dire que esta muy bueno tu fic**_

_**lo unico que no me gusta es que me distrae a la hora de estudiar xD como es que aun sigo en la escuela con notas tan altas? a quien le importa emmmm bueno me amo a todos los personajes sobre todo a ti Zack-sama *w* are lo que sea con tal de tenerte aun si sea matar a cloud D: a quien engaño?no seria capaztambien te amo cloud mucho mas de lo que te imaginas =w=**_

_**emmm**_

_**sephy siempre te he querido mucho no puedo evitar amarte aunque no te dare a cloud (nunca aunque me des un beso nunca te lo dare :3) **_

_**angel tambien te quiero mucho quisiera que salieses mas T_T**_

_Vaya! Otra q me hecha de menos! ^^ q mona eres…_

ChaimaCloud:_ *mirada amenazante de asesinato* sigue leyendo_

Angeal:_ *más asustado q antes* ehhrr… sí Juni, como kieras:_

_**tambien quisiera que genesis saliese mas pero la vida me contradice todo el tiempo -.-**_

_**mmmm tambien te quiero mucho chaima ya que tu fuiste la creadora de este gran fic**_

_**pondraas a reno? espero que si**_

_**mmm... oye Zack-sama desde el primer cap me preguntaba si... bueno a quien quieres mas ¿a cloud o a juni?**_

_**cloud ¿como le haces para ser tan lindo tan sexy tan especial? no se como definirlo u.u tan si eso xD**_

_**sephy ¿quieres a juni que piensas de ella?**_

_**ammmm angeal ¿por que rallos no sales si tambien eres genial?**_

_**juni has tenido dreamsex con Zack?**_

_**si me preguntas a mi... lamentablemente oh por dios si ESTA SUERTUDA AL MENOS TIENE HERMOSOS SUEÑOS CON ZA... yo no dije naah Ò_Ó o si xD emmm**_

_**bueno nada mas que decir bss muy bueno su fic y siguelo hasta al final responde mis pregutas tan "importantes" y los quiero a todos exepto a hojo por ser un maldito idiota pervertido decerebrado perra e... agarra corduta emmm gracias en sero n.n**_

_**LALALALalalaA coff coff**_

_**...biiiiiiiiiiiiiip... disculpe las molestias **_

_**carajo dejen eso u.ú**_

_**adios**_

_**maya sale :3 **_

ChaimaCloud:_ bueno, en primer lugar, muchas gracias x dejar un review, sobretodo xq ha sido muy divertido… ¡empiezas a caerme genial! Me heché a reír como una loca cuando leí tu review, eres divertida, ¡d verdd! _

Zack:_ sí, y gracias a ella acabo de pillar q soñabas en mí de forma erótica ¬¬, cosa q siempre me negabas_

ChaimaCloud:_ *sonrojo* ehhmm… da igual! Hay preguntas q responder! Empecemos, Angeal, léenos de nuevo la primera pregunta, son importantes!_

Angeal:_ a ver, era:_

_**pondraas a reno? espero que si**_

ChaimaCloud:_ en realidad, no tenía pensado en ponerlo en el fic, pero como hubo una muchacha q anteriormente tambn me lo pidió, haré el esfuerzo y pondré a Reno lo antes posible!^^ Angeal, a por la siguiente pregunta_

Angeal:_ la segunda pregunta va para Zack lo q dice es:_

_**mmm... oye Zack-sama desde el primer cap me preguntaba si... bueno a quien quieres mas ¿a cloud o a juni?**_

Sephiroth:_ acabas de cagarla haciendo esa pregunta, ya verás la q se va a armar ahora… aunq yo tambn me preguntaba eso *nos mira a Cloud y a mí*_

Zack:_ ehhmm… *se rasca la nuca sonrojado* es una pregunta complicada…_

Cloud&ChaimaCloud:_ ¡eso eso! A kien kieres más?_

Zack:_ *en apuros* ejem… a ver… Seré sincero desde el principio…_

ChaimaCloud&Cloud:_ *atentos y mirando a Zack sin parpadear sikiera*_

Zack:_ ¡me estáis poniendo nervioso! *seguimos mirando sin hacer caso alguno* Vale… a ver… Si te soy sincero, Juni es una muy buena chica, me cae bien desde el primer día en q la conocí y todo eso, pero a ella le gusta más Cloud q yo, se le nota, _

ChaimaCloud: _*se muestra un hermoso brillo en mis ojos mientras Cloud pone mala cara*_

Zack:_ veamos, yo la kiero mucho, pero no sé si ella me kiere o no a mí, pero hay un problema, estoy enamorado locamente de Cloud, sobretodo xq ya me ha confesado sus sentimientos hacia mí, pero un hombre no puede estar con dos personas, no puedo decidir entre uno y otro. Los kiero por igual, pero nunca kiero abandonar a Cloud como novio… le kiero!_

Cloud:_ TOMA YA!HE GANADO!_

ChaimaCloud:_ *snif* *desanimada* yo creí q me kerías!_

Zack:_ pero tú no me kieres!_

ChaimaCloud:_ ¡sí te kiero! Te amo! TE ADORO! Pero no lo demuestro xq… me da vergüenza! Cloud es más serio y es más fácil decirle q le kiero, al = q Sephy, pero tú no! Tú t pareces a mí! *snif*_

Zack:_ *sorprendido* Oh… vaya… es la primera vez q me dices eso *dándome cuenta de mi error, tapo mi boca sonrojada* oye, ya he dicho q no puedo elegir entre vosotros dos, pero os kiero por igual, y Cloud ha sido el primero en confesarse, así q no t desanimes, vale?_

ChaimaCloud:_ kieres decir q si t lo hubiera dicho antes… ¿estarías conmigo?_

Zack:_ tal vez… *Cloud le mira amenazante* Pero Cloud es lo primero!_

ChaimaCloud:_ pues…!_

Sephiroth:_ ehrr… chicos… hay más preguntas q responder…_

Cloud:_ pero a kién kieres más!_

Zack:_ es q no puedo decidirme Cloud! OS KIERO X =_

ChaimaCloud:_ vamos Angeal, lee el siguiente review *desanimada*_

Zack:_ *salta a x Juni y la abraza* anímate! X lo menos sabes q os kiero a los dos x =!^^_

Angeal:_ a ver, mejor me pongo a leer la siguiente pregunta antes d q esto se ponga demasiado sentimental… A ver.. la siguiente pregunta va a por Cloud y dice:_

_**cloud ¿como le haces para ser tan lindo tan sexy tan especial? no se como definirlo u.u tan si eso xD**_

Cloud:_ Vaya… esa es una pregunta complicada tambn… Si te soy sincero, no tengo ni idea, mi creador me hizo así! Pero tal vez tenga algo q ver con mi alimentación y mi forma d cuidarme jeje… Intento ser sexy y siempre lo consigo solo poniéndome así *mira al público con los ojos cerrados, hace una pekeña sonrisa y, con lentitud, abre los ojos q brillan de ese azul mako, sube su mano hasta su frente y sube su flequillo, mostrando su hermosa frente y las fans y yo nos ponemos a gritar como locas* ¿Lo ves? No sé xq, pero todos me ven así!_

ChaimaCloud:_ *corre y salta encima de Cloud abrazándolo* ahh! Estás como para tenerte en la cama y hacer -******* mientras tú ***** y yo te*****_

Cloud:_ ¡q alguien me saqe esta loca de encima!_

Zack:_ y pensar q Juni estaba a punto de ahogarse en la desesperación por mi respuesta… Angeal, por favor, lée la siguiente pregunta antes d q Juni viole a mi Cloud…_

Angeal:_ *separa a Juni tirando de ella, cosa q es complicado xq está agarrada a los pantalones de Cloud y, si tiran de ella, los pantalones se bajarán mostrando lo q Cloud tiene "ahí abajo"* SAL! Q VAMOS A POR LA SIGUIENTE PREGUNTA *Zack y Sephiroth se apuntan a ayudar al pobre Cloud y lo consiguen* Ufff… gracias chicos, a ver… a por la siguiente pregunta q va a por Sephiroth y nos pregunta:_

_**sephy ¿quieres a juni que piensas de ella?**_

Zack:_ ¡vaya! Ésta chica las pilla todas a la primera! ¿cómo lo hace?_

Sephiroth:_ *entre sorprendido, traumatizado y asustado* _

ChaimaCloud:_ vaya! Esa pregunta tambn la tenía yo en mente… *miro a Sephiroth interesada después de tener q peinarme por el problema anterior de cloud*_

Sephiroth:_ me niego a responder la pregunta_

Cloud:_ tienes q hacerlo, es una lectora q se ha preocupado x ti, y mira q hay pocas…_

Sephiroth:_ *suspira con mala gana* está bien_

Cloud,Zack,Angeal&ChaimaCloud:_ wiiii! __*todos se ponen atentos*_

Sephiroth:_ A ver… quererla quererla… bueeno… *me mira y se sonroja* tal vez un pokito sí q la kiera…_

ChaimaCloud:_ *grito de fan emocionada* ¡Vaya suerte! No me esperaba eso! _

Zack:_ *interesado* ¿sólo un pokito?_

Sephiroth: _*cierra los ojos y se sonroja* bueno… tal vez no tan poco… *yo grito de nuevo emocionada* Y lo q pienso de ella es… *todos los del escenario, incluso los espectadores, le miran atentamente, con los ojos muy abiertos, preparados para la respuesta, impacientes, sin sikiera parpadear* Bueno… Es una chica fabulosa, muy noble y preciosa, además de q eso q tiene como escote es alucinante (todos en el instituto se les kedan mirando esas tetas q tiene, y creedme q no es mentira cuando se les ve babeando todo el día por esos pechos…) _

ChaimaCloud:_ y yo q pensaba q el único pervertido q había era Zack…_

Zack:_ pues ya ves q no…_

Sephiroth:_ ¡No he terminado de hablar! *sonrojado* Bueno… como decía, creo q lo q más me gusta de ella son sus ojos oscuros, esa sonrisa q esconde su tristeza y sobretodo… *todos le miran más atentos q la vez anterior* su buen corazón…_

Angeal:_ vaya… no sabía q eras tan romántico…_

ChaimaCloud:_ *desmayo repentino*_

Zack:_¡oye Juni! ¡Despierta! ¡Madre mía! *mirando a Cloud* Tío… haz lo de siempre…_

Cloud:_ ¿y xq yo?_

Zack:_ xq eres el q más adora Juni_

Cloud:_ *suspira largamente* está bien, pero sólo xq todavía hay preguntas q responder…_

Angeal:_ madre mía Seph, no imaginé q fueras a desmayar a la pobre escritora_

Sephiroth:_ sólo espero q no se haya hecho daño al caer al suelo…_

Cloud:_ *se acerca a mí, se agacha y, en mi oído, empieza a susurrar* Juni… Estoy akí… contigo… Te estoy esperando para ver cómo tus hermosos ojos se abren y q tú puedas ser famosa junto a mí, a Zack y a Sephiroth… ¿vas a kedarte dormida en esta gran oportunidad?_

ChaimaCloud:_ *me levando de un salto y abrazo a Cloud* CLARO Q NO! *me separo de él y miro a Angeal* ¡A por la siguiente pregunta!*todos me miran con una gota estilo anime*_

Zack:_ ¿cómo es q siempre cae?_

Sephiroth: _tal vez xq es ella…_

Angeal:_ sí, ella es única… bueno, ¡me toca leer la siguiente pregunta! A ver, ésta va a por mí y me dice:_

_**ammmm angeal ¿por que rallos no sales si tambien eres genial?**_

_No tengo ni idea, pregúntaselo a la escritora!*me mira amenazante*_

ChaimaCloud: _-.-' ehhmm… vale, lo siento. Lo que me ha pasado es q mis tres personajes favoritos son Zack, Cloud y Sephy, se me escapó Génesis y Angeal, en realidad, salen en capítulos más adelante, ya q kería q ellos tres me conocieran más en el fic y así ponerle más misterio, pero tendré eso muy en cuenta y haré q él salga más, al igual q los demás q faltan…_

Angeal:_ gracias Maya, t debo una^^ _

ChaimaCloud:_ bueno Angeal, lee la siguiente pregunta_

Angeal:_ Voy! Ésta pregunta va a por ti Juni_

ChaimaCloud:_ pues adelante!_

Angeal:_ la pregunta es:_

_**juni has tenido dreamsex con Zack?**_

ChaimaCloud:_ ¿y tú cómo sabes eso? *Zack me mira impresionado* ejem… kiero decir…_

Zack:_ has tenido sueños sex conmigo? ¡y yo creyendo q sólo los chicos eramos pervertidos! _

ChaimaCloud:_ ejem… bueno… *sonrojada* tal vez sí haya tenido algunos con él, con Sephy y con Cloud…_

Sephiroth:_ ¿conmigo tambn?_

Cloud: _¿y conmigo?_

ChaimaCloud:_ *se da cuenta del error* Bueno… pues… *sonrojada* Dá igual! Maya acaba de confesar q ha tenido dreamsex con Zack tambn! No soy la única!_

Zack:_ oh, eso me alaga… Lo de Maya es muy bonito, acaba de sacar la información de todos y cada uno d nosotros al primer review! Maya, ME CAES GENIAL!^^ aunq me has puesto en apuros con esa pregunta de a kien kiero más… Además, me alegra q me admires tanto como para llamarme Zack "-sama", me alagas mucho, no sabía q me tuvieras tanto respeto, muchas gracias, Maya-chan^^ Por favor, no te desmayes como hizo antes Juni… no kiero matar con amor a mis fans… Ah, no mates a mi Cloud, q si no… no habrá fic!_

Cloud:_ pues a mí tambn me kiere la pobre… Y yo q pensaba q solo Juni mataba por nosotros… gracias monada^^ tambn me caes bn a mí^^_

Sephiroth:_ bueno, me alegra q me kieras, y da igual, no me des a Cloud, acabas d hacerme confesar con Juni… *me mira con una sonrisa*_

Zack,Cloud&Angeal:_ *viendo cómo Juni empieza a tambalearse* NO TE DESMAYES OTRA VEZ!_

Cloud:_ ¡Recuerda q tenéis mucho q hablar! Puede q esta noche tengas algo con Sephy!_

ChaimaCloud:_ *me kedo firme mirándole y con sangre en la nariz*_

Sephiroth:_ vaya… creí q no kerría nada…_

Angeal:_ bueno… dejando las tonterías, me alegra q alguien piense en mí! Además, yo tambn kiero salir más! Me caes genial!^^ eres hermosa!_

ChaimaCloud:_ me alegra q pienses en mí y q me kieras x ser la creadora del fic… cosa q está empezando a molarme! Y en cuanto lo de Génesis… le tengo caladito y creo q t gustará la sorpresa q tengo preparada!^^ Siento mucho si me despisté con éstos personajes! pero haré q salgann^^! Grcias d new x tu review! Espero q sigas dejando más xq d verdad! ME HAS CAÍDO GENIAL! Bueno Angeal... A por el siguiente review!^^_

Angeal:_ bueno, a ver... el siguiente es de **Konomy** y nos dice:_

**_gracias por el capitulo muy bueno aunque hubiese preferido q zack hiciera lemon con su pequeño chocobo que a que sephy-chan llegase con un ataque de "celos" ._. lo siento sephy te quiero pero pero interrumpiste mi momento de ilucionarme quede en incognita y wuuu y yo con mi mente tan sucia grax xD me imaginaria algo ... mejor me callo_**

**_ummm ya que no puedo tomar a ninguno como novio supongo que solo podria preguntar ANGEAL SERIAS MI HERMANO? :3 lo siento Zack y cloud los quiero pero hay algo en angeal-chan(y pronto onii-chan x3 ojala u.u) q no se que es que me cae tan bien y lo hace tan especial ... jum lo digo como si fuera importante pero soy una fanatica eso cuenta un poquito no? x3_**

**_ummmmm juni tu seras mi madre serias la mejor neee seria tan estupido pero me siento tan solita con el decerebrado de mi padre y mi no-madre -.- (si quieres ten a sephy no me molestaria tener un padre tan extrañamente genial x3) seria tan tan TAN ESTUPIDO pero puedo imaginarme lo que quiera w_**

**_ya sali de el tema jojo grax x el fic esta muy bueno igual que otros fics que tienes buenop adios bss y cuidate futura no-madre n,n_**

**_I LOVE ANGEAL w_**

ChaimaCloud:_ bueno, en primera muchas gracias, pero no t preocupes x el lemon, q habrá seguro! así q no t lo pierdas!^^ muxas grax x seguirme..._

Zack:_ bueno... x lo menos ya nadie se puede kedar con mi chocobo..._

Sephiroth_: no t preocupes, no estoy celoso... _

Angeal:_ y por supuesto q acepto q seas mi nii-chan!^^ al fin alguien q me adora más q Zack! XD! gracias chica!_

Sephiroth: _mira Juni, parece q konomy kiere q nos casemos ya y q seamos sus padres_

ChaimaCloud:_ *sonrojo* bueno...tal vez sí llegue a serlo^^ si necesitas a alguien como yo, acepto! pero ten en cuenta q tengo 18 años recién cumplidos! XD! bueno, grax x tu review y espero d corazón q sigas dejando más!^^ tkm nena!_

_Bueno, como ya no kedan más reviews… tendremos q despedirnos…*se oye un eco de disgusto* trankilos! Vamos a seguir akí muy pronto! Sólo dejen reviews! Y espero d corazón q haya gente nueva por akí pronto! Espero q nos sigan dejando reviews y q este fic siga teniendo tanto éxito como está teniendo ahora! Muchas gracias a todos por los reviews! *Cloud, Sephiroth, Angeal Zack y yo nos despedimos con una sonrisa mientras se cierra el telón*_


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo 11**

-**Lo siento Juni-**dijo Cloud-**no quería molestarte.**

**-Da igual,-**dijo Juni-**de todos modos quería que supieras algo. Seguro que algún médico os habrá mencionado que soy distinta a los demás. Si me prometéis no decir nada a nadie, os cuento qué es.**

**-¡Prometido!**-respondió Zack.

Cloud y Zack tomaron asiento y Juni respiró hondo para contar algo que no había mencionado desde su infancia…

-**Es algo que empieza desde que era una niña.**

**-¿Qué pasó?-**preguntó Zack impaciente.

-**Lo primero que tenéis que saber es que no soy humana.**

**-¿¡QUÉ!-**gritó Zack- **¿Cómo que no eres humana? ****¿Qué eres entonces?**

**-Soy una semidemonio. Media humana y media demonio.**

**-Eso explicaría por qué se te curaban tan deprisa las heridas-**dijo Sephiroth cruzándose de brazos.

-**Sí, bien, lo que ocurrió fue…**

_***Flashback***_

_Se podía ver a una niña de unos seis años de pelo negro y largo, brillando bajo el sol, con ojos negros y junto con un demonio alto de alas de ángel de color negro, de pelo corto y negro y ojos negros oscuros, era el gran Abigor, el padre de Juni. Su madre estaba en el castillo, era una mujer bajita, pelirroja, de ojos azules brillantes y era humana, una sacerdotisa, y de las mejores que había, su nombre era Saori. _

_-__**Papá, quiero preguntarte algo…**__-dijo la pequeña sin soltar de la mano a su padre con una sonrisa_

_-__**Dime cariño.**_

_**-¿Por qué los humanos nos ven distintos? Siempre nos excluyen a los demonios y a los que tenemos poderes.**_

_El demonio, que estaba paseando con su hija, se quedó pensativo y respondió:_

_-__**Tal vez sea por el temor.**_

_**-¿Temor?**_

_**-Sí, creen que somos capaces de hacerles daño. Como tienen historias en las que los demonios son malos, o que los poderes pueden hacer daño, piensan que nosotros somos igual.**_

_**-¡Pues eso no es verdad!**_

_Abigor se agachó hacia su hija con una sonrisa, pasando uno de sus dedos por la nariz de la pequeña de forma cariñosa y dijo:_

_**-Nunca dejes que nadie te haga daño, ¿vale? Tienes que saber elegir tu camino y seguir adelante. Lo único que te va a guiar va a ser el destino.**_

_**-¿El destino?**_

_**-Sí, está repleto de sorpresas que harán que conozcas a personas que sabrán apreciar tus dones. Así que no te derrumbas por nada, ¿vale?**_

_**-¡Vale!-**__dijo la niña con una sonrisa y sin comprender del todo las palabras de su padre._

_Llegaron a casa y, al entrar allí, se hallaba un muchacho de unos 12 años, con una sonrisa y, al ver a la pequeña Juni, abrió sus brazos a la espera de un abrazo._

_**-¡!-**__dijo la pequeña y corrió a abrazarle.- __**¡Hermanitoo, me prometiste que me entrenarías mis poderes demoníacos hoy!**_

_Kotae era un demonio de pelo corto, ojos amarillos y, con la edad que tenía, era el mejor demonio que existía después de Abigor. Kotae había sido adoptado por esa familia cuando sus padres fueron asesinados._

_***Fin del Flashback***_

_**-**_**Mis padres eran muy famosos-**explicó Juni.

-**Sí, los conozco-**dijo Sephiroth.

-**Yo también, ¡dicen que eran una pasada! ¡No puedo creer que tú seas hija de ellos dos!-**dijo Zack emocionado con un brillo inconfundible en sus ojos

-**Pues yo no les conozco la verdad...-**dijo Cloud cruzándose de brazos.

-**¿¡QUE NO CONOCES A SAORI NI A ABIGOR!-**preguntó Zack casi a gritos-**¡No me lo puedo creer!**

Sephiroth, medio sordo por los gritos del moreno, intentó soportar las ganas de gritarle que se callara y dijo:

**-No todos conocen la historia de Abigor y Saori, ¿sabes? Es normal que Cloud no lo sepa.**

**-Ah… ¿Y por qué no?**

**-Porque si te acuerdas dejó de hablarse de ello desde sus desapariciones.**

**-Ahhh… entiendo.**

**-Pues yo no entiendo ni una sola palabra-**dijo Cloud cansado de ser el único que no conocía tema-** ¿quiénes son esos dos?**

**-Mis padres eran los reyes de los demonios-**aclaró Juni-**Eran lo mejor para mí. Mi padre me enseñó muchísimas cosas, al igual que Kotae. Como os he dicho, Kotae fue adoptado porque sus padres fueron asesinados pero también mataron a una hermana que tuvo, era recién nacida y no había cumplido ni una semana de nacida. De allí viene mi nombre, era el nombre de ésa hermana suya. Él sufrió mucho al verla morir, pero mi padre me puso ese nombre porque me parecía mucho a esa pequeña cuando yo nací.**

**-Eso suena muy bonito…-**dijo Cloud

**- Ya me habría gustado a mí que fuera como tú crees pero… No fue así**

**-¿Y qué fue lo que pasó?-**preguntó Zack intrigado-**Se supone que deberías estar con ellos, ¿no? **

**-Bueno, todo fue bien, Kotae me entrenaba como mis padres, todo era feliz y yo era inocente hasta ese entonces. Pasaron dos largos años y, desgraciadamente, ocurrió aquello…**

_***Flashback***_

_La niña de seis años ya tenía ocho. Estaba en uno de los entrenamientos de Kotae, entrenando animadamente sin descansar. No es que Kotae no la dejara, sino al contrario, pero ella era una chica hiperactiva, le gustaba aprender y no le importaba hacerse daño mientras aprendía. El día era como siempre, con esos dos hermanos entrenando duramente, hasta que uno de los demonios que vivían al castillo llegó corriendo diciendo:_

_**-¡Corred deprisa! ¡Aquí no están a salvo!**_

_**-¿Qué ocurre?-**__preguntó Kotae tomando aire después de un largo entrenamiento con su hermana menor._

_**-Es Okita, está atacando el castillo.**_

_**-¡Mamá y papá están allí!-**__gritó la pequeña y corrió en dirección al castillo._

_**-¡No vayas Juni!-**__dijo Kotae frenándola agarrándola de su brazo-__**No tienes ni idea de lo que Okita es capaz de hacer.**_

_**-Pero… ¡ papá y mamá…!**_

_**-Princesa Juni,-**__dijo el demonio-__** Debe salvarse, obedezca a su hermano…**_

_**-¡No quiero irme sin mis padres!**_

_**-Nosotros les ayudaremos… Usted y su hermano váyanse de aquí…**_

_Al principio, la pequeña Juni no quiso, pero acabó por obedecer. El hermano mayor agarraba a la pequeña de la mano, los dos corrían a gran velocidad, hasta que se encontraron lejos de peligro. _

_**-Será mejor que esperemos aquí hasta que lleguen todos.-**__dijo Kotae._

_**-Tengo miedo Kotae…-**__dijo la pequeña asustada con ojos llorosos_

_Kotae se acercó a su pequeña hermanita y la abrazó con fuerza, acercándola a él diciendo:_

_**-No te preocupes Juni, sabes que papá y mamá son más fuertes que nadie, seguro que estarán bien.**_

_**-Pero, ¿Por qué nos ataca Okita? ¿Le hemos hecho algo malo?**_

_Kotae se separó de su pequeña hermanita, la miró seriamente, suspiró y respondió:_

_**-Es demasiado difícil para ti Juni, mejor te lo digo cuando seas mayor…**_

_**-Vaya, vaya, vaya. Miren qué tenemos aquí.**_

_Los dos hermanos se giraron al escuchar la escalofriante voz de esa persona y vieron a un demonio de alas, con un ojo blanco y otro amarillo, también tenía una gigantesca cicatriz que le pasaba desde la frente en diagonal hasta la nariz, pasando por su ojo blanco._

_**-¡Okita!-**__gritó Kotae y cogió a su hermana, poniéndola a sus espaldas-__**No dejaré que le hagas nada.**_

_**-¿Y tú me lo vas a impedir? Eres demasiado débil muchacho.**_

_**-¿Qué has hecho con papá y mamá?-**__preguntó Juni agarrándole la ropa a su hermano mayor. Okita se puso a reír como loco y luego, sin aviso alguno, corrió hacia los dos muchachos y los atacó. Era rápido y fuerte, se notaba y, de un golpe, hizo que Kotae chocara contra varios árboles, destrozándolos y él cayendo al suelo herido. Intentó levantarse, pero los golpes y las heridas no le dejaban y miró a su hermana con rábia. Okita había creado una espada con sus poderes, una espada de aura y apuntaba a una pequeña niña llorando de miedo y temblando._

_**-¡Corre Juni!-**__gritó el hermano y la pequeña ya no tenía escapatoria, así que, tan rápido como pudo, se arrastró hacia atrás con sus manos mientras Okita la apuntaba a la garganta, listo para matarla y, cuando la espada estaba de camino a apuñalar el cuerpo de la niña, frenó y dijo:_

_**-¿Todavía seguís vivos?**_

_Kotae y Juni miraron detrás de Okita, viendo a Abigor herido mortalmente, al igual que su mujer Saori._

_**-¡Mamá!-**__gritó la pequeña asustada_

_**-No será necesario llamarla,-**__dijo Okita con una sonrisa-__** porque tanto tu padre como tu madre morirán aquí y ahora…**_

_Con un chasqueo de dedos, hizo aparecer a miles y miles de vampiros y atacaron a sus padres hasta matarles. Cuando hubieron terminado, Okita les dio la orden de irse y se podían ver a los dos padres de la pequeña con heridas y con puñaladas en sus pechos. Los dos estaban a punto de morir. La pequeña y el hermano ya más recuperado corrieron hacia sus padres, la pequeña morena llorando, abrazando a su madre._

_**-¡Mamá! ¡No te mueras!**_

_La pelirroja de ojos azules observó a su hija con una sonrisa, mientras su sangre rozaba por su mejilla y su mano acariciaba la mejilla de su pequeña hija diciendo:_

_**-Cariño, quiero que sepas… que te quiero muchísimo…**_

_**-¡No quiero estar sola mamá! ¡No me abandones!**_

_La madre siguió sonriendo y pasó sus manos por los ojos de Juni, sin dejar que pudiera ver nada, tapándolos y, con voz débil empezó a decir:_

_**-Para que no te olvides de mí… te regalaré mis ojos…**_

_Los ojos de Juni no dejaban de soltar lágrimas junto con su hermano mayor, sus cuerpos temblaban y la pequeña no quería creer que eso fuera real, quería que fuera otra de esas horribles pesadillas, que nunca hubiera conocido a Okita… Mientras la pequeña notaba una suave brisa en sus delicados y mojados ojos, pudo oír a su padre hablar:_

_**-Juni, nunca nos olvides…**_

_Esas palabras eran cargas pesadas para una niña de ocho años, sobretodo si se trataba de ellos, porque les quería, eran todo lo que ella necesitaba y en ese momento estaban a punto de desaparecer de su vida para siempre. La pequeña, conteniendo todo ese dolor, tragándose todas esas ganas de gritar a llantos, respondió a la petición de su padre con un grito que demostraba tristeza y dolor, un dolor que ella tenía en su corazón acabado de romper, un corazón de una niña delicada:_

_**-¡No lo haré!**_

_**-Ni tú tampoco Kotae…-**__dijo el padre y dirigió su mirada hacia Juni-__** Cariño… nunca olvides esto: aunque nosotros no estemos… nunca estarás sola… pronto encontrarás a alguien que te quiera y… te… respete… confía en tu destino…**_

_La mano de su madre cayó al suelo, esa era la señal de su muerte. Juni gritó con fuerza, entre sollozos y lágrimas, abrazando a su madre, dejando que su sangre ensuciara su ropa y que su alma acabara destrozando su felicidad… Lo mismo pasó con su padre. Cuando los dos murieron, Juni abrió los ojos, observando a Okita con odio y el reflejo de sus ojos no era negro, era azul, el mismo azul de los ojos de su madre… su regalo._

_**-¡Juro que te mataré Okita! ¡LO JURO!**_

_Okita hizo otra de sus risas malvadas y se acercó a ella a una velocidad de vértigo. Con su enorme poder, creó una espada de aura de color negro y la atacó. La pequeña, asustada, cerró los ojos y se cubrió con sus brazos pero, al no notar nada, abrió los ojos..._

…

_Abrió los ojos, sin notar nada y, al ver su cuerpo, lo vio con más sangre, como si se hubiera quedado inconsciente… Miró hacia delante y cuando vio que lo que había pasado a su hermano mayor, se dejó caer de rodillas, sin dejar de llorar. Ella, en sus manos tenía una espada de aura y estaba clavada en el corazón de su hermano. Entonces lo entendió: Okita la había poseído y la obligó a arrancarle la vida a su hermano mayor. Ella arrancó la espada del cuerpo del muchacho y éste se cayó. Luego Okita, con su propia espada, apuntó a Juni y ella tenía su mirada en su hermano y se puso a temblar. La lluvia empezaba a caer con delicadeza, mientras el sol desaparecía por las nubes. _

_**-Mátame…-**__dijo Juni sin contener la tristeza de su corazón__**- no quiero estar sin ellos. Yo estoy sola, no tengo a nadie, ¿quién querrá a un monstruo como yo? ¡MÁTAME!**_

_Okita sonrió, hizo desaparecer su espada y dijo:_

_**-Valdrá la pena ver tu sufrimiento.-**__cogió las mejillas de la pequeña, obligándola a mirarle a la cara-__**Escucha Juni, te estaré esperando. Cuando consigas hacerte fuerte, ven ante mí, y será entonces cuando te mataré.-**__la empujó y le dio una patada en la cara, haciendo que la pequeña cayera al suelo-__** No va a ser posible vencerme, pero será divertido verte sufrir… Y sobretodo después de haberlo sacado…**_

_Sin decir nada más, Okita se llevó el cuerpo de Kotae, dejando la pequeña dentro de su oscuridad y la tristeza de su corazón junto con un nuevo sentimiento: el odio y el propósito de vengarse de todos los muertos. Sí, se vengaría, aunque eso fuera lo último que hiciera. Levantó la mirada llena de odio, sin observar esos cuerpos muertos que estaban en el suelo, a su alrededor y se juró que mataría a aquel al que era nombrado Okita… Sí, lo haría, aunque eso significara su propia muerte… Las sangres de sus padres ensuciaban la ropa de la pequeña y ella, sin contenerse más, gritó con fuerza, estalló a sollozos mientras la lluvia caía con lentitud en todos los cuerpos, dejando que las lágrimas que le caían a la pequeña se confundieran con ella y mostrando el dolor que la pequeña tenía en su interior… _

_**-¡JURO QUE TE ARREPENTIRÁS DE HABERME HECHO ESTO OKITA! ¡LO JURO!**_

_***Fin del Flashback***_

**-Vaya, que historia tan triste-**dijo Cloud.

-**Y que lo digas-**dijo Zack secándose una lágrima- **Lo siento mucho Juni…**

**-Después de eso, tuve mi forma de humana y me fui del castillo en el que vivía. Estaba abandonada a mi suerte, ya que no tenía hogar y estuve largos meses andando sin rumbo, hasta que me quedé inconsciente en la puerta del hospital. Un médico me vio y me llevó aquí dentro. Me curó las heridas y me dio la oportunidad de vivir y trabajar aquí.**

**-¿Vives en el hospital?-**preguntó Zack impresionado.

-**Desde hace una semana. El director del hospital me dio una casa de alquiler, pero no creo poder pagarlo, y creo que tendré que volver aquí.**

**-¿Y quién es ese Okita?-**preguntó Sephiroth.**-Porque por lo que nos has contado parece que tenía un vínculo o alguna amistad con tu familia, ¿Me equivoco?**

Juni miró los ojos de éste y se puso triste, bajó la cabeza y respondió:

-**Tienes razón, ****Okita es…**

_**Continuará…**_

¡FIN DEL CAPÍTULO 11!

¿Quién será ese Okita? ¿Qué pasará con Juni? ¿Y Okita? ¿Qué hay de Okita? ¿Habrá cumplido su venganza? ¿Habrán encontrado a Hojo? ¡LAS RESPUESTAS EN LOS SIGUIENTES CAPÍTULOS!

Zack:_ ola, ola, ola! ¿Me habéis hechado de menos queridas fans? *se oye un __**"SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!"**__ de eco* Genial! Porque he vuelto! _

ChaimaCloud:_ ¿puedo saber a qué viene eso?_

Cloud:_ dijo que esta vez quería estar espectacular en el escenario…_

Sephiroth:_ ya, ¿no será por el que vendrá hoy al escenario?_

Cloud:_ ¿vendrá alguien?_

ChaimaCloud:_ si, le dije a Angeal que le llamara y viniera, a ver si estaba interesado_

Angeal:_ ¡vaya si estaba interesado! Llevaba desde el primer capítulo queriendo venir!_

ChaimaCloud:_ ya, me lo imagino…_

Sephiroth:_ no tengo ningunas ganas de que venga_

Zack:_ ni yo…_

ChaimaCloud:_ -.-', bueno, da igual, de todos modos estoy segura de que le hechan de menos así que… ¡Un fuerte aplauso para nuestro amigo GÉNESIS!* se oyen silbidos y gritos de emoción*_

Génesis:_ *entrando en escenario* gracias chicas gracias! Yo tambn os quiero a todas!_

Zack:_ ¿puedo saber xq le has traído?_

ChaimaCloud:_ ya t lo he dicho, es un personaje q no dejan de preguntar y, para asegurar que en el fic saldrá más d lo q imaginan, tuve que llevarlo…_

Génesis:_ os devo un favor chicas! Os quiero a todas!_

Cloud: _-.-'… bueno, ¿a quién le toca leer hoy los reviews?_

Génesis: _¡No me ignoréis!_

ChaimaCloud:_ ya nos gustaría, pero hoy resulta que eres tú quien tiene que leer los revews…_

Génesis:_ ¿en serio? ¡Genial!_

ChaimaCloud:_ *le entrego unos folios* hazlo bien y no empieces como siempre_

Génesis: _Tranquila, confía en mí_

Sephiroth:_ siempre q dices eso nadie se fía de ti…_

Génesis: _Bueno, a ver… el primer review es de __**CarlyBones **__ y esta preciosidad nos dice:_

_**Es de muy mala persona dejar la historia ahí! No se vale loco, espero que no tardes en subir que quiero saber el secreto de Juni.**_

_**Y Sephi esta mas tiernoooo.**_

_**PD: No tiene nada de malo esos Dreamsex, es mas, es culpa de Square por hacer personajes tan hermosos.**_

_**Bueno, mas vale que lo sigas. Nos vemoooos.**_

ChaimaCloud:_ siento muxo tener q dejar siempre el fic en la mejor parte chica, pero ese es mi trabajo, ¿cómo si no van a leer mis fics los lectores si no les dejo con la intriga? XD! Pero tranquila, q tú x lo menos ya sabes kién es el asesino, xq a las demás mira q tuvieron q esperar para saber q el asesino era Hojo XD! Si t soy sincera ni sikiera yo lo supe hasta el capítulo 4 :P, pero bueno…. Lo de los dreamsex… creo q tnes razón, es culpa d Square por hacer a los personajes tan sexys, tan guays tan… TAN PERFECTOS! ¿Para q negarnos? ¡HASTA LOS MALOS ESTÁN PARA F*****! Pero el único malo q prefiero d entre todos es sin duda Seph…_

Sephiroth:_ eso es bueno… gracias Juni. Ah, gracias x lo d tierno bonita^^_

Zack:_ sí, t dice tierno xq te mola Juni_

Sephiroth:_ eso es xq lo pone en el guión SO BOBO_

Zack:_ vamos, no lo niegues_

Sephiroth:_ no lo he hecho, además, a ti tambn t mola_

Zack:_ *sonrojo* bueno, da =, yo estoy con Cloud!_

Angeal:_ bueno, ¿y de mí no se habla?_

Génesis:_ tranki, no eres el único al q ignoran…_

ChaimaCloud:_ bueno, x lo menos es una lectora estupenda^^ me alegra q me hayas comentado chica! Muxas grax y espero d tdo corazón q sigas haciéndolo, ¿ok?^^ kisu! *miro a Génesis* a por el siguiente review!_

Génesis:_ ya va, ya va… lo mandones q pueden llegar a ser los escritores_

ChaimaCloud:_ *saco mis alas de demonio y mis ojos se encienden como el fuego* ¿decías algo?_

Génesis:_ ehhrr… *asustado* q eres la mejor lectora q he conocido en mi vida!_

ChaimaCloud:_ así está mejor… *vuelvo a mi estado original*_

Angeal:_ prefiero no estar en la misma situación q él… *Sephiroth, Cloud y Zack le dan la razón*_

ChaimaCloud:_ bueno, ¡lee el maldito review!_

Génesis:_ a ver, el siguiente es de __**Tata INE **__y nos dice:_

_**holas! ^^**_

_**bueno...yo... quiero comenzar diciendo q este es el mejor fic ZackxCloud q he leído hasta ahora XD LO AMO! Juni sigue así! **_

_***se imagina mil cosas no sabe por donde comenzar***_

_**hemmm...bueno... perdón Juni pero yo prefiero q Zack quiera + a Cloud y lo lamento Cloud pero... ¡YO QUIERO LEMMON!XDDD jojojo**_

_**Angeal TE AMO! t quiero ver ++++ *abre mucho los ojos y junta las manos* escritora-sama xfa, xfa, xfa, xfa!, *volviendo a la normalidad* otra cosa que quería decirte Angeal es q hemm...pues...*se sonrroja* una vez yo... te imagine AngealxZack lo siento! se q no había necesidad de decirlo pero quería saber como reaccionarias jijiji **_

_**Continuando *vuelve a su color natural* Juni me mata de la risa cuando respondes los reviews ^^ espero que respondas el mio :D**_

_**Ahora Sephiroth a ti también te amoooo! y discuto con un amigo defendiéndote cuando dice q no le agradas jejeje al final yo gano! y como no si eres tan genial, ya le agradas y tenlo x**____**seguro a cualquiera q discuta conmigo sobre el tema le agradaras o y si vas a tener una relación con Juni SUERTE!**_

_**Ahora Zack, ¿q piensas de lo q le dije antes a Angeal? jajaja bueno la verdad es q amo q estés con Cloud son tan bonita pareja *.* leí como tres veces sus dos apasionados besos, más vale que al próximo lleguen + allá (*susurra* Juni no se te olvide poner cámara infiltrada jojojo)**_

_**bueno en q estaba, a si!, Cloud te kello mucho no te imaginas cuanto eres genial! no tengo mucho q decirte xq bn me tienes muuyyy satisfecha, besos a todos y perdón x escribir tanto es q tenia mucho q decir :) estaré muy pendiente de tu fic Juni XD perdón x comentar hasta ahora :) **_

_**oh cierto ¡Hojo te odio! ya sospechaba yo q serias vos y ni te atrevas a tocar a misteriosaJuni-san otra vez!**_

ChaimaCloud:_ jaja! Madre mía, cada vez llegan comentarios de gente muy divertida q me caen bien a la primera!_

Zack:_ a ti t cae bn todo el mundo ¬¬_

ChaimaCloud:_ *gota estilo anime y sonrojo* bueno… no exactamente…_

Sephiroth: _bueno, pero hay q admitir q esta chica es buena persona_

Angeal:_ sí, eso lo dices xq t ha piropeado y t protege d los q hablan mal d ti…_

Sephiroth:_ no hay muxas así la verdad…_

Cloud:_ pues… en eso no t doy la contraria Sephy…_

Génesis:_ todos piden a Angeal… ¿Y yo q?_

ChaimaCloud:_ tranki, verás la sorpresa q t tengo preparada^^_

Génesis:_ ¿Violarte?_

Sephiroth&ChaimaCloud:_ ¡Ni en tus mejores sueños! _

Sephiroth:_ Como t atrevas a tocarle un solo dedo a Juni, es q t rompo los huesos y te parto el cuello con la Masamune, ¿entendido?_

Génesis:_ vale, pero tampoco es para tanto_

Sephiroth:_ lo digo xq sé lo pervertido q llegas a ser…_

Cloud:_ eh, chicos, ¿no se supone q hay q responder un review de una muchacha?_

Sephiroth:_ es verdad… empezaré yo:_

_En primer lugar, muxísimas grax x potegerme y defenderme de todo el q me habla mal, y fijate q hay gente así en el mundo… Bueno, pero t lo agradezco de corazón y… en cuanto la relación con Juni, gracias! Espero d verdd q acabemos en una_

ChaimaCloud:_ *miro a Sephy d reojo* bueno… parecía q sí tenías ganas_

Sephiroth:_ *sonrojado* bueno… da igual, el caso es q se lo agradezco y punto_

ChaimaCloud:_ ah, y grax x lo de q mi fic es el mejor, eso me ha alagado muxísimo ¿sabes? Y no t preocupes si tus reviews son largos, AMO los fics largos y, como más largos sean, muxo mejor^^ ah, y no t preocupes, q lemon habrá^^ *susurrando* Tranki, las cámaras infiltradas ya están preparadas, pero no se lo digas a nadie!^^_

Cloud:_ yo no kiero lemon_

ChaimaCloud:_ lo siento Cloud, los q mandan en nosotros son los lectores, x tenernos en cuenta, así q tendrá q haber *Cloud incha sus mofletes enfadado*_

Zack:_ si no recuerdo mal había unas preguntas para nosotros, ¿no?_

Génesis:_ *mira el folio* sí, y para muxos…_

ChaimaCloud:_ pues léelos para q cada uno responda a su turno_

Génesis:_ voy! A ver.. el primero es para Juni:_

_**Angeal TE AMO! t quiero ver ++++ *abre mucho los ojos y junta las manos* escritora-sama xfa, xfa, xfa, xfa!**_

ChaimaCloud:_ bueno, vale, no te asustes. En realidad (aunq no lo parezca) me encanta Angeal, y tambn Génesis, pero no sabía cómo meterlos en el fic si buscaban a Cloud, x eso me centré más en Sephy, Zack y Cloud. Bueno, tambn xq son mis tres personajes favoritos^^ (aunq si tuviera q elegir entre ellos elegiría a Cloud sin duda^^) A todas las lectoras d mi fic, sé q kieren q salga Angeal y Génesis, pero paciencia, voy a hacer q salgan muxo en los próximos capítulos q tengo preparados y, además, tengo una sorpresita para vosotras^^ ya lo verán! *miro a Génesis* a por la siguiente pregunta!_

Génesis:_ sí preciosa! _

Sephiroth:_ no la piropees q sé lo q kieres_

Génesis: -.-', no seas tan mal pensado Sephy

Sephiroth:_ no soy malpensado, te conozco_

ChaimaCloud:_ kieres leer la segunda pregunta d una vez?_

Génesis:_ ya voy… esta es para Angeal y t dice:_

_**otra cosa que quería decirte Angeal es q hemm...pues...*se sonrroja* una vez yo... te imagine AngealxZack lo siento! se q no había necesidad de decirlo pero quería saber como reaccionarias jijiji **_

Angeal:_ *entre sorprendido y sin palabras con la boca medio abierta* Bueno… no eres la única q ha pensado en eso *me mira* Juni lo ha hecho mil veces_

ChaimaCloud:_ ¡se suponía q era un secreto!_

Angeal:_ pues considéralo un castigo por estar tan poco en tu fic._

ChaimaCloud:_ *enfadada* ¡Génesis! Lée la siguiente pregunta!_

Génesis:_ voy, y esta ya es para Zack y te dice:_

_**¿q piensas de lo q le dije antes a Angeal? jajaja bueno la verdad es q amo q estés con Cloud son tan bonita pareja *.***_

Zack:_ q q pienso? Pues… no sé, a mí me gusta más estar con Cloud, pero puedes pedirle a Juni q escriba un fic d AngealxZack si kieres, así veremos si te gusta. Es q no sé q pensar, d verdad chica, lo siento preciosa…_

ChaimaCloud: _¿Hay otra pregunta?_

Génesis:_ no, creo q no me salto ninguna más_

ChaimaCloud:_ pues kiero agradecerle a esta muchacha el review q nos ha dejado, t estamos todos muy agradecidos y espero d corazón q sigas dejando más y largos como éste o incluso más largos^^ kisu! *miro a Génesis* ¡A por el siguiente review!_

Génesis:_ Claro preciosa! El siguiente es de __**Kayko**__ y nos dice:_

_**holaaa me presento soy alguien de poca importancia q le gusta dormir comer jugar videojuegos dormir ver anime,manga y leer fics ^^**_

_**bueno quiero mucho a todos los personajes en especial Cloud *O***_

_**como? xq? no lo se solo lo amo es el personaje q mas amo de square enix ^^ y mira q son muchos daria la vida x ti *3* **_

_**como sea el fic esta muy bueno, a veces juni me da miedo D: q rallos es un zombie un OVNI una fangirl perver q escribe buenos fics? creo q las tres juntas D:...XD wow jaja eso haria q te admirara aun mas xD seria posible? sep ^^**_

_**aver a ver**_

_**solo quisiera preguntarle cosas a mi bellisimo cloud y a juni n.n solo xq tengo dudas con ustedes? :S**_

_**cloud te gusta squall o zack? a quien de todo el fic odias mas? cual fue tu primer kiss? en español con quien perdiste tu virginidad? xD puedo abrazarte? xq pregunto estupideces y no te dejo en paz xq seguro me odias u.u? no importa si me odias igual te amo xD**_

_**ah si juni te agrada angeal? :P no parece D: cual es tu pareja favorita de FF? con cual pareja remplazarias a Zack x Cloud (cualquier juego o anime cuenta :p no se vale si te incluyes -.-) si la remplazas me quedo con cloud-chan TTWTT **_

_**ok nada mas los amo (x favor respondan XD y T AMO CLOUD XD**_

_**bss~ **_

Zack:_ vaya, esta en vez d ser fan mía es fan de mi chocobo…_

Cloud:_ es bueno saber q hay gente q t admira^^_

Sephiroth:_ ya ves, eso demuestra el éxito q tenemos como personajes…_

Angeal:_ hasta yo tengo admiradoras!^^_

Génesis:_ madre mía, aquí soy el único q no tiene una fan o q?_

ChaimaCloud:_ no creas…_

Cloud:_ Juni, tú eres la menos indicada para decir eso_

ChaimaCloud:_ *miro a otro lado* no sé a q t refieres…_

Zack:_ venga chica, ¡no lo niegues! No sales ni sikiera en el Final Fantasy y ya tienes fans x este fic! Y no me refiero simplemente x ser la escritora, sino q tambn cmo personaje! Esto es alucinante!^^_

Génesis:_ q hasta Juni tiene fans?*sorprendido* NO ME LO PUEDO CREER!_

ChaimaCloud:_ bueno… eso es lo bueno de "introducirse" en un fic y crearlo… supongo_

Génesis:_ ¡no me habías dicho nada el otro día cuando qedamos en la cit…! *mira a Sephiroth* ejem… kiero decir… para pedirme q viniera…_

Sephiroth:_ *se le nota un tic en la ceja haciendo q Génesis se dé cuenta de su error* Juni… ¿tuviste una cita con ÉSTE?_

ChaimaCloud:_ no tuve otro remedio Sephy, no t enfades, pero es q si no le concedía la cita no se vendría, ese era el trato_

Sephiroth:_ trato? *mira a Génesis con ojos asesinos* ¿Le propusiste un trato a Juni?_

Génesis:_ ejem… bueno… tal vez…_

Sephiroth:_ ¡VOY A MATARTE!*salta encima de Génesis preparando su Masamune, Génesis pide ayuda inútilmente mientras Angeal, Zack y Cloud se ríen*_

ChaimaCloud:_ ehh… Sephy, ¿no se supone q tienes q dejarle vivo?_

Sephiroth:_ ¡No me sentiré satisfecho hasta q le vea muerto!_

ChaimaCloud:_ *suspiro con mala gana* En realidad sé q se lo tne merecido, pero no puedes hacerlo xq todavía hay reviews q contestar y creo q este tenía preguntas para Cloud y para mí… xq no le sueltas? *le miro con ojos brillantes, cosa q Sephy no puede aguantar y acaba alejándose de Génesis mientras los otros tres explotan a carcajadas limpias*_

Génesis:_ creí q moriría…_

Sephiroth:_ menos charla y al grano, hay unos reviews y preguntas q contestar._

Génesis:_ ya va… a ver, la primera pregunta va a por Cloud y te dice:_

_**cloud te gusta squall o zack?**_

Cloud:_ *después de dejar de reír al igual q los demás* bueno… creo q Zack, todavía no sé cómo sería estar con Squall, así q no puedo asegurart nada, pero si kieres q Juni escriba un fic d SquallxCloud se lo puedes pedir y te lo puede hacer._

Génesis:_ a por la siguiente pregunta, por Cloud tambn y t dice:_

_**a quien de todo el fic odias mas?**_

Cloud:_ PUES HOJO CLARO! ESE MALDITO $&~ ME ESTUVO CULPANDO DE ASESINO!_

ChaimaCloud:_ ¿no crees q ella esperará un por qué?_

Cloud:_ ui, es verdad… *pensativo* hombre, además d culparme de asesino x ser tan tonto, tan escalofriante, no me digas q no xq a mí me pone los pelos de punta *todos los demás asentimos con la cabeza y un escalofrío nos recorre nuestros cuerpos* además de q está loco! Xq vamos, ¿a kién se le ocurre asesinar a SOLDIERS sólo x hacerse fuerte? _

ChaimaCloud:_ respuesta aceptable… *miro a Génesis* bueno… ¿para kién es la siguiente pregunta?_

Génesis:_ para Cloud otra vez y te dice:_

_**cual fue tu primer kiss?**_

Cloud:_ ¿mi primer beso? Hummm… pues no t lo creerías xq fue accidental_

Zack:_ *sorprendido* ¿Accidental? ¿Un primer beso? ¡No me habías dicho eso!_

Cloud:_ bueno… no fue culpa mía_

Zack:_ ¿y q pasó? ¿Con kién fue? ¿Cómo pasó? ¿Llegaste a una relación con esa persona?_

ChaimaCloud:_ *asustada* ehhmm… ¿q tal si dejamos el tema?_

Zack:_ calla! Kiero saber!_

Cloud:_ bueno… como las preguntas hay q responderlas sí o sí pues… *yo, asustada, me escondo detrás de Sephy* Era antes de empezar a leer los guiones, cuando Juni vino a pedirme q viniera a actuar en su fic y todo eso, a leer los reviews, a responder sus preguntas. Estabamos en la playa, lo recuerdo bien xq me invitó… Yo acabé por aceptar, cosa q me costó al principio xq no conocía bien a Juni, y bueno, sabiendo q me adora más q a todos vosotros pues saltó encima de mí y me abrazó, los dos caímos al suelo y… bueno, al perder el control acabamos besándonos y tuve q llevar a Juni al hospital por desmayarse_

Zack&Sephiroth:_ ¡te besaste con Juni antes q yo!*me miran fijamente*_

ChaimaCloud:_ ehem… bueno… no fue intencionadamente, ¡de verdad! Fue un accidente (aunq admito q me gustó)_

Sephiroth:_ *celos notados* da igual, Génesis, lee la siguiente pregunta._

Zack:_ estás celoso_

Sephiroth:_no, y cállate!_

Génesis:_ *mira el papel* la siguiente pregunta es para Cloud otra vez y t dice:_

_**en español con quien perdiste tu virginidad?**_

Cloud:_ pues… de momento con nadie, todavía soy virgen, lo siento chica^^ *mira a Génesis* A por la siguiente_

Génesis:_ es para ti precisamente, y te pregunta:_

_**puedo abrazarte?**_

Cloud:_ *sorprendido* bueno… Juni lo hace todos los días, ¿xq no ibas a hacerlo tú? Permiso concedido^^_

ChaimaCloud:_ *celosa* lee la siguiente pregunta Génesis_

Angeal:_ ahora la q está celosa eres tú_

ChaimaCloud:_ *le miro con ojos asesinos, lo q hace q se calle y miro a Génesis* lee la siguiente pregunta_

Génesis:_ *entre asustado y preocupado* es para Cloud tambn y dice:_

_**xq pregunto estupideces y no te dejo en paz xq seguro me odias u.u?**_

Cloud:_ ¿odiarte? ¿Xq? Me pareces simpática^^, y no eres la única q me pregunta estupideces *me mira*_

ChaimaCloud:_ *sonrojo* ehem… bueno, ¿todavía hay preguntas Génesis?_

Génesis: _*mira el papel* pues sí, y esta vez son para ti_

ChaimaCloud:_ leelas!^^ _

Génesis:_ la primera pregunta t dice:_

_**ah si juni te agrada angeal? :P no parece D: **_

ChaimaCloud:_ claro q si! Pero es q no tuve oportunidad ni inspiración en ponerlo, no sabía dónde, pero trankila q pronto saldrá muxo mas!^^ PROMETIDO!* miro a Génesis* y tu tambn, así q no t preocupes_

Génesis:_ wiii! _

Sephiroth:_ no t emociones tanto y lee la siguiente pregunta_

Génesis:_ ya va, para Juni tambn, t dice:_

_**cual es tu pareja favorita de FF?**_

ChaimaCloud:_ hummm… *pensativa* complicada pregunta… Me gusta muxo el ZackxCloud, pero tambn el SephxCloud y el ZackxSeph…_

Cloud,Zack,Angeal,Sephiroth&Génesis:_ QUEEEE!_

Zack:_ ¿de dónde sacas todo esto?_

ChaimaCloud:_ lo siento, pero es q soy así, amo el yaoi…_

Sephiroth: _venga Angeal, ¿hay más preguntas?_

Génesis:_ pz sí, una, y para Juni, t dice:_

_**con cual pareja remplazarias a Zack x Cloud (cualquier juego o anime cuenta :p no se vale si te incluyes -.-)**_

ChaimaCloud:_ lástima no poder incluirme pero… si tuvier a q elegir entre ZackxCloud… humm… Creo q sería un ZackxGénesis, ZackxAngeal o si no un SephirothxCloud supongo… no sé q elegir, ¿q tal si elijes tú por mí? Así estamos iguales^^_

Cloud:_ oye, eso es ser cruel con la chica_

ChaimaCloud:_ yo soy así, así q menos kejas!_

Zack:_ ¿sabéis? Pensé q solo a Juni le gustaba jugar a videojuegos, ver anime y leer fics_

ChaimaCloud:_ pues ya veis q no!^^ _

Cloud:_ pues hay muxas cmo ella la verdd…_

Sephiroth:_ bueno, ¿q tal si seguimos leyendo los reviews?_

Angeal:_ madre mía, sí q estás celoso tío…_

Sephiroth:_ tú t callas *mira a Génesis* y tú ponte a leer los reviews!_

Génesis:_ tranki hombre, ya voy… *mira los folios* este review es de __**Lucya**__ y nos dice:_

_**TTwTT Increíble... Es... Simplemente increible... Es genial!**_

_**No sé como lo haces chica. **_

_**Wow... Juni es (o eres) genial! El misterio que envuelve al personaje es increíble... Aunque tengo mis teorías... Hehe...**_

_**Oh Zack! Ese beso fue increíble! Y confirmo de que en ese momento no quería que se tirasen en el escenario, que si no después no tiene gracia! 1 kiss 4 yu **_

_**pero ha sido un beso magistral... Te felicito Cloud! ;) Un kiss!**_

_**Sephyyy! Aiiixx! x33 Eres lo máximoooo! / Eres uno de mis personajes favoritoows! Weeeh! Un bessasooo!**_

_**Ageal y Génesis otros geniales!**_

_**Y por supuesto... Juni, para muchos Chaima (pero para mi Juni) eres una persona increiblee! Os kierooooo! Muchooo! **_

ChaimaCloud:_ en primera, ¡olas! Me alegra verte comentando again!^^ La segunda, yo tampoco sé cómo lo hago, mi imaginación llega a hacer milagros, ¿tu crees q llego para tanto? XD! Además, yo soy así, me gusta ponerme misterio a mí misma^^, ¿xq no? Ahora hay gente q me está empezando a adorar! Cosa q adoro!^^ me hacen feliz saber q, aunq sea x un fic tonto, esté ganando fans^^ y eso d manera indirecta^^ ah, y grax x lo d increíble^^, tu tambn y tambn tkm nena!^^ y muxo! Espero d tdo corazón q sigas dejando reviews x akí^^ _

Zack:_ me alegra q t gustara el beso, aunq si no fuera x Angeal creo q habríamos cavado Cloud y yo… bueno, ya sabes jeje…_

Cloud:_ ¡ni t atrevas a recordármelo! No kiero hacer el ridículo de nuevo *sonrojado*_

Sephiroth:_ pues al final resulta q sí tuve razón, q bonita la muchacha^^ *sonríe* Y me alegra q apart de serlo d Juni tambn sea tu personaje favorito, TE MERECES UN BESO!^^ ah, y tú eres genial!_

Angeal:_ lo dicho, grax x pensar en mí preciosa!^^ si necesitas algo akí estaré^^ _

Génesis:_ ¡al fin una monada q piensa en mí! *giña el ojo* un beso de los mejores, y una pregunta, ¿estás buena?_

ChaimaCloud:_ *le propino un puñetazo en la cabeza* ESO NO SE PREGUNTA IDIOTA!_

Sephiroth:_ bueno, pero me alegra q hayas comentado y espero d tdo corazón cmo Juni q sigas dejando reviews_

Cloud:_ eso! Y gracias x tus ánimos x cierto!^^ BESOS PRECIOSA!_

ChaimaCloud:_ ¡a por el siguiente review!^^_

Génesis:_ allá voy!^^ *mira el papel* a ver, este es de __**Yuka-san**__ y nos dice:_

_**hola soy un poco vergonzosa a-asi q tenganme paciencia**_

_**primero me gusta mucho el fic ^^**_

_**buenooooooo la verdad es q me gustaria ***** mucho a reno y genesis y tambien a cloud me los darias un rato laaaaaargo? n.n**_

_**oye incluiras a kadaj y a yazoo?**_

_**cuando haras q zack viole bizarramente a cloud? cuando pondras a angeal tambien viole a genesis?**_

_**sephy te sere sincera cuando estuviste en el hospital al lado de juni pense q la **** mientras estaba inconciente ...no lo hiciste detras de camara? juni puedes sentir las piernas? D: maldita sea ojala hubiese estado en tu lugar u.u suertuda aunque tambien t quiero n,n, oye zack ya q haces todo lo q tus fans reviewcriben te atreves a hacer un trio con cloud y juni xD? si no lo haces hago q square enix te borre de sus futuros remakes -.- naah es broma lo de q te borren xD pero has el trio no puedo satisfacerme con un simple beso u.ú al menos solo a cloud**_

_**jijiji oye tambien (aunque nisiquiera sale en el fic :3) zack quien te gusta mas aerith tifa o juni si dices aerith cortas tus pulmones dices tifa te dara dolor de cabezax 1 hora dices juni terminaras aorcado hasta la muerte a quien decides? xD (no es q las odie pero mirmos q tanto te importas?) bueno respondan o si no significa q odian a sus fans soy muy penosa x eso dije cosas de cualquier otro review n.n asi q please respondan **_

ChaimaCloud:_ en primer lugar, NUNCA DEJO NINGÚN REVIEW SIN RESPONDER!^^ jeje… así q no t preocupes q responderé a todos!^^ ah, y muxas grax x tu review! En segundo lugar…¡ ya me caes bn cmo todos! Jeje… me pareces muy divertida sabes? Espero poder leerte muxo más x akí^^… _

Cloud:_ bueno… pues no es q sea tímida q digamos_

Sephiroth:_ y había algunas preguntas creo, léelas Génesis_

Génesis:_ *mira el folio otra vez* sí, y bastantes_

Angeal:_ y para quién es la primera pregunta?_

Génesis:_ pz para Juni y te dice:_

_**buenooooooo la verdad es q me gustaria ***** mucho a reno y genesis y tambien a cloud me los darias un rato laaaaaargo? n.n**_

ChaimaCloud:_ o_o bueno… reno y Génesis no importa pero… por favor… cuida bn d mi Cloud! No kiero q le hagas daño, es mi tesoro, MI PERSONAJE FAVORITO D ENTRE TODOS! No le hagas nada malo! _

Cloud:_ prefiero no imaginar nada…._

Génesis:_ bueno, para mí puedes llevarme, así tú y yo tal vez pasáramos una laaaarga noche en vela, ¿te gustaría?_

Angeal:_ ejem… creo q eso sobraba_

Génesis:_ ¿y xq no? Vamos, una chica q busca un amigo… ¿xq no? ^^_

ChaimaCloud:_ ¿un amigo?_

Génesis:_ ¡da igual! Un novio, un poco d sex, es bueno perder la virginidad de vez en cuando!_

ChaimaCloud:_ madre mía, cómo pude traer un pervertido como este akí?_

Sephiroth:_ eso mismo pienso yo…_

ChaimaCloud:_ bueno, da igual, lee la siguiente pregunta._

Génesis:_ con muxo gusto! *animado mira el folio* esta pregunta va a por Juni tambn y t pregunta:_

_**oye incluiras a kadaj y a yazoo?**_

ChaimaCloud:_ en realidad no lo tenía pensado, no creo q salgan la verdad… *miro a Génesis* lee el siguiente review^^_

Génesis:_ otra pregunta para nuestra escritora Juni y t dice:_

_**cuando haras q zack viole bizarramente a cloud?**_

Cloud:_ Juni! No me digas q lo harás!_

ChaimaCloud:_ *río* de hecho ya lo tengo listo_

Zack:_ ¡ya era hora!_

Sephiroth:_ prefiero no imaginar nada…_

ChaimaCloud:_ xD, bueno la pregunta es cuándo, así q t diré q en el __**capítulo 13**__ empieza el lemon de verdad, y q conste q será mi primer lemon, así q espero d corazón q me salga bn^^ *miro a Génesis* a por la siguiente pregunta!_

Génesis:_ *mira el papel sorprendido* no sé si…_

ChaimaCloud:_ q la leas!_

Génesis:_ vale, vale… tú ganas, *con pocas ganas* esta va tambn x ti Juni y t dice:_

_**cuando pondras a angeal tambien viole a genesis?**_

Sephiroth,Cloud,Zack&ChaimaCloud:_ no me lo creo! *y reímos a carcajadas*_

Angeal:_ ¿eso va en serio?_

ChaimaCloud: _*entre risas* jajajaja… creo q si… no había pensado en eso, ¡pero lo haré!_

Génesis:_ ni se t ocurra!_

ChaimaCloud:_ demasiado tarde… *miro al escenario llorando de risa* trankila q d momento todavía no lo sé, pero lo pondré, tenlo x seguro XD! *miro a Génesis* lee la siguiente pregunta…_

Génesis:_ bien, *su rostro muestra venganza cumplida* esta es para Sephiroth y Juni y os dice:_

_**sephy te sere sincera cuando estuviste en el hospital al lado de juni pense q la **** mientras estaba inconciente ...no lo hiciste detras de camara? juni puedes sentir las piernas?**_

Sephiroth&ChaimaCloud:_ *sorprendidos mientras los demás ríen*_

Sephiroth:_ pues yo… en realidad…_

ChaimaCloud:_ No me digas q lo hiciste!_

Sephiroth:_ bueno… pensé en hacerlo, pero no llegué a hacerlo…_

ChaimaCloud:_ q pensaste en hacerlo? SEPHY!_

Sephiroth:_ lo siento! Pero es q con esos ojos cerrados no había kién pudiera resistirse! Lo siento!_

ChaimaCloud: _ pz menos mal q todavía me siento las piernas… *miro a Génesis viendo q no deja d reírse* TÚ DEJA D REÍRTE Y PONTE A LEER LA SIGUIENTE PREGUNTA!_

Génesis:_ *entre risas se levanta del suelo* ya voy jajja… a ver… la siguiente pregunta es para… *mira el folio todavía riendo y se vuelve a reír más fuerte* es para Zack, tío, no t lo vas a creer…_

Zack:_ no creo q lo mío sea tan grave…_

Génesis:_ *ríe* a ver, leer, eso, q va a por Zack y t pregunta:_

_**oye zack ya q haces todo lo q tus fans reviewcriben te atreves a hacer un trio con cloud y juni xD? si no lo haces hago q square enix te borre de sus futuros remakes -.- naah es broma lo de q te borren xD pero has el trio no puedo satisfacerme con un simple beso u.ú al menos solo a cloud**_

ChaimaCloud:_ ¡eso no puede ser cierto!_

Zack:_ ¡al fin alguien q aprecia mis gustos! Jaja! Si pudiera creeme q haría el trío, pero Juni se niega rotundamente_

Cloud:_ prefiero no imaginarme haciendo un trio… ¿Verdad Juni? *silencio* ¿Juni? *todos se vuelven hacia la mí viendo q empiezo a sangrar x la nariz* No sé xq digo nada…_

Génesis:_ bueno, ya q hablamos de hacer tríos, ¿xq no hacemos uno Cloud, Juni y yo?_

Zack,Cloud&ChaimaCloud:_ ¡NI EN TUS MEJORES SUEÑOS!_

Sephiroth:_ ¡ni t atrevas a acercarte a Juni!_

Génesis: _ -.-' sólo era una broma… No os pongáis así_

ChaimaCloud:_ ¿hay alguna otra pregunta?_

Génesis:_ pues sí, la última y es para Zack tambn_

ChaimaCloud&Cloud:_ *juntamos las manos* q no sea otra vez un trío!_

Génesis:_ *gota estilo anime* ejem… bueno, va para ti Zack y t dice:_

_**jijiji oye tambien (aunque nisiquiera sale en el fic :3) zack quien te gusta mas aerith tifa o juni si dices aerith cortas tus pulmones dices tifa te dara dolor de cabezax 1 hora dices juni terminaras aorcado hasta la muerte a quien decides? xD (no es q las odie pero mirmos q tanto te importas?) bueno respondan o si no significa q odian a sus fans soy muy penosa x eso dije cosas de cualquier otro review n.n asi q please respondan **_

Zack:_ jo… cualkiera q elija me voy a morir… aunq si tuviera q elegir… elegiría a Juni sin duda!^^_

Sephiroth:_ yo tambn lo haría_

Génesis:_ y yo!_

Angeal:_ a mi no me importa, las tres son tías y Tifa y Juni tienen tetas alucinantes…_

Cloud:_ pues yo no sé si elegir a Tifa o a Juni, menos mal q no tengo q elegir yo…_

ChaimaCloud:_ *lágrimas d alegría* pero q gente más mona… ¡yo tambn os kiero! *miro a Génesis* ¿hay más preguntas?_

Génesis:_ pues no, pero hay más reviews_

ChaimaCloud:_ ¿a q esperas? ¡A por el siguiente review!_

Génesis:_ allá voy! Este es de __**Hanabira-girl1**__ y nos dice:_

_**Me encanto thu historya! Kiero zaber que paso con la chika...**_

_**Y sabez q t falto?**_

_**Un tokecito d mi gatito sexy RENO! X3**_

_**Saludos a cloud, te kielo coudy... Zaludos a thi chaima... A zack, ii a sephi...**_

_**;D**_

_**Oh, y kazi lo olvido... A angeal (o komo se scriba)...**_

_**Bueno, komo decia sigue la istorya... Besos a zack cloud y a sephi, demonios otra vz lo olvide y a angeal...**_

_**Posdata: clouno hablan muxo**_

_**I LOVE RENO**_

_**Por cierto casi me olvido... Le dare mi e-mail a ti chaima y a cloud y a sephi... (no se lo des a zack, el me va a koketear y no kiero kaer en sus palabras y ojos) chica-gaby99 **_  
>Zack:<em> ¿y xq no puedo cogerlo yo? *snif*<em>

ChaimaCloud:_ lo siento muxo Zack, las normas hay q seguirlas… *Zack me mira con ojos brillantes de cachorrillo* no me mires así hombre… *sigue mirándome igual* ahhrrggg! Está bien! T dejaré hablar cn ella pero sólo con mi correo y sólo cuando me vea conveniente! PERO NO TE ENROLLES!_

Zack:_ *me abraza animado* Gracias! *mira al escenario para responder* Bueno chica, me alegra q hayas dejado el review, aunq no kieras q tenga tu correo, pero ya ves q sé arreglármelas_

ChaimaCloud:_ tranki q no creo q llegues a hacerlo nunca_

Zack:_ ¡oye!_

ChaimaCloud:_ bueno, respondo:_

_En primera, muxas grax x dejarme un review!^^ t lo agradezco d tdo corazón^^, además d q me alegra q t guste mi historia^^ Con lo q le pasó a la chica… bueno, parece q ya lo ves^^ al final ha sido muy triste lo q me ha pasado… *snif* PERO PODRÉ SOPORTARLO!_ _En cuanto a Reno, no t preocupes! Haré q salga, ya q no eres la única q me lo pidió, así q tendré muy en cuenta a Reno e intentaré llevarle akí^^ *Angeal y Génesis me observan fijamente* Y tambn a Génesis y a Angeal, no os preocupéis *los dos chicos se sienten satisfechos* Gracias x el saludo x cierto y allá va uno d vuelta^^ y no t preocupes x la historia q no pienso dejarla x ninguno d los medios! JAMÁS! ^^ y ya t agregaré^^ y eso va tambn x los demás lectores! Mi correo es: ___, _pueden agregarme todos los q desean!^^ y grax x tdo wapa! Espero q sigas dejando reviews x akí! D verdd!^^ encantada d poder leerte^^_

Cloud:_ te devuelvo el saludo preciosa!^^ y de paso t regalo un kiss!_

Sephiroth:_ lo mismo digo yo_

Angeal:_ parece q Juni no es la única q se olvida d mí, pero gracias x el saludo, y uno d vuelta_

Génesis:_ bueno, aunq no me lo hayas dado a mí, t doy yo uno preciosa! Y d paso… ejem… *en voz baja* ¿estás buena? ¿tienes un sábado x la noche disponible para mí?_

ChaimaCloud:_ *crujo mis dedos haciendo recorrer escalofríos a Génesis*_

Génesis:_ ¡era broma! Y ya se nos han acabado los reviews…_

ChaimaCloud:_ bueno me alegra q este capítulo haya recibido tantos reviews!^^ espero q esto siga así hasta el final… bueno no habrá final xq cuando este fic acabe… ¡HABRÁ OTROS MÁS!y eso es un regalo q os doy a todas las lectoras y si hay algunos lectores pues… ¡Para q carajo? TAMBN PA' VOSOTROS TÍOS! XD! Y kiero dar agradecimientos a todos los q me han dejado reviews sabiendo q este es mi primer fic, por todas las críticas buenas q me habéis dado! (xq x el momento no veo ninguno q sea malo) y espero d todo corazón llegar muy alto aquí, en __**fanfiction**__, xq amo el yaoi y otro tipo, y montones de parejas, muxas grax a todas y a todos! Os lo agradezco d corazón, sólo vosotras habéis hecho q llegara tan alto en tan solo un fic! MUXÍSIMAS GRACIAS! Hasta el próximo cap^^ os __**QUIERO A TODAS! A TOOOOOOODAS!**_

_*Todos se despiden en el escenario mientras, despacio, se cierra el telón y aparece mi voz diciendo con un micrófono*_

_**PS: Si keréis q haga fics de otra pareja podéis dejarme un mensaje privado o un comentario diciéndolo, lo voy a hacer, sea lo q sea, ¡prometido!^^**_


	12. Chapter 12

**Capítulo 12**

**-¿Y quién es ese Okita?-**preguntó Sephiroth.**-Porque por lo que nos has contado parece que tenía un vínculo o alguna amistad con tu familia, ¿Me equivoco?**

Juni miró los ojos de éste y se puso triste, bajó la cabeza y respondió:

-**Tienes razón, Okita es-**suspiró largamente-**Okita es mi tío.**

**-¿¡QUÉEEEEEEEEEEEE!-**gritaron los tres a la vez

-**T-t-t-t-tu ¿tío?-**preguntó Zack sin salir de su asombro-**pero… ¿por qué mató a tus padres y a tu hermano?**

**-Con los años lo pude entender. Algunas veces los sacerdotisitas o los demonios vienen a decirme que vuelva, pero hace dos años me contaron el motivo de los asesinatos de mi familia.**

**-¿Y cuál fue?-**pregunto Sephiroth.

**-Okita fue adoptado, como Kotae. Pero Okita odiaba a los humanos, y a mis padres, sobretodo porque mi madre era humana. Mi padre había conseguido que los demonios y los sacerdotisitas fueran aliados y se aceptaran tal y como eran, pero Okita fue el único que odiaba eso, así que se hizo del lado de la oscuridad y mató a toda mi familia. Tal vez podáis verme sonriendo, pero es lo único que me queda para esconder mi verdad. Nadie me mira, soy un monstruo para ellos, sobretodo en mi forma de demonio.**

**-¿Podemos verla?-**preguntó Zack emocionado-**¡Es que nunca creí que esos seres existían! **

**-Será mejor que no.**

**-¡Vengaaaa!¡Porfiiis!**

**-Que no Zack, no quiero que me tengáis miedo como los otros.**

Sephiroth se cruzó de brazos, mirando a Juni y dijo:

**-No tenemos motivos para temerte. Tu físico no nos importa, sabemos que eres una buena persona. Un monstruo es el que tiene un corazón frío y asesino, como el de tu tío o el de Hojo.**

Juni abrió mucho los ojos sorprendida, luego bajó la cabeza y preguntó:

-**¿Seguro que no me tendréis miedo?**

**-Te lo prometo-**dijo Sephiroth sonriendo.

Zack se acercó a Cloud en el oído y le susurró en voz baja:

-**¿Lo ves? Le ha sonreído a una chica, ¡es obvio que Sephiroth está enamorado de Juni!**

**-Eso no es seguro Zack-**dijo Cloud también entre susurros.

-**Que sí hombre, ya verás como tengo razón.**

**-¿A caso no le vais a decir nada a la chica?-**preguntó Sephiroth seriamente.

-**Ah es verdad, tranquila Juni-**dijo Zack con una sonrisa-**te prometo que no nos asustaremos, ¿verdad Cloud?**

**-Claro que no, después de todo, nos has ayudado mucho.**

**-Está bien, alejaos un poco.**

Así lo hicieron. Juni se levantó de la cama y cerró los ojos. Unas alas de ángel de color negro empezaron a salirle de la espalda, sus brazos cambiaban mientras sus uñas se volvían afiladas, y cuando abrió los ojos, se podía ver que su ojo derecho era de su tono de color, negro como el carbón y su otro ojo en un tono azul brillante, un azul que hacía deslumbrar su ojo, que hacía brillarlos como nunca. Era como un ángel en forma oscura.

-**Ésta es mi verdadera forma…**

**-Estás…-**dijo Sephiroth sorprendido ante tal cambio- **estás preciosa…**

**-¡Joder, PERO QUÉ PASADA!-**gritó Zack abriendo la boca sorprendido-**¡ESTOY FLIPANDO! ¡ESTÁS GUAPÍSIMA! **

**-No puedo creerlo, pareces un ángel…-**dijo Cloud

-**¿De verdad no os asusto?**

**-¿Asustarnos con ese cuerpo?-**dijo Zack sin dejar de estar sorprendido-**¿Cómo nos vamos a asustar? ¡Pero vaya tetas tiene la niña!**

**-¡ZACK!-**gritó Cloud y le golpeó la cabeza.

Sephiroth se acercó a ella con una pequeña sonrisa y los dos cruzaron sus miradas. "**¿Qué es esto?"** pensaba Sephiroth "**¿Cómo es posible que me sienta tan… tan extraño? Es una sensación difícil de explicar, y eso es sólo viendo a esta pequeña."** Respiró hondo, se sentía nervioso sin saber bien el porqué, ¿qué era lo que le pasaba? Volvió a respirar hondo, mirando los ojos de la chica y, sin dejar de sonreírle dijo:

**-Lo que ven mis ojos… ¿sabes qué es?**

Juni, sin comprender bien lo que Sephiroth trataba de decirle, le observó y éste tomó las dos manos de ella, sin dejar de observarle los ojos mientras Juni se sonrojaba y respondía:

**-N-no… ¿qué?**

**-A un ángel que ha caído del cielo**

Cloud y Zack se quedaron sin palabras, observaban a esos dos en silencio, esperando la respuesta de la chica. Juni, por su parte, estaba igual que los dos que les observaban y se sonrojó todavía más. Podía notar que su pequeño corazón latía a mil por hora. Abrió sus labios para responder, pero no podía emitir sonido alguno, ¿por qué? Cerró los ojos unos instantes, volvió a abrirlos y respondió finalmente:

-**Gra…gracias…**

**-No es necesario que me las des, solo digo la verdad.**

**-Es que… es la primera vez que alguien me dice algo tan bonito…**

**-Pues acostúmbrate porque de hoy en adelante yo te diré cosas tan bonitas como esta.**

Una sonrisa se esbozó en la cara de esa muchacha con esa forma angelical, ¿eso era lo que todos llamaban monstruo? Sephiroth simplemente no se podía creer lo que tenía delante, para él ella era como una diosa, un ángel que le necesitaba, un ángel con un corazón roto por reparar. ¿A caso podría él ser la cura de ese corazón? Zack se acercó a su novio y susurró:

**-Ahora sí que no me lo puedes negar, ¡A Sephiroth le mola Juni!**

**-Todavía sigo sin creerme lo que estoy viendo…-**respondió el rubio también entre susurros y sin dejar de observar a los dos que parecían inseparables. Sephiroth al fin soltó sus manos de las de la chica, pero todavía sin dejar de observarla.

-**Creo que sería bueno volver a empezar-**dijo Sephiroth acercándose más a Juni-**Encantado Juni-**extendió su mano-**como sabes soy Sephiroth, SOLDER de 1ª Clase.**

**-Encantada Sephiroth.-**respondió ella con un sonrojo y una sonrisa.

Los dos se agarraron las manos, juntándolos en un apretón de manos. Esas manos parecían que no querían separarse nunca, no dejaban de contemplarse el uno del otro, lo que hacía que las sospechas de Zack demostraran que eran ciertas. Cuando al fin separaron sus manos Cloud también se acercó a ella junto con Zack. Cloud sonrió, extendió su mano y dijo:

-**Encantado Juni, soy Cloud, Cloud Strife.**

**-Igualmente, Cloud.**

**-¡Y yo soy el mejor de todos los SOLDERS! SOLDER de 1ª Clase, ¡Zack Fair!**

**-Encantada Zack-**sonrió mirando fijamente a Cloud y a Zack- **Si os soy sincera, aunque seáis chicos, parece que hacéis buena pareja...-**y soltó una pequeña sonrisa.

**-¡Oye!-**dijo Cloud ruborizado.

-**¡Vaya! ¿A caso eres adivina?**-preguntó Zack.

**-No, pero soy capaz de predecir el futuro.**

**-¿¡QUÉ!**

**-Sí, es raro, pero ese era uno de los poderes de mi madre, lo heredé.**

En la habitación se hizo un silencio tan incómodo que parecía imposible de romper. Zack observaba a Sephiroth, sin dejar de pensar que estaba enamorado de Juni, ¿podría ser posible que Juni también lo estuviera de él? Si fuera así, no estaría nada mal poder ver su primer beso… "**tengo que pensar en algo para que estén juntos con nosotros y podamos ver su primer beso pero… ¿qué puede…? ¡Ya sé!"**Pensó Zack

**-Oye, ¿qué te parece si vamos a dar una vuelta mañana?-**preguntó Zack mirando a Juni con una sonrisa abierta de cachorro animado-**Así nos conocemos mejor. ¡Cloud también vendrá!**

**-¿No os molesto?-**respondió Juni con timidez

**-¿Molestarnos? ¡En absoluto!**

**-¿Dónde vives?-**preguntó Sephiroth observando a la chica otra vez.

-**¿Por qué pregunta señor?**

**-Antes has dicho que no podías pagar el alquiler. He pensado en pagártelo yo personalmente.**

**-¡No hombre no!-**dijo Juni negando con las manos y la cabeza-**No quiero ser una molestia.**

**-No lo eres mujer, es más, tengo una mansión como has visto y podrías quedarte a vivir allí conmigo todo el tiempo que quieras.**

**-¡Esto es demasiado señor! ¡No puedo aceptar!**

**-¿Ahora qué me dices eh?-**susurró Zack en el oído de Cloud- **¿Crees que Sephiroth sería capaz de decirle a una chica eso?**

**-... Vale, me has convencido, Sephiroth está enamorado.**

**-Oye, tengo una idea. Tú sígueme la corriente.**

"**Qué será lo que tiene en mente…"**pensó el rubio.

-**Oye Sephiroth, ¿qué te parece si mañana te vienes también con nosotros?**

**-No sé, tal vez tenga que hacer otra misión-**respondió el peliplateado.

-**Vamos hombre, será para que Juni no esté sola. Después de todo, seguro que quieres hacerte amigo de ella como nosotros, ¿o me equivoco?**

**-¿Eh? Pues…-**miró a Juni en silencio y se sonrojó-**Sí, creo que tienes razón… ¿No te molesta?**

**-¡Claro que no señor Sephiroth! Más bien dicho, me encantaría.**

Lo dicho, quedaron el día siguiente a las tres de la tarde en la puerta del hospital "The Wolf" Sephiroth se quedó un rato más con Juni, Zack y Cloud en la habitación de Shin-Ra y Juni se quedó donde estaba, en el hospital. Sephiroth se sentó en una de las sillas cerca de Juni, ella ya había tomado de nuevo su forma de humana y se sentía nerviosa.

**-Oye Juni…-**dijo Sephiroth observando a la chica-**siento mucho que tuvieras que recordar todo eso por mi culpa…**

**-¿Por su culpa señor?-**respondió ella sorprendida**-¡Claro que no es culpa suya señor!**

Sephiroth suspiró poniendo sus brazos en los pies, sentado, miró al suelo con expresión triste y dijo:

**-Sí lo es Juni, yo sabía que el asesino era en realidad Hojo.**

**-Bueno… yo también señor, eso no significa que fuera culpa suya señor…**

**-Yo le descubrí antes que a ti Juni y, si no lo hubiera mantenido en secreto, tal vez tú no estarías como estás ahora.**

**-Bueno señor, no es que quiera alarmarle ni nada, pero creo que el causante de estas catástrofes ha hecho una buena obra.**

Sephiroth observó otra vez a la chica sorprendido y preguntó:

**-¿Hojo una buena obra? Lo veo muy difícil conociéndole.-**casi se echaba a reír ante el comentario de la chica, pero no lo hizo para que ella no se sintiera mal.- **¿Puedo saber qué buena obra ha hecho?**

**-Pues, hacer que nos conociéramos. **

Sephiroth se quedó con los ojos muy abiertos de la sorpresa, ¡Juni tenía razón! Tal vez si Hojo… no, si él no hubiera mantenido en secreto que Hojo era el asesino, nunca habría llegado a tener al rubio en su casa, nunca habría podido tener la oportunidad de que Hojo atacara a Zack y ella acabara siendo su médica, incluso de haber salvado la vida de Zack y Cloud cuando Hojo rompió el trato. Sephiroth sonrió y miró a Juni cariñosamente. Hizo una pequeña risa en su interior y Juni dijo:

**-No sé lo que pensaréis de esto, tal vez piense que soy una tonta por decir tal locura pero, ¿por qué no ser verdad? Es la primera vez que no me siento sola y empiezo a pensar que lo que me decía mi padre era verdad…**

**-No es ninguna tontería Juni-**dijo Sephiroth levantándose y acercándose a Juni- **me alegra haber conocido a alguien como tú, de verdad.**

**-Gra-gracias señor.**

Los dos se observaron fijamente en silencio, con el sonrojo en sus caras. Sephiroth estaba sentado en la cama en la que Juni se encontraba y ésta última estaba incorporada observando los ojos de serpiente del peliplateado. Sephiroth sentía que una fuerza le atraía hacia ella y empezó a acercarse lentamente, muy lentamente… Sus ojos se cerraban también con lentitud hasta que, sin previo aviso, la puerta fue abierta, haciendo despertar a Sephiroth de su trance y haciendo que se levantara de repente de la cama. Juni y Sephiroth miraron a la puerta, había un médico.

**-Oh, ¿todavía está aquí señor Sephiroth?**

**-Yo…-**miró a Juni-**bueno, quería hacerle un poco de compañía…**

**-Bueno, vale.**

**-Oye Juni, me tengo que ir, se ha hecho muy tarde. Mañana espero que te encuentres mejor.**

**-No se preocupe señor-**respondió Juni con una sonrisa-**mañana ya estaré recuperada del todo.**

**-Pues… bueno… nos vemos mañana entonces**

**-Hasta mañana.**

Era difícil para Sephiroth separarse así de la chica, pero se fue a casa después de despedirse de Juni.

Cloud y Zack estaban en su habitación, todavía despiertos y con una sonrisa.

-**¿Qué piensas de Juni?-**preguntó Zack.

-**Pues no sé, apenas acabo de conocerla.**

**-Pero hay que admitir que esa forma de demonio que tiene es una pasada,-**se estiró poniendo sus brazos detrás de su cabeza-**no entiendo cómo pueden tenerle miedo a una chica como ella.**

**-Es verdad, además de ser buena chica, es muy guapa.**

**-¿Me estás dando los cuernos?**

**-¡No hombre! ¿Y tú qué? Estabas fijándote mucho en sus pechos.**

**-Hombre, es que están de muerte.-**Cloud preparó su puño-**¡Era broma!**

Se hizo un silencio, hasta que Zack lo rompió preguntando:

-**¿Crees que habrá cumplido su venganza?**

**-No lo sé, pero estoy seguro que si no lo hizo, lo hará. Sus ojos mostraban mucho odio cuando hablaba de su tío, ¿cómo se llamaba?**

**-Creo que Okita.-**se hizo un breve silencio y Zack observó a Cloud de nuevo- **Tío, no me gustaría nada pasar por lo mismo que ella.**

**-Ni a mí, pobre chica.**

Zack se levantó y se estiró en la misma cama que Cloud diciendo:

-**Con todo esto de Juni, no he tenido tiempo a poder estar contigo, haciendo lo que siempre quise hacer.**

**-¿Eh?**

El moreno se acercó al rubio y empezó a besarle lentamente, mientras le iba quitando lentamente la camisa…

_**Continuará…**_

¡Fin del capítulo 12!

¿Qué ocurrirá con Hojo? ¿Habrá cumplido Juni con su venganza? ¿Qué pasará esa noche entre Zack y Cloud? ¿Cómo les irá el paseo a esos cuatro? ¿Ocurrirá algo? LAS RESPUESTAS EN LOS SIGUIENTES CAPÍTULOS!

_**PS: ¡En el siguiente capítulo empeza a salir lemon!**_

Génesis:_*con una lágrima* no me lo puedo creer… ¡no he salido en este cap!_

Angeal: _ni yo, *me mira* Juni, ¿no se suponía que nos ibas a poner más?_

ChaimaCloud: _es que precisamente es en el capítulo siguiente cuando empezáis a salir más los dos, cuando Zack, Cloud, Sephiroth y yo damos la vuelta_

Génesis: _*emocionado* ¿significa eso que puedo violarte?_

Sephiroth: _*con una vena en la frente* como te atrevas a tocarle un pelo a mi Juni te mato, ¿entendido? ¡TE MA-TO!_

ChaimaCloud: _*gota estilo anime* y no pienso hacer eso Génesis…_

Cloud: _bueno, por lo menos en este cap ha quedado demostrado que Sephiroth está loco por Juni_

Zack: _sip! Y además ha sido muy bonito… Y es verdad, quiero ver su primer beso…_

Cloud: _¿me estás dando los cuernos?_

Zack: _claro q no Cloudy, sabes que soy incapaz de hacerlo ¡te quiero!_

ChaimaCloud: _*celosa* bueno, antes de nada, quisiera advertir a nuestos lectores, como he dicho antes, que en el capítulo siguiente habrá al fin lo que esperaban… LEMON!^^ espero q les guste, ya que será mi primer lemon… Bueno, ¡es hora de leer nuestros queridos reviews!^^ Hoy los leerá Cloud. _

Zack: _¿qué? ¡No puede ser! Siguiendo el orden me toca a mí leer los reviews_

Cloud: _es verdad… le toca a Zack, en el siguiente cap me toca a mí…_

Sephiroth: _*cruzándose de brazos* parece que Juni tiene algo planeado_

ChaimaCloud: _eso es, resulta que hay una sorpresa para ti Zack, y no puedes saber lo que es hasta que se lea el review, ya que es de una lectora_

Zack: _¿una fan mía? *emocionado*_

ChaimaCloud: _*gota estilo anime* tranquilo hombre, ya lo verás. Siento tener que dejarte así Zack, pero hoy leerá Cloud, en el cap siguiente leerás tú_

Zack: _¿lo prometes? *ojos de cachorrillo abandonado*_

ChaimaCloud: _*rindiéndose ante la mirada* lo prometo, ¡pero deja ya de mirarme así!_

Zack: _*me abraza contento* Gracias! *me besa en la mejilla*_

ChaimaCloud: _*sonrojada* ejem… de nada… bueno Cloud, ¡a por nuestro primer review!_

Cloud: _Con muxo gusto. Ejem… el primero es de __**CarlyBones**__ y nos dice:_

_**YA NO LO AGUANTO MAAAAAAAAASSSS! Por que lo dejas ahi? Encima yo super alegre y feliz leyendo y de repente leer CONTINUARA es como que me agarra un ataque!**_

_**Pobre Juni! Igualmente creo yo que Okita es un imbecil, seguro Juni se hace super fuerte y le rompe la cara antes de que la ataque, JA, estoy en lo cierto? (H)**_

_**Me encanta leer tus contestaciones de los reviews, me saca un millon de sonrisas!**_

_**En fin, seguilo pronto! nos vemos peque, kusses!**_

Zack: _jajajajjaja! Has visto? ¡Le pasa lo mismo que a mí! Lo dejas en la mejor parte siempre y cuando menos te lo esperas, encuentras el __Continuará…__ siempre cuando más ganas tienes de saber lo que ocurre *se cruza de brazos* Hay hay Carly, comprendo perfectamente lo que sientes… parece que tú y yo nos entendemos en eso…_

Sephiroth: _No es culpa suya, ese es su trabajo_

Cloud: _ya, pero por lo menos podría dar alguna pista de lo que ocurrirá o algo así._

Sephiroth: _no puede, ¿cómo iba si no a ganar expectación y lectores?_

Zack: _¡ya sé que la quieres pero no la protejas tanto! *Sephiroth se sonroja*_

ChaimaCloud: _Bueno, lo siento Carly, me caes genial q lo sepas pero es q siempre tengo q dejar el fic de esa manera, como ha dicho Sephiroth, ¿cómo se atraen los lectores? Pues así de fácil, dejando que les pase lo que a ti, dejar un fic en la parte que menos se esperan y que más ganas tengan de conocer lo que ocurre, así es el trabajo de una escritora, tenlo en cuenta!_

Génesis: _¡sabio consejo preciosa!_

Angeal: _bueno, pero por lo menos Carly opina que Okita es un imbécil._

Zack: _¡Idiota! ¡No puedes decir ese nombre! *asustado, mira a Juni, viendo que empieza a salir una aura de odio* ehhrr… creo que alguien debería calmarla_

Génesis: _¡ESE SERÉ YO! *corre a abrazar a Juni*_

Cloud: _¡no idiota! ¡Ahora no! *tarde, Génesis recibe una paliza que le deja en el suelo medio muerto*_

Sephiroth: _t lo tnes merecido, por tonto *Sephiroth se acerca a Juni* trankila Juni tranquila, verás q lo vas a dejar tan muerto como esto *tira una gigantesco objeto de hierro y Juni lo parte en trocitos pequeños*_

ChaimaCloud: _ah… nunca me había sentido tan bn… *todos me observan* ¿pasa algo?_

Angeal: _¿es que no recuer…? *Zack le tapa la boca*_

Zack: _jeje… claro q no Juni! _

Angeal: _*susurra* ¿se puede saber de q va esto?_

Zack: _*también entre susurros de tal manera q yo no pueda oírle* Es que Juni le tiene un odio a Okita impresionante, cada vez que alguien menciona ese nombre se olvida de todo lo de su alrededor y se vuelve agresiva, es por lo de su pasado… pobrecita…_

Angeal: _*susurrando* ¿y necesita desahogarse con algo?_

Cloud: _*susurrando* sí, por eso no es aconsejable hablar de eso._

Angeal: _¿y como es posible q no recuerde nada?_

Cloud: _porque su mente se va y regresa, es algo extraño…_

ChaimaCloud: _¿q estáis murmureando?_

Zack: _¡Nada Juni! Sólo q Carly parece ser tu fan_

ChaimaCloud: _no tomes decisiones tan a la ligera. Bueno, a por la respuesta:_

_Primero, cmo siempre, gracias d corazón x tu review! Espero q sigas dejando más. En cuanto a mí, gracias *snif* lo de mis padres fue muy duro pero bueno… las cosas hay q superarlas y todos estos años he estado entrenando bien duro para poder darle una paliza a ese IDIOTA de mi tío, espero q estés en lo cierto de q le rompa la cara antes del ataque^^ Además, me alegra q te gusten las contestaciones que hago en mis fics, xq a mí tambn me gustan, si te soy sincera, hasta yo me pongo a reír cuando las releo :P es un poco tonto pero es way! Además, me alegra que t saque tantas sonrisas… ¿Qué demonios? ¡Aunque esta vida sea una mierda hay que hacer que la gente saque sonrisas! Así es como soy, me gusta q la gente pueda sonreír haciendo lo que hago: ser divertida! A mi manera claro^^ aquí x ejemplo cuando respondo lo hago un poco a lo loco y le pongo algo de humor! Eso a mí me gusta ^^ _

_En fin… muxas gracias again x tu review preciosa y espero d tdo corazón q sigas dejando más y sigas leyendo más fics míos!^^ TKM nena^^ *miro a Cloud* ¡A por el siguiente review! ^^_

Cloud: _Allá voy! El siguiente es de __**Lucya **__y nos dice:_

_**Aiixx Que bonito TwT casi lloro... Es muy bonito! Ahh! xDD**_

_**Huh... A partir de aqui, Zack no puede escuchar, Sephy tápale bien los oidos.**_

Zack: _¿QUUEEE! Y XQ NO PUEDO ESCUCHAR? _

ChaimaCloud: _lo siento muxo Zack, son órdenes de una escritora q se preocupa x nosotros! Así q *miro a Sephiroth* Sephiroth, tápale los oídos.*Zack hincha sus mofletes como un niño enfadado cruzándose de brazos mientras Sephiroth le tapa los oídos* *miro a Cloud* sigue leyendo_

Cloud: _muy bien, allá va, lo que sigue es:__****_

_**Cloud, escúchame, a partir de hoy, eso se dará más a menudo, te haré pruebas para ayudarte con tu autoestima y no sentirta tan uke siempre. Empezaremos flojito. Ahora, cuando Zack se destape los oidos, vas a hacer lo que sea y lo que tengas en tu mano para sacarle un bien pronunciado sonroja vale? Espero que no te moleste D: Si es así, dimelo por favor!**_

_**A partir de... ¡YA! Zack puede escuchar! Adelante!**_

_Te-te-te-te… ¿Tengo q sonrojarle yo?_

ChaimaCloud: _*emocionada* vaya! Es una idea genial Lucya! Esto no me lo pierdo ni en sueños!^^ _

Génesis: _¡jajaja! No puedo esperar a q ocurra! _

Angeal: _y pensar q Juni hace tiempo q esperaba algo así…_

ChaimaCloud: _venga, adelante!_

Cloud: _espera, espera… no tan deprisa Juni. ¿Q se supone q puedo hacer para sonrojarle?_

ChaimaCloud: _Lucya te ha dicho q hagas lo q tengas en tus manos, así q… *miro a Sephiroth con ojos brillantes de la emoción e impaciencia* Sephiroth! Ya puedes destaparle los oídos a Zack!*Sephiroth obedece*_

Zack: _¿eh? ¿Ya está? Creí q había más…_

ChaimaCloud: _pues resulta que Lucya tiene una sorpresa para ti, x eso pz… jeje… no quería que oyeses. _

Zack:_*emocionado* UNA SORPRESA? EL QUÉ? _

Cloud: _*se sonroja, me mira unos instantes y yo sonrío con impaciencia preguntándome qué hará Cloud para hacer lo q Lucya le ha dicho. Cloud finalmente se decide, da unos pasos hacia delante, me da el papel de los reviews y se acerca a Zack sin decir nada, sonrojándome todavía más* Zack, perdona x lo q voy a hacerte, pero no tengo otro remedio_

Zack: _*cara de tonto* ¿eh?_

Cloud: _*sin previo aviso, agarra la camisa de Zack, acercándola a él. Zack le observa sorprendido, sin entender lo que el rubio quiere de él ni xq se disculpa.* ehh… yo… *Cloud respira hondo* ¡IMAGÍNAME YA EN LA &% CAMA! ¡QUIERO HACERLO AHORA MISMO!__**  
><strong>_Zack:_*sorprendido le mira y empieza a imaginar perversiones* ehhrr… espera Cloud, ¿he oído bien? Creo haber oído que querías que yo te…_

Cloud: _*pensando en lo que va a hacer, lo único que se le ocurre es tocarle lo de "__**ahí abajo"**__ lo q provoca un sonrojo x parte del moreno* Al fin, ya lo he conseguido, *sonrojado* bueno, misión cumplida_

Zack: _¿Cómo q misión cumplida? ¡Me acabas de pedir hacerlo!_

ChaimaCloud: _*junto con Sephiroth, Angeal y Génesis llorando de la risa* eso era la sorpresa Zack, ¡Hacer q te sonrojaras! Lucya se lo pidió! Jajajaja!_

Zack: _¡IMPOSIBLE! *me arrebata los papeles de los reviews y lee el de Lucya, quedándose petrificado* No me lo puedo creer…_

ChaimaCloud: _*entre risas* venga Cloud, por favor, sigue leyendo el review._

Cloud: _*empieza a reír* antes de nada, quiero decirte Lucya q me ha parecido divertido haberle hecho esto y ahora, a por cómo sigue el review:__**  
>Bueno, Sephy, eres encantador, no sé como lo haces. ô.o me tienes impresionada.<strong>_

_**Génesis... Etto... Bueno... Piensa en mí como Juni pero un poco más pequeña / pero esto solo lo digo porque me caes bien! Un beso!**_

_**Angeal, no se como haces para ser tan way! Sé mi maestro!**_

_**Zack, me encantas... Eres lo máximo...**_

_**Cloud, en dos palabras, Te-amo! eres mi perso favorito (junto a otros ;3)**_

_**Juni, CRACK, ala, ya lo solté x333**_

_**Os kiero muxxo! Un beso enorme! Y continua haciendo Clack (x3)!**_

Sephiroth: _Ehhrr… gracias, tú tambn eres encantadora Lucya, y muy divertida. Aunq no sé xq t dejo tan impresionada, eso de ser romántico lo hago muxas veces *todos le miramos de reojo y a Sephiroth le cae una gota estilo anime* vale… no tanto como me lo esperaba.. Pero grax d tdos modos! _

Génesis: _*imaginando a Lucya con enromes pechos, de edad más pequeña, con unos pantalones cortos de manera q se puedan notar las perfecciones q tiene* madre mía, sólo d imaginar cmo stás d buena me dan ganas d llevarte a la cama x muy peleña q seas, ¡kiero violarte!_

ChaimaCloud: _¡Ni se t ocurra! ¡Sé perfectamente q te estás imaginando a Lucya medio desnuda!_

Angeal: _Tal y como hizo contigo la primera vez q le hablé d ti… Sobretodo cuando te vio q estuvo a punto de…_

ChaimaCloud: _*sonrojo* ni t atrevas a recordármelo otra vez!_

Génesis: _pero no fue tan malo lo q hice…_

Zack: _prefiero no preguntar lo q ha pasado xq seguro q ha sido grave…_

Sephiroth: _*con una vena en la frente* como le hayas hecho lo que creo que has hecho es q t haré lo q nunca pensarías q haría! *me mira* Juni, dime, ¿q t hizo este depravado?_

ChaimaCloud: _ehrr… nada en especial… *sonrojada*_

Sephiroth: _kiero saberlo!_

ChaimaCloud: _te lo contaré en otro momento! Hay reviews q contestar!_

Angeal: _bueno, creo q me toca a mí responder. Lo d ser way no sé cmo lo hago, pero me gusta serlo y… si tanto deseas q sea tu maestro… LO SERÉ!_

Génesis: _¡y yo tambn seré tu maestro para enseñarte cómo se …!_

ChaimaCloud,Sephiroth,Angeal,Zack&Cloud: _*a gritos* ¡ni en tus mejores sueños!_

Génesis: _tampoco seáis así, sólo intento ser amable con esta preciosidad…_

Sephiroth: _no xq sabemos perfectamente lo q kieres!_

Zack: _bueno, antes d q olvide lo q me has dicho, no parece q t encante… después de lo q me has hecho*snif* creí q eras mi fan! Pero bueno, d tdos modos t adoro monada!^^ Gracias x hacer q Cloud dijera algo q nunca se atrevería a decir!^^_

Cloud: _bueno, en cuanto a mí, no eres la única q me ama chica, yo soy el mejor personaje de todos para Juni y, como puedes imaginar… está loca perdida d amor x mí, pero bueno… dejemos los detallitos y me alegra q tambn sea tu personaje favorito…_

ChaimaCloud: _lo del crack no lo entendí la verdd… pero bueno, voy a seguir escribiendo Clack, así q no t preocupes! Ahora y hasta el fin!^^ Gracias x tu review y x tus ánimos y q sepas q tengo buenas noticias para todos los lectores! *cojo un micrófono llamando la atención de todos*_

_**¡Queridísimos lectores! Hace un tiempo conocí a un amigo q es ejemm… cof cof…gay… cof, cof… y bueno, con él me propuse hacer un fic lemon. Va a ser un trío! SephirothxZackxCloud! Jaja! Por los q lo deseen, lo pondré la semana q bne!^^ espero q lo disfruten! La primera parte la he escrito yo, pero del lemon (me refiero a cuando estén haciendo cositas malas al máximo) lo hará él! Os aseguro q es genial tener a un amigo cmo él q le encanta el yaoi! Jaja! **__*saco el micrófono*_

Sephiroth: _prefiero no imaginar cómo será…_

ChaimaCloud: _bueno Cloud, ¡a por el siguiente review!^^_

Cloud: _vale, esta muchacha es nueva, se llama __**eli-eliza-yaoi**__ y nos dice:_

_**kyaaaaaa que lindoo! aunque pobre de Juni... espero la continuacion pronto ^^**_

ChaimaCloud: _jeje… bueno pz muxas grax, y trankila q la continuación será más rápida d lo q esperas^^ jeje… cmo más reviews haga, cmo digo siempre, más capítulos y fics voy a poner! Os kiero a todas mis lectoras! Y si hay algún tímido x ahí, tambn lectores!^^ *Miro a Cloud* a por el siguiente review!^^_

Cloud: _este es de __**kayko**__ y nos dice:_

_**HOLA A TODOS **_

_**T AMO CLOUD 3 y bienvenido genesis n.n**_

_**bueno muy lindo el capitulo n.n grax x leer mi review ^^**_

_**pobre juni ha sufrido mucho u.u q podria animarte?**_

_**bueno tengo algunas preguntas d mis 2 personajes fav d FF xD**_

_**PRIMERO CLOUD OBVIO *o***_

_**bueno, ejem cloud , q tanto qieres a zack? q opinas d sephy? como haces para q te ame tanto? puedo matar a hojo d una forma macabra y bizarra n.n? p-podrias tener una cita conmigo?^/^ como una fan y un lindo chocobo (tranqui juni zack no lo violare -.-) ok TE AMO ERES EL MEJOR PERSONAJE DEL MUNDO**_

_**y mi segundo personaje favorito redoble d tamnores* es...GENESIS**_

_**sorry x olvidarte no sabria q estarias aqi u.u**_

_**ok bueno y es**_

_**t besarias con juni? sephy no lo toqes u.ú, q es lo q te pasas leyendo en el juego? xD t gusta angeal? quieres q juni t f***? ok los amo adios**_

_**bss I LOVE CLOUD**_

_**oh pero antes PONDRAS A VICENT?**_

_**OMG tambien lo amo pero no tanto como a cloud :P**_

_**ok cuidense los qiero y kotae esta bueno? ADIOS LOS AMO **_

ChaimaCloud: _no sé cómo lo hago, pero cada vez estoy teniendo más éxito!^^ *animada*_

Cloud: _ahora empiezas a comprender lo q se siente siendo popular y amado por los demás…_

ChaimaCloud: _*ojitos brillantes* Amor, emoción, alegría, orgullo y sobretodo ganas de tener más fans! SIIII!_

Zack: _*gota estilo anime* ejem… no t emociones tanto q eso de ser famoso tiene sus desventajas…_

ChaimaCloud: _*con cara rara y un interrogante al lado* ¿como cuales?_

Angeal: _pues… por ejemplo, q te odien, q t vean tonta, débil, q t tengan celos x estar tan buena, o incluso q un fan tuyo t encuentre x la calle y t viole_

ChaimaCloud: _*con cara de desesperación* ya me has kitado toda la alegría …_

Génesis: _*salta encima de mí y me abraza* ¡No t preocuopes Juni-chan! ¡Aquí estoy yo para que ningún estúpido fan pervertido te viole nunca! ¡SERÉ TU ÁNGEL DE LA GUARDA!_

Sephiroth: _no creo q fuera conveniente, tú serías el primero q la violaría._

Génesis: _¡eso lo dices xq estás celoso!_

Sephiroth: _¡Lo digo porque te conozco!_

Génesis: _¡celoso!_

Sephiroth: _¡deja d decir eso y deja d abrazar a Juni q la estás ahogando pobrecita!_

ChaimaCloud: _*con los brazos de Génesis alrededor de su cintura, apretando con fuerza y pidiendo ayuda en silencio* n…o pue…do res…pi…rar! Q algu…ien m..e ay..u…de! *Sephiroth consigue comprenderme y apaliza a Génesis y yo toso con esfuerzo* creí q moriría…_

Zack&Cloud: _*gota estilo anime* serán patéticos…_

Angeal: _bueno, da =, se supone q la muchacha nos ha hecho unas preguntas, ¿verdad?_

Cloud: _*observando los papeles* pues sí, ¿os las leo?_

Génesis: _eso no deberías ni preguntarlo! Leelos d una vez!_

Cloud: _bien, la primera pregunta es para ti Juni y t pregunta:_

_**pobre juni ha sufrido mucho u.u q podria animarte?**_

ChaimaCloud: _*emocionada* *Snif* y yo q pensaba q nadie se preocuparía x mi! *snif* eres una monada! Pz ¿para animarme?... creo q recibir más reviews tuyos! Con eso me basta^^ *miro a Cloud* a por la siguiente pregunta!_

Cloud: _esta es para mí y me dice:_

_**bueno, ejem cloud , q tanto qieres a zack?**_

Zack: _eso eso! Diles q tanto me quieres!_

Cloud: _pues… la verdad? Un montón… tanto q estoy dispuesto a todo para tenerlo siempre a mi lado…_

Zack: _*emocionado* SABÍA Q ME AMABAS! Cuando kieras t llevo a la cama y…_

Cloud: _no tan deprisa! Estamos en público y no tengo pensado hacerlo hasta el siguiente cap, q sale el primer lemon_

Sephiroh: _bueno.. da = lo q keráis, kiero q sigas leyendo las preguntas, ¿para quién es la siguiente_

Génesis: _serás celoso! Tú kieres q Juni t diga lo mismo!_

Angeal: _por una vez t doy la razón…_

Sephiroth: _no kiero apalizar a nadie x respeto a Juni y a los lectores q si no cogería la Masamune y os partiría a trozos tan pequeños q nadie os reconocería y ¿sabéis por dónde empezaría? *los dos niegan con la cabeza* ¡POR VUESTRAS PELOTAS! *Génesis y Angeal se tapan las pelotas tragando la saliva* Cloud, sigue a por la siguiente pregunta *se oye a Juni reír ante el comentario de Sephiroth*_

Cloud: _ya voy! Es para mí otra vez y esta vez me pregunta:_

_**q opinas d sephy? **_

ChaimaCloud: _¡wow! Algo interesante!^^_

Cloud: _humm… difícil pregunta… nunca lo había pensado *pensativo y Sephiroth le observa cruzándose de brazos interesado* Pues… es mi salvador, eso lo admito, es el SOLDIER perfecto, de hecho me inscribí en Shin-Ra para poder ser como él. Yo le admiro y creo q es un ejemplo a seguir, aunq el único inconveniente q tiene son sus celos! Sobretodo cuando se trata de Juni -.-' Pero en realidad es admirable y digno de tener a una chica como Juni_

Sephiroth&Juni: _*nos sonrojamos* _

Sephiroth: _ehh,… ejem… muxas grax Cloud, yo tambn pienso q eres una persona admirable_

Génesis: _¡se ha puesto colorado! ¡SEPHIROTH COLORADO! *mira a Angeal* ANGEAL! _

Angeal: _¡Claro tío! No me lo pierdo! *coge su teléfono y le hace una foto a Sephiroth*_

Sephiroth: _¡pero serás…! _

ChaimaCloud: _oye Sephy *con voz suave y Sephiroth se queda quieto como una estatua y me observa* ¿q tal si les ignoramos y seguimos a x las preguntas?_

Sephiroth: _*con una ámplia sonrisa* Claro Juni claro, lo q kieras…_

Angeal: _*otra foto* no me lo creo! Sephiroth está loco x Juni!_

ChaimaCloud: _ehhrr… Cloud, será mejor q leas la siguiente pregunta antes d q se arme una buena…_

Cloud: _sí… creo q será lo mejor… *mira el papeleo* otra pregunta para mí y me dice_

_**como haces para q te ame tanto?**_

_Sinceramente, no tengo ni idea, ¿será q t pasa lo q Juni y tienes el síntoma del amor Cloud extra potente? _

Zack: _¿eh? ¿q es eso?_

Sephiroth: _es un virus q se parece a un resfriado, pero en vez d encontrarte mal t enamoras d Cloud, o de ti, o de Angeal, Génesis e incluso de mí. Es el virus más potente q existe en todo el planeta, ¿xq si no tenemos tantas fans?_

Génesis: _pues yo creo q pronto habrá un nuevo virus de esos _

Angeal: _¿ah si? ¿Cuál?_

Génesis: _el de q los tíos se enamoren locamene de Juni_

ChaimaCloud: _ejem… bueno dá igual *sonrojada* Cloud, a por la siguiente pregunta!_

Cloud: _*observa a Juni* vale *observa el papeleo* a ver, otra pregunta para mí y me dice:_

_**puedo matar a hojo d una forma macabra y bizarra n.n?**_

_Por mí vale, lo q kieras, pero creo q eso deverías preguntárselo a Juni y no eres la única q kiere matarle, hay muxos más… _

_Bueno, derechitos a la siguiente pregunta antes d q haya otra locura aquí, otra para mí y pregunta:_

_**p-podrias tener una cita conmigo?^/^ como una fan y un lindo chocobo (tranqui juni zack no lo violare -.-) ok TE AMO ERES EL MEJOR PERSONAJE DEL MUNDO**_

_*sorprendido* ehhmm… vale, xq no?_

ChaimaCloud&Zack: _*celosos* QUÉEEE?_

Cloud: _trankilos, os ha dicho q no me va a violar, así q no os asustéis, además, hay q aceptar cualquier cita de cualquiera de nuestras lectoras, igual q tú Zack o q Sephiroth, o q Génesis, o q Angeal o incluso q ti Juni_

ChaimaCloud: _*hincho mis mofletes enfadada* vale *celosa* pero como luego sales conmigo_

Cloud: _sabes q sí Juni, no t preocupes_

Zack: _*observándome todavía con mis mofletes hinchados* y yo q pensaba q sólo yo me comportaba como un crío *se acerca a mí* ¡pero q mona! Me dan ganas de tocarte las mejillitas! *empieza a tocarme los mofletes hinchados, a apretarlos y sale el sonido sonoro* ¡pero q mona!_

ChaimaCloud: _*sonrojada* ya dejame!_

Cloud: _será mejor q lea la siguiente pregunta, x el bien de la humanidad… *mirando el papeleo* *se asusta* es… es para Génesis…_

Génesis: _*emocionado* a q esperas? LÉELO!_

Sephiroth: _tengo un mal presentimiento_

Zack&ChaimaCloud: _*al escuchar "Génesis" dejamos d hacer el idiota y miramos atentmente sorprendidos* no me lo creo!_

Cloud: _no sé si es conveniente leerla…_

Angeal: _hay q hacerlo, nos guste o no, es nuestro deber…_

Cloud: _q conste, os arrepentiréis y os he avisado. A ver, la pregunta para Génesis es:_

_**t besarias con juni? sephy no lo toqes u.ú**_

Sephiroth: _cómo q no lo toque! TENGO Q HACERLO PARA ASEGURARME DE Q ESTE DEPRAVADO PERVERTIDO NO SE ATREVE A HACERLE NADA A MI JU… *todos le miramos* ejemm.. kiero decir… a Juni…_

Angeal: _lo siento tío, comprendo lo q sientes, pero es una obligación…_

Sephiroth: _*cabreado* grrr…. Está bien…_

Génesis: _¿q si besaría a Juni? ¡MÁS BIEN DICHO LA MATARÍA A MORREOS!_

ChaimaCloud: _*me escondo detrás de Zack (es el q tengo más cerca, no puedo acercarme a Sephy q es el más fuerte) ejem… vale…_

Sephiroth: _*con una vena en la frente y conteniendo las ganas de darle una paliza a Génesis*_

Génesis: _ohh… lo q daría para sentir los dulces labios de Juni junto con los míos, si sólo al verlos ya me pone! Y si empiezo a besarla no sé si podré controlarme…_

Zack: _Cloud, x el bien d tdos y antes d q Sephiroth pierda los nervios y empiece a matarnos a nosotros, ¡lee la segunda pregunta!_

Cloud: _vale, y es otra vez para Génesis *a Sephiroth le viene un tic en la ceja, lo q hace q nos sobresaltemos pero Génesis tiene una sonrisa q nadie le puede quitar* y te pregunta:_

_**q es lo q te pasas leyendo en el juego?**_

Génesis: _¡eso es obvio! LOVELESS! ^^¿q va a ser si no? *se saca LOVELESS de no se sabe dónde* siempre lo llevo encima!^^ *mira a Cloud* lee la siguiente pregunta! Estoy impaciente para saber q me pregunta esta preciosidad! Y ya d paso a ver si consigo una cita con ella y acabo fo… *todos le miramos amenazantes* ejem… kiero decir… por favor Cloud, lee la siguiente pregunta_

Cloud: _es para Génesis y t dice:_

_**xD t gusta angeal?**_

Génesis: _bueno, depende del contexto. Pero sí, no estaría mal tener una noche de placer con él y yo…_

Angeal: _*entre traumatizado y asustado* ¿vas en serio?_

Génesis: _¿a caso has visto q alguna vez t haya mentido? *Angeal se queda en estado de shok* Bueno Cloud, a por la siguiente pregunta!_

Cloud: _*mira el folio del review y abre los ojos como naranjas* ehrr… este no sé si…_

Génesis: _q lo leas!_

ChaimaCloud: _no creo q sea tan grave como los demás…_

Cloud: _es el peor q… bueno, da igual, esta pregunta es para Génesis d new y t pregunta:_

_**quieres q juni t f***? **_

Génesis: _¡VAYA SI LO QUIERO! ME ENCANTARÍA Q Juni Me suplicara que estuviéramos en la cama, que le quitara esa ropa, y mejor el sexo salvaje, es mi estilo, es lo q mejor me gusta, torturar a mis víctimas hasta q caen rendidas y me pidan que siga por muy cansados que estén_

ChaimaCloud,Zack,Angeal,Sephiroth&Cloud:_*sin poder articular ni una sola palabra*_

Génesis: _oh… sobretodo de sacar mi entrepierna y metérsela de golpe y…_

Sephiroth: _*con cara asesina se dirige corriendo hasta Génesis, preparando su Masamune* ¡COMO TE ATREVAS A TOCARLE UN PUTO PELO TE CORTO LAS PELOTAS CACHO CERDO PERVERTIDO DEPRAVADO SIN CORAZÓN NI ALMA!_

ChaimaCloud: _*corre a coger a Sephiroth por la espalda, intentando frenarle inútilmente* ¡Tranquilízate Sephy! ¡No hará nada! ¡No puede hacer nada! ¡RECUERDA QUE LA LECTORA TE HA DICHO Q NO LE TOQUES! *no sirven de nada mis palabras* ¡QUERÉIS AYUDARME EN VEZ DE MIRARME?*Zack, Angeal y Cloud al fin reaccionan, saltando encima de Sephiroth e intentando tranquilizarlo, pero Zack recibe puñetazos, Angeal patadas y Cloud las dos cosas, yo soy la única q no recibe daño alguno* madre mía, q difícil ha sido *Sephiroth al fin se ha relajado*_

Génesis: _mira q eres celoso Sephy, ya sé q estás lokito por ella, pero pronto caerá en mis brazos y me suplicará q la f****_

Sephiroth: _*con una vena en la frente conteniendo las ganas de matarlo* eso lo veremos idiota…_

ChaimaCloud: _*me acerco a Sephiroth, poniendo mis manos en sus pechos (hay q admitirlo, me dan ganas d violarlo solo al notarlos, está para comérselo ^^!)* trankilo Sephy, habrá q leer la siguiente pregunta *miro a Cloud* ¿para quién es la siguiente?_

Cloud: _*mira el papel asustado pero luego suelta un suspiro de alivio* para ti Juni *todos suspiramos excepto Génesis, q kería más preguntas* y t pregunta:_

_**PONDRAS A VICENT?**_

ChaimaCloud: _*pensativa* no había pensado en eso, tambn uno d los personajes q más me gustan, pero el fic está basado en el Crisis Core, no creo q salga, pero si kieres hago un fic a parte en el q salga él^^ lo único q tnes q hacer es avisarme en el siguiente review, ¿ok? *miro a Sephiroth, viendo q está cruzado de brazos a mi lado con cara de cabreo* Cloud, ¿hay más preguntas?_

Cloud:_*mira el folio* pues sí, otra vez para ti Juni, y es la última q nos hace ella. Te dice:_

_**y kotae esta bueno? **_

ChaimaCloud: _bueno… no puedo asegurarte nada, Kotae es mi hermano… Pero, el público lo ha visto, así q si kieres pedimos a alguna chica q le parece *miro al escenario* ¿Quién kiere decir cómo es Kotae?_

Espectadora1: _¡YOOOO! *Se levanta del sillón atenta y animada* Kotae está como para f*********! Me encantan esos preciosos ojos miel que tiene, esos que brillan tanto… Y esos músculos… ahh… me derrito sólo al verlos…_

Espectador1: _Y no t olvides de esos preciosos labios nena!_

Espectadora2: _Ni de ese pelo negro q le hace ser todavía más sexy con ese flequillo! _

ChaimaCloud: _*gota estilo anime* bueno, muchas gracias espectadores, como muestra de agradecimiento les daré un autógrafo de cada uno de nosotros y una edición de camisetas de mi fic *las espectadoras se emocionan y hacen un grito de fans* Bueno, Cloud, ¿hay alguna otra pregunta?_

Cloud:_*mira el folio* no, pero hay más reviews!^^_

ChaimaCloud: _¿a q esperas? LEELO!_

Cloud: _allá voy! Este es de __**Hanabira-girl1**_ _y nos dice:_

_**Este capitulo tambn me facino...**_

_**Thu fic es demaciado bueno... Pobrecilla la chica, sephi y ella tiene muxa kimika...**_

_**Kon respecto a mi e-mail... Zack puedes hablar kon migo atravez el correo *en voz baja y amenazante* mas te vale que no me koketees o si no...**_

_**Genesis, hola chico, si, si stoy buena y podemos ablar kuando thu kieras chikito..**_

_**Hola cloud, ers muy lindo..**_

_**Chaima, no pasa nada si hablo en pribado con ZACK? *cara de sadika* ok... tiens ke seguir el FIC.**_

_**Hasta luego *lanzando kiss* **_

ChaimaCloud: _bueno, no pasa nada si Zack habla contigo a solas^^ no t preocupes!^^ Bueno, en cuanto lo del fic… grax x tu review y trankila, voy a seguir!^^_

Sephiroth: _bueno… por lo menos alguien admite q tú y yo tenemos muxa kímika… ya era hora de q alguien comentara positivamente con lo de esta pareja_

Génesis: _¡eso lo dices xq kieres salir con ella y besarla en el fic!_

Sephiroth: _yo no he elegido mi papel…_

Génesis: _*celoso y con los nervios notados* arrgg! TE VAS A ENTERAR!_

Angeal: _ehhmm.. ¿q tal si dejáis las tonterías y os ponéis a responder los reviews?_

Génesis: _¡oh! Es verdd! Bueno… ha dixo q staba buena, así q *se aclara la garganta* ¿kieres tener una cita conmigo?_

Cloud: _mientras no violes a la pobre chica…_

Génesis: _¿q t hace pensar q lo voy a hacer?_

Zack: _xq no sería la primera vez q lo haces._

Sephiroth: _en eso t doy la razón cachorrillo…_

Génesis: _vale! No haré nada!_

Sephiroth: _no podrás aguantar…_

Génesis: _*cabreado* ¿t atreves a apostar?_

Sephiroth: _vale, 15509 guiles a q la cita acaba teniendo sexo_

Génesis: _acepto!_

ChaimaCloud: _*con una mano en la cabeza* ¿cómo puedo soportar trabajar así?_

Zack: _bah, no t desanimes, lo bueno es q nos tienes a nosotros ^^_

ChaimaCloud: _bueno… supongo q incluso un infantil como tú es maduro algunas veces…_

Zack: _no seas así Juni! *snif* sólo trataba de animarte!_

ChaimaCloud: _era broma!_

Zack: _bueno, será mejor q responda:_

_En primer lugar, ¡gracias! Eres una monada! Y no coquetearé contigo (ya tengo a Cloud y a Juni ^^) y… cuando kieras, hablamos a solas^^_

Cloud: _no vayas a soltar algo…_

Zack: _no Cloud, t tengo a ti, ¿q más necesito?_

ChaimaCloud: _bueno, ¿q tal si lees el siguiente review Cloud?_

Cloud: _ya voy! A ver a ver… este es de nuestra querida __**konomy **__y nos dice:_

_**hola ^^**_

_**estuvo triste el capitulo de hoy sobre todo xq no salio onii-chan T_T ok ok se lo q diras y se q soy tonta al escribir eso pero sabes q amo a angeal T_T ya quiero q llegue el capitulo donde lo pondras mucho mas u.u y q tambien salga mas con genesis son tan lindos juntos *o* tambien qisiera q sacases un fic d ellos dos pero mejor no molesto u.u**_

_**ok al punto me encanto el capitulo odio a okita Ò.Ó kotae emm spenas lo conoci en dos recuerdos :P**_

_**ok los amo y adios odio a hojo y okita y espero q juni le de una paliza :3**_

_**I LOVE ANGEAL x3 **_

Angeal: _¡al fin alguien q me dice algo! Pero q mona es^^ _

ChaimaCloud: _*gota estilo anime* ehrr… pues si kieres responde ya…_

Angeal: _*con emoción* en primer lugar, no estás tonta x decirme onii-chan, pero eso es hermana -.-', soy tu onii-san… o nii-san, soy mayor q tu…. Pero bueno nii-chan, q sepas q me gusta q pienses en mí^^ y si tanto me amas… ¿q hay d salir juntos?_

ChaimaCloud: _y yo pensando q sólo Zack hacía esas cosas -.-'_

Zack: _pues ya ves q no!^^ Menos mal q no… jeje… _

Cloud: _bueno… se nota q Angeal tambn tne fans, no solo nosotros…_

Sephiroth: _pues espero q no tome las mismas manías q ESTE loco *señala a Génesis*_

Génesis: _oye! Yo tambn tengo corazón sabes?_

Sephiroth: _sí, uno de acero._

Génesis: _SERÁS! *corre hacia él para atacarle, pero Sephiroth es más rápido y, antes de q puedan liarse a ostias, me meto en medio* _

ChaimaCloud: _venga chicos, no os peleéis x una tontería ok?^^ Además, tengo un review x contestar…_

Sephiroth: _Lo siento Juni, no volverá a ocurrir_

Génesis: _vaya… q fiel eres con Juni.. *voz provocativa*_

Sephiroth: _xq sé cuándo controlarme, no como tú_

ChaimaCloud: _bueno, responderé antes d q estos empiecen d new con alguna de sus discusiones:_

_En primer lugar, grax x tu review!^^ En cuanto a Angeal y a Génesis… no t preocupes x ellos, pronto van a salir, sobretodo después del lemon!^^ es en el siguiente cap cuando empiezan a salir más, así q seguro q esta noticia t alegra^^ En cuanto lo de sacar un fic d Génesis y Angeal… ¿q diablos? ¿Xq no? Pues… a ver si se acaban estos dichosos exámenes y cuando acaben dentro d dos o tres semanas… t escribiré un fic d AngealxGénesis!^^ yo siempre cumplo con las peticiones d mis lectores!^^ Así q recuerda q tendré muy presente lo d este fic q me has pedido! Cuando sepa cuándo ponerlo t lo aseguraré^^ no t preocupes! Y además no es ninguna molestia^^_

_En cuanto lo d mi estúpido tío Okita, espero poder romperle los dientes y ya de paso las pelotas para q nunca más vuelva a hacer daño a nadie más… *miro a Cloud* a por el siguiente review!^^_

Cloud: _allá voy! A ver a ver… este es de nuestra querida __**Maya**__ y nos dice:_

_**hola n.n a todos**_

_**hola a toohs ioi**_

_**como tal vez conoces juni-chan el es mi abogado-doctor-tele mario el cual no deberia hablar en este momento -.-**_

_**soy solo una tele q puedo estar estorbando?**_

_**clic* se apaga, al fin es dificil conseguir buenos abogados en esta epoca -.- en fin n.n**_

_**ame este capitulo como todos los demas n.n pro estuvo un poco triste u.u**_

_**si lose hizo q ahora tuviese direc tv**_

_**MARIO CALLATE SE UNA TELE Y CALLATEEEE**_

_**o.o**_

_**okita ahora encabezas en mi lista negra luego esta hojo **_

_**ok les molesta y si los mato a los dos? ok ok n.n hoy no voy a preguntar nada pero los obligare a hacer algo muajaja ay q ridicula soy xD igual preguntare me guta hacerlo **_

_**cloud le cantarias a zack-sama the word mine d vocaloid? xD ok no t pregunto hazlo siempre quize escucharte cantar ^o^**_

_**genesis dime q le hacias a juni-chan en esa cita O.o no solo sephy esta celoso yo tambien, tu puedes tener una cita con juni q esta fuera d tualcance y yo una con zack-sama q esta 35455879988756 veces fuera de mi alcance? como le haces xD**_

_**sephy pro q te pasa? primero estar enamorado d cloud y luego d una tia q esta mas buena q tu? eso es... eso es...AMOR BARATO ok entiendo q juni-chan sea genial y linda pro ya ni te entiendo -.- no tas celoso d q tiene dream sex con zack-sama cloud entre otros personajes extremadamente sexy? igual t deseo suerte**_

_**angeal ummm q opinas d zack-sama?**_

_**juni-chan no en serio no puedo matar a okita o a hojo? pleaseee lo hare bien como qieres los aorco los meto en un cuarto sin oxigeno los torturo en una escuela? XD**_

_**zack-sama p-puedo i-ir a una cita c-contigo y con juni o cloud para q no me mal interpreten u,u**_

_**reno y si no esta puej d palte d alguien ... mo tienesun hermanos sexy en otro juego no se empieza x a y termina por xel**_

_**ok mario cuida d q no me demanden**_

_**no puedo hacer soy una tele**_

_**sabia q tenia q qedarme con frank pero nooo papa dijo q "no tenia dinero" y ahora tengoun abogado d tercera con l sueño d convertirce en bailarina**_

_**ES UN ARTE**_

_**bss adiou **_

ChaimaCloud: _*riendo* de verdad chica, no sé cómo lo haces siempre para hacerme reír cuando leo tus reviews! Jajaja si t soy sincera, los leo siempre unas 15 veces o más, ¡pero siempre me gustan!_

Zack: _y lo mejor es q me ha pedido una cita!^^_

Génesis: _y por lo menos ha pensado en mí…_

Angeal: _y en mí…_

Sephiroth: _a mí me da =_

Cloud: _pero hay q admitir q es buena chica!^^ es divertida._

ChaimaCloud: _sí, ¿no había unas preguntas?_

Cloud: _*mira el folio* sí, y para todos nosotros… _

Génesis: _¡pues leelas! A ver si de paso hay otra d las preguntas q me gustan *todos los demás nos cae una gota estilo anime*_

Cloud: _bueno, a lo q íbamos… la primera pregunta es para mí y me pregunta:_

_**cloud le cantarias a zack-sama the word mine d vocaloid? xD ok no t pregunto hazlo siempre quize escucharte cantar ^o^**_

_Humm… pues la verdd… no he oído la canción pero… si tantas ganas tienes d verme cantando… xq no?_

Zack: _y lo mejor es q cantarías para mí^^ *emocionado*_

ChaimaCloud: _bueno, tal vez me traiga un día el equipo de música y todo eso_

Zack: _*con ojos brillantes observándome con una sonrisa de cachorrillo* ¿lo harías?_

ChaimaCloud: _claro! Xq no? Yo tambn kiero ver cómo canta Cloud, con esa dulce voz *suspiro de enamorada* esa voz q es tan fuerte y suave a la vez… esos labios carnosos q piden en silencio "bésame", esa sonrisa q hace q saques una tuya sin sikiera pensarlo… esos preciosos ojos azules q te dicen "mírame", esos q siempre t atraen hacia él, esos perfectos músculos q…_

Sephiroth: _ya ya, no t emociones demasiado q es malo para ti… *celoso*_

Génesis: _lo q a ti t psa es q estás celoso Sephy! ¿A q si? No me ekivoco!_

Sephiroth: _*se curza de brazos* no me interesa…_

Angeal: _bueno, y fíjate q Juni estaba emocionada sólo diciendo eso d Cloud, y pensar q todavía había más…_

Sephiroth: _*pensando* no dejes q los celos t dominen, no dejes q los celos t dominen, *le viene un tic en la ceja* no dejes q los celos t dominen *le cuesta controlarse, cierra los ojos* no dejes q los celos te dominen…*su cuerpo empieza a temblar* no dejes q los celos… ¡a la mierda! *corre hacia mí, me abraza y grita* JUNI ES PARA MÍ! *sus brazos rodean mi cuerpo, abrazándome con fuerza, lo q hace q me sonroje y me kede en estado de shock, sin saber q decir exactamente*_

Génesis: _oye! Yo tambn kiero abrazarla!_

Zack: _y yoo!_

Sephiroth: _*deja que mi cabeza se recoste en su perfecto, musculoso y medio desnudo pecho, se siente cómodo… lanza una mirada asesina a Génesis y a Zack* como os atreváis sabéis lo q os espera *los dos tragan la saliva sonoramente* _

Cloud: _ehhhrr… Sephiroth *Sephiroth lo mira con ojos asesinos, lo q hace q Cloud se asuste pensando* "no imaginé q daba tanto miedo -.-'" No es q kiera interrumpiros ni nda d eso pero… hay todavía preguntas q contestar… ¿podrías dejar de abrazar a Juni?_

Sephiroth: _*se da cuenta d su error, observándome en sus brazos mientras q yo tengo una sonrisa zorruna, así q se sonroja y me suelta* ehhrr… lo siento Juni, no era mi intención…_

Cloud: _será mejor q lea la siguiente pregunta antes de q akí empiecen a liarse… *mira el folio* a ver a ver… la siguiente pregunta es para Génesis_

Génesis: _¡wiiii! Léelo, léelo!_

Cloud: _*gota estilo anime* emm… vale, a ver, t pregunta:_

_**genesis dime q le hacias a juni-chan en esa cita O.o no solo sephy esta celoso yo tambien, tu puedes tener una cita con juni q esta fuera d tualcance y yo una con zack-sama q esta 35455879988756 veces fuera de mi alcance? como le haces xD**_

Sephiroth: _eso eso, q le hiciste a mi pequeña y dulce Ju… *todos le miran y se corrige* kiero decir… ¿q le hiciste a Juni en esa cita forzosa?_

Génesis: _no tnía pensado decírtelo pero… ya q es una chica q ha pensado en mí… lo diré _

ChaimaCloud: _*me sonrojo y empiezo a sudar frío* ehmm… q conste q fue él el q kiso!_

Sephiroth: _*me mira* t hizo algo malo?_

Génesis: _Bueno, cmo algunos sabrán, Juni me pidió de rodillas q saliéramos en una cita y… no pude negarme_

ChaimaCloud: _*enfadada* q yo hice q? ESO ES MENTIRA!_

Génesis: _vale, le propuse un trato a Juni. Angeal fue kien me la presentó, y no podía negarme claramente (es una tía con buenos melones). Bueno, cuando la conocí pues me pidió si podía salir al fic y venir akí. Angeal se había ido y yo, aprovechando q estábamos solos, le dije q si me concedía una cita, pues q aceptaría las condiciones q ella me daba_

ChaimaCloud: _no tuve otro remedio q aceptar, si no lo hacía, no vendría_

Génesis: _bueno, el caso es q la invité en un hotel de Costa Del Sol_

Sephiroth: _*sorprendido* EN COSTA DEL SOL? ¿¡UN HOTEL!*me mira* No me digas q estuvisteis…_

ChaimaCloud:_¡no! ¡No es lo q piensas! D verdd!_

Génesis: _bueno, primero nos fuimos a un restaurante a comer algo y ella me estuvo poniendo al día con todo lo del fic y los reviews y las respuestas y como funcionaba todo eso, vamos… un montón de rollos. Yo le dije q no habláramos d ese tema y empecé a intentar ligármela, está buena, ¿q más podía hacer? Y con algo d suerte se ofrecería a tener una noche d placer_

Sephiroth: _*con una vena en la frente a punto d estallarle* Juni… no me digas q hiciste…_

ChaimaCloud: _¡escucha y sabrás lo q pasó! Y no hagas un intento d asesinato, ¿vale?*Sephiroth, algo dudoso e inseguro, acepta*_

Génesis: _bueno, ¿x dónde iba? Ah sí! Pues eso, no me funcionó. Incluso la llevé a la playa y me mojé, andando sin camisa, sólo con unos estrechos pantalones cortos q hacían notar mis músculos, pero ni con eso funcionaba. Decidí entonces dejar q durmiéramos en el hotel, en la misma habitación, a ver si conseguía hacer algo. Incluso pedí al recepcionista q me diera una habitación de una sola cama, y fíjat q me costó convencerle…_

ChaimaCloud: _¡ME DIJISTE Q NO KEDABAN HABITACIONES! SERÁS…_

Génesis: _bueno… tenía q intentarlo_

ChaimaCloud: _yo t pedí una habitación con camas separadas!_

Génesis: _da =, al final acabamos durmiendo en la misma cama._

Sephiroth: _q hicisteis q?_

ChaimaCloud: _no! Bueno sí domrimos en la misma cama, pero eso fue xq me pilló desprevenida! Al principio me negué, claro está y le dije q acabaría durmiendo en el sofá o en el suelo. Como según él, "era caballeroso" se ofreció a dejarme la cama y él kedarse en el sofá. A medianoche, cuando desperté por notar algo, vi q Génesis estaba en la misma cama q yo, y creeme q me asusté!_

Génesis: _sí, y además t estaba abrazando! _

Sephiroth: _*conteniendo las ganas d coger su Masamune*¿abrazando a Juni? *me mira* ¿Y no hiciste nada?_

ChaimaCloud: _¡claro q sí q hice! Intenté apartarle las manos q rodeaban mi barriga, incluso intenté despertarle! Pero su sueño es tan profundo y su fuerza no me dejaba apartarlo, así q tuve q estar toda la noche en vela vigilando q no me pasara nada…_

Angeal: _¿Génesis un sueño profundo? ¡Eso es mentira! Génesis se despierta x cualquier cosa!_

ChaimaCloud: _*miro a Génesis sorprendida* ¿es eso verdad?_

Génesis: _pz sí, tambn estuve toda la noche en vela esperando a poder hacer algo, aunq fuera un beso, y mira q costó conseguir uno_

ChaimaCloud: _¡FINGISTE ESTAR EN SUEÑOS Y X ESO ME BESASTE EN LOS LABIOS A LAS CUATRO DE LA MADRUGADA Y NO ME SOLTASTE SIKIERA!_

Génesis: _venga mujer… admite q tus labios son dulces_

ChaimaCloud&Sephiroth: _*ganas de matar*_

ChaimaCloud: _si no estuviéramos en directo, créeme q t haría trizas! Además d q tnes fans x akí, así q t has salvado…_

Génesis: _bueno, después d ese beso me diste una torta en la cara, ¿recuerdas?_

ChaimaCloud: _¡eso fue un acto reflejo! Y t lo tuviste merecido_

Angeal: _madre mía… y pensar q tdo eso pasó x una tontería -.-'_

Sephiroth: _si tuviera permiso, t mataría,*me mira* Juni, pekeña, hicist bn en darle una buena torta en la cara_

ChaimaCloud: _de echo le dí un puñetazo y un rodillazo en las pelotas…_

Génesis: _*tocándose "ahí abajo"* no me lo recuerdes! Ya dolió bastante!_

Zack: _*riéndose* eso t pasa x ser un pervertido! Jajaja!_

Cloud: _bueno, ¿q tal si, ya q sabemos lo q pasó, leo la siguiente pregunta?_

Angeal: _*me mira y a Sephiroth tambn, viendo la cara asesina en nosotros* creo q sería mejor q la leyeras antes d q akí tengamos q traer una ambulancia… *piensa* "Madre mía, empiezo a pensar q Juni y Seph hacen buena pareja, incluso enfadados se parecen -.-'"_

Cloud: _creo q tnes razón *mira el folio* Sephiroth! Esta pregunta es para ti! *Sephiroth se pone atento*, te dice:_

_**sephy pro q te pasa? primero estar enamorado d cloud y luego d una tia q esta mas buena q tu? eso es... eso es...AMOR BARATO ok entiendo q juni-chan sea genial y linda pro ya ni te entiendo -.- no tas celoso d q tiene dream sex con zack-sama cloud entre otros personajes extremadamente sexy? igual t deseo suerte**_

Sephiroth: _*sorprendido* Bueno, la verdad… ¿q me pasa? No tengo ni idea. Si te soy sincero, vale, lo admito, antes me gustaba Cloud, sí. Pero me di cuenta de que solo era un simple flechazo, q eso era xq necesitaba ayuda y nda más… Además, Juni está buena, tú lo has dicho, está más buena q yo…_

ChaimaCloud: _bueno… yo no es q esté tan buena q digamos… _

Sephiroth: _no lo nieges Juni! Vale q los demás t critiquen y t digan fea, ¡pero eso no es verdad! Lo q les pasa a esos gilipollas es q no saben apreciar una belleza como la tuya y son demasiado celosos! No saben aceptar una realidad! *Me quedo sorprendida* Yo te… *silencio*_

ChaimaCloud: _¿sí?_

Zack: _¡Sueltalo!_

Génesis: _no lo hagas antes q yo!_

Angeal: _dejad a la parejita en paz!_

Cloud: _¿estoy oyendo bien? Sephy iba a decir q?..._

Sephiroth: _no… nada… no es nada… *carraspea sonrojado* Bueno… cmo iba diciendo… si tu dices q eso es amor barato… lo aceptaré… ¿q diablos? Sí, ella es única! Y no estoy celoso xq Juni tenga dreamsex con otros, xq sé q tambn los ha tenido d mí, ¿verdad Juni?_

ChaimaCloud: _pz sí, los tuve unas cuantas veces. ¡Pero es q estás bueno!_

Sephiroth: _y tú tambn baby! *ante esas palabras, todos nos kedamos petrificados*_

Génesis:_¿a caba d decir baby?_

Angeal: _no sé si he oí bien la verdad… _

Zack: _¡ay va! Mira q tambn eres atrevido cuando kieres!_

Sephiroth: _*sonrojado dándose cuenta d lo dicho* Bueno, ejem… lo q había dicho, q Juni es… es bonita y todo eso… sí, prefiero un amor barato q un amor no correspondido al q pueden romper un corazón *mira a Cloud* lee la siguiente pregunta_

Cloud: _*todavía en estado d shock* ehmm.. sí claro *mira el folio* el siguiente es para Angeal y t pregunta:_

_**angeal ummm q opinas d zack-sama?**_

Angeal: _humm… q opino del cachorrillo? Humm… *pensativo* es muy hiperactivo, ruidoso, impaciente y… se comporta como un cachorro. Cero capacidad de concentración y 100 capacidad de actividad. X eso empecé a llamarle Cachorrillo, es q se comporta cmo uno. Pero siempre se esfuerza para conseguir lo q desea: ser un héroe. Me alegra tenerlo como alumno la verdad, me siento orgulloso, pero lo q nunca tiene q olvidar es q…_

Zack: _lo sé, lo sé! AGARRARÉ MIS SUEÑOS Y PROTEGERÉ MI HONOR!_

Angeal: _así se habla!_

ChaimaCloud: _pues… habrá q tenerlo en cuenta… aunq ya no me keden ni sueños y no tenga honor…_

Sepiroth: _bueno… pero me tienes a mí, ¿no?_

ChaimaCloud: _*con un sonrojo y una sonrisa, le observo* claro… gracias^^_

Cloud: _no solo t tne a ti Sephy, tambn nos tiene a tdos nosotros!^^_

Génesis: _eso eso! Y todavía tienes una oportunidad d oro para poder estar juntos en otra cita y q mis planes salgan mejor!^^_

Sephiroth&ChaimaCloud: _¡ni en tus mejores sueños!_

Génesis: _vamos chicos… todavía estáis enfadados conmigo *Sephiroth y yo asentimos enérgicamente* oh vamos, lo siento! D verdad! _

Cloud: _bueno, mejor leo la siguiente pregunta *mira el folio* esta es para ti Juni!^^ y t pregunta:_

_**juni-chan no en serio no puedo matar a okita o a hojo? pleaseee lo hare bien como qieres los aorco los meto en un cuarto sin oxigeno los torturo en una escuela? XD**_

ChaimaCloud: _bueno… a Hojo puedes torturarle incluso en la escuela (muy buena idea x cierto, es divertida!^^ XD!) Pero al idiota de mi Okita lo mataré yo *ojos de venganza* lo mataré con mis propias manos! LO JURÉ! *con ira* Sólo YO mataré al idiota de mi tío! Pero a Hojo llévatelo y tortúralo, pero lo mejor sería atarle d pies y manos, ir clavándole cuchillos y, día a día, cortarle un dedo, otro, y otro, y otro… hasta dejarlo sin dedos, cortarle las pelotas y luego torturarle con sus estúpidos experimentos y luego…_

Génesis: _da más miedo q Sephiroth cuando se cabrea -.-'_

Angeal: _bueno, antes d q Juni empiece con un nuevo descotrol, ¿hay otra pregunta Cloud?_

Cloud: _*mira el folio* sí, esta es para Zack y t pregunta:_

_**zack-sama p-puedo i-ir a una cita c-contigo y con juni o cloud para q no me mal interpreten u,u**_

Zack: _¿una cita contigo? Y kién d dijo q no?^^ Bueno, si vienen, seguro q serán los dos._

ChaimaCloud: _¡ni se t ocurra violarlo antes q lo haga yo!_

Cloud: _*me mira sorprendido* Juni! Antes tendrá q f******* a mí!_

ChaimaCloud: _pero si tú odias q eso sea público!_

Cloud: _pero Zack es mío y…_

Zack: _ya chicos, ya… no os preocupéis^^, los dos tendréis lo q os merecéis^^ Pero primero será Cloud_

Cloud: _jaja! Gané! *satisfecho*_

ChaimaCloud: _*con tristeza* *snif* no seas así Cloud… *snif* yo t adoro! *pensando* Bueno… pero si cambias d idea y kieres hacerlo conmigo…_

Cloud: _oye! No vayas tan lejos!_

Zack: _*gota estilo anime* no esperaba q discutieran x mí…je…je…je…_

Sephiroth: _*celoso* Cloud, ¿hay otra pregunta? Antes q esto se haga una locura_

Cloud:_*mira el folio* bueno sí… pero no está akí el personaje, así q se lo diremos a la escritora. La pregunta es:_

_**reno y si no esta puej d palte d alguien ... mo tienesun hermanos sexy en otro juego no se empieza x a y termina por xel**_

ChaimaCloud: _hummm… Lo de Reno… ajajajaj! Q buena! ¿No t referirás a Axel de Kingdom Hearts? XD!_

Sephiroth: _yo tambn salgo en ese juego…_

Cloud: _y yo…además… estoy bn sexy_

ChaimaCloud: _bueno, en eso t doy la razón, aunq Sephiroth tambn está como para comérselo!^^ _

Zack: _yo tambn salgo en ese juego, pero soy muy chikitajo… Sólo en el Birth By Sleep…_

ChaimaCloud: _pero estás bueno d tdos modos!^^ seas grande o peke, estás para comerte^^_

Zack: _grax x animarme!_

Angeal&Génesis: _y nosotros no salimoss! _

ChaimaCloud: _Bueno… la verdd es q yo tambn me preguntaba lo mismo así q… *miro a Génesis* ¿no tenías tú el número de Reno?_

Génesis: _*con una idea en mente* sí, pero a cambio… *mirada asesina de Sephiroth*_

ChaimaCloud: _mira, esta vez t propongo yo un trato *Génesis asiente* Si me das el número t perdono lo d la cita y evito q Sephiroth t mate._

Génesis: _hecho. *me da el número*_

ChaimaCloud: _bueno espectadores, vamos a llamar a Reno en directo así q, si kieren hablar más… intentaremos convencerle para q venga!^^ *con una mákina hacemos q se oigan los "piiip" y al segundo tono, responden*_

Teléfono: _¿sí? ¿Kién es?_

ChaimaCloud: _¿Reno?_

Teléfono: _el mismo, ¿y esa voz de chica tan bonita?_

ChaimaCloud: _ejem.. soy Juni, la q estaba con un fic_

Reno: _ah, sí… Génesis me dijo q estabas buena y q tenía ganas de…_

ChaimaCloud: _¡no digas eso ahora! Estamos en directo_

Reno: _hay va! Q honor! Es genial!^^ Ejemm… Hola a todos los lectores!_

ChaimaCloud: _mira Reno, en primer lugar, quisiera pedirte un pequeño favor._

Reno: _el q kieras preciosa…_

Sephiroth: _cmo tomes las manías de Génesis creo q acabarás mal…_

Reno: _Hey Seph! Así q era verdd q tú tambn estabas metido en el fic!_

Sephiroth: _pues sí. Zack, Cloud y Angeal también._

Reno: _sí, Génesis me lo dijo… Bueno, ¿Juni era el nombre no?_

ChaimaCloud: _sí, Juni. _

Reno: _mira, no sé cómo será mi papel en el fic, tendría q verlo, pero… si Génesis dice q tiene éxito, voy a aceptar. Pero tendremos q kedar con todos los actores del fic y hablarlo entre todos_

Sephiroth: _al fin alguien q usa la cabeza en vez d el culo. *mirando a Génesis*_

Génesis: _¡oye!_

ChaimaCloud: _dejad d discutir! Reno está akí y estamos en directo, ¿vale?_

Sephiroth&Génesis: _Lo siento Juni…_

Reno: _¿estoy oyendo a Sephiroth pidiendo disculpas? ¡No me lo creo! En este fic ocurren cosas imposibles!_

ChaimaCloud: _bueno, da =, al grano, luego t llamo y ya hablaremos d cuando vamos a kedar, ¿ok? En cuanto a la llamada, hay otro motivo._

Reno: _¿ah sí? Cuál?_

ChaimaCloud: _pues resulta q una chica nos ha comentado y tiene una pregunta para ti_

Reno: _NO ME JODAS! ¿EN SERIO? ¿Ni sikiera salgo al fic y ya tengo fans?_

ChaimaCloud: _me están pidiendo q vengas además… _

Reno: _bueno… vale!^^ Y… ¿cuál es esa pregunta?_

ChaimaCloud: _Cloud, léela d new x favor…_

Cloud: _sí, t pregunta:_

_**reno y si no esta puej d palte d alguien ... mo tienesun hermanos sexy en otro juego no se empieza x a y termina por xel**_

Reno: _ya estamos otra vez con la pregunta, ¿Axel no?_

Zack: _pues sí…_

Reno: _bueno… Axel no es q sea mi hermano, pero es como uno. Somos muy amigos, cmo Zack y Cloud se puede decir… Sólo somos amigos, nos parecemos sí, pero es xq el creador es el mismo! ¿xq si no seríamos casi idénticos?_

ChaimaCloud: _bueno… *pensativa* en eso tienes razón…_

Reno: _todos me preguntan siempre lo mismo… estoy ya algo hartito d q lo hagan pero… tratándose d alguien q ha pensado en mí… no pasa nda!^^_

ChaimaCloud: _bueno Reno, gracias x tu time ok? Y disculpa si t hemos molestado…_

Reno: _no psa nda nena! Llámame si kieres cuando esté el la ducha. Ahora estaba cocinando, tengo hambre después d mi misión…_

ChaimaCloud: _pz… q aprobeche…_

Reno: _grax baby!^^ _

ChaimaCloud: _si hay otro review q vaya a x ti, pz t volveré a llamar. _

Reno: _pz esperaré tu llamada luego para kedar, ¿ok?_

ChaimaCloud: _gracias! *el teléfono se cuelga* Bueno… a ver si conseguimos q venga al fic…_

Sephiroth: _Cloud, ¿hay más preguntas?_

Cloud: _*mirando el folio* no, pero hay más reviews^^ _

Angeal: _*gota estilo anime* madre mía, q rápido os acostumbráis a cambiar d tema_

Cloud: _bueno… es q ya es la costumbre, Juni nos ha pegado su costumbre…_

ChaimaCloud: _antes d nda *miro al escenario* Maya, a ver si tnes suerte y consiguen contratrte un abogado mejor… creo q lo necesitas -.-' *miro a Cloud* bueno, ¿y de kién es el siguiente review?_

Cloud: _*mira el folio* pues es de __**Yuka-san**_ _y nos dice:_

_**holas xox**_

_**h-hoy ngh p-pues l-lo s-ient x preg-gun-tar esas co-s-sas ok un momento abre una botella y se la bebe **_

_**ASHI TA MEJORRRRRRR COMO IVA DIENDO**_

_**ME ENNCATO EL CAPITULO Y OKITA es un maldito mmm aunq harian buena pareja el y kotae creo q asi si lo perdonaria? tal vez tal vesh ngh APENAS LEISTE 3 MINUTOS D ELLOS Y YA T ENAMORAST D UNA PAREJA Q NO TIENE ESPERANZAS NI SENTIDO XQ PARA EMPEEZAR NO SALEN EN FF? o.-**_

_**ngh q dices? t gusta lar idea? xD**_

_**ashi q eras un demonio t sere sincerra pensaba q serias un camaleon angel gato robotico matriculado con piezas d fuego con un monittor d estomago imagen d un chico lindo 25% carnival enserio eso pense pro luego me dije eso es imposible es demasiado cool pa ser eso y entonces lo descubri aunq ni se hacerrrrrrrrco a la respuesta y penssse juni ersb una vampira q buerno q no lo erres xq me caen d la patada lash vampirras o chicas extremadmente emos q se qedan con el vampirro mas sexy del lugarrr ...**_

_**ok me salie dl tema ummm ya falta poco pa el cap 13 wiiiiiii lemon lemon y no sheas tan pecaora como pa poner lime o q necesitabas q ese capitulo fuese parra algo no te perrrdonaria asi q o haces eso o aceptas q sho ...**_

_**GAAAAK me duele terrible la cabeza espero no hAber estado borracha bueno bss adiou send **_

ChaimaCloud: _Bueno… no t preocupes q tengo el lemon ya listo pa' el siguiente cap!^^ se nota q tenías ganas ehh…XD! Bueno, tu pregunta… no sé… lo de un KotaexOkita… -.-', nunca había pensado en mi hermano como algo así pero… cmo tengo una sorpresa preparada para todas las lectoras… Os lo diré cuando me preguntáis q es^^ XD! Bueno, no sé q idea dar sobre eso, no puedo decir nda… Lo de una robot no-sé-qué … chica… tienes una imaginación de alucine sabes? XD! Me gusta la gente así! Tú trankila x el lemon, no es necesario una amenaza, xq yo tambn kiero q salga!^^_

Cloud: _jaja! Cmo t pases d la raya…_

ChaimaCloud: _Cloud, ¿xq no lo admites d una vez? ¡Tú kieres un dulce lemon! _

Cloud: _*se cruza d brazos sonrojado* no me interesa_

Zack: _eso es un sí!_

Génesis: _ya q hablamos d lemons… ¿q tal si escribes un lemon entre tú y yo Juni?_

Sephiroth: _no lo hará. Y aunq lo hiciera, akí las lectoras solo kieren yaoi, no otra cosa…_

ChaimaCloud: _kien sabe… tal vez haya gent q sí le gusten más géneros cmo a mí^^_

Cloud: _bueno… tal vez…_

ChaimaCloud: _bueno… a lo q íbamos… Grax x tu review chica! Espero poder verte más x aká ok?^^ y espero q tdo salga bn! *miro a Cloud* Hay más reviews?_

Cloud: _sí, y no sé si es un chico o una chica, dice q t conoce_

ChaimaCloud: _¿a mí?_

Cloud: _sí, a ti…_

Sephiroth: _pues léela, ¿a q esperas?_

Cloud: _bien, este es de __**Hayama ookami-sama**_ _y nos dice:_

_**oye juni me conoces?  
>te acuerdas de mi?<br>tu viejo amigo?  
>bueno ya ha pasado tiempo u_u no importa comentare<br>esta bien tu fic n.n aunq si pones q sephirot termine contigo habra algunas kejas para los q odian los €#»#\#''# x OC ok no se si lo pongas pro te conozco y te creo capaz nnnmh a mi? no me mires a mi no me agrada sephitroth siempre lo odie n.n y tambien a aerith pro ya ese es otro tema... no me van los temas de demonios -.- pro no significa q no me halla gustado... t encanta matar tanto a tus padres? WTF  
>pregunta q carajo tiene q ver hojo con okita? no enserio si yo fuera okita me robo su dinero lo mato y me busco una prostituta barata la asecino culpo a alguien y me como un burrito me qedo en la banca rota hojo revive lo vuelvo a matar vendo sus organos ilegalmente un idiota los compra me como unas papas fritas me compro un departamento un internet arrecho mato a mi casero si me cobra me qedo viendo anime luego viene hojo q revive otra puta vez lo mato desde el precipicio me pongo a jugar guitar hero el puto reaparece agarro un matillo y lo mato ahora estoy en la ducha con una puta q ni se de donde salio en asuntos "importantes" cobrandome -.- ahora la mato a ella reaparece hojo ya me ladillo me voy a square enix borro a hojo...y me hago mas arrecho me voy a casa tomokun helado aparece un extra q ta buenoo y tonces lo llamo Me kar monso orro salomoj sisus dos nombres y apellidos u.ú un dia dice q soy emo lo tiro de la ventana y renace como hojo ya me ladille t busco t propongo q mates a estos putos vivo en paz y me caso con un XBOX 360 final felizzz<br>asi wey q pa mi es una linda historia se las contare a mis nietos y sobrinos seeh hasta q me salgan los anillos d la muerte  
>D: oh q es este boton? su xbox 360 se a dañado<br>q como carajo xq?  
>hijo nunca escuchaste la curiosidad mato al gato? ps eso te paso<br>lose se esta ahogando -.-"  
>q? D:<br>ok adios suerte en tu fic unicamente comentare est cap gracias y si no t acueldas de mi fue xq fui sadico? Suerte**_

Sephiroth: _¿conoces a un tío q t ha comentado? Kién es? Di kien es?_

ChaimaCloud: _humm… no sé…es q no recuerdo muxo… me suena muxo su forma d escribir, eso sí, pero… ¿d kien? ¿D Naga?... No, a él le gustan los demonios… supongo? O… espera, ¿mi hermanito mediano o el mayor?... Ahrrrggg! NO CONSIGO RECORDAR! Necesito q me escriba y me diga d q me conoce! Además… veo muy difícil q sea Dexs -.-', no creo q le guste el yaoi a él… arrgg! ¿no podrías dejarme aunq sea un MP y refrescarme la memoria tío? MI CABEZA ESTÁ Q SE ESTALLA! *Ojitos neko brillantes en forma d petición* plis? Lo harías? Un review o un mp? Pliiiiis!_

Cloud: _ehhmm… parece q sí le conoce…_

Génesis: _pz el tío es suertudo, ojalá hubiera conocido a Juni antes… *snif*_

Angeal: _bueno, vete a saber kien sería…_

Zack: _bueno… ahora x lo menos se sabe q este fic no solo lo leen chicas, sino tambn chicos…_

Sephiroth: _y q me odia *enfadado*_

ChaimaCloud: _venga Seph… no seas así, YO TE KIERO! *Sephiroth sonríe* lo ves? Bueno, mi respuesta:_

_En primer lugar, siento no acordarme d ti, pero sé q tu forma d escribir me suena d algo… Pero grax x comentar mi fic! Y me alegra q t guste!^^ A ver si consigo mantenerte en contacto… Pillart y acordarme d una maldita vez… soy tan estúpida… ¿d q me suena esa forma familiar d escribir? Ahhhrrgg! _

Cloud: _venga Juni, no t pongas tan histérica_

ChaimaCloud: _*trato d mantener la calma* vale, vale, tienes razón Cloudy, debo mantener la calma… *respiro hondo* a ver, si no recuerdo mal me preguntas q q hace Hojo con Okita… Humm… no se sabe x el momento y si se sabe… pz ya veremos en los siguiente capítulos!^^ en cuanto a ti, tío, grax x tu review^^ espero q consigas refrescarme la memoria xq no hay forma d acordarme tío -.-', lo siento muxo… *miro a Cloud* ¿Hay más reviews? _

Cloud: _*mira el folio* no, se han acabado todos! *se oye un ohhh, de eco*_

ChaimaCloud: _trankilos! Tengan en cuenta q en el siguiente capítulo sale al fin LEMON!^^ Gracias a todos los q nos han dejado reviews y a los q no… pz TAMBN!^^ nos vemos en el siguiente cap!^^ *todos nos despedimos con una sonrisa mientras se cierra el telón*_


	13. Chapter 13

**Capítulo 13**

Zack se levantó y se estiró en la misma cama que Cloud diciendo:

-**Con todo esto de Juni, no he tenido tiempo a poder estar contigo, haciendo lo que siempre quise hacer.**

**-¿Eh?**

El moreno se acercó al rubio y empezó a besarle lentamente, mientras le iba quitando lentamente la camisa…

**-¡Z-Zack!**

**-Tranquilo-**susurró el moreno en el oído del moreno de forma sensual-**No pasará nada... es solo un regalo por preocuparte por mí…**

Cloud empezó a sentir una calidez a una velocidad de vértigo mientras que Zack moría de forma sensual su oreja, haciendo que el pequeño Chocobo soltara un leve jadeo. Después de un simple mordisco, pasó a un beso que pasó a bajar lentamente por la mejilla, deslizándose por su hermoso rostro hasta que, al fin, llegó a sus labios. Empezaron a besarse hasta acabar en una batalla de lenguas, mirándose los ojos excitados. Nadie decía nada, pero no era por vergüenza, era por pasión… Zack, sin dejar de jugar con las lenguas, empezó a desabrocharle la ropa a su pequeño, de forma lujuriosa, lenta y sensual, aprovechando cada beso, cada caricia, cada abrazo… Subió su otra mano para pasarla por el rubio cabello, profundizando el beso. Cloud, empezando a sentirle suyo, cerró los ojos, dejándose llevar. Pero, aún con el moreno causándole esas sensaciones, no quería quedarse atrás. Levantó sus brazos, pasándolas alrededor del cuello del mayor, sin dejar de pelearse con las lenguas, podía sentirle suyo, sólo suyo. Sus bocas se movían de forma brutal, casi parecían hambrientos, sedientos de querer seguir besándose. Zack, al notar que al fin la ropa del menor estaba desabrochada por la parte de arriba, empezó a acariciarlo, provocando un gemido dentro de su boca. ¿A quién quería engañar? Llevaba tanto tiempo deseando tener al rubio de esa manera… ¡Y ahí estaba! Todo para él, sólo para él, solos en la cama, sin nadie que les molestara, sin nadie que les impidiera el dulce placer que los dos se provocaban entre sí. Cloud, por su parte, empezó a bajar sus brazos, pasándolos por la espalda del mayor mientras éste último empezaba a moverse con suavidad, notando que los dos empezaban a sentirse incómodos en sus entrepiernas. ¿Quién iba a negarlo? Los dos lo deseaban desesperadamente. Zack, sin poder contenerse más, separó un poco sus labios de los del rubio, necesitaba tomar aire… Los dos se observaron a los ojos, con una simple sonrisa diciendo algo en silencio que los dos entendieron: **"Te quiero"**. Zack empezó a besar la mejilla de Cloud, bajando por la barbilla, el cuello, la garganta, el pecho… Cloud agarraba con fuerza las sábanas, la excitación no le dejaba en paz, gemía suavemente, con timidez. Cuando notó que el moreno empezaba a acariciarle el miembro por encima de sus pantalones, empezó a notar que éstos se le hacían demasiado estrechos. Estaba tan excitado que incluso la cremallera de sus pantalones se había bajado. Zack, con una sonrisa, se acercó al rostro del mayor con una sonrisa y dijo jadeante por la excitación:

**-Tío… estás peor… que yo…**

**-¡Cá…cállate!-**gritó el pequeño sonrojado-**¡eres tú quien quería!**

**-Bueno… Me alegra ver que te está gustando… pero que cons…te que esto… es solo… el principio…**

Le volvió a besar los labios, sin dejar que el menor pudiera responder ante esas palabras y empezó a moverse, rozando los dos miembros, causando sensaciones inexplicables entre los dos. Había que admitirlo, Zack estaba igual de excitado que Cloud, o incluso peor, deseaba poder introducirse más a él, necesitaba sentirlo como si los dos fueran una sola persona… Cloud necesitaba que alguien le quitara a ese cuerpo de encima, no quería admitirlo, pero tenía ganas de correrse… Zack empezó a bajar de nuevo, lamiendo los pezones del menor, deseando que éste le pidiera de una vez que se la metiera, y empezó a escucharlo gemir al acariciarle el miembro con la mano, subiendo y bajando. Al fin fue cuando empezó a escuchar hablarle:

**-Z…Zahh..ck… No… no podemos… llega…ahh… llegar tan… lejos… Pa…para…**

**-Tus labios di…cen que… pare… pero tu cuerpo… y… tu ros…tro… quieren que siga…**

**-Por… por favor…**

Notaba cómo el rubio arañaba sus hombros, haciendo que sangraran, pero eso todavía lo excitaba más así que, deslizando su mano por debajo de los bóxers del menor, sonrió en su rostro con una sonrisa seductora diciendo:

-**¿Estás seguro?... ¿Quieres que pare ESTO?-**Su mano empezó a moverse, notando al fin la calidez de su miembro, a una velocidad en la que Cloud empezaba a gemir sin control alguno. Si seguía de ese modo, se vendría muy rápido. Los labios de los dos amantes se fundieron en otro beso, mientras Zack le bajaba lentamente los pantalones a su rubio. Éste último no se quedó atrás, tenía ganas de sentirle, quería sentir la piel del moreno junto a la suya, ser uno con él…Le fue quitando la prenda superior sin dejar de besarle mientras los dos hacían su segunda batalla de lenguas, los dos descontrolados entre jadeos y gemidos. Los labios se separaron y Zack besaba la delicada piel del rubio lentamente, bajando con lentitud a cada beso, a cada jadeo. Lo quería todo de él, TODO, llevaba demasiado tiempo aguantando las ganas de tenerlo en ésas condiciones, de poder sentirle dentro de él, hasta el fondo. Finalmente los labios del moreno llegaron a la entrepierna del rubio, pero los bóxers le impedían seguir y Cloud soltó un gemido de insatisfacción. Zack sonrió y dijo:

-**No tienes ni…idea de lo que estuve esperando…para verte así…**

**-¿No irás a…?**

Zack ni siquiera dejó que su rubio terminara la frase, le bajó los bóxers casi a la fuerza, y empezó a lamer su miembro, provocando otro nuevo gemido por parte del menor. Cloud sentía que se vendría en cualquier momento, no podría aguantar mucho más si eso seguía de esa manera, necesitaba un descanso antes de correrse, no quería hacerlo antes que él. Bajó sus dos manos, agarrando con fuerza los cabellos del mayor, notando cómo su lengua acariciaba su miembro de forma placentera… ¿A quién quería engañar? ¡Lo deseaba más que nada! Los gemidos del pequeño rubio empezaron a sonar con más fuerza y Zack frenó un poco diciendo:

**-No grites tanto…hombre… Sólo te la estoy chupando…**

**-¡CÁLLA Y SIGUE!**

Zack, decidido a no decir nada, hizo una satisfactoria sonrisa y siguió lamiendo el miembro de Cloud, introduciéndola en su boca, hasta que el rubio no pudo soportarlo más y se corrió en su boca.

**-¡Lo-lo siento!**

Zack, con una sonrisa, pasó la dorsal de su mano por sus labios, relamiendo las restas de semen que se le habían quedado en el rostro.

**-Se nota que ten…ías ganas…**

Cloud se sonrojó, se sentía avergonzado. ¿Cómo no podía aguantar un rato más? Pero notó entonces, para su sorpresa, que Zack tiraba de él y dijo:

**-Te… te toca…**

Cloud simplemente se quedó sin palabras, era su oportunidad para ver si podía vengarse de esa manera y hacer que se corriera deprisa. Se incorporó, pasando una de sus manos en el moreno cabello, acercándose a sus labios, dándose cuenta de que no tenía siquiera camisa, pero sí seguía con ese dichoso cinturón y esos estúpidos pantalones. ¿Qué fue lo que hizo entonces? Pues sencillo. Se abalanzó hacia él, besándole pasionalmente y quitándole ese cinturón a toda prisa, notando cómo el miembro del mayor también se hacía notar más de lo que nadie esperara nunca… Sus labios fueron bajando lentamente, lamiendo cada uno de los lugares de ese perfecto y musculoso pecho hasta llegar _"ahí abajo"_ y así, empezó a lamer su miembro, al igual que Zack anteriormente, hasta notar minutos después cómo el moreno le empujaba y, sin previo aviso, empezó a introducirle un dedo en la entrada, causando un gemido por parte de Cloud y el mayor, conteniendo el placer, tuvo aire suficiente para decir:

-**¡Za…zack! ¡ahh! ¿Q-qué ha…ces?**

**-Prepa…rarte…**

**-Za…**

No le dejó acabar de nombrar su nombre, porque volvió a besarle. El rubio sentía que su miembro se endurecía de nuevo y que no tardaría nada en correrse de nuevo, pero al notar un segundo dedo introducirse, volvió a gemir y sintió placer, ganas de más… Para hacerlo notar, él también se movía y el moreno comprendió y con una sonrisa, dijo:

**-Te-te ves muy lindo… así… Ve…veo que estás… impaciente…**

**-¡Cállate y sigue tu trabajo!-**gritó el rubio sonrojado.

El moreno rió y le quitó los bóxers mientras, a su vez, dejaba ver su miembro. Subió las piernas del rubio lentamente y éste, al ver el miembro del moreno, se quedó sorprendido pensando "**Se supone que ESO tiene que entrar"**. Tenía miedo, era su primera vez y no sabía cómo reaccionar ni qué hacer, así que cerró los ojos con fuerza con mezcla de nerviosismo y miedo.

-**Tranquilo…-**susurró el moreno-**También es… mi primera vez… Si te duele… dímelo y pararé…**

Cloud simplemente asintió, sintiendo que las palabras de Zack le tranquilizaban y el moreno, lentamente, le fue introduciendo su miembro y los ojos del rubio empezaron a llenarse de lágrimas. Dolía sí, y mucho. Intentó contenerse el dolor agarrando fuertemente las sábanas de la cama y el moreno empezó a notarlo.

-**¿Te…duele?**

**-No pasa… nada-**respondió el rubio-**Si…sigue…**

Aunque le hubiera dicho eso, estaba muy nervioso, pero estaba dispuesto a complacer a su moreno…éste lo notó y le besó para tranquilizarlo mientras, lentamente, le introducía su miembro. Su beso subió hasta sus ojos, secándolos con su lengua y luego volvió a bajar hasta sus labios, causando otra batalla de lenguas. Al principio, el dolor era insoportable para el rubio pero pronto el dolor se transformó en dulce placer y el moreno se fue moviendo primero con lentitud, con estocadas suaves pero luego, al sentir cómo Cloud se movía pidiendo más, empezó a moverse más rápido, disfrutando de cada jadeo, de cada tacto, de cada beso… al fin tenía a su rubio frente a él, y además le amaba, al igual que éste…Los brazos del rubio arañaban la espalda del moreno, haciendo que la sangre saliera de su espalda, pero para el moreno eso no era más que placer y eso le empujaba a moverse con más rapidez. Las lenguas de los dos amantes se juntaron de nuevo, provocando una sed de locura impresionante. Ninguno de los dos dejaba escapar la oportunidad, aprovechaban cada minuto, cada segundo de sus momentos placenteros para que fuera un día inolvidable para los dos. El beso se volvía más deseoso y el moreno sentía que se corría en cualquier momento, al igual que el rubio. Zack, para no correrse antes, empezó a acariciar el miembro del menor sin dejar de moverse, oyendo los gemidos de Cloud y besándole los ojos, por si volvía a soltar más lágrimas. Después de largo tiempo sin dejar de gemir, los dos se vinieron a la vez y, cuando terminaron, estaban completamente agotados pero, aún así, los dos se durmieron abrazados entre ellos, con un beso de amor.

**-No sabes lo mucho que te quiero tío-**dijo Zack acariciando el sudado rostro de Cloud con una sonrisa y apartándole el flequillo.

**-Y yo a ti Zack.**

Zack sonrió ampliamente y, con otro beso, dijo:

**-No pienso dejar que nadie te haga daño nunca… te lo prometo.**

**-Sería imperdonable no creerme eso, ¿no crees?**

Zack rió y asintió, Cloud tenía razón, después de todo, al fin eran novios, ¿verdad?

**-Bueno, será mejor dormirnos, mañana será un largo día-**dijo Zack sin dejar de sonreír.-**Buenas noches mi Chocobo**

**-Buenas noches mi gran cachorrillo**

Sin mencionar nada más, los dos se fundieron en un dulce beso y, sin nada más que decir, durmieron abrazados en la misma cama.

…

Al día siguiente, el teléfono de Zack empezó a sonar una y otra vez sin parar y éste, harto de tener que oírlo, lo cogió con pocas ganas y completamente dormido.

**-¿SE PUEDE SABER HASTA QUÉ HORA ESTARÁS AHÍ DORMIDO?-**gritó la voz desde el otro lado del teléfono.

-**Ahh Angeal, no me grites así, estoy cansado… Anoche dormí tarde…**

Cloud despertó también al oír el grito de Angeal por el teléfono y decidió ir a ducharse antes que el moreno.

-**¿Tienes idea de la hora que es?-**preguntó Angeal desde su teléfono.

-**No, acabas de despertarme.**

**-¡Pues es la una del mediodía! ¿Cómo es posible que Cloud no te haya despertado?**

**-Espera, ¿tú cómo sabes que Cloud está conmigo?**

**-¡Todo el mundo sabe lo que pasó anoche!-**Zack, sorprendido por esas palabras, empezó a sudar frío, ¿a caso sabía que la noche anterior habían…?-** Se descubrió que el verdadero asesino era Hojo, yo estuve buscándole. Además de que Cloud había vuelto a la compañía.**

Zack suspiró de alivio, menos mal que nadie sabía que la noche anterior los dos habían acabado… Sacudió la cabeza y volvió a centrarse en Angeal preguntando:

**-¿Lo encontraste?**

**-No desgraciadamente, es como si se lo hubiera tragado la tierra. **

**-Bueno, seguro que pronto lo encontraréis…**

**-Eso espero… -**se hizo un corto silencio-**Oye ¿Qué te parece si nos vemos ésta tarde y tomamos unas copas?**

**-Lo siento tío, he quedado con Cloud, Sephiroth y una chica.**

**-¿Una chica? ¡WOOOW! Eso me interesa. Dime, ¿quién es?**

**-La médica que me consultaba, se llama Juni.**

**-Oh, que nombre más raro, pero me suena de algo… no consigo recordar de qué…**

**-¿La conoces?**

**-No, pero su nombre me suena de haberlo escuchado. Bueno, mejor te dejo y mucha suerte.**

**-Oye, ¿por qué no te apuntas? Así podrás conocerla. Es una monada.**

**-No sé si...**

**-Venga tío,- **comprobó que no había moros en la costa y en voz baja dijo:

-**Ya verás que no miento cuando te digo que tiene unas tetas que lo flipas...**

**-Es médica... será mayor...**

**-¿Mayor? Jajajajja! Tío, me has hecho reír, ¡sólo tiene 17 años! Además, creo que Sephiroth está coladito por ella tío y quiero ver cómo se van a besar esos dos... **

**-¿Sephiroth también va a estar?**

**-¡Claro! ¿No esperarás que les vea si no están juntos?**

**-Bien, estaré allí. Hasta luego.**

Finalizó la llamada y a su vez, Cloud salió de la ducha y Zack advirtió a Cloud de que Angeal también iría y se fue a duchar también. Cuando éste último salió, alguien llamó a la puerta y Cloud fue el que abrió. Cuando lo hizo, se sorprendió ver quién era.

-**¿Juni?**

**-Esto…hola-**dijo ésta vergonzosa-**Espero que no hayáis desayunado todavía, os he llevado el desayuno y bueno… no sé si…**

**-¡Hola Juni!-**dijo Zack animado detrás de Cloud.- **¿Qué es éste delicioso olor?**

**-Os he traído el desayuno…**

**-¡Gracias! Pero no era necesario que te molestaras mujer… Vaya, se me hace raro no verte con tu uniforme de médica…**

**-Oh, es verdad-**dijo Cloud- **Se te ve más bonita…**

Juni llevaba unos mini pantalones de color azul claro, con un top azul muy oscuro y un chaquetón con la cremallera medio abierta de color negro.

-**Gra…gracias…**

**-¡Entra mujer! ¡No temas!-**dijo Zack animado y ésta entró. Se pusieron a comer Zack y Cloud, ya que Juni parecía haber comido ya.

-**Oye, se supone que nunca has entrado en Shin-Ra-**dijo Cloud mirando a Juni-**¿cómo supiste que estábamos aquí?**

**-Bueno…-**respondió Juni- **El señor Lazard quiso agradecer mi ayuda para conocer al verdadero asesino y haberos ayudado. Andaba en el hospital cuando me lo encontré y me dijo que sería bueno traeros el desayuno y me guió hasta aquí…**

**-Vaya, sí que tienes suerte mujer-**dijo Zack.

-**Bueno, si se puede decir así…**

**-¿Y porqué no vas a ver a Sephiroth?-**preguntó Zack

-**¿Eh? ¿Al se-señor Sephiroth?-**se sonrojó-**Yo… yo no quisiera molestarle…**

**-No lo creo-**dijo Cloud interesado en los planes de Zack- **Sephiroth siempre despierta muy temprano y se queda contemplando la ventana. Te lo digo porque he vivido unos días con él y siempre hace lo mismo. Ahora estará sin hacer nada.**

**-Bueno… No quisiera…**

**-¡Venga mujer!-**dijo Zack animado-**Después de todo, nos veremos luego, ¿no? **

**-S-sí.**

**-¡Pues mucha suerte!**

Juni acabó por salir y aceptar lo que ellos le dijeron. Zack y Cloud, impacientes por saber cómo acabaría todo, la siguieron sin que ella lo supiera. Llegaron y Juni, algo nerviosa, llamó a la puerta y ésta se abrió en pocos minutos.

Sephiroth se fue camino a su casa y, cuando llegó, se estiró en la cama para dormir, pero no le venía el sueño. Ya no estaba el rubio en su casa y volvería a aburrirse. Pero tendría que encontrar a Hojo además, rompió el trato que habían hecho y encima casi mata a esa preciosa médica, Juni… Repitió ese nombre en su mente mil veces, era precioso… Pensó en la historia que ella le había contado y con preguntas en su mente. La pobre tenía ocho años cuando todo eso ocurrió pero… ¿cómo puede una chica tan pequeña aguantar tanto dolor en su vida? ¿A caso conocería a alguien más a parte de ellos? Los médicos tal vez sí pero… ¿alguien de fuera? Sephiroth sólo la veía vestida de médica, con ese vestido en minifalda y con ese escote y sus ojos…sus ojos… Si tuviera que elegir, ¿cuáles elegiría? Cuando tenían su tono negro pegaban muy bien con el color de su pelo pero… cuando los tenía azules… Esos ojos brillaban incluso más que los que eran por energía Mako… Se incorporó y miró por la ventana en silencio, llamando a Lazard y diciéndole que cancelaba su última misión por algo importante. Tenía ganas de ir al día siguiente para poder conocer mejor a esa pequeña muchacha. Las horas fueron pasando lentamente para él hasta que, a la una y media del mediodía, alguien llamó a la puerta y él fue a abrirla, preguntándose quién sería a ésas horas. Cuando la abrió, se quedó asombrado.

-**¿Juni?**

**-Ehmm…Ho-Hola… espero no molestarle-**dijo ésta.

-**¿Molestarme? ¡En absoluto! Entra mujer.**

Sephiroth no podía creérselo, tenía delante de él la persona con la que deseaba estar en esos momentos. Ella entró y los dos se sentaron al salón.

**-¿Quieres que te prepare algo?-**preguntó Sephiroth.

-**¡N-no hombre! No quisiera ser una molestia…**

**-No lo eres mujer, es más, me alegra que hayas venido… Me sentía bastante aburrido.**

**-Ah, pues me alegra oír eso de usted.**

**-¿Quieres un café o algo?**

**-No g-gracias… No es necesario señor…**

**-Pues iré a preparar.**

**-¡No señor!**

**-¡No quiero quejas!**

Sin nada más, Sephiroth se fue a la cocina a preparar un delicioso café para los dos y se sentaron en silencio. Nadie decía nada, y Juni bajaba la cabeza sonrojada cada vez que Sephiroth le miraba. Intentaban sacar algún tema, pero no se les ocurría nada.

-**Oye Juni, esa ropa te queda genial.**

**-Gra-gracias señor…**

**-No me digas señor, llámame por mi nombre. O si quieres, puedes llamarme Sephy, es como me dicen mis amigos de confianza.**

**-Va-vale.**

Otro incómodo silencio. Nadie se miraba y todo el aire era incómodo. A Sephiroth le gustaba el silencio, pero no como el que había en ese momento, era demasiado incómodo. Decidió coger el mando de la tele y encenderla, pero Juni le interrumpió diciendo:

-**Si-siento mucho lo de anoche.**

**-¿Eh? ¿El qué?**

**-Pues ya sabes… eso… cuando me puse a llorar…-**bajó su cabeza ruborizada-**en tus brazos…**

**-Ah, no. No te preocupes, puedes hacerlo siempre que lo necesites. Entiendo que te sientas mal por lo de tus padres y tu hermano y todo eso…**

**-Sí pero… Es complicado. Sois los primeros amigos que tengo desde que me fui de allí y… no sé…**

**-Espera, ¿primeros? ¿Y la gente del hospital?**

**- Saben de dónde vengo y me tienen asco.**

**-Oh por dios, ¿cómo se atreven?-**Sephiroth se levantó de un salto-**¡Se van a enterar!**

Al saltar, Sephiroth se dio un golpe con su mesa y cayó encima del sofá en el que Juni estaba. Los dos se miraron sonrojados.

-**Lo-lo siento-**dijo Sephiroth levantándose de las piernas de Juni[XD! Ahí viene lo bueno!]-**No quería…**

**-N-no te preocupes, ha sido sólo un accidente.**

Los dos se observaron en silencio, sus rostros estaban cerca y, lentamente, iban cortando las distancias entre ellos…

Zack y Cloud miraban por las ventanas, sin perderse ni un detalle de lo que ocurría.

**-Tío, ¿has visto eso?-**dijo Zack con Cloud pegado a su lado-**¡No se atreven ni a hablarse!**

**-Tal vez Sephiroth es más tímido de lo que parece…**

**-¿Tímido? ¡Tío! ¡Esos dos están enamorados! ¡No quiero perderme su primer beso!**

**-Oh, por una vez te doy la razón, esos dos hacen buena pareja…**

**-¡Y que lo digas! ¡OHH! ¿LO HAS VISTO? ¿HAS VISTO ESO TÍO? ¡SEPHIROTH SE HA TIRADO ENCIMA DE JUNI!**

**-¡Lo he visto, lo he visto! ¡Déjame ver mejor!**

**-Oh tío, ¡QUE SE BESAN TÍO! ¡SE VAN A BESAR!**

Los dos chicos se pegaron al cristal del salón, sin perderse ni un solo detalle de lo que ocurría. Tanto se pegaron que hasta se dio la vuelta y los dos se cayeron de morros en el salón. Sephiroth y Juni se separaron de golpe, Juni estaba rojísima del sonrojo y Sephiroth rojo de ira. Habían interrumpido su mejor momento y eso no se lo perdonaba.

-**Ehrr... ¿Hola?**-dijo Zack nervioso.

-**¿¡Cómo os atrevéis a entrar en mi casa de ésta manera!**

**-Lo-lo siento, es que… estábamos preocupados por Juni, jeje.**

**-Sí ya.**

**-Venga chicos-**interrumpió Juni-**No pasa nada. Después de todo estamos juntos, ¿no?**

**-Sí, claro…-**dijo Sephiroth desilusionado.

-**Por cierto-**dijo Cloud observando a Sephiroth-**Todavía no nos contaste qué trato hiciste con Hojo, ¿por qué no nos lo dices ahora?**

**-¿Después de lo que acabáis de montar? ¡Ni en sueños!**

**-Pues a mí me gustaría saberlo-**dijo Juni desilusionada.

Sephiroth miró a la chica, suspiró y finalmente respondió:

**-Vale, está bien, os lo contaré. ¡Pero nada de comentarios!**

Todos estaban atentos a Sephiroth no sólo por lo que iba a contar, sino porque también estaba al lado de Juni.

-**Bueno, mejor empecemos desde el principio. Era un día cualquiera-**empezó a explicar Sephiroth-**y yo volvía de una misión con Angeal y Génesis…**

_***Flashback***_

_Sephiroth estaba despidiéndose de Génesis y Angeal. Estaba aburrido y no le gustaba nada la habitación que tenía en Shin-Ra. Estaba buscando alguna casa a la que poder vivir con tranquilidad pero, ¿dónde encontrar un lugar así? Suspiró y se fue a pasear por las otras habitaciones, hasta que vio que un muchacho rubio entraba en una de ellas de forma sospechosa. Miraba de un lado a otro, como si no quisiera que se supiera que estaba allí. Sephiroth interesado, decidió entrar. Cuando lo hizo, encontró al muchacho de pelo chocobo frente a un SOLDIER de segunda clase ya muerto, asesinado por lo visto. ¿A qué venía eso? ¿A caso era un espía? Sephiroth cogió su Masamune y se preparó para matarle. El rubio de repente, de un brillo en todo su cuerpo, se fue transformando de pies a cabeza en Hojo. Sephiroth no podía creérselo, ¿cómo?..._

_-__**Hojo…-**__dijo Sephiroth llamando la atención del nombrado._

_-__**Seph… ¿qué haces tú aquí?-**__preguntó Hojo sorprendido_

_**-¿Y tú? ¿Por qué has matado a ese SOLDIER?**_

_**-Nada que te interese.**_

_**-Escúchame bien, no quiero ni un solo muerto más, ¿entendido? O no dudaré en matarte.**_

_Sephiroth se dio la vuelta ya para irse, pero Hojo le frenó diciendo:_

_**-Tengo algo interesante para ti…**_

_**-No me interesa.**_

_**-Tal vez sí. Sé que buscas una casa, y yo tengo la perfecta… ¿Qué te parece?**_

_**-Aburrido viniendo de ti.**_

_**-¡Estupendo! Mañana nos vemos en Gongaga, y llévate 682000000 giles, es el precio que te pondré si te gusta. **__[un pelín caro, ¿no?]_

_Sephiroth le ignoró pero, ni siquiera sabiendo porqué, tal vez porque necesitaba esa casa, fue a verle al día siguiente. Cuando llegó, se quedó impresionado, la casa era perfecta y la compró. Después de unos días más tarde, cuando ya tenía esa casa como suya, fue a por el periódico y la noticia de primera página le hizo perder los nervios. El simple título ya lo decía todo "__**Asesinatos misteriosos en Shin-Ra" **__Se fue corriendo hasta el laboratorio de Hojo y, sorprendentemente, allí encontró al montón de cadáveres de SOLDIER, todos estaban siendo experimentados. Hojo se encontraba cerca de una de esas cápsulas tomando apuntes y Sephiroth, con enfado, le empujó con fuerza hasta darle contra la pared brutalmente agarrándole por la ropa y gritó:_

_-__**¡Te dije que no quería ni un asesinato más!**_

_**-Tranquilo hijo, no voy a hacerte nada…**_

_**-¡NO TE ATREVAS A LLAMARME HIJO MARICÓN! Pienso delatarte, ¿entendido?**_

_Sephiroth intentó golpearle la cara con su puño pero, por sorpresa de éste, Hojo lo paró sin problemas, ¿de dónde había sacado toda esa fuerza?_

_**-Tranquilo. Mira, te propongo un trato, ¿qué te parece?**_

_**-No me interesa, eres hombre muerto.**_

_**-¿Ah no? ¿Ni siquiera si me acerco a ese alumno de Angeal?**_

_Sephiroth le miró impresionado, ¿que quería matar también al cachorrillo?_

_-__**Ni te atrevas a…**_

_**-No lo haré a cambio de no decir nada. Tú me puedes pedir algo que no sea dejar de hacer lo que hago.**_

_**-¿Qué mierda te propones Hojo?**_

_**-Ya lo verás… Dime, ¿qué te parece?**_

_Si Zack moría, sería un shock para Angeal, ya que éste le quería como a un hijo suyo y, como era su mejor amigo, no podía dejar que éste perdiera a alguien querido. Suspiró y preguntó:_

_-__**¿Quién era ese chico de pelo Chocobo en el que te transformaste?**_

_**-Tranquilo, es un novato recién llegado. También quiero hacer unas comprobaciones con éste muchacho, me parece un espécimen interesante…**_

_**-¿Quieres culparle a él de lo que haces tú?**_

_**-Exacto.**_

_**-Quiero hacerte yo mismo el trato entonces.**_

_**-Adelante.**_

_Sephiroth soltó a Hojo y lo miró amenazante diciendo:_

_**-Puedes matar a los demás SOLDIERS, pero no al del pelo chocobo, ni a Zack, ni a Génesis ni a Angeal, a ninguna persona que sea inocente y que sea fuera de Shin-Ra ¿entendido? Y además, impedirás que el chico chocobo sea asesinado por los de Shin-Ra, a cambio no diré nada a nadie, ni siquiera a Génesis, ni a Zack, ni al pelo Chocobo… ¿entendido?**_

_**-Acepto tus condiciones. Y ahora, si no te molesta, tengo que trabajar…**_

_Sephiroth se fue algo inseguro del trato que acababa de hacer pero, si por lo menos de esa manera conseguía salvar la vida de personas inocentes, aceptaría mantenerse en silencio. Pero seguía preguntándose cómo pudo Hojo convertirse en ese muchacho nuevo… ¿cómo lo hacía? Podría ser por sus experimentos pero… ¿y si no?_

_***Fin del flashback***_

**-¿Lo hiciste para salvarnos?-**preguntó Zack sorprendido.

-**¿No pensarías que iba a dejar que murieran más personas inocentes?-**respondió Sephiroth.

-**Pero si le delatabas, lo encerrarían, no escaparía y no haría daño a nadie-**dijo Cloud.

-**Te equivocas-**dijo Sephiroth- **Hojo es más listo de lo que uno pueda imaginarse. Si le encerraran, podría escaparse de la prisión en unos diez minutos. Sabe manejar muy bien su mente, aunque esté loco. Así que no tuve otro remedio que hacerle ese trato.**

**-Pues eso es bueno por tu parte-**dijo Juni-**Nunca imaginé que usted sería capaz de hacer algo tan arriesgado.**

**-Hay momentos en los que hay que elegir lo malo para hacer lo bueno-**dijo Sephiroth mirando a Juni con una sonrisa.

-**¿Y por qué no nos lo dijiste antes?-**preguntó Cloud.

-**Era muy arriesgado, ya te lo he dicho-**respondió Sephiroth con seriedad.

-**¿Y cómo conseguía Hojo transformarse en Cloud?-**preguntó Juni.

-**Si te soy sincero, no tengo ni la más remota idea, no se lo pregunté. De hecho, no me hablé con él desde que hicimos el trato. **

**-Es muy misterioso…-**dijo Cloud.

-**Pues yo me pregunto algo mucho más importante-**dijo Zack mirando a Juni- **Hojo dijo que te dio esa materia que usaste para ayudarnos, ¿cómo es que tú tenías algo suyo?**

**-¿Yo? Bueno…-**Juni bajó la cabeza-**Pues estaba en el hospital y él sabía mi secreto…**

**-¿Te refieres a lo de ser una semidemonio?-**preguntó Zack.

-**Sí, y yo no sabía cómo.**

**-Pero, ¿cómo ocurrió?**

Juni suspiró y empezó a explicar:

-**Estaba en el hospital, todos estaban ocupados ese día, pero a mi me dieron el día libre y me fui a mi habitación, cuando abrí la puerta…**

_***Flashback***_

_Juni abrió la puerta y se encontró a un hombre con gafas, pelo oscuro y ropa blanca._

_**-¿Necesita algo señor?-**__preguntó la chica._

_**-A ti, quiero que vengas conmigo.**_

_**-¿Necesita que atienda a alguien señor?**_

_**-No, ya lo verás.**_

_**-Espere que avise a mi superior…**_

_**-No será necesario-**__respondió el hombre__**-ya se lo he pedido y a aceptado las condiciones. **_

_La chica, levantando una ceja, preguntó:_

_**-¿Puedo saber qué quiere de mí señor?**_

_**-Tu don.**_

_**-¿Eh?**_

_**-Eres Juni, la princesa de los demonios, de la familia Koriuchi-**__Juni simplemente abrió los ojos de la sorpresa que tenía._

_**-¿Cómo…? **_

_**-Ven conmigo y sabrás todo lo que tienes que saber.**_

_Juni, dudosa, siguió al hombre hasta llegar a un gigante edificio en el que, con letras grandes, ponía "Shin-Ra Company" y entraron. Bajaron hasta un laboratorio lleno de cápsulas con un montón de experimentos humanos. Juni, sólo al entrar, ya le vinieron escalofríos._

_**-Disculpe señor pero… ¿Quién es usted?-**__preguntó Juni._

_**-Hojo, soy científico, y sé que buscas a Okita.**_

_La muchacha, al oír el nombre de su tío se quedó quieta y preguntó con seriedad:_

_**-¿Le ha visto?**_

_**-Bueno… podría ser…**_

_**-¡Dígame dónde está!**_

_Hojo esbozó una escalofriante sonrisa y respondió:_

_**-No tengo ni idea, pero sé que buscas venganza, y puedo ayudarte.**_

_**-¿Ayudarme? ¿Cómo?**_

_**-Toma esto.-**__le entregó una materia de color azul y rojo_

_**-¿Qué es?**_

_**-Una materia que he estado modificando, me gustaría que la probaras. Entra ahí.**_

_Juni observó un lugar iluminado y con mucho espacio, con cristales en los alrededores y entró. La puerta de cristal se cerró y el lugar fue tomando forma, hasta encontrarse en un lugar, cerca de una iglesia. Allí encontró un gigantesco monstruo con cabeza de lobo, orejas de gato, al igual que sus patas, cuerpo de dragón, cola de zorro, un ala de murciélago y otra de demonio. Juni sabía perfectamente qué era esa bestia, la conocía mejor que nadie pero… ¿cómo era posible que estuviera allí?_

_**-¿Riuujino?-**__dijo Juni el nombre del monstruo sin ni siquiera darse cuenta.__**- ¡Hojo!**_

_**-Pelea contra él, usa tu materia.**_

_¿Pelear contra un monstruo de 30 metros de alto? El aliento de la bestia se podía oler, olía a cadáveres muertos, esos que se había comido en el pasado. Juni no se iba a dejar vencer por algo como eso. Buscó la materia y la sacó, la bestia se lanzó sobre ella y ésta usó la materia. La materia usó un ataque con fuego y agua, haciendo que la bestia acabara al suelo vencido. De nuevo, el lugar se volvió tal y como era, y Juni salió del lugar, devolviéndole la materia a Hojo_

_**-Quédate con ésta-**__dijo Hojo dándole otra materia parecida._

_**-Señor, no entiendo para qué me ha llevado aquí si sólo quería eso…**_

_**-Pronto lo descubrirás pequeña, tal vez antes de lo que imaginas…**_

_Juni miró a Hojo sin entender nada y volvió de nuevo al hospital, observando la misteriosa materia._

_***Fin del Flashback***_

**-¿Te la dio así sin más?-**preguntó Zack dudoso

**-Pues sí, y sigo sin entender porqué.**

**-Necesitaba tus datos-**dijo Sephiroth-**por eso te hizo vencer esa bestia, para poder experimentar con los datos que conseguía de ti.**

**-Pero, ¿por qué?-**preguntó Cloud

**-No lo sé.**

**-¿Y qué es el Riuujino ese?-**preguntó Sephiroth mirando a Juni-**parece que tú sabes perfectamente lo que es. Dime de qué.**

**-Pues…Será mejor no decíroslo…-**Juni bajó la cabeza con ojos tristes

**-Venga mujer, sabes que aceptaremos cualquier cosa**

**-¡Es que es por eso que me tienen miedo!**

**-¿Eh?-**dijeron todos a la vez

**-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?-**preguntó Cloud

-**¡Porque Riuujino es una bestia legendaria que encerraron dentro de…!**

_**Continuará…**_

¡Fin del capítulo 13!

¿Qué será ese Riuujino? ¿Qué relación tiene con Juni? ¿Y cómo hizo Hojo para transformarse en Cloud? ¿Cómo sabía que Juni era una semidemonio? ¿Qué ocurrirá? ¿Atraparán a Hojo? ¿Y la materia misteriosa de Juni? ¿Realmente sólo se usa para atacar? ¿O habrá algo más? LAS RESPUESTAS EN LOS SIGUIENTES CAPÍTULOS!

Zack: _NOOOOO! ¿XQ SIEMPRE LO DEJAS EN LO MEJOR? Q es el Riuujino? Dentro de q lo encerraron? Ahhh!_

Sephiroth:_ no crees q antes d decir nda deberías saludar a nuestros lectores?_

Génesis:_ eso eso! Las fans son siempre lo primero!^^_

Angeal:_ yo me pregunto una cosa…*mirando a Juni* ¿Se puede saber cuándo voy a salir yo?_

ChaimaCloud:_ no t kejes q en este has salido en una llamada -.-' y además, empezarás a salir más en el siguiente cap_

Angeal:_ya era hora!_

Génesis:_ bueno, ¿a kien le toca leer hoy los reviews? A ver si hay alguno interesante como en el anterior!^^ *emocionado e impaciente*_

ChaimaCloud:_ cmo soy alguien de palabra, le toca a Zack._

Zack:_ wiiiiiiii!_

ChaimaCloud:_ por favor Zack, antes d q empieces a leer… *miro al escenario* keridos lectores!^^ En primer lugar, sé q me he pasado esta vez cn este fic, lo he hecho más largo d la cuenta… Bueno, en realidad me he puesto mala y jeje… ¿a caso me voy a quedar sin hacer nada? ¡Claro q no! Yo pienso en mis fans!^^ y en mis fics jeje… Es x eso que he decidido a partir d este cap, alargar los demás y… bueno, si no les gusta, simplemente comenten y díganlo!^^ *miro a Zack* ya puedes leer el primer review_

Zack:_ *emocionado* siiii! *mira uno de los montones de folios q tne en las manos* el primer review es de __**Lucya **__y nos dice:_

_**Kyahhh!  
>Increible, como de costumbre ;)<br>Oh, Cloud! Me alegra k hayas hecho la PRIMERA misión! Sí, habrá más... Una a cada capitulo (muajajaja) x33  
>genesis! No seas así! Soy aun muy xica para... eso... Me da un poko de buajjii... Pero bueno, un besito vale...<strong>_

Génesis:_ bueno, me conformo con un beso…_

Sephiroth:_ sí, y cuando empieces no vas a parar…_

Génesis: _¡no seas tan malpensado tío! _

ChaimaCloud:_ mejor dejen d discutir x una tontería y dejen q Zack siga leyendo…_

Zack: _gracias Juni^^ *carraspea* sigue:__**  
>Angeal!Biennn! Me alegra k seas mi Maestro! Has de enseñarme a luchar!<strong>_

Angeal:_ eso ni lo dudes nena, te haré tan fuerte como lo es Zack ^^ *te manda un beso*__**  
>Zack! x333 K mono eres! Te kieroo! Y tírate de una vez a Cloud! x33<strong>_

_Ya lo he hecho, pero estoy dispuesto a hacerlo una segunda vez_

Cloud:_¡Zack! *Sonrojado* ¡Eso no se dice en público!_

Zack:_ ¿q no? ¿Y xq el otro día Juni gritó a pleno pulmón q la f******* cuando se tomó esas copas q obligamos a beber para sacarle información de lo q iba a pasar en los siguientes capítulos?_

Cloud:_ *sudando frío**en voz baja* Idiota! Se supone q Juni no lo sabe!_

Zack:_ ups… *me mira* eehhhmmm… ¡Era broma!_

ChaimaCloud:_ *con aire amenazador* conq era x eso q todos stabais tan interesados eh?_

Sephiroth:_ Juni, trankila, ¡no fue nada! Ehhrr… ¡Recuerda q Zack todavía no ha terminado d leer!_

Zack:_ sí, tengo q seguir, no puedo dejar a la preciosa Lucya a medias!_

Sephiroth:_ *me mantiene distraída con un gigantesco volumen exclusivo para las fans d FFVII en q salen todas las escenas censuradas del videojuego y yo, como un cachorrillo, me animo* Juni! Si kieres q t lo dé ¿t portarás bien?_

ChaimaCloud:_ *casi babeando* si, si, siiiiii! Haré lo q kieras amo!_

Génesis:_ ¿lo q kieras? ¿Incluso me…?_

Sephiroth:_ ¡Tú t callas! *mira a Zack* ¡Y tú no mires tanto y sigue leyendo!_

Zack:_ *conteniéndose la risa (se nota x el tic en la ceja, al igual q Cloud)* vale… a ver, ¿x dónd iba? Ah sí!:__**  
>Cloudyy! xDDD Sehh... Ya se k te aman muchas (demasiadas ¬¬) pero es k te kiero muuchoooo T.T<strong>_

Cloud:_ creeme Lucya, si estuvieras en mi situación… *suspira* estar tdos los días escondiéndote x las fans, q parece q kieran matarte sólo con la mirada, cuando no dejan d pedirte autógrafos, intentan hacerse una foto conmigo y ha habido algunas que han intentado quitarme la ropa -.-', dan miedo a veces, ¿sabes? Pero gracias chica! Nosotros tambn t keremos muxo^^_

Zack:_ pues cmo otra se atreva a kitart la ropa, sea o no fan mía, se va a enterar *ojos de fuego* bueno, sigo leyendo:__**  
>Sephy! Te kieeerooo! x333 Eres un ángel. (y además de verdad ô.o) Pero plis, tápale los oidos a Zacky! *awesomeface*<strong>_

Zack:_ ¿Qué? Otra vez?_

Sephiroth:_ lo siento, son órdenes d una fan… *deja a Juni abrazando el volumen de sus "frikideces" y le tapa los oídos a Zack* ¡Q alguien lea lo q sigue! _

Angeal:_ cmo todavía no he hablado, lo haré yo! *coge el folio y lee*__**  
>Cloud... Hoy... Tendrás que echarle una mirada y una sonrisa ardientes como el fuego a Zack y... A ver como reacciona.. juju...<br>Para la próxima tendré cosas peores.. x333  
><strong>_Cloud:_ ¿xq a tdo el mundo le gusta q le haga esas cosas a Zack? *suspira* está bien…_

Angeal: _ahora dice:_

_**Puede oir Zack! =D  
><strong>_Zack:_ ¿y bien? ¿Q ha dicho? ¿q soy sexy? ¿Q le gustó q en este fic Cloud y yo estuviéramos…?_

Sephiroth:_ no sé q le pasa a Cloud…_

Zack:_ *Mira a Cloud, viendo una mirada y una sonrisa ardiente como el fuego. Tanto q incluso el público cree piensa perversiones al ver su rostro* ¿Eh? ¿Pasa algo Cloudy? *silencio* ¿Cloudy? *todos nos contenemos la risa y Zack salta con cara de asustado* ¡NO ME DIGAS Q UN ALIENÍGENA TE HA POSEÍDO Y KIERE Q YO TE TENGA EN LA CAMA AHORA MISMO! *sin poder contenernos más, estallamos a risas mientras Cloud cae de morros al suelo*_

Cloud:_ *volviendo a su estado original* ¿un alienígena? ¿Y no puede ser q esté pensando perversiones o incluso q esté pensando en algo loco? ¿Se puede saber de dónde sacas eso?_

Zack:_ no sé, cmo nunca pones esa cara…_

Génesis:_ hey, ¿q hay si dejamos las tonterías para luego y Zack termina de leer sus reviews? *en su mente* si hay algo interesante x mí cmo en el capítulo anterior… jijijiji… *pone cara pervertida y todos le miramos con miedo*_

Zack:_ prefiero no saber q es lo q está pensando -.-' *mira el folio intentando evitar ver su cara* a ver, sigue así:_

_**Juni! Waahh! xDD Pues mira, eso de ''crack'' significa, ''persona muy buena en algo'' =3 Así que ya sabes ^^ Un besasoo! Tkmm!**_

ChaimaCloud:_*alejándome de los babeos al fin* ah, creí q t referías a Clack! XD ya sé q es Crack, pero creí q le dabas otro contexto :P Sorry!_

Zack:_*ignorando* mejor sigo…__**  
>Ah! Por cierto. Si metes a Reno o a Valetine (3) xk no haces k haya un poko de discordia entre ZackxCloudxRenoValentine? Estaría interesante, no crees?  
>Kisuuuuu! tkmm<strong>_

ChaimaCloud:_ hummm… de hecho ya he pensado tambn q haya un poco d discordia entre Génesis, Sephiroth y yo… Aunq lo q acabas d decir tampoco stá mal, lástima q llegast tarde xq ya son fieles los dos… _

Génesis:_ ¿ya está? ¿eso es todo lo q dice?_

Zack:_ mira el folio, me temo q sí tío… _

Génesis:_ *snif* y sólo ha dicho una cosita d mí, *snif* Bueno… *el teléfono le interrumpe*_

ChaimaCloud:_ ya voy yo *me dirijo a una gran mákina, pulso un botón rojo y respondo* ¿Si?_

Reno:_ hola!_

ChaimaCloud:_ ¿Cómo q "hola"? ¡Se supone q deberías haber estado aquí hoy! ¡ESTUVIMOS TRES HORAS Y CUARTO ESPERÁNDOTE!_

Reno:_ lo siento nena, me ha pillado un mal momento, ¡prometo venir en el siguiente cap!_

ChaimaCloud:_ ¿y q es eso q tuvist q hacer para q no vinieras?_

Reno:_ ¿eh? ¿es q Génesis no os lo dijo? *Génesis da unos pasos lentos, intentando escapar del escenario*_

Sephiroth:_ ¿decirnos q?_

Reno:_ q Juni había dicho a Génesis q le quería a gritos y q me había ordenado irme hasta Costa del Sol para reservar hotel y allí empezar una fiesta antes de su boda_

Sephiroth:_ ¿¡QUE EL IDIOTA TE DIJO Q ELLA DIJO Y CUÁNDO!*Sephiroth y yo empezamos a perder los nervios, Génesis corre x el escenario y Zack le hace la zancadilla, dejando que caiga al suelo mientras Cloud y Angeal se ponen a reír. Sephiroth y yo miramos a Génesis con ganas de matarle*_

ChaimaCloud:_ ¿cuándo t he dicho yo eso?_

Sephiroth:_ ¿cómo se te ocurre semejante tontería?_

Génesis:_ *sudando frío* ehhrr… puedo explicarlo…_

ChaimaCloud:_ pues empieza… *me cruzo de brazos para no darle una paliza*_

Génesis:_ pues resulta q… q… *silencio* pues… *silencio* ¡NO TENGO EXCUSA!_

Sephiroth&ChaimaCloud:_ ¡TE VOY A MATAR! *corren hacia Génesis, casi matándolo, pero Angeal y Zack agarran a Sephiroth y Cloud a mí antes de q le matemos en directo*_

Zack:_ será mejor q os *recibe un golpe por parte de Sephiroth* ouch! Eso duele!_

Cloud:_ ¿Me lo dices a mí? *con un montón de mordiscos en los brazos* ni q tuviera hambre la chi... *grita con fuerza al recibir una patada en su entrepierna y me suelta mientras persigo a Génesis por todo el escenario, saliendo de allí, corriendo en medio de los espectadores* ¡Q alguien me ayude!_

Zack:_ mi chocobo! *corre hacia él, dejando a Angeal sólo, q recibe un golpe q le deja aturdido*_

Reno:_ ¿estáis montando una fiesta sin mí?_

Angeal:_ *tocándose la barriga a consecuencia del codazo de Sephiroth, q estaba correteando detrás de Génesis y de mí…* Si a esto le… llamas fiesta… *mira a su alrededor, viendo q todo ha quedado completamente destrozado* parece más una guerra…_

Zack:_ *sin previo aviso, coge un micrófono, le sube el volumen a tope, le tapa los oídos a Cloud, se tapa los suyos y grita a pleno pulmón* ¡queréis estaros quietos estúpidos idiotas!_

ChaimaCloud:_ *cmo tdos los demás, caigo al suelo tapándome los oídos* creo q me he vuelto sorda…_

Angeal:_ ¿A qué idiota se le ocurre gritar con el micro a tope?_

Sephiroth:_ *con los oídos tapados* creo q no oiré en cincuenta días…_

Génesis:_ *al igual q tdos* NO KIERO NO ESCUCHAR LA VOZ DE LAS TÍAS BUENAS! ESTA ME LA PAGAS ZACK!_

Zack:_ *kitándose los auriculares silenciasonidos* ¿Alguien ha dicho algo? *todos le miramos amenazantes*_

Reno:_ madre mía, parecía q llevaba una bocina en mi teléfono, ¿q ha sido eso?_

Zack:_ nda q t interese, ¿seguimos leyendo los reviews?_

ChaimaCloud:_ *arrastrándome x el suelo* si consigues de alguna manera aliviar este horrible dolor de cabeza y ese pitido en mis orejas…_

Zack:_ Pues Cloud parece q se lo pasa bomba *viendo a Cloud con cara de tonto*_

ChaimaCloud:_ ¡idiota! LE HAS DADO EL AURICULAR DE AUMENTAR VOLUMEN!*corro hacia él y se los quito, viendo cómo el humo se desprende x sus orejas*_

Cloud:_ creo… q… _

ChaimaCloud:_ madre mía, no kiero un hospital ahora… *sacudo la mano delante de Cloud* ¿estás bien?_

Cloud:_ *me mira con una sonrisa de bebé, cosa q hace q yo me asuste* PERO SI ES Q TE AMO!*me abraza*_

ChaimaCloud:_ *sonrojo* eh? Q? *en estado de Shock*_

Cloud:_ ¿cmo no lo hicimos antes? HA SIDO UNA EXPERIENCIA INOLVIDABLE JUNI! LA MEJOR Q HE TENIDO EN ESTOS TREINTA SEGUNDOS!_

ChaimaCloud:_ ¿d q estás hablando?¿ q hicimos?_

Cloud:_ pues estuvimos ****** ¿a q fue genial?_

Reno:_ ¿Así q fue Cloud el q se lo hizo a Juni… no Génesis…? Y PENSAR Q ESTABA CON ZACK!_

Zack:_ ¿cuándo se lo hiciste?*me mira amenazante* ¿SIN MÍ ENCIMA?_

ChaimaCloud:_ no… no es lo q crees…_

Génesis:_ y pensar q era el único pervertido aquí… *mirando a Sephiroth, esperando un comentario, pero le ve en estado de shock* bueno, x lo menos no me dirá nda esta vez…_

Angeal:_ Juni! No esperaba eso de ti!_

ChaimaCloud:_ yo no le he hecho nada! De verdad! Lo juro!_

Cloud:_ *volviendo en sí* eh? Q? q ha pasado? _

Sephiroth:_ claro! Lo q le ha pasado a Cloud es q, a consecuencia del grito de Zack con esos auriculares, se olvidó d tdo por unos segundos y estaba soñando medio tonto_

Cloud:_ ¿q yo hice q?_

Zack:_ *suspirando aliviado* menos mal, x un momento creí q iba en serio…_

Génesis:_ pz yo no entiendo nda_

ChaimaCloud:_ será mejor leer el siguiente review antes d q haya otro contratiempo -.-'_

Zack:_ creo q tnes razón… *mira el folio* bien, el siguiente es d __**Hayama ookami-sama**_ _y nos dice:_

_**bueno como era de esperar no te acordaste de mi y como pediste q te reefrescara un pco la memoria lo intentare pero le hare dificil x ser una persona tan poco importante ¿vale? n.n"  
>ok fue en persona<br>fuimos amigos tal vez  
>me case con la XBOX 360 no<br>soy un chico seeh  
>los demonios ya estoy harto de esos temas<br>me gustabas? bastante fuiste mi primer amor ... ya no -_-"  
>nos besamos ojala nunca me confese n.n* y fuistes tan ciega? lo hice demasiado obviooo -.-<br>te odio no tanto pro un poco pero no ya q bueno no tienes la culpa  
>NO SOY NINGUNO DE TUS HERMANOS-.-<br>ya? contenta? -.-"  
>SEPHIROTH TE ODIOOOOOOOOOO CON TODA MI ALMA ESPERO Q CAIGAS A UN POZO INFESTADO DE LAGARTOS MEDIO TE MUERDAN QUEDES RARAMENTE ENVENENADO EN MEDIO DE LA NADA LLEGUE YO AGARRE UN PUTO CUCHILLO Y TE MATE LENTAMENTE A SANGRE FRIA Y VALLAS AL MUNDO #€\€UDL _#GM ENTENDISTE? Y TU JUNI SI YA NO TE ACUERDAS DE M ME JODI Y YA NO FUIMOS LOS AMIGOS DEL ALMA PRO TU SI FUISTE MI PRIMERA AMIGA DE VERDAD pero... ya ni importa yo me largo de aqui -.- sigue el fic y ya -.-<strong>_

Sephiroth: _no me dijiste q eras el primer amor d alguien! *me mira sorprendido*_

ChaimaCloud:_ *con una mano en el oído x el grito de Zack* cmo tdos, digo yo, ¿no?_

Cloud:_ ¿es q ya t acuerdas d él?_

ChaimaCloud:_ pz no, xq todavía no me he besado… ¿cmo me voy a olvidar d algún beso mío? _

Zack:_ pues este tío parece q t conoce pero bn -.-'_

ChaimaCloud:_ bueno… en realidad me da rabia no acordarme d él, en serio, y me da penita con la forma q tne d escribir el pobre, pero no es culpa mía, eso d estar conociendo gente nueva tdos los días es muy… hummm… cmo decirlo?... ¿complicado? Nah, me gusta conocer gente nueva y espero seguir teniendo (y pensar q antes era una PUTA marginada -.-') Pero ya he cambiado!^^ eso es lo mejor. Y no solo yo, sino tambn mi vida, aunq no es cmo la esperaba la verdd… *miro al escenario* tío, mandame mejor un MP y refréscame la memoria -.-', dime tu nombre y a ver si logro acordarme d ti, xq es muy (y ya en serio) pero q muy raro q yo, Chaima (Alias Juni) me olvide de alguien q me dijo cosas bonitas y q me kería… de hecho recuerdo tdos y cada uno de los q se enamoraron d mí, y eso en serio, cmo nekito (ahh…él sí q era el mejor, una monada) etc, no kiero decir nombres xq no creo q les gustara -.-'… pero bueno, mandame un privado y dime el tuyo, a ver si me acuerdo^^ Y lo siento, y si me odias, pz no eres el único, ¿q xq? Fácil (pura envidia), ¿Xq eso? Xq se me dan bn muxas cosas q a los demás no. ¿Q? pz cmo no kiero aburriros, no os lo diré hasta q me preguntéis^^_

Génesis:_ yo lo sé!_

Angeal:_ *ignorando* Oye Seph, ¿vas a dejar q alguien cmo él t insulte así?_

Sephiroth:_ *sin inmutarse* ¿Para q? Tengo fans de sobra q pueden apalizarlo x mí, ¿verdad? *en el escenario* _

TODO EL PÚBLICO: _!_

ChaimaCloud:_ no seas tan cruel con el chico hombre, no es el único q t critica ^^_

Sephiroth:_ ni me importa, hay muxos más en el mundo _

ChaimaCloud:_ y yo -.-', pero bueno, no es malo, x lo menos grax a eso llegué hasta dond stoy hoy (con mejor puntuación en combate) contando q ahora está en mi lista el judo (eso es cierto x cierto)_

Angeal:_ bueno, ¿q tal si dejamos ya el tema y leemos el siguiente review?_

Cloud:_ tienes razón, no kiero volver a volverme loco por otro grito de Zack_

Zack:_ no es culpa mía q me hubiera ekivocado!_

Reno:_ bueno, da igual, sólo lee los reviews!_

Zack:_ voy… *mira el folio* este es de nuestra queridísima __**Maya**__! Nos dice:_

_**HOLA JUNI nyaa  
>como estas? yo feliz respondieron mis preguntas y cloud cantaras si o si the word mine de vocaloid la escuchas si o si ^w^ puede que no sea la mejor cancion cursi que conozca pero la amo es tan divertida y si si me referia a mi pelirrojo favorito de KH le amo ES TAN SEXY y me encanta su frace ... ya me sali del tema -.- y zack-saa aunq saliste como un niño eras super kawaii y no le perdono a sephy haberte matado TT_TT ahora le das partido a squall digo leon eres cruel en el fanservice -.-<br>ajaa bueno juni torturare a hojo en una escuela AAAAAA XD ok hacha cuerda emparedado de atun y el ova de FF q sensuraron con LEMON anotado  
>y eso?<br>arreglare la estufa  
>ok<br>WEY ya viene el lemon q tanto espere yay xD vamos cloud se q qieres  
>y bueno mis preguntas de siempre<br>JUNI TE RETO A PONERLE UN VESTIDO DE NOVIA A CLOUD Y ME LO DES LO NECESITO PAA...emmm mi clase de novio boda yaoi grafia si eso xD  
>Cloud UN SANDIWCH AHORAA NO MARIO TU TRAEMELO<br>no es mio  
>SE BUEN ABOGADO TE PAGO PARA ALGO<br>NO ME PAGAS SOLO DICES USARE TU SUELDO PARA COMPRARME UN VIDIOJUEGO  
>YA VES? te pago<strong>_

_**ES MIO JA  
>ok cloudy ummm bueno una cancion q conozcas a si QUIERO Fº'# HASTA Q_<br>ESA MIERDA ES ILEGAL X Q CREES Q SIEMPRE VAS A LA CARCEL  
>XQ REPRUEBO CIENCIAS<br>Y YO Y NO VOY  
>VETE A LA MIERDA MARIO ok cloud crees juni y sephy son buena pareja anto para venderlos por paypal NI IDEA SIGUIENTE<br>angeal SALSA DE TOMATE ok ok no es eso angeal te gusta ser seme o uke  
>genesis ENSERIO JUNI ESTA FUERA DE TU ALCANCE DIME TU SECRETOO X CIERTO DALE UN KISS AHORA Y duerme una semana con ella si sephy es venganza x lo de zack-sama en KH le tocas un pelo y y em TE LLEVO A MI ESCUELA Y CREEME Q ES UNA LADILLA Y LOS PROFESORES SON UNA MIERDA<br>zack-sama neeh dime de todas las chicas y chicos q escriben rewievs es tu preferido?  
>ok reno otra vez xq no hicieron una entrega contigo de prota ERES SUPER DIVERTIDO y dime qien te gusta del juego xD<br>sephy ahora qiero q grites t amo juni  
>Bye los qiero<strong>_

ChaimaCloud:_ y nosotros a ti! *miro a Zack* ves cmo tenía razón?_

Zack:_ ¿en q?_

ChaimaCloud:_ ¿en q va a ser? ¡ESTÁS BUENO INCLUSO DE PEQUEÑO!_

Zack:_ vale, vale, lo he pillado, pero yo me veo más sexy ahora_

ChaimaCloud:_ pues a mí me gustas de las dos maneras…^^_

Reno:_ bueno, x lo menos piensan en Axel… la única q lo hace_

Sephiroth:_ *mira a Zack* ¿había unas preguntas?_

Zack:_ *mira el folio* sí_

Génesis:_ ¿a q esperas entonces? LÉELAS!_

Zack:_ ok! *mira el folio* a ver a ver… el primero es para Juni y te pregunta:_

_**JUNI TE RETO A PONERLE UN VESTIDO DE NOVIA A CLOUD Y ME LO DES LO NECESITO PAA...emmm mi clase de novio boda yaoi grafia si eso xD**_

Cloud:_ ¡de eso ni hablar! Ni sikiera he pensado en casarme todavía!_

ChaimaCloud:_*ignorando a Cloud* RETO ACEPTADO! *cara pervertida* ya verás lo q tengo en manos jejejeje_

Cloud:_ *gota estilo anime* da más miedo q Hojo…_

ChaimaCloud:_ *sale del escenario* ahorita vuelvo, SEPHIROTH, TE DEJO AL CARGO!_

Sephiroth:_ *sorprendido* ehhrr… ¿vale?_

ChaimaCloud:_ *vuelvo con un vestido blanco en las manos* listo, gracias Seph!_

Sephiroth:_ ¿de nada? *pensando* si ni he hecho nda…_

ChaimaCloud:_ te mostraré uno d los q hice hace unos días Maya, seguro q t gustará *lo muestro. Se ve un vestido blanco de novia con vestido mini (lo q significa q Cloud se pondrá medias y q se le notará el culo) y unas tiras q caerían a cualkiera*_

Cloud:_ JAMÁS me pondría ESO!_

ChaimaCloud:_ ya me dirás q t parece. Ah, y esa excusa no me la trago, pero acepto xq es x una causa interesante_

Zack: _*babeando* y q lo digas… _

Cloud:_ ¡no seas así y lee el siguiente review!_

Reno:_ ojalá estuviera allí *snif*_

Zack:_ no hay siguiente review, hay siguiente pregunta y es para ti Cloud, t dice:__**  
>ok cloud crees juni y sephy son buena pareja anto para venderlos por paypal<strong>_

Cloud:_ hummm… si t soy sincero, creo q para venderlos no pero para apostar sí, y créeme q es verdad cuando t digo q los dos, cuando se cabrean, ponen la misma cara, ¡siguiente pregunta!_

Zack:_ esta es para Angeal:_

_**angeal SALSA DE TOMATE ok ok no es eso angeal te gusta ser seme o uke**_

Angeal: _cmo me va a gustar ser uke? Prefiero ser seme!_

Génesis:_ pz yo prefiero verte como uke…_

ChaimaCloud: _*imaginando a Génesis y a Angeal haciendo cositas* pues… a mí me da igual_

Cloud:_ bueno, ¿para kien es la siguiente pregunta?_

Zack:_ *mira el folio* a ver, es para Génesis…_

Génesis:_ wiiiii! Al fin!_

Zack:_* ignorándolo* y dice:__**  
>genesis ENSERIO JUNI ESTA FUERA DE TU ALCANCE DIME TU SECRETOO X CIERTO DALE UN KISS AHORA Y duerme una semana con ella si sephy es venganza x lo de zack-sama en KH le tocas un pelo y y em TE LLEVO A MI ESCUELA Y CREEME Q ES UNA LADILLA Y LOS PROFESORES SON UNA MIERDA<strong>_

Génesis:_ con muxo gusto!_

Sephiroth:_ oye! ¿y xq t vengas d esta manera? ¡ADEMÁS YO NO MATÉ A ZACK! NO LE HICE NADA! LO JUROO! _

ChaimaCloud:_ es como si me castigaran a mí -.-' *con Génesis abrazándome x detrás*_

Sephiroth:_ ¿no t puedes negar Juni?_

ChaimaCloud:_ *viendo cómo Génesis se rastriega x mi cuerpo* ya me gustaría pero…_

Génesis:_ besito, besito, besitoooo_

ChaimaCloud:_ cmo no ha especificado dónde, será en la mejilla_

Sephiroth:_ JODETE! *contento*_

Génesis:_ ¿y xq no en la boca?_

ChaimaCloud:_ xq ya tuvimos bastantes, tengo q reservar muxos para mis chicos fans^^_

Génesis:_ *snif* vale! *me besa la mejilla*_

ChaimaCloud:_ Zack, lee la siguiente pregunta siguiente antes d q este empiece a alargarse más d la cuenta_

Zack:_ ok! *mira el folio* es para mí! Me pregunta:__**  
>zack-sama neeh dime de todas las chicas y chicos q escriben rewievs es tu preferido?<strong>_

_Oh, vaya, espera un minuto *se saca un folio* akí tengo la lista. A ver a ver… no hay ningún tío (tal vez xq sólo hubo uno) y las chias son: Maya, Yuka-san, Solitudely ç(q x cierto lleva tiempo sin aparecer), epica-chan(q tambn lleva tiempo sin aparecer), Carly Bones, Kayko, Hanabira-girl1_…

ChaimaCloud:_ ya, ya, ya entendí, te gustan todas…_

Zack:_ BINGO!^^_

Sephiroth:_ vale, ¿hay más preguntas?_

Zack:_ sí, este es para Reno_

Reno:_ al fin alguien q piensa en mí!^^_

Zack:_ bueno, t pregunta:__**  
>ok reno otra vez xq no hicieron una entrega contigo de prota ERES SUPER DIVERTIDO y dime qien te gusta del juego xD<strong>_

Reno:_ pero q mona!^^ Claro q soy divertido, me alegra q la gente piense eso de mí^^ ah, ¿kién me gusta del juego? Hummm… nunca lo había pensado… Tal vez Zack, o Cloud… o incluso Tifa…_

Génesis:_ lo bueno q tiene Tifa son sus tetas_

Cloud:_ ¡oye! ¡q es mi amiga!_

Génesis:_ ¿es q t gusta?_

Cloud:_ claro q no! Somos solo amigos, NADA MÁS_

Angeal:_ ¿y si tuvieras q elegir entre Juni y Tifa? A quién elegirías?_

Cloud:_ cmo no tengo obligación de responder xq no es una pregunta de una lectora, te jodes._

ChaimaCloud:_ nooo! Yo kiero saber! *snif*_

Cloud:_ Zacky, lee la siguiente pregunta._

Zack:_ ok! *mira el folio sorprendido* ESTO ES LA BOMBA!_ _Es para Sephiroth y te obliga a algo_

Sephiroth:_ no te pongas así y léelo d una vez_

Zack:_ bien, t dice:__**  
>sephy ahora qiero q grites t amo juni<strong>_

Sephiroth&ChaimaCloud:_ *en estado de Shock*_

Reno:_ AL FIN ALGUIEN Q LE DICE A SEPHIROTH Q HAGA ALGO AL RESPECTO!_

Sephiroth:_ ¿tengo q hacerlo obligatoriamente?_

Cloud:_ te lo ha pedido una lectora, sí lo es_

Sephiroth:_ *me mira sonrojado y yo a él, esperando sus palabras con las dos manos juntas* ehhrr… esto… Juni yo… *se sonroja más, rascándose la nuca* bueno…_

Zack:_ DÍSELO DE UNA MALDITA VEZ!_

Sephiroth:_ *me observa unos instantes en silencio, respira hondo y finalmente grita* yoooo… *coge aire y…* TE AMO JUNI, TE AMO CON TODAS MIS FUERZAS!_

ChaimaCloud:_ *en estado de Shock*_

Angeal:_ q no se vuelva a desmayar…*los demás aplauden animadamente con el público gritando __**Q SE BESEN! Q SE BESEN! Q SE BESEN!**__*_

Sephiroth:_ lo siento… *sonrojado* x el momento no hay besos… _

Zack:_ oh vamos Sephy! no seas así! Admítelo! Quieres besarla!^^_

Cloud:_ yo creo q deberías leer la siguiente pregunta antes de q Juni se desmaye akí mismo y tengamos q llevar una ambulancia…_

Reno:_ eso eso, a ver si pregunta x mi!_

Zack:_ *mira el folio* a ver a ver… no hay más preguntas, pero hay reviews!_

ChaimaCloud:_ ANTES DE NADA!_ _*miro al escenario* Maya *ojitos neko brillantes* ya q estamos … ¿xq no haces más cosas así con Cloud y yo? ^^_

Sephiroth:_ *celoso* ejem… lee el siguiente review Zack_

Zack:_ ok! El siguiente es d __**CarlyBones**__ y nos dice:_

_**Fuck Yeah! Habra lemon! Suena re depravado de mi parte pero me encanta el Lemon, jaja!  
>Mi querido Zack piensa igual que yo, y esta ves te pasaste, lo dejaste en la mejor parte! Pero, si, si es tu trabajo! -.- quiero saber que Pasa con mis cachorritoss!<br>Y por cierto, me encanta el personaje de juni, encima le pusiste ojos mestizos, amo Los ojos mestizos!  
>Mas te vale que lo sigas pronto! Y si, si es una amenaza... Si no te volves deminio y me atacas, claro esta e.e<br>Bueno, me preguntaba si no tenias facebook, asi algun dia podriamos hablar!  
>Bueni, te mando un besote enorme peque, y de paso mandale besotes a mis queridos cachorritos de Shinra!<strong>_

ChaimaCloud:_ en primer lugar, GRACIAS!^^ a mí tambn me gustan los ojos mestizos, (creí q era la única jeje…) pero bueno! Genial! Siento muxo dejart siempre en la mejor parte chica, a mí no me gusta hacerlo… _

Zack:_ ¿q no t gusta?_

ChaimaCloud: _vale! Vale! Sí me gusta! Pero es q si no no puedo atraer a los lectores! Bueno, lo del facebook… sí, sí tengo, hace unos capítulos antes creo q lo dí (ya ni me acuerdo d cual) pero bueno, lo volveré a dar!^^ Jejeje… me encanta q la gente me agrege en el facebook! Y ya d paso para el tuenti (kien tenga claro está) A ver, los dos son lo mismo, mi facebook es así:_

_**Chaima Cloud-kun**_

_CMO SE NOTA Q SOY YO! XQ! Ah, y la foto es el ojo d Cloud, pero verás algo raro xq lo edité, me puse a mí allí (se me da bn el photoshop, ya lo verás cuando me agregues ^^). Estoy encantada d darte mi facebook y ya d paso pueden agregarme todas las q kieran!^^ *Miro a Zack* a por el siguiente review nene!_

Zack:_ *gota estilo anime* ¿nene? Bueno… da igual, a ver, este es de __**eli-eliza-yaoi**_ _y nos dice:_

_**awwww que lindo el gran Sephirot enamorado es tan lindo~ aaaaaa y para el proximo cap va haber lemon kyaaaa eso tiene que verse! (en este caso leerse XD) jejeje bueno chaoo~**_

Sephiroth:_ bueno… tampoco es para tanto…_

ChaimaCloud: _mejor respondo yo! A ver a ver… Sí, sé q Sephy es lindo enamorado… y además muy tierno cuando le conoces mejor… ¡de verdad! *todos me miran con cara rara* ehrr… ¡No penséis mal! Sólo…_

Génesis:_ trankila Juni, haré q t olvides de él y acabes en mis brazos^^_

Sephiroth:_ ¡Nunca lo permitiré! Y si t atreves a tocarla un pelo… ¡TE MATO!_

ChaimaCloud:_ bueno… antes de q acabéis peleándoos y tengamos q llevar a Génesis en el hospital por tercera vez hoy, será mejor q termine de responder:_

_Bueno chica, gracias por tu review! De verdad! Y tambn x los q me dejas en el fic d Tan solo tu jeje.. es q me animas muxo, ¿sabes? Aunq escribas tan pokito :P pero d tdos modos, ¿puedes decirme q t pareció el lemon? Es q… es la primera vez q escribo uno y… no sé si está bien o no… Grax d new y espero vert más x aká^^ *miro a Zack* ¡A POR EL SIGUIENTE REVIEW!_

Zack:_ vaya, q emocionada, *mira los folios* ejem… a ver, el siguiente es de __**Hanabira-girl1 **__y nos dice:_

_**JAJAJAJAJAJA!  
>Me enkanta leer los komentarios al final de kada episodio...<br>NO ME PERDERE EL PROXIMO... Juni, BESALOOOO! thu y sephi! WAO! una bomba nuclear! :D  
>Y aki falto GENESIS! y angeal..<br>Cloudy, X ke no hablas tanto?  
>Zack! zack... no c ke decirte! ers tan guapo ke viendo thus ojos me pierdo en el inmenso mar d thu inmaginacion!<br>(Clud, no te pongas celoso)  
>Genesis, no se kuando podemos tener una cita! arreglemosla un dia de stos!<br>*susurrando al oido de chaima* Komo hacs para trabajar kon ellos?  
>OK! spero el proxmo episodio! Ke les valla bn!<br>Hanabira fuera, PAZ!**_

Génesis:_ pero q mona! Si ha pensado en mí y en nuestra cita y tdo… hummm… ya quedaremos en Midgar, Avenida Loveless, y allí charlaremos de nuestra cita…^^_

Sephiroth:_ si es q logras no violarla al instante._

Génesis:_ no seas así!_

Cloud:_ en vez de discutir x tonterías, ¿q tal si Zack lee unas preguntas q había allí metidos?_

Zack:_ gracias Cloudy! Eres mi vida!_

Cloud:_ siempre lo he sido_

Zack:_ lo sé *carraspea* a ver… la primera es para ti Cloud:_

_**Cloudy, X ke no hablas tanto?**_

Cloud:_ yo hablar sí q hablo, sólo q estos idiotas q hay en escena no me dejan, no hacen más q el tonto y el ridículo… Aunq si kieres q hable más, lo haré preciosa!_

Zack:_ la siguiente es para Juni ejemm:_

_***susurrando al oido de chaima* Komo hacs para trabajar kon ellos?  
><strong>_ChaimaCloud:_ *sonrisa* jeje… si t soy sincera… *susurrando* pz la verdd, al principio nos llevábamos mal algunos de ellos y yo (excepciones: Zack, Génesis y Reno) y… ¿cómo lo hago? Pues suerte q me da el destino en la vida, un leve suspiro supongo… jeje… Son una monada y, cuanto más les conoces, mejor te caen! Me costó encontrar al primero para empezar a escribir el fic… pero fue genial!^^ *miro a Zack* ¿Hay más preguntas?_

Zack:_ no, pero sí más reviews_

Sephiroth:_ pues léelos_

Zack:_ bien! El siguiente es de la hermosa __**Kayko**__ q nos dice:_

_**HOLASSS  
>si qisiera q vicent salga en ese fic yay<br>genesis te amo pero eres un pervertido xD  
>y cloud NUNCA HAS ESCUCHADO THE WORD MINE DE VOCALOID? y yo tambien qisiera escucharte cantar SEGURO ES UNA VOZ ANGELICAL X3<br>bueno juni maldita sea dame al menos a kotae aunq coon la descripcion me parecia de un personaje q no consigo recordar ummm buenno no debio ser importantes  
>hoy mis preguntas seran algo bizarras<br>cloud  
>te gustaba tifa D: nunca tuviste dream sex con alguien aparte de zack y juni (SI SE Q TUVISTES NO ME MENTIRAS) tienes un amigo de infancia? ok ya ni se esto pro ... te gustaria tener un hijo con coff coff juni coff? ok responde *W*<br>genesis t gusta sephy? naah en serio hoy estuviste como q muy raro... xq qieres tanto a juni? xq eres algo muy masoqista? esta va mas bn a juni t cae bn genesis? me f*** te lo pido a ti ya q nunca me dejarian a clous u.u  
>JUNI NO DIGAS Q TODOS XIGUAL O ALGO ASI SEME SINCERA DE TODOS LOS PERSONAJES DE FF INCLULLENDO 1 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 9 10 11 12 13 Y VERSUS 13 AMAS MAS COMO PARA VENDERTE A EL<br>ok reno cuando jugue KH pense q tu serias Lea pro ya ni se si square enix t qiera en KH yo si xD si pienso q eres axel nunca pense en hermanos ah si juni t gusta KH? 8y mas te guta axel y con qien mira q si dices sora o riku me suicido ok?  
>ok tooh se q hoy tube rara pro es q no etaba de buen humor 02 en un examen les dice algo? T_T<strong>_

ChaimaCloud:_ jeje… 02… y yo pensando q era la única q había pasado x eso… te entiendo nena… Mi madre me ha castigado x eso *snif* jo, me dá rabia! NO PODRÉ VER A MI ADORADÍSIMO CLOUD, NI A MI ZACK, NI A SEPHIROTH NI! AHRRRGG! Me he kedado sin PSP ni PS2 *snif*_

Zack:_ vamos nena, trankila, seguro q t levanta pronto el castigo_

ChaimaCloud:_ *con ojos llorosos* pero… ¡no puedo vivir ni un solo día sin poder usaros a uno de vosotros en uno de los videojuegos! NO PUEDO!_

Cloud:_ bueno, consuélate con dibujarnos mucho (tienes unos 50 dibujos de cada uno de nosotros, no lo niegues Juni) y q escribes fics de nosotros…_

ChaimaCloud:_ ¡Tienes razón! *me animo* bueno, trataré de llevar a mi hermano akí, a ver si les cae bien *todos me miran de forma rara* ¿q? ¿psa algo?_

Angeal:_ es q ese tío es muy…_

ChaimaCloud:_ ¿sí?_

Sephiroth:_ *con total tranquilidad* lo q Angeal kiere decirte es q Kotae no es muy hablador._

ChaimaCloud:_ ¿q? ESO ES MENTIRA! Kotae es muy bueno, le kierooo!_

Cloud:_ ¿y xq nunca habla en los descansos? Parece un muerte viviente._

ChaimaCloud:_ ¿y os extraña? ¡Si ni sikiera le dejáis xq no paráis de hacer el idiota! Bueno, Excepto Sephy y Cloud…_

Zack:_ ehrr… ¿q tal si dejamos esta locura y empiezo a leer las preguntas?_

Sephiroth:_ mejor q nda, empieza ahora_

Zack:_ bien, la primera pregunta es para Cloud y te dice:_

_**cloud  
>te gustaba tifa D: nunca tuviste dream sex con alguien aparte de zack y juni (SI SE Q TUVISTES NO ME MENTIRAS<strong>_

Cloud:_ a mí nunca me ha gustado Tifa, sólo la consideraba una amiga, pero no sé xq todo el mundo piensa q sí -.-', Tifa sí q lo está d mí, lo admito, pero yo no de ella, sólo la trato diferente xq la conozco desd q éramos niños, nda mas!_

Zack:_ ¿y tuviste dream sex con alguien más?_

Cloud:_ no kiero responder a eso_

ChaimaCloud:_ *interesada* pues tendrás q decirlo, es una lectora q ha preguntado…_

Cloud:_ arrggg! Estúpida normativa de Juni! *le miro amenazante* ehhrr… no nada! Es genial! *pensando* q miedo…*mira al escenario* bueno, tener dreamsex con alguien a parte de Zack y Juni… sí… lo tuve_

Zack&ChaimaCloud:_ ¿ah sí? Con kién?_

Cloud:_ no lo diré, eso no lo ha preguntado *Zack y yo nos cabreamos*_

ChaimaCloud:_ lee la siguiente pregunta *enfadada*_

Zack:_ *del mismo humor q yo* la siguiente pregunta es para Cloud otra vez y dice:_

_**tienes un amigo de infancia?**_

Cloud:_ hummm… claro q tengo, sólo q me odian_

ChaimaCloud:_ ¿a eso le llamas amigos de la infancia?_

Cloud:_ bueno, ¿q kieres q t haga si están enamorados de Tifa y ella precisamente tuvo q enamorarse de mí y a mí me gusta otro?_

ChaimaCloud:_ no t doy la contraria… *miro a Zack* a por la siguiente_

Zack:_ *sorprendido* ejem…no sé… creo q no sería bueno preguntarlo…_

ChaimaCloud:_ hazlo! No puede ser peor q lo q le preguntan al cerdo de Génesis_

Génesis:_ ¡oye! ¡Q yo no hago nda malo!_

Zack:_ *ignorándolo al igual q tdos los demás* vale, esta va a por Cloud tambn y pregunta:_

_**ok ya ni se esto pro ... te gustaria tener un hijo con coff coff juni coff? ok responde *W***_

Cloud&ChaimaCloud:_ *sorprendidos con la boca abierta*_

ChaimaCloud:_ un hijo con…_

Cloud:_ ¿Juni?_

Sepiroth:_ *sorprendido* ¿a kien se le ocurre preguntar algo como eso?_

Génesis:_ *cmo si nda pasara y leyendo LOVELESS* ¿hay algo malo en ello?_

Angeal:_ a mí me interesa la respuesta! ¿te gustaría tener un hijo con Juni?_

Cloud:_ Nunca había pensado en eso…_

Zack:_ *saliendo de su estado de Shock* ehrr… haz un esfuerzo…_

Cloud:_ *piensa con un niño del mismo peinado q él, de color negro, ojos azules brillantes, una sonrisa abierta, una belleza incomparable…* madre mía, ¡SERÍA EL HIJO PERFECTO! ¡SÍ KIERO!_

Génesis:_ ¿kieres fo********? ¡Si es q sabía q no era el único pervertido!_

Cloud:_ *sonrojado* Oye! Yo no he dicho eso! Yo he pensado en el niño, no en… *pensando perversiones*_

Génesis:_ acabas de hacerlo_

Cloud:_ ¿q? ¡Eso no es verdad!_

Zack:_ ¿Juni? ¿Estás bien? *sacudiendo la mano en mi cara, estoy paralizada*_

Angeal:_ creo q necesitamos una ambulancia, o incluso un psicólogo…_

Génesis:_ ¿y xq un psicóloco?_

Angeal:_ porque está imaginándose una boda con cloud, después de estar haciendo cosas malas y con un hijo, imaginándose a su futuro hijo con él y, si no me ekivoco, pronto se va a desangrar de la nariz *me desangro de la nariz, pero como un chorro de agua de fuente q tarda 5 minutos en parar, lo q provoca un enorme charco de sangre en el suelo*_

Sephiroth:_ madre mía, creo q ha superado el récord guines de sangrar x la nariz._

Cloud:_ *corre hacia mí* Juni mujer, no seas así, ¡te juro q no he pensado nada malo! Sólo he pensado en nuestro futuro hijo!_

Zack:_ ¿vuestro futuro hijo? ¿Es q tenías planeado tenerlo?_

Cloud:_ ¿q? ¡Claro q no! Me ha venido eso a la mente y ya está_

Sephiroth: _ entonces será mejor q Zack lea la siguiente pregunta antes d q necesitemos llamar a una ambulancia_

Reno:_ hey! Kiero detalles de lo q acaba de pasar! Estaba en el baño… ¿Q pasa? ¡q me lo diga alguien! Sólo me he enterado de una boda y un futuro hijo entre Juni y Cloud, ¿es q van a casarse? ¿Cloud le está dando los cuernos a Zack? *Angeal le cuenta la verdd mientras Zack decide seguir leyendo*_

Zack:_ a ver, esta pregunta es para… *silencio* ¿se puede saber q hacen estos tíos tan buenos sin camisa en el escenario?_

Cloud:_ son los únicos médicos q había x akí_

Zack:_ ¿y tienen q ir sin pantalones?_

Cloud:_ según ellos, es su uniforme, todos trabajan para Juni_

Angeal:_ ¿se puede saber a kien se le ocurre contratar a unos estriptisistas de médicos?_

Génesis:_ A Juni_

Angeal:_ sí, ya lo he visto_

ChaimaCloud:_ *recuperando el conocimiento* gracias chicos, podéis retiraros, estoy bien_

Estriptisistas:_ ¡Sí señora! *se van*_

Sephiroth:_ ¿tódos llevan bóxers negros?_

ChaimaCloud:_ sí, ¿a q están buenos?_

Zack:_ mejor sigo leyendo *mira el folio* la siguiente pregunta, como decía antes, es para Génesis, y pregunta:__**  
>genesis t gusta sephy? naah en serio hoy estuviste como q muy raro...<strong>_

Génesis:_ *guardándose el libro de nuevo* No me gusta Seph, vale, tal vez sí me gustaría tirármelo, pero me gusta verle celoso, no acostumbro a verle de esa manera._

Sephiroth:_ askeroso._

Génesis:_ por lo menos soy sincero…_

Zack:_ mejor leo la siguiente pregunta antes de q empecéis d new… es para Génesis otra vez y pregunta:_

_**xq qieres tanto a juni?**_

Génesis:_ pz xq va a ser? ESTÁ BUENA! Y lo mejor de todo es q con eso pongo celoso a Sephy! _

Angeal:_ un día acabarás en el hospital apalizado por Seph y no saldrás hasta dentro de dos años si sigues así_

Génesis:_ bah, en el fic no, akí no lo creo_

Sephiroth:_ *con una vena en la frente* Zack, lee la siguiente pregunta_

Zack:_ *asustado por el terrorífico rostro de Sephiroth* ehhrr… vale… Va a por Génesis otra vez:_

_**xq eres algo muy masoqista?**_

Génesis:_ no lo sé, soy así xq lo soy, nda más_

Sephiroth:_ y xq eres idiota_

Génesis:_ y tú celoso_

Angeal:_ pero Génesis, eres muy provocador_

Zack:_ y q lo digas Angeal…_

Cloud:_ sí, un día de estos Juni te sacará del fic…_

ChaimaCloud:_ no puedo hacerlo, es un personaje indispensable para el fic y además, necesitamos a un pervertido en el fic…_

Génesis:_ si es q soy tan afortunado…_

Sephiroth:_ Zack, lee el siguiente review *con una nueva vena en la frente*_

Zack:_ bueno, la siguiente va a por Juni y pregunta:_

_**esta va mas bn a juni t cae bn genesis?**_

ChaimaCloud:_ pues si te soy sincera, es un estúpido cerdo pervertido, un loco de remate, un guarro y un mentiroso pero…_

Génesis:_ tanto me odias?_

ChaimaCloud:_ no me interrumpas y déjame acabar. ¿x donde iba? ¡Ah sí! Además de eso, puede ser irresponsable a veces, pero me cae bien. Aunq sea un askeroso, es buena persona… Sí, me cae bien._

Génesis:_ ¡si es q sabía q podía confiar en ti!_

ChaimaCloud:_ antes de q Génesis salte encima de mí, ¿hay más preguntas Zack?_

Zack:_ sí, y va a por Génesis, q t dice:_

_**me f*** te lo pido a ti ya q nunca me dejarian a clous u.u**_

Génesis:_ *babeando* CLARO Q SÍ! CUANDO KIERAS, TE DOY MI NÚMERO Y ME LLAMAS PARA CUANDO KIERAS!_

Sephiroth:_ si es q era obvio… *mira a Zack* ¿Hay más preguntas?_

Zack:_ sí, y esta va a por Juni, te pregunta:__**  
>JUNI NO DIGAS Q TODOS XIGUAL O ALGO ASI SEME SINCERA DE TODOS LOS PERSONAJES DE FF INCLULLENDO 1 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 9 10 11 12 13 Y VERSUS 13 AMAS MAS COMO PARA VENDERTE A EL<strong>_

ChaimaCloud:_ yo nunca miento. A ver, empecemos… Del FFVII AMO TANTO A CLOUD Q ESTOY DISPUESTA A MATARME Y VENDERME LO Q SEA X ÉL, a Zack tambn y tambn a Sephiroth jeje… Del FFVIII creo q me kedo con Squall, del FFX Tidus y del FFVersus XIII Noctus, sin duda. Esos son los personajes q más me gustan, pero si tuviera q elegir… CLOUD SIN DUDA!*ojos brillantes* y ya de paso a ver si se hace real mi sueño de tener miles y millones de hijos con él _

Cloud:_ *asustado* ehrr… Zack, ¿hay más preguntas?_

Zack:_ sí, kieres q las lea antes de q t viole Juni, *mira el folio* sí, y esta es para Juni y dice:_

_**ah si juni t gusta KH? 8y mas te guta axel y con qien mira q si dices sora o riku me suicido ok?**_

ChaimaCloud:_ vaya… me pones en un aprieto. En realidad son bastantes los q me gustan en el KH… Me gustan Riku y Sora, (sé q no kieres q lo diga, pero soy sincera), tambn me gusta Roxas (Cabe decir q Ventus tambn eh), y por último, Terra, aunq si cuenta q en el KH salgan estos: Cloud Strife, Sephiroth y el mini Zack, ¡Q ES UNA MONADA! Siempre repito los videos, ¡es q está muy monooo!_

Zack:_ tú tambn lo eres!_

Sephiroth:_ *celoso* ¿Hay más preguntas?_

Zack: _*mira el folio* no, pero hay más reviews _

ChaimaCloud:_ pues léelo!_

Zack:_ *antes de leerlo, le crece una vena en la frente* será mejor saltarse este…_

ChaimaCloud:_ lo siento Zack, las normas dicen q hay q leer los reviews sean buenos o malos_

Zack:_ es q no consiento q hablen mal d ti Juni!_

Sephiroth:_ nosotros podemos devolverle la jugada, ya verás_

Zack:_ está bien *mira el folio cabreado* este es de __**Sarahol **__y nos dice:_

_**-_-  
>q mierda de capitulo es este?<br>no se si qiera qien es el prota en tu fic primero cloud emo luego medio le roba el papel sephiroth y luego lo unico q escribes es sephiroth esta enamorado de juni,juni es rara x ser una enfermera arrecha, juni es un demonio, juni mola mucho, la pobre juni tuvo un horrible pasado juni juni juni juni juni e lo unico d lo q se habla el vendito fic q es sexy q mola mucho es un demonio blah blah**_

ChaimaCloud:_ bueno, en realidad en el fic no puedo hacer q un personaje sea el prota, todos kieren a sus personajes y yo respeto eso, ¿verdad chicos? *todos asienten con una sonrisa* Por eso, akí TODOS SOMOS PROTAS!^^_

Zack:_ si es q nos ha tocado la mejor escritora del mundo! Jajajaja!_

Sephiroth:_ bueno, del mundo y además es buena gente^^_

Cloud:_ y es cariñosa_

Angeal:_ es muy amable y nos ayuda cuando nos perdemos…_

Reno:_ y a mí me ha invitado sin sikiera salir todavía en el fic!_

Génesis:_ y no os olvidéis q está como para…_

Todos:_ ¡NO EMPIECES GÉNESIS!_

Génesis:_ sólo trataba de ser amable… *los espectadores ríen*_

ChaimaCloud:_ bueno, dá igual. Zack, sigue leyendo_

Zack:_ ok! Sigue así:_

_**igual cuando leen los comentarios todos los personajes de FF q salen es waaah t amo juni qiero follarte y cosas asi -_-**_

Sephiroth:_ en esta contesto yo, *carraspea* bueno, ¿Se puede saber d q estás tan celosa? Si kieres q pensemos lo mismo de ti, ¡DILO Y LO HAREMOS! Lo q decimos akí d Juni es xq es muy buena gente, es guapa, respeta a todo el mundo, y lo mejor de todo ¡ESTÁ BUENA Y ES UNA ESCRITORA EXCELÉNTE!_

ChaimaCloud:_ *con brillo en sus ojos* si es q eres mi héroe…_

Sephiroth:_ por ti lo q sea Juni *ojos brillantes*_

Génesis:_ cortad el rollo de romanticismo y sigue leyendo Zack_

Zack:_ ¡voy! :__**  
>d paso q escribes como 3 lineas de fic leyendo me di cuenta de q apenas ni se cuanto tiempo a pasado 4 o 5 dias -.-<strong>_

ChaimaCloud:_ los pongo cada semana o cada dos semanas, ¿xq? ¡Fácil! Pues xq a mis queridos lectores no les gusta esperar mucho, ¿verdad? (ya me responderán en el siguiente fic) Y además, tengo escritos en mi casa hasta el capítulo 25, pero no los pongo xq tengo q ver lo q comentan y de paso cambiar cosas. Por eso, akí he juntado dos capítulos en uno solo jejejeje… ¿kien gana ahora? (No sé xq, pero me gusta el pique jejeje… es divertido) sigue leyendo Zack_

Zack:_ ok! :__**  
>d paso ni t acoldaste d tu amigo -_-<br>como sea no me gusta mucho tu fic asi q yo me largo de aqui  
><strong>_ChaimaCloud:_ no me acuerdo de mi amigo xq no recuerdo q nadie me haya besado… bueno sí, mi estúpido ex q me engañó con otra (estúpido cabronazo de mierda, esta me las pagará) pero bueno, nos salimos del tema! Me extraña q kieras largarte si has llegado a leer hasta 12 capítulos seguidos! Eso demuestra q tdo lo q has dicho es pura celosía y q t encanta mi fic!_

Zack:_ madre mía, cmo sabe contestar a los malos comentarios, prefiero no decir nunca nda malo de ella…_

Génesis:_ haces bien, la última vez q lo hice casi me mata._

ChaimaCloud:_ sigue leyendo Zack_

Zack:_ ok, dice:__**  
>PD:me vale madres si luego escribes<strong>_

_**juni es buena escritora no le critiqes o "mira mal nacidas juni es la mejor escritora del mundo seguro q estas celosa " o reviews "juni no t sientas mal qien escribio eso es una estupida no estes triste ó.ò" o no decir mi review o borrarlo ps me vale la mas puta gana eso -.-" solo doy mi opinion y si vienes con esas pendejadas tampoco me imparta -_-**_

ChaimaCloud:_ *miro a Zack* ¿ves cmo tenía razón? Estaba celosa! Gracias muchacha, sé q t gusta el fic y q hay muxos más x allí tímidos q no dejan reviews, ¡dá igual! X lo menos piensan en mí y me demuestran q soy mejor escritora q ndie! Y eso xq hace poco q empecé y este es mi primer fic!^^ ah, y no t preocupes, criticas? A mí no me ponen triste, ¡todo lo contrario! ME DAN MÁS ENERGÍAS!_

Reno:_ tiene razón, a mí me lo ha demostrado_

ChaimaCloud:_ cmo t atrevas a decir cmo lo hice te mato_

Reno:_ no lo haré…_

Cloud:_ Juni, es verdad. ¡Eres estupenda!_

Sephiroth:_ Cloud tiene razón, eres genial_

Angeal:_ y ya de paso nos olvidamos d esto y Zack sigue leyendo el siguiente review, ¿hay más no?_

Zack:_ *mirando el folio* sí, hay más y este es de __**Yuka-san rey-kun gacko-kun,**__ son tres personas! Y dicen:_

_**hola a todos como ya algunos no qieren saber /lol/ yo soy el mejor amigo de yuka-san rey-kun n.n  
>...y como ya a otros menos le importa yo soy el "peor enemigo" de yuka gacko-kun -.- ni se pa q comento junto con ella susurra* t odio t odio t odio<br>pro todos les llamamos xq t conocemos-kun xD como la odias si acabas de follartela?  
>tu tambien lo hiciste -.- y creeme q los trios son muy incomodos<br>no t gusto? T_T  
>bromeas? me encanto n.n correte de nuevo en m... ejem<br>oigan chicos xq me duele tanto la cabeza? y xq no tengo ropa O_O? y xq no siento las piernas D:?  
>lo siento estabas buenisima y sin conciencia o sea medio drogada qerias q t dejaramos?<br>no se aprovechen de mi TT_TT aunq no importa ya q estan buenisimos pero...NO SI ESTA MAL  
>t gusto si o no? -.-<br>oh no me encan... n.n eso  
>bueno agradecemos mucho el cap estuvo bn n.n qiero ver follandose a zack y cloud AL FIN LLEGO EL CAP *O* grax grax grax amo tu fic y espero q lo sigas hasta el final n.n<br>ves? el desnudo la ayuda ya no tiene pena  
>DE Q HABLAN MENTES SUCIAS?<br>n-nada de cosas cosas sanas... como conocer el cuerpo humano qieres estudiar...?  
>sip n.n<br>...follando?  
>nee xq no x3 los amo juni t propongo un trato t los doy y me das a reno<br>qq?  
>andale dira q si no ven q estan buenisisimos?<br>y nos remplazas x reno?  
>seguro juni esta buena<br>-.- no hare esfuerzos en esta noche solo qiero follarte mas y dormir  
>ok -.- juni t qiero recuerda lo d reno pero no los violes q son mios<br>eso solo se dice con personajes d vidiojuegos y oc  
>qieres sex si o no?<br>si asi q ADIOS JUNI ESTAMOS OCUPADOS CUIDAT Y SIGUE EL FIC n.n**_

_*sonrojado* estos tres son atrevidos…_

Cloud:_*sonrojado* ni Génesis es tan atrevido_

Génesis:_ *con cara tonta* ¿Decías algo? Ah, si kieren echarse un polvo, déjalos, es lo normal… y ya d paso a ver si me añado yo…_

Cloud:_ retiro lo dicho_

ChaimaCloud:_ bueno, si están buenos esos dos… ¿xq no? Puedo hacer un intercambio, pero cambiaré un poco el trato, nos los intercambiamos por semana, ¿te parece bien? ^^_

Angeal:_ pues parece q esos dos tíos sólo les gusta f****_

ChaimaCloud:_ Génesis es peor y tengo a Sephiroth para controlarles_

Angeal:_ es verdad… no sé para q he dicho nda…_

Sephiroth:_ *mira a Zack* ¿hay más reviews?_

Zack:_ sí, y éste es el último *se oye un OHHHH NOOO! De eco* trankis! En el siguiente cap habrá más!^^ *gritos de alegría* Bueno, este es de __**Konomy**__ y nos dice:_

_**primero disculpa estaba segura d q "onii-chan" era hermano ^^" sorry**_

Angeal:_ no pasa nda, sólo tienes el japonés algo flojo, nada más^^_

ChaimaCloud:_ Zack, sigue leyendo_

Zack: _ok! :__**  
>bueno este capitulo estuvo bueno pero qiero ver a mi nii-san TT_TT pro tuvo weyno n.n conq un kiss con sephy emmh ok ^^ agara un papel q dice*<br>cosas imposibles q son metas q no creo q algun dia se cumplan :  
>q angeal sea mi hermano O listo<br>q un dia venga un dragon a mi casa y lo llame bob X nuncaaaa  
>q sephy bese a juni tal vez pronto _<br>paz mundiall XX jamaz  
>anotado n.n<br>angeal... joder qiero una cita de velda contigo yay n.n y si escribiras un fic d angeal y genesis igual me pones felix nwn bueno  
>bss adios y si algun dia consigues a un dragon llamado bob y no tienes espacio DAMELO XD<strong>_

ChaimaCloud:_ bueno, tengo un amigo q tiene un montón de dragones, se lo preguntaré^^ Ah, por cierto, ¿a q viene esa lista de metas imposibles q no crees q algun día se cumplan? Chica, tienes cosas… ¡GENIALES! He de hacerme tambn uno yo! ^^ Ah, y grax x tu review! Espero q sigas dejando más! Me encantan los reviews, sean buenos o malos! Los contesto siempre todos (demostrado)_

Angeal:_ bueno, por lo menos ella piensa en mí… Bueno… convenceré a Juni para q haga un fic AngealxGénesis y ya de paso, saldremos en una cita cuando kieras^^ *mira a Zack* ¿hay más reviews?_

Zack:_ no, ya dije q era el último… sorry…_

ChaimaCloud:_ pues kiero decir algo *cojo el micrófono bajándole el volumen q Zack había aumentado antes y digo* Gente, esto es importante, así q no se lo pierdan, y eso va a por todos los lectores q han dejado reviews y seguirán dejando! ALLÁ VA, ES UNA NOTÍCIA ESTUPENDA!:_

_**Estoy escribiendo un nuevo fic en el que, todos los que me han dejado reviews (como Maya, Lucya, epica-chan, Konomy, Kayko, eli-eliza-yaoi, CarlyBones, etc TODOS) van a salir en él! Aunq habrá algo de yaoi, la historia estará basada entre Cloud y yo (amo a cloud, no puedo evitarlo LO SIENTOO) por eso, kiero dar esta gran noticia, va a ser una nueva historia, un fic especial para todos los q me han apoyado hasta ahora, ¿cómo se llama? YA TIENE TÍTULO XQ YA HE EMPEZADO A ESCRIBIRLO! SE LLAMA:**_

_**SORPRESAS DE LA VIDA**_

_**Quería avisar a todos para darles una gran alegría, xq sé q os encantan mis fics, x eso he decidido hacer esto y, a kien no le guste, q me lo diga! No kiero hacer algo así sin permiso claro así q, por favor, respondan al los reviews q cada uno de ustedes vayan dejando para apuntar kien kiere y kien no kiere salir en mi new fic!^^ y ya de paso, el primero q se pida ser la pareja de uno de los personajes (excepto Cloud xq seré yo, lo siento…) pues, será el q seguirá! Pero, haré un concursillo de nada para ver kien se lo merece si hay más de uno q kiere el mismo personaje. Así q no olviden, respondan esto en el siguiente review q me dejen, ustedes me importan porque son los q me han hecho llegar tan alto en tan poco time. OS KIERO A TODAS! Y TODOS! KISS!**_

Zack:_ vaya, no nos dijiste nada de eso…_

ChaimaCloud:_ era una sorpresa q tenía preparada, y cmo staba mala y estuve días sin hacer nada, pues decidí agradecerles a todos los lectores los reviews q me dejan y los ánimos q me dan, por eso lo he hecho._

Sephiroth:_ me pregunto cómo será…_

ChaimaCloud:_ tengo ya escrito hasta el cap 2, si kieren q lo ponga, lo dirán^^ espero q digan q sí! Estoy tan emocionada! Me pregunto si tendrá tanto éxito cmo este o el d Tan solo tu… jeje… _

Angeal:_ ¿y nosotros salimos?_

ChaimaCloud:_ salís todos, Génesis, Cloud está claro, Zack tambn, Sephiroth, Angeal, Reno, Tifa, Aerith, Vincent, Cid, Barret, Yuffie, etc… además de los lectores q tendré q darles un nombre a cada uno! Bueno, hora d la despedida! Nos vemos en el siguiente cap! Y NO OLVIDEN RESPONDER ESO!_

Génesis:_ y ya de paso a ver si hay fans q me preguntan más guarrerias!^^ me encantan!_

Sephiroth:_ deja ya eso tonto_

_*todos nos despedimos con una sonrisa mientras se cierra el TELÓN* _


	14. Chapter 14

**En primer lugar, disculparme x mi demora, estas vacaciones he tenido time x tdo, ¡d verdd! Pero cmo no tengo internet en casa no pude ponerlo, además d q mi madre no sabe q publico fics (los odia) y bueno… cmo os podéis imaginar tenía q inventarme excusas d un trabajo escolar x poder ponerlos, así q lo siento un montón, de verdad, kiero q sepáis q os kiero un montón y q, pase lo q pase, seguiré, así q lo siento y gracias, así q os regalo un capítulo más largo q ningún otro, ¡besos!**

**PD: Al final del capítulo os felicitaremos de estas navidades a todos, además d q ya tenemos las parejas de cada uno de los q nos pidieron salir en mi siguiente fic.**

**Capítulo 14**

**-¿Eh?-**dijeron todos a la vez

**-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?-**preguntó Cloud

-**¡Porque Riuujino es una bestia legendaria que encerraron dentro de…!**

Todos observaron a Juni con enorme interés, pero se quedó en silencio.

**-¿Dentro de qué?-**preguntó Zack pegándose a la pobre chica.

-**No…Nada, es...-**Juni suspiró-**Bueno…**

El ruido de algo en el piso superior de Sephiroth la interrumpió y los cuatro se levantaron de golpe.

**-¿Qué ha sido eso?-**preguntó Zack, cosa que todos se preguntaban

**-Voy a ver…-**dijo Juni camino hacia las escaleras, pero Sephiroth le agarró del brazo y dijo:

-**De eso ni hablar, no quiero que estés en peligro otra vez.**

**-¡Pero…! **

**-Venga Juni, confía en mí, ¿vale?-**sonrió.

Juni iba a protestar pero, al ver la sonrisa de Sephiroth, bajó la cabeza sonrojada y asintió en silencio. Sephiroth iba camino a las escaleras, cuando Juni la frenó diciendo con las dos manos juntas:

-**Ten cuidado… por favor…**

Sephiroth sonrió y asintió, luego, siguió su camino…

-**Ten cuidado-**dijo Zack imitando a Juni-**por favor…-**volvió a ponerse serio-**tía, ¡A ti te mola Sephiroth!**

**-¿Eh? ¡P-p-pero qué d-dices! ¡C-claro q-que no!**

**-¡Venga chica! ¡No lo niegues!**

El sonrojo de Juni se mostraba por todo su rostro y gritó:

**-¡Que no hombre! **

**-¿Estás segura?**

Juni iba a gritar otra vez, pero el grito de Sephiroth les interrumpió. Todos subieron a ver lo que ocurría, y allí estaba, el pobre en el suelo con un chichón en la cabeza. Zack y Cloud no pudieron evitar reírse como locos viendo cómo se había resbalado con la pela del plátano en el suelo y Juni les gritó:

**-¡No os riáis del señor Sephiroth! Cualquiera puede tener un accidente, ¿no?**

**-Ya,-**dijo Zack secándose una de las lágrimas que le caían de la risa-**pero no es típico de él.-**y volvió a reírse y más fuerte.

Juni, harta de aguantar a Zack, le propinó un puñetazo que le hizo volar por los aires y Cloud, impresionado por la fuerza descomunal de la chica, se quedó en silencio. Entonces, Juni ayudó a Sephiroth a levantarse mientras éste decía:

-**No sabía que eras tan… fuerte…**

**-He estado entrenando todos estos años para poder vengarme de mi tío, es normal.-**Zack, al fin aterrizó de nuevo al suelo con la marca del puño en la cara-**¿Está bien, señor?**

**-Sí, lo siento. Me distraje al ver al gato saltar por la ventana.**

Bajaron y estuvieron charlando, hasta que llegó la hora de salir de paseo.

**-Ah, es verdad, se me había olvidado.-**dijo Zack-**Juni, he invitado a un amigo mío a que venga con nosotros, te caerá bien, ya verás. ¿Te molesta?**

**-En absoluto, cuanto más seamos, más reiremos, ¿no?**

**-Sí...-**dijo Sephiroth con cara de pocos amigos, no tenía ganas de que vinieran más personas cuando podrían estar Juni y él juntos y solitos...-**¿Y quién es?**

**-Angeal.**

**-¿Angeal?**-preguntó entre sorprendido y asustado-** Dime que no vendrá con Génesis.**

**-Pues no me dijo nada...**

Fueron de camino al hospital y encontraron a Angeal solo, por suerte de Sephiroth. Angeal se fijó en la muchacha y se quedó mirándola sin palabras.

**-¿Tú eres la médica?-**preguntó éste.

-**Ah... sí, soy yo. Mi nombre es Juni, encantada...**

**-Igualmente, soy Angeal, mentor de Zack y amigo suyo.**

**-¡Vaya! ¿Tú le entrenas?**

**-Sí pero... oye... ¿nos hemos visto en alguna parte?**

**-Pues que yo sepa, no. ¿Por?**

**-No sé, tu cara me resulta extrañamente familiar...**

**-Eh chicos,-**interrumpió Zack siguiendo con su "plan"-**¿Qué os parece si vamos al parque de atracciones?**

**-Oh, ¡eso sería genial! Nunca he ido a un parque de atracciones...-**dijo Juni.

Sephiroth iba a negarse, pero al escuchar las palabras de la muchacha, se calló y aceptó sin miramientos. Tuvieron que ir en tren, ya que el lugar se hallaba bastante lejos. Juni, que estaba emocionada, observaba las ventanas como una niña que esperaba ir al parque de atracciones con su familia por primera vez.

**-¿Cómo será?-**preguntó ella con una sonrisa sin dejar de contemplar la ventana.

**-¿El qué?-**preguntó Angeal

**-El parque de atracciones… tengo tantas ganas de llegar…**

**-Seguro que te gustará-**respondió Sephiroth observando a la chica (que estaba justo a su lado). Lo que se le podía decir "milagro" era que Sephiroth ni se inmutaba al tener el trasero de la chica tan cerca, aunque Angeal babeara desde el otro lado y otros hombres que se encontraban por allí por motivos de trabajo o vete a saber qué.

**-Siéntate Juni, por favor-**dijo Sephiroth harto de ver que no dejaban de mirar a esa muchacha.

**-Oh… disculpe Sephiroth…-**y se sentó en silencio.

Después de largas horas, al fin llegaron a la ciudad y cuando encontraron un gigantesco parque de atracciones, Juni se quedó mirándolo impresionada.

-**¿Mola verdad?-**dijo Zack orgulloso de sí mismo.

**-¡Es una pasada!-**respondió la chica.

Estuvieron montando como locos en todas las atracciones que pillaron, hasta que, por la noche, encontraron una noria de las típicas parejas [Ya sabéis, el que siempre suben esas parejitas en las situaciones más románticas]

-**¿Montamos ahí?-**dijo Zack preparado para su plan.

-**No sé sí...-**respondió Juni.

**-¡SIIII!-**corearon Angeal y Cloud a la vez, leyendo la mente de Zack.

-**¡Perfecto! Angeal, Cloud y yo iremos juntos en uno de ellos, Sephiroth y Juni iréis en otro.**

**-Pero...**

No les dieron tiempo a protestar, empujaron los dos en una de las puertas y les encerraron allí. Luego, Zack y Angeal corrieron a por el tío que hacía girar la noria y le pagaron para lo que querían que pasase. Después de eso, se tiraron encima de la parte superior en la que Juni y Sephiroth estaban y, con un agujero que había encima de los nombrados, les miraron mientras la máquina se ponía en funcionamiento. Juni y Sephiroth no se decían nada, estaban en silencio, sin mediar palabra. Nadie se atrevía a sacar ningún tema. Juni miraba la ventana al igual que Sephiroth y éste último, para sacar tema, dijo:

-**¿Te gusta el paisaje?**

**-¡Me encanta! Me gusta ponerme en sitios altos para poder contemplarlos, pero nunca están en movimiento como aquí. Y como se está haciendo de noche, las luces están siendo geniales, el paisaje es precioso. Me alegra haber venido aquí...**

**-Vaya, veo que te gusta la tranquilidad.**

**-¡No solo eso! Me gusta conocer a gente nueva, como nunca he tenido oportunidad de hacerlo... ¡Pero hoy es distinto! Estoy muy feliz, sobretodo al haberte conocido a ti...**

Sephiroth se quedó mudo al escuchar esas palabras y observó a la muchacha impresionado. Juni, dándose cuenta de lo dicho, se tapó la boca con rubor en su rostro diciendo:

**-Es que... desde que me llamaste... no dejo de conocer a gente...**

**-Bueno, me alegra que yo haya hecho algo bueno para ti.**

Se volvieron a quedar en silencio.

_En ese mismo instante, justo encima de ellos…_

Zack empezó a impacientarse.

-**¡Qué rollo! ¿Es que no piensan confesarse nunca o qué?**

**-Tranquilo Zack-**dijo Angeal-**seguro que algo va a pasar, sobretodo cuando "lo haga"**

**-Sí,-**dijo Cloud mirando el reloj- **y creo que empezará en 3...2...1...**

La máquina se paró de golpe cuando los chicos estaban en la parte más alta de la noria.

_Justo debajo de los tres hombres…_

-**¿Qué pasa?-**preguntó Juni asustada

-**¿Se ha parado?-**preguntó Sephiroth sorprendido.

"_**Ha habido un problema técnico, intentaremos repararlo cuanto antes, disculpen las molestias"**_

**-¿¡Qué!-**gritó Juni sin poder creérselo-**¿Nos hemos quedado atrapados en la parte más alta tú y yo solos?**

**-Eso es tener mala suerte.-**dijo Sephiroth pensando todo lo contrario. Más que nada porque Juni dijo _"Tú y yo solos"_, lo que hacía que Sephiroth al fin se sintiera tranquilo al saber que no estaban los demás molestándole o mirándole (más bien dicho ni sabe que los tiene justo encima)

**-¡Sí hombre! Me pregunto cómo estarán Cloud, Zack y Angeal...**

**-No te preocupes por esos pirados-**respondió Sephiroth-**No se asustan por esas tonterías.**

**-Bueno... ¿qué hacemos ahora?**

**-Esperar a que lo arreglen.**

**-Me pregunto si tardarán mucho.**

**-Si es algo grave, puede ser muy posible que tarden.**

**-¡QUE NO SEA GRAVE!**

Se hizo otro largo silencio.

_Justo encima de ellos…_

Después de tanto tiempo de silencio Zack, harto de tanto silencio, empezó a empujar la maquinita a la fuerza, haciendo que se moviera. El movimiento era brutal, era como si de un gran terremoto se tratara y Juni, al haber tanto movimiento dentro junto con Sephiroth perdió el equilibrio, aunque la muchacha tuvo la mala suerte de darse contra la silla en toda la cara. La pobre chica acabó sangrando por la nariz y con un corte en el ojo (no era grave, sólo un rasguño chiquitajo), suerte que lo tuvo cerrado en el golpe.

-**¿Te has vuelto loco?-**dijo Cloud golpeando a Zack-**¿Quieres matarla o qué?**

**-¡No era mi intención! ¡Pero es que llevan casi una hora sin decirse nada!**

**-Callad, creo que empezarán a por algo...-**interrumpió Angeal y todos miraron en silencio.

_Justo debajo de ellos…_

Sephiroth ayudó a Juni a levantarse y la sentó a su lado preguntando:

-**¿Estás bien?**

**-¿¡Cómo voy a estarlo! ¡Ni que hubiera un terremoto! ¿Se puede saber qué es lo que ha pasado? Me duele...**

**-Déjame ver...**

Sephiroth miró el ojo izquierdo de Juni y pasó su dedo en él...

-**¿Te duele aquí?**

**-No, lo que me duele es la nariz.**

**-Sí, la sangre te sale a chorros...**

**-¡Ahhh! ¡Me estoy mareando!**

Era cierto, la chica perdía mucha sangre y la nariz parecía haberse roto.

-**Sube la cabeza-**dijo Sephiroth y puso su mano en la nariz de Juni de tal manera que su sangre no saliera y arrancó un trozo de su ropa secándole la sangre que tenía.

-**¡Sephiroth! Con lo bien que te quedaba el negro...**

**-Da igual, tú solo aguanta tu mano ahí.**

Pasados unos minutos, la sangre todavía no dejaba de salir y la máquina seguía en su lugar al igual que los chicos que estaban _encima de ellos..._

-**Al final resulta que la sacudida del cachorrillo funcionará y todo-**dijo Angeal.

-**Calla, calla, ahora empieza lo bueno...-**dijo Zack casi sin parpadear

_En ese mismo momento, debajo de ellos..._

**-Por lo visto el golpe ha sido fuerte, tendrás que estirarte-**dijo Sephiroth.

Juni, mareada, cayó justo en el hombro de Sephiroth.

-**¡Ju..!**

-**No sabes lo mareada que estoy... Necesito…**

-**Mejor estírate...**

Juni, con el mareo, se dejó caer en las piernas de Sephiroth y éste se ruborizó. Ella cerró los ojos mientras él le agarraba la nariz con la tela de su ropa con su mano derecha y con la izquierda acariciaba el pelo de la muchacha. Pocos minutos después, cuando Juni se encontraba mejor, se incorporó, cosa que a Sephiroth le molestó.

-**¿Estás mejor?**

-**Sí, gracias Sephiroth...**

Sephiroth se rió al ver lo despeinada que estaba la pobre por el mareo.

-**¿Qué? ¿De qué ríes?**

-**Te has quedado completamente despeinada. Ven, te arreglaré el pelo.**

Con lentitud, Sephiroth acarició el cabello de la chica y ésta se quedó ruborizada. Luego, los dos se miraron mientras la luz de la luna mostraba sus siluetas y, poco a poco, de forma incontrolada, sus rostros se fueron acercando lentamente. Sephiroth, con su mano derecha, acarició la mejilla de la chica y ella cerró los ojos al mismo tiempo que él, lentamente, como si estuvieran soñando. Sus rostros se fueron acercando lentamente, cortando distancias lentamente…

_Mientras tanto, justo encima de esos dos tortolitos..._

-**Oh tío, esto se está poniendo pero que muy bien-**dijo Zack

-**Ya ves, es la primera vez que veo a Sephiroth de esta manera...-**dijo Angeal sin apartar la mirada de esos dos y sacó el móvil-**tío, tengo que grabarlo, ya verás cuando lo vea Génesis, no se lo va a creer...**

**-¡Tíos!-**interrumpió Cloud-**¡Se van a besar!**

Todos se callaron de repente mientras el móvil de Angeal grababa todo lo que ocurría.

_Mientras tanto, debajo de ellos..._

Sus rostros se acercaban lentamente y sus labios casi llegaban a rozarse, cuando de repente, la máquina volvió a estar en funcionamiento. Los dos abrieron los ojos de repente y se miraron unos instantes antes de sonrojarse y separarse a empujones sin decirse nada, cuando de repente escucharon...

**-¡MALDITO CABRÓN! ¡TE DIJIMOS CUANDO TE DIÉRAMOS LA SEÑAL!**

La voz de Zack lo decía todo...

-**¡Lo siento tío, lleváis ahí arriba más de una hora!-**dijo un hombre desde abajo.

Fue entonces cuando Juni y Sephiroth levantaron la cabeza y vieron un gran agujero encima de ellos y a los tres chicos observándoles junto con un móvil grabándoles...

**-¡Pero qué %& mierda!-**soltó Sephiroth-**¡MALDITOS HIJOS DE %$ SOYS UNOS #¬&! ¡UNOS %&#~¬! ¡Fuisteis vosotros los %$#& que nos dejaron colgados ahí arriba! **

**-Ehrr… jeje... bueno...-**dijo Zack temiendo por su vida-**es que... yo... ¡FUE IDEA DE ANGEAL!**

**-¿¡QUÉ!-**gritó Angeal-**¡PERO SI FUISTE TÚ QUIÉN...!**

**-¡ME DA IGUAL QUIÉN %&$ HAYA TENIDO LA %&#~¬ IDEA!**

Dentro de la máquina de la noria empezó a haber un movimiento alucinante que parecía que iría a salir de allí disparado en cualquier momento. Sephiroth no dejaba de soltar insultos de todo tipo (como habéis podido leer anteriormente) y Juni, en cambio, se quedaba callada, estaba avergonzonadísima de lo que había ocurrido ahí arriba y todo había sido grabado, estaba la pobre en un estado de _shock_ y los tres que estaban encima, intentaban agarrarse con fuerza desde la parte de arriba, ya que Sephiroth no dejaba de patear la maquina en la que se encontraba. Cuando bajaron de ahí, Angeal y Zack recibieron una buena paliza, Cloud, por suerte y por petición de Juni, fue perdonado.

-**¡No hay derecho! ¿Por qué proteges a Cloud y a mí no?-**dijo Zack con una lágrima en un ojo y la cara llena de golpes.

-**Porque sé que Cloud no tendría una idea tan estúpida y el hombre de la máquina me dijo que él no estaba cuando Angeal y tú le pagasteis.-**dijo Juni enfadada.

-**Pero por lo menos deberías perdonarnos...-**Sephiroth hizo crujir sus dedos-**¡POR FAVOR! ¡TE LO SUPLICO! ¡SOY DEMASIADO JOVEN COMO PARA MORIR AHORA!**

La ira de Sephiroth se desprendía por su alrededor y nadie a excepción de Juni se atrevía a acercarse a él.

-**Vale, ¡pero que sea la última vez que hacéis algo parecido!-**dijo Juni aceptando las lágrimas de Zack y Angeal y miró a Sephiroth-**Te parece bien, ¿no Sephiroth?**

El rostro demoníaco de Sephiroth cambió de repente a uno angelical al escuchar a Juni y dijo:

-**Claro, mientras no vuelvan a hacerlo.**

"**Madre mía, cómo se nota que está coladito por Juni" **Pensaron los tres chicos a la vez. Zack y Angeal, por su parte, suspiraron de alivio y fue entonces cuando se escuchó a alguien decir:

-**¡Sephy Angeal, Zack, chocobo! ¿Qué tal?**

**-Mierda-**dijo Sephiroth mirando a otro lado cabreado-**Lo que nos faltaba…**

**-¿Génesis?-**preguntó Angeal mirando la persona que acababa de llamarles.

-**¿Cómo estáis chicos?-**preguntó un pelirrojo a su lado.

**-Pues... se puede decir que damos las gracias de seguir vivos todavía...-**soltó Zack.

-**¿Qué os ha pasado en la cara?-**preguntó Reno (el acompañante de Génesis)

**-Es una larga historia-**dijo Sephiroth con una vena en la frente, cosa que hizo que Génesis y Reno supieran que habían hecho una de las suyas.

-**¿Y esta preciosidad de aquí?-**dijo Génesis mirando a Juni, y ésta se sonrojó ante el comentario.

-**Ah, es Juni-**dijo Angeal-**una nueva amiga, simpática por cierto.**

**-¡Me alegra oír eso!-**dijo Génesis y empujó a todos los que habían en medio para agarrarle las manos a la chica-**¡Encantado de conocerte preciosa! Me llamo Génesis y soy Soldier 1****st**** Class.**

**-Igualmente Génesis...-**respondió Juni.

-**Quita tus sucias manos de ella-**dijo Sephiroth al ver que no soltaba las manos de la chica.

-**Oh vamos, no le molesta, ¿verdad que no preciosa?**

**-Ehhrr...pues...**

**-¡Estupendo! ¿Qué tal si te vienes conmigo para conocernos mejor y así poder fo...?**

**-¡De eso ni hablar!-**interrumpió Sephiroth tirando de la oreja de Génesis y leyendo sus pervertidos pensamientos.

-**¡Pero bueno! ¿No puede un chico tan guapo como yo conocer a una chica tan guapa como ella?**

**-No viniendo de tus idioteces.**

**-¡Pero si ella...!**

La simple cara amenazadora de Sephiroth hizo que Génesis cambiara de idea, ya que era terrorífica. Los siete siguieron paseando mientras Génesis planeaba algo para que Juni estuviera en su cama sin que Sephiroth se enterara. Reno, por su parte, se acercó a la chica con una sonrisa y dijo:

**-No te preocupes por Génesis, siempre están igual. Por cierto guapa, yo soy Reno, amigo de Génesis y estaría encantado en concebirte una cita preciosa…**

**-Oh, gracias, pero ahora mismo no pienso en citas, gracias. ¿Reno no?-**Reno asintió con una sonrisa-**bueno, pues espero de corazón que nos llevemos bien.**

**-¡Lo mismo digo nena!**

-**Oye Juni,-**dijo Génesis llamando la atención-**¿Nos hemos visto en alguna parte?**

**-Pues... que yo sepa no. ¿Por?**

**-No sé, me da la sensación de haberte visto en alguna parte pero... ¿dónde?...**

**-¡A mí me ha pasado lo mismo!-**dijo Angeal- **Es extraño, ¿verdad? Es como si la vieras todos los días...**

**-Sí, es verdad.**

Sephiroth se acercó al oído de Juni y preguntó:

**-Oye, ¿por qué les da la sensación que te han visto si nunca lo han hecho?**

**-¿Leen el periódico?-**preguntó Juni también entre susurros.

-**Claro, ¿por?**

**-Muchas veces salgo en el periódico, ya sabes, por ser la hija de los reyes de los demonios y todo ese rollo...**

**-Ah, claro, yo también lo he leído a veces... ¿No les dirás eso?**

**-¿Estás loco? Si descubren lo que soy no dudarán en alejarse de mí.**

**-Oye... ellos son mis mejores amigos y créeme que no lo harán. Confía en mí, ¿vale? Pero si no quieres hacerlo...**

**-Eh, ¿qué susurráis vosotros dos?-**interrumpió Zack.

-**¿Eh? Pues... ya ves jeje... nada en particular.-**respondió Juni con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

**-¿Os estáis confesando ya?**

**-¡C-CLARO QUE NO!**

**-Bueno, creo que es hora de volver a casa, se ha hecho muy tarde, ¿no creéis?-**interrumpió Sephiroth por alivio de la chica, no tenía ganas de recordar la experiencia en la noria...

-**Bueno, es verdad-**dijo Angeal dejando de hablar del tema con Génesis.

-**Juni, ¿quieres que te acompañe para pagarte el alquiler?-**preguntó Sephiroth

-**No te molestes hombre, ya buscaré algún modo de pagarlo yo misma. **

**-Venga chica, a mí la pasta me sale por las orejas...**

**-Pero...**

**-¿Por favor?**

Los ojos de Sephiroth mostraban una petición a la que Juni no podía negar y, cuando iba a dar su respuesta, montones de periodistas rodearon a los chicos y empezaron a preguntar cosas sin sentido a la chica, como si todos se hubieran puesto de acuerdo. ¿Que qué preguntaban? Pues cosas como:

-**Señorita Juni, ¿cuándo conoció usted al mismísimo y gran héroe Sephiroth? **

**-¿Cuándo tiempo hace que están saliendo?**

**-¿Cómo se conocieron?**

El flash de las fotos no paraba, cegando a la pobre chica.

-**¡Dejadme!-**gritó ésta.

**-Señorita Juni, denos detalles, ¿ha perdido ya su virginidad con el señor Sephiroth?**

Juni, al oír esa pregunta mostró un rubor impresionante, al igual que Sephiroth y éste último se puso en medio y gritó:

**-Q-que quede claro, Juni y yo somos amigos, no hemos llegado tan lejos**

**-¿Y por qué vuestros rostros están rojos? ¿Significa eso que es cierto? ¿Están saliendo juntos?-**preguntó otro periodista

**-¡No vamos a responder esas cosas!-**gritó la chica ruborizada

**-¿Sabía usted que el señor Okita se encuentra a Midgar?**

Ante esa pregunta de uno de los periodistas, Juni lo miró sorprendida y le agarró por el cuello preguntando:

-**¿Es eso verdad?**

**-¿Eh?**

**-¿Mi tío está aquí?**

**-Ehhrr... sí princesa... hace un par de días que le vieron rondando por el hospital "The Wolf"**

**-¡Claro! ¡Ya me acuerdo!-**soltó Angeal-**¡Ahora sé dónde vi a Juni! ¡Tú eres la famosísima princesa de los demonios! ¡La que sale por el periódico!**

**-¡Es verdad!-**dijo Génesis recordando también.

**-¡Anda! Ahora resulta que la nena es una princesa famosa, ¡esto me está molando!-**dijo Reno emocionado y con brillo en sus ojos

**-¿Dónde está?-**preguntó Juni amenazante al pobre periodista, casi asfixiándolo.

-**No...lo...sé... Suélteme... no puedo... respirar...**

Juni empujó al periodista con fuerza y se fue corriendo del lugar, siendo perseguida por sus nuevos amigos y un montón de periodistas gritando:

-**¡Tíos! ¡Hoy habrá noticia bomba!**

**-Pues como con esta noticia el jefe no nos pague el doble, ¡dimito!-**gritó uno de ellos.

Llegaron al hospital y Juni entró en el despacho del jefe de forma brutal diciendo:

-**¿Cómo te atreves? ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?**

**-Juni... ¿no estabas con unos amigos?-**preguntó el director del hospital sin inmutarse siquiera

**-¡No cambies de tema! ¿Por qué no me dijiste que Okita vino aquí?**

**-Ehhr... bueno...**

**-¿A caso le has dicho algo?**

**-No, claro que no... **

Sephiroth, Zack, Cloud, Angeal, Reno y Génesis entraron y Juni pateó la mesa, haciendo que saliera por la ventana, rompiéndola (estaban en un séptimo piso) mientras los periodistas grababan la mesa saliendo disparada de la ventana y entraban algunos otros a grabar y los chicos que, por la situación, ni se dieron cuenta del montón de periodistas que les observaban tomando apuntes y las miles de cámaras que les miraban sin perder detalle alguno.

-**¡NO ME MIENTAS PEDAZO DE &%#!-**gritó Juni sobresaltando a todo el mundo.

**-Juni...-**dijo Zack

-**¡Tú cierra el &%$ pico! ¡Esta es mi vida!-**miró al director-**Dime la verdad.**

**-¡Ya te dije que...!**

Juni sacó sus alas, transformándose sin pensarlo siquiera y, con un rayo negro que le salió de la mano, dio de pleno en la pared, justito al lado de donde se encontraba el jefe del hospital, haciendo que éste se asustara con un rasguño en la mejilla derecha.

-**¡VALE LO CONFIESO! ¡Le dije que estabas aquí y Hojo estaba con él!**

**-¿¡Hojo!-**corearon todos sorprendidos a excepción de Juni. ¿Qué hacía el asesino de Shin-Ra con el tío de Juni?

-**¿Dónde está?-**preguntó Juni

**-No lo sé, ¡de verdad! ¡Lo juro!**

**-Dime todo lo que sepas,-**sus alas se hicieron de fuego y sus ojos se tornaron rojos de la ira que la chica tenía-**o verás la muerte en tres segundos.**

**-¡Vale, vale! Okita te estaba buscando para ver si estabas a su nivel y él y Hojo trabajan juntos...**

**-¿Eso es todo?**

**-¡Sí! No espera... dijeron algo de algún Kotae que tú creías muerto o algo así... sigue vivo.**

Las alas de fuego se desvanecieron de repente y los ojos se tornaron azules mientras mostraban sorpresa.

-**¿Kotae? ¡Kotae está muerto! ¡Yo misma vi cómo murió! ¿Eso es todo lo que sabes?**

**-¡Sí! ¡Lo juro! **

Juni se dio la vuelta para irse y el jefe gritó:

-**¡No quiero que vuelvas nunca más! ¿Me has oído monstruo? ¡Te dejé vivir por petición de los sacerdotistas! ¡No pienso dejar que entres nunca más! ¡Búscate otro hogar! ¡Aquí nunca te aceptaremos!**

-**¿Cómo te atreves?-**dijo Zack amenazante acercándose a él, pero Juni le empujó en señal de que lo dejara en paz, giró su cabeza mirando al director y dijo:

-**No sé por qué lo hiciste, tú siempre me odiaste, por eso le diste permiso a Hojo para que me llevara con él aquella vez, porque creíste que me mataría.-**se dio la vuelta mirándole-**No te preocupes, no volveré ante ti.**

Y, sin nada más que decir, salió del hospital empujando a los periodistas junto con Zack, Cloud y los demás siguiéndola por detrás.

-**¿Vas a dejar las cosas así?-**preguntó Zack-**¡Debes proteger tu honor!**

**-¡Bien dicho!-**dijo Angeal orgulloso de su enseñanza.

-**Los monstruos como yo nunca hemos tenido honor...-**respondió la muchacha bajando la cabeza lentamente-**nunca.**

**-¿Ni siquiera sueños?-**preguntó Angeal.

-**¿Sueños? Sólo uno...-**se dio la vuelta y les miró con sus ojos azules todavía con cara de odio-**Matar a mi tío.-**se hizo un largo silencio**-No me sigáis... quiero estar sola.**

**-¡Pero...!-**dijo Cloud y Sephiroth interrumpió diciendo:

**-Si necesitas algo, sabes dónde encontrarnos. Somos amigos, ¿no?**

Juni se giró hacia ellos, bajó la cabeza y dijo:

-**Supongo...**

Y sin nada más, se fue dejando a los chicos allí.

-**Bueno, hora de regresar a casa...-**dijo Sephiroth

**-¿Vas a dejarla así?-**preguntó Reno.

**-En realidad no me gusta tener que dejarla así sin más pero… ¿a caso hay algo que se pueda hacer?**

El silencio volvió a apoderarse del lugar. Nadie tenía ganas de dejar a la chica de esa manera pero, ¿qué podían hacer por ella? Lo mejor era hacer lo que Sephiroth había dicho, regresar cada uno a sus hogares y pensarlo mejor. Después de despedirse, Zack y Cloud regresaron agarraditos de la mano.

**-¡No puedo creerme lo que ha hecho Juni!-**dijo Zack enfadado-**¿Qué hay de su honor?**

**-Pero ha sido muy cruel cómo le ha tratado el tío ese del hospital...-**dijo Cloud.

-**Y que lo digas, si fuera yo, le habría dado una buena paliza.**

**-Pero yo me pregunto una cosa,**-dijo Angeal-**¿Quién es ese Kota...no-sé-qué?**

**-Ehrr... es el hermano de Juni-**respondió Zack-**nos contó su historia cuando la conocimos y nos dijo que vio cómo su hermano había muerto.**

**-Ah claro, ya he oído esa historia. Okita, el tío de Juni mató a su familia por completo... Parece una historia de fantasía **[q x desgracia lo es]

**-Pero hay que admitir que lo de Kotae es fuerte.-**dijo Génesis-**Si la preciosidad vio cómo murió, ¿cómo es posible que siga vivo? **

**-No tengo ni idea...-**dijo Zack

**-Si ella dice que lo vio morir, será cierto, ¿no?-**dijo Reno-**Está muerto, no se puede decir más…**

**-Pero… él dijo que Okita había dicho que Kotae seguía vivo…-**dijo Cloud-**Y me pregunto… ¿Qué hace Hojo con Okita?**

**-Eso digo yo-**dijo Zack**-Pero… ¿no había dicho algo de su tío cuando intentó matarnos en el hospital?**

**-Ya pero… ¿qué pinta el hermano muerto de Juni con todo esto?-**preguntó Génesis

**-Esa, es una pregunta sin respuesta-**dijo Zack cruzándose de brazos.

Cada uno volvió a su cuarto de Shin-Ra y Sephiroth en su casa. Zack y Cloud, al entrar, empezaron a besuquearse como locos, ¿para qué? Pues para otra noche de placer. Sus lenguas se cruzaron entre caricias y besos, Cloud estaba pegado a la pared, justo a lado de la puerta ya cerrada y Zack frente a él, matándose a besos. Zack bajó su mano, bajándola lentamente hasta la entrepierna del rubio, que gimió dentro de su boca cerrando sus ojos azules. Sus labios se separaron mientras el moreno empezaba a desabrocharle los pantalones a su rubio, causando una excitación mayor, los gemidos de Cloud empezaban a salir. Todo iba bien hasta que llamaron a la puerta de forma brutal, interrumpiéndoles. Zack al principio lo ignoró, siguiendo con lo que hacía, lamerle el miembro a su rubio, pero como la dichosa puerta no los dejaba en paz, se apartó de él, dirigiéndose a la puerta, abriéndola mientras Cloud volvía a ponerse los pantalones sonrojado y allí estaban Reno, Génesis y Angeal. Sus rostros mostraban el miedo de haber ocurrido algo grabe y Génesis dijo:

**-Tenéis que venir a ver esto...**

**-¡Y DEJAD DE GRITAR CUANDO LO HACÉIS!-**dijo Angeal.

Sephiroth iba de camino a casa y no dejaba de recordar lo ocurrido y el triste rostro de la pobre chica. ¿Por qué precisamente ella? ¿Por qué Hojo trabajaba con Okita? ¿Qué era lo que esos dos tramaban? Era difícil adivinarlo, ya que no sabían nada de esos dos, bueno... Hojo se puede decir que sí. ¿A caso los asesinatos de Shin-Ra tenían algo que ver? Llegó a casa y fue a ducharse, recordando la experiencia en la noria. Lo admitía, le había gustado lo ocurrido y casi besaba a Juni. Lástima de esos idiotas que estuvieron encima de ellos dos. Sí, se había enamorado de Juni pero... ¿ella lo estaría de él? Suspiró con su cuerpo desnudo, cerrando los ojos y dejando que el agua salpicara en su cuerpo, sin dejar de pensar en la chica, en la belleza que se encontraba. Abrió un poco sus labios, levantando sus manos para pasarlas por su largo cabello ya mojado, apartando los que tenía en su rostro. Bajó la cabeza, abriendo de nuevo los ojos **"¿Qué puedo hacer por ti Juni?" **pensó para sí **"Si pudiera… si pudiera, te haría feliz pero… ¿Cómo?"** Suspiró levantando de nuevo la cabeza. Sus perfectos músculos se hacían notar con el agua de la ducha y, cuando iba a enjabonarse, alguien llamó a la puerta, ¿quién sería a esas horas de la noche? Eran las 3 de la madrugada, ¿quién llamaría a esas horas? Todo mojado y completamente desnudo salió de la bañera y cogió la toalla roja que tenía preparada, rodeándosela por la cintura. De esa manera, Sephiroth salió del cuarto de baño bajando por las escaleras y finalmente abrió la puerta, pensando que sería el cachorrillo o Angeal o Génesis, y cuando abrió la puerta…

Angeal y Génesis compartían cuarto y claro, como antes estaba también Sephiroth con ellos, siempre bromeaban, pero como les sobraba una cama, invitaron a Reno en la habitación. Angeal estaba tecleando un portátil y Génesis tumbado en su cama junto con Reno, los dos mirando el video del móvil de Angeal, la grabación de la noria y los pobres no paraban de reírse mientras se escuchaba al cuarto de al lado a Cloud gemir de forma alucinante.

-**¡Joder tío! ¡Ojalá hubiera estado allí!-**dijo Génesis llorando de la risa-**¿Sephiroth tímido? ¡Por favor! ¡No me aguanto! Ojalá hubieran seguido**

**-No sabes lo que tuvimos que esperar para ver esa escena tío.**

**-Ohh, y pensar que la chica está que muerde...sobretodo esas tetas tío.-**dijo Reno mirando el móvil con lágrimas de risa.

**-Ya lo sé, alucinante.**

**-Ya me gustaría a mí tenerla en mi cama, los dos solitos, sudados, foll...-**dijo Génesis con cara soñolienta.

**-Ya hombre, si Sephiroth se enterara, te mataría.**

**-¡Jo tío! Ya verás, acabará en mi cama.**

**-Lo dudo mucho.**

**-Por cierto, ¿qué estás haciendo en el portátil a estas horas?-**preguntó Reno mirando a Angeal

**-Buscar información sobre la familia Koriuchi, la familia de Juni.**

**-¿Por?-**preguntó Génesis

**-Quiero ayudarla, ¿vosotros no?**

**-¡Yo sí quiero!-**saltó Reno corriendo hacia Angeal animado y mirando la pantalla.

**-Bueno, pero no se puede hacer nada... Aunque...-**dijo Génesis.

En la mente de Génesis **"****Tal vez si consiguiera ayudarla, caería en mis brazos y se olvidaría de Sephiroth y así podríamos..."**

**-Me apunto-**dijo Génesis y se puso al lado de Angeal y Reno, mirando el ordenador-**¿Qué has encontrado?**

**-Pues, de momento, una vieja leyenda sobre un monstruo.**

**-¿Un monstruo?-**preguntó Reno sorprendido-**¿Y qué tiene eso que ver con ella?**

**-Mira-**señaló el texto mientras leía- _**Hace mil siglos, una bestia salida del infierno aterrorizó a toda la existencia de nuestro planeta. El nombre de la bestia era Riuujino. Los dioses crearon a una persona llamada Rashika con su misma fuerza y, como los dos eran inmortales, Rashika encerró a la bestia en su interior. Años más tarde, según el caballero Rashika que derrotó a la bestia Riuujino, habrá un heredero del Riuujino, pero será el fin de éste. Riuujino era un gigantesco monstruo con cabeza de lobo, orejas de gato, al igual que sus patas, cuerpo de dragón, cola de zorro, un ala de murciélago y otra de demonio. Rashika construyó un enorme castillo y nombró a su familia como Koriuchi.**_

**-Vale, ese Rashika es el que puso el apellido de la familia.-**dijo Génesis con poco interés-**¿Y ella qué?**

**-El heredero no es un chico-**dijo Angeal

-**¿Cómo que no es un chico?-**preguntó Génesis, pero luego mostró sorpresa en su rostro y miró a Angeal de nuevo-** Espera, ¿quieres decir que...?**

**-¿Qué? ¿Qué quiere decir?-**preguntó Reno pero, al ver los rostros de Génesis y Angeal, se dio cuenta…

**-Hay que avisar a Sephiroth, y rápido-**dijo Angeal.

Se levantaron los dos corriendo y llamaron a Zack y a Cloud a la puerta.

Sephiroth contemplaba a la persona que tenía en la puerta sorprendido mientras esa persona veía el perfecto cuerpo del chico mojado, sólo cubierto por una toalla.

**-¿Juni?**

**-Lo siento, no quería molestarte... ya me voy.**

Juni se dio la vuelta sonrojada y aguantando las ganas de desmayarse allí mismo. [No entiendo cómo puedo aguantar verle así, ¡stá bueno!]

-**¡Espera!-**dijo Sephiroth agarrándola del brazo-**No... no te vayas...-**Juni miró a Sephiroth viendo la súplica en su rostro-**Entra, no te preocupes.**

Juni aceptó con el rojo en su cara y se sentó en el sofá, sin mirar a Sephiroth.

-**Esto... Sephiroth... creo que sería mejor que terminaras de vestirte.**

**-Oh, perdón. Espérame aquí, termino de ducharme y vuelvo...**

Sephiroth no entendía a la chica, ¿por qué había venido? Bueno, por lo menos tenía al fin la oportunidad de estar con ella a solas. Después de terminar de vestirse con un pijama negro bien ajustado y sin camisa, bajó a por la chica y la encontró allí, con expresión triste.

-**Siento haber tardado-**dijo Sephiroth y se sentó en un sofá cercano en el que se encontraba ella-**¿Pasa algo?**

**-Me han echado del piso-**dijo ella sin mirarle a la cara al verle sin camisa y por pura vergüenza-**He intentado hablar con el señor del alquiler pero, ha dejado todas mis cosas fuera y no me quiere dejar entrar. **

**-Ah... ya veo... y como no puedes volver al hospital, has venido hasta aquí.**

**-Lo siento-**dijo ella cerrando los ojos de la vergüenza-**Había pensado en Zack, Cloud, Angeal, Génesis y Reno pero están en el edificio Shin-Ra y bueno... tú eres el único que tiene casa propia y... lo siento...no quisiera molestar...**

**-Dime, ¿fue tu jefe el que habló con el tipo del alquiler?**

Juni asintió sin dejar de mirar el suelo.

**-¿Por qué no haces nada al respecto?**

**-Yo...**

Juni no dijo nada, simplemente se quedó como estaba. Sephiroth observó a la muchacha un largo minuto, viendo que no respondía y al final se levantó y dijo:

**-Ven, te enseñaré tu nueva habitación.**

Juni levantó la cabeza avergonzada y miró a Sephiroth, se levantó y le siguió hasta el piso superior. Le enseñó la mejor habitación de toda la casa. Era espaciosa, muy grande, con una gigantesca cama con la tela rodeándola, de color rojo, unas almohadas amarillas, con un gran espejo, una mesilla de noche, una ventana en la que se veía el bosque de fuera y un armario de un tamaño descomunal.

-**Es toda tuya,-**dijo Sephiroth sintiéndose orgulloso de que Cloud hubiera dejado esa habitación tan limpia y recordando el montón de ropa que había en el suelo- **quédate el tiempo que quieras.**

**-Vaya, es preciosa...**

**-¿Te gusta?**

**-Sí, muchas gracias, pero toda mi ropa y mi equipaje lo tengo en la puerta del piso, no sé qué voy a hacer para poder llevármelo. **

**-Tranquila, yo te ayudaré.**

**-¡No hombre no! Me has dado una habitación, eso ya es mucho pedir...**

**-Tranquila mujer, lo hago porque tú me gust...Quiero decir, que me gusta ayudarte...-**se corrigió Sephiroth

**-Pero la ayuda tiene un límite.**

**-Bueno, sabes que no pienso cambiar de idea, así que...**

**-¡Vamos hombre! Ya te estoy causando muchas molestias al llamarte cuando te estabas duchando...**

**-Vamos mujer, no te preocupes, de verdad, no es molestia.**

**-Bueno, supongo que tendré que hacer algo por ti...**

**-No mujer, no te preocupes...**

**-Venga hombre, ¿has cenado ya?**

**-¿Eh? Pues... no pero...**

**-¡Genial! Ahora voy a prepararte algo para comer**

**-No espera, no es...-**se largó dejando al pobre Sephiroth con la palabra en la boca-**necesario... **

"**Pobre chica..." **Pensó Sephiroth soltando un leve suspiro y bajó a su cuarto a ordenarlo para que Juni no viera el descomunal desorden que se encontraba en él. Después de dejar la habitación tan limpia que ni él mismo se lo creía, bajó por las escaleras mientras olía a algo delicioso que no conseguía reconocer. Cuando bajó a la cocina, vio a la chica cocinando. Se acercó a ella lentamente, sin dejar de oler. El olor era tan delicioso que Sephiroth parecía poseído por él. Sin darse cuenta, se encontraba justo detrás de Juni, pasando sus manos por su cintura, puso su cabeza en el hombro de ésta y preguntó entre susurros a su oído:

-**¿Qué estás preparando? Huele genial...**

La chica, al darse cuenta que Sephiroth estaba justito detrás de ella, muy cerquita, casi pegados se sonrojó y se asustó:

-**¡Avisa de que has llegado! ¡Me has asustado!-**dijo Juni

-**Oh, lo siento, no era mi intención...-**dijo Sephiroth sonrojado y apartando sus manos de la cintura de ésta, pero sin apartar la cabeza-**¿Qué estás preparando?**

**-Algo de arroz con verduras, unas patatas fritas, unas hamburguesas, algo de carne a la plancha, unas pocas gambas, un poco de sopa y algo de salchichas.**

**-Vaya, es mucho, ¿no?**

**-Si, me emocioné demasiado al cocinarlas jeje... lo siento.**

**-Da igual, de todos modos tengo una cocinera en mi casa.**

**-Bueno, me gustaría mucho que me dieras tu opinión... **

**-Oh, ¡será un honor señorita! ¿Puedo probar algo ahora?**

**-¡Claro! ¡Lo que quieras! En la mesa están listas las hamburguesas, las salchichas, la carne, el arroz, las gambas y un zumo que hice a mano.**

**-Vale... pues no sé por qué empezar... A ver a ver... Cogeré un trocito de la carne que has preparado... a ver qué tal.**

Juni miró a Sephiroth con el corazón acelerado mientras éste cortaba la carne y se la ponía en la boca. Cuando lo hizo, abrió mucho los ojos.

**-¿Y bien?...-**preguntó Juni impaciente.

-**¡Es lo mejor que he probado nunca! Tienes muy buena mano para la cocina, ¿lo sabes?**

**-¿En serio? ¡Gracias! Me alegra que te haya gustado...**

Después de pocos minutos, los dos se juntaron en la mesa y Sephiroth se puso a comer como loco, todo estaba delicioso... Juni, en cambio, observaba la comida, pero no cogía nada.

-**¿Pasha algho?-**preguntó Sephiroth con la boca llena [jajajjajaja, sólo d imaginarlo me parto d la risa XD]

Juni se rió ante la cara de Sephiroth y, con una servilleta, le limpió la comida que tenía en los labios.

-**¡Mírate! Estás lleno de arroz. Qué gracioso.**

**-Oh...ehrr.. Gracias.**

**-Nada hombre.**

**-Ya en serio, ¿te pasa algo?**

**-No, tranquilo.**

**-Entonces, ¿por qué no comes?**

**-Es que... no tengo mucha hambre...**

Sephiroth contempló a la chica y vio su rostro triste, así que preguntó:

**-¿Es por lo de tu hermano?**

**-¿Como...?**

**-Venga mujer, dime lo que tienes en esa cabecita.**

**-Pero es que...**

**-Vamos, ¡confía en mí!**

Juni se quedó unos instantes en silencio, después de unos largos minutos, respondió:

**-Está bien. Por favor, lo que voy a contarte es muy, muy pero que muy importante y podría hacer que me odiases, pero estoy harta de escondértelo.**

**-¿Eh? **

**-Tal vez llegues a odiarme y todo por eso... pero lo siento... necesito decírtelo...**

**-Nada me haría pensar mal de ti Juni, no entiendo por qué...**

**-Yo...-**interrumpió-**no soy una simple semidemonio... soy un monstruo de verdad...**

**-¿Qué? ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? ¡Tú no eres ningún mon...!**

**-No tienes ni idea de lo que hay en mí...**

**-¿Eh?**

**-¿¡!-**gritó Zack al escuchar las palabras de Angeal y Génesis.

**-Pero... es solo una leyenda, ¿no?-**dijo Cloud medio sordo por el grito de su novio.

**-Habrá que averiguarlo, ¿sabéis dónde vive?-**preguntó Angeal y todos negaron con la cabeza.

-**Pero podemos ir al jefe ese idiota para preguntárselo, él lo sabrá, ¿no?-**preguntó Cloud

**-Sí, buena idea Cloud, si es que me enamoré del tío perfecto jeje...-**dijo Zack orgulloso de sí mismo

**-No me tires flores que te conozco...**

Así, todos se dirigieron al hospital y después de unas amenazas de muerte y salir...

-**¡No me lo puedo creer! ¿Cómo es posible que la haya echado justo en este momento? ¡Es imperdonable!-**decía Zack malhumorado

-**Pero la pregunta es, ¿dónde está ahora?-**dijo Angeal

-**Bueno, esté donde esté, habrá que avisar a Sephiroth.-**dijo Cloud-**él nos será de mucha ayuda.**

**-Tienes razón-**dijo Zack-**será mejor ir en vehículo, será más rápido.**

Así lo hicieron los muchachos, con un tren se dirigieron a Gongaga y, cuando llegaron a la casa de Sephiroth, llamaron.

Juni se quedó unos instantes en silencio, después de unos largos minutos, respondió:

**-Está bien. Por favor, lo que voy a contarte es muy, muy pero que muy importante y podría hacer que me odiases, pero estoy harta de escondértelo.**

**-¿Eh? **

**-Tal vez llegues a odiarme y todo por eso... pero lo siento... necesito decírtelo...**

**-Nada me haría pensar mal de ti Juni, no entiendo por qué...**

**-Yo...-**interrumpió-**no soy una simple semidemonio... soy un monstruo de verdad...**

**-¿Qué? ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? ¡Tú no eres ningún mon...!**

**-No tienes ni idea de lo que hay en mí...**

**-¿Eh?**

**-Hay una vieja leyenda referente a mi familia.**

**-¿Una leyenda?**

**-Sí, no sé si recuerdas que, cuando Hojo vino a por mí me hizo pelear contra Riuujino.**

**-Pues sí y no quisiste contestar lo que era.**

**-Pues Riuujino es una bestia legendaria que fue encerrada en el cuerpo de un humano, y ese humano es el que hizo nacer el apellido Koriuchi.**

**-¿Koriuchi?**

**-Mi nombre completo con apellidos es Juni Koriuchi Jin.**

**-Espera... ¿ese tío de esa leyenda era de tu familia?**

**-Sí, y resulta ser que dijo que habría un heredero.**

**-¿Un heredero?**

**-Sí, del Riuujino.**

**-La bestia esa de 30 metros, ¿no?**

**-Sí...**

**-Pero no entiendo qué tiene que ver esa leyenda contigo...**

**-Tiene que ver mucho Sephiroth porque ese heredero no es un hombre, es una mujer.**

**-¿Una mujer? **

**-Vamos Sephiroth, no me pongas las cosas más difíciles de lo que ya son... por favor...**

**-No, de verdad... dime qué pasa.**

Se hizo un largo silencio y, después de unos largos minutos respondió:

**-Yo soy la heredera del Riuujino...**

**-Ah, cla... ¿¡QUÉ!**

**-No me lo hagas repetir... por favor...**

Sephiroth miró a Juni sin palabras, ¿ella era la heredera de una bestia de 30 metros?

-**Pero... ¿cómo?**

**-Lo tengo desde que nací, no es algo que yo eligiera...**

**-Claro... es por eso que todos te temen, ¡tú tienes a esa bestia en tu interior!**

Juni bajó la cabeza con tristeza y dijo:

**-Siento mucho no habértelo dicho antes pero yo... tenía miedo y siempre que quiero decírtelo... están Zack y Cloud con nosotros...**

**-¿Y ese era el motivo por el que iba a cambiar mi opinión? ¡Chica! Mira que te preocupas demasiado por estas cosas eh...**

**-Entonces... ¿no estás enfadado?**

**-¿Como voy a estarlo de una chica tan amable como tu? Vamos mujer, no te preocupes, ¡y come algo!**

Juni sonrió y, sin más miramientos, comió junto con Sephiroth.

**-Juni, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?**

**-Claro... no entiendo por qué me lo pides.**

**-Pura precaución. Bueno, ¿qué piensas de lo que te dijo ese idiota?**

**-¿Eh? ¿Qué idiota?**

**-¡El muy &%~ del jefe de ese hospital!**

**-Ah, ¿pero referente a qué?**

**-A lo de tu hermano.**

**-Ah... eso...-**bajó la cabeza, dejando de comer de nuevo-**no lo sé, seguro que es mentira, yo misma le vi morir pero... ¿y si es verdad? Si realmente sigue vivo... ¿Cómo es posible que no haya venido a verme ni una sola vez? ¿Por qué no dio señales de vida? ¡AAAHHHHGGG! ¡ME ESTOY CALENTANDO LA CABEZA! ¡NO SÉ QUÉ PENSAR!**

**-Tranquila mujer, no te pongas histérica. Si sigue vivo, seguro que tiene sus razones, ¿no crees?**

**-Razones como cuales, ¿eh?**

**-Como...no sé... por ejemplo... alejarte de tu tío.**

**-¿Eso para qué?**

**-Para salvarte la vida.-**Juni le miró sorprendida al escuchar esas palabras- **No sé, es una suposición.**

**-No sé, es que son demasiadas cosas.**

**-Vamos, seguro que todo irá bien, ya verás...**

**-Llevo 17 años esperando a que las cosas me vayan bien y nunca ha funcionado.**

Con todos los platos completamente vacíos, Juni se levantó a recogerlos y Sephiroth le ayudó a lavar los platos. El silencio era largo… eterno… Sephiroth miró a la chica en silencio, veía su rostro triste. Suspiró y se atrevió a hablar, dejando lo que estaba haciendo:

**-Oye Juni, no siempre ocurren problemas ¿sabes?**

**-Pues parece que en mi mundo eso no existe.**

Sephiroth agarró a la chica por los hombros, casi a la fuerza y gritó:

**-¡No te desanimes! Pequeño ángel… ¡Yo te ayudaré!**

Juni, al escuchar "ángel" se quedó perpleja, sin creerse todavía lo que acababa de oír y bajó la cabeza ruborizada respondiendo:

**-No sé cómo lo harías…**

**-Pues, protegiéndote de imbéciles como Hojo o como tu tío.**

Juni alzó su mirada en silencio, mostrando un rostro que a Sephiroth le pareció precioso. Se hizo otro largo silencio, los dos observándose a los ojos. Sephiroth, por un nuevo impulso incontrolado, bajó su rostro lentamente, acercándose a los labios de la chica y cerrando los ojos, y lo mismo hacía ella. Sephiroth bajó sus mojadas manos hasta la cintura de la pequeña, acercándola más a él, sus labios estaban cerca, no faltaba nada para que se juntaran… hasta que alguien les llamó a la puerta, interrumpiendo de nuevo el gran momento. Los dos se miraron con los ojos muy abiertos, sorprendidos y sonrojados. Sus corazones latían a una fuerza incomparable. Sephiroth apartó sus manos de golpe sonrojado y miró a otro lado, rascándose la nuca.

**-Ya… voy yo-**dijo Sephiroth sonrojado y nervioso.

**-Ya terminaré yo…-**respondió Juni roja y mirando los platos-**tú siéntate, ¿vale?**

**-No mujer, me has preparado la comid...-**el timbre era insoportable- **¡YA VOY! **

Juni se rió por lo histérico que se puso Sephiroth al interrumpirle. Cuando éste abrió la puerta de mala leche (por haberle interrumpido por TERCERA vez), para su sorpresa, encontró a Zack, Cloud, Reno, Angeal y a Génesis allí.

-**¿Se puede saber qué queréis a estas horas?**

**-Es Juni-**dijo Angeal histérico-**ha desaparecido...**

**-¿Cómo va ha desaparecer si...?**

**-¡La han echado del piso tío! Fuimos a buscarla y nos dijeron que ya no vivía más allí...-**dijo Zack igual de asustado...

**-¡Tiene todas sus cosas fuera!-**siguió Reno

-**Pero quiero deciros que...**

**-¡Tienes que ayudarnos a encontrarla!-**interrumpió Génesis-**¡Pobre de mi princesita! ¡A saber quién la va a secuestrar! O peor ¡A violarla antes que yo!**

**-Pero chicos...-**intentaba hablar Sephiroth

-**¡Deprisa, hay algo que tenemos que decirte acerca de...!-**interrumpió Cloud

-**¿Sephiroth?-**interrumpió la voz femenina de Juni justo detrás de Sephiroth-**¿Quién es?**

**-Los chicos que vienen porque preguntaron por ti y se creyeron que habías desaparecido.**

Todos se quedaron mudos al ver a la chica justo en la casa de Sephiroth.

-**Pero...pero...pero...pero...-**decía el pobre Zack en estado de _shock _

-**Es que intentaba decíroslo idiotas-**dijo Sephiroth-**pero no dejabais de interrumpirme.**

**-Ah... bueno... esto... sentimos haber molestado...-**dijo Cloud.

-**Eh, podemos entrar, ¿no?-**dijo Génesis

-**Ni habl...-**dijo Sephiroth

**-¡Gracias Sephy! ¡Si es que eres genial!**

-**¡Lo mismo digo!-**dijo Reno. Y entró sin más junto con todos los demás y Zack, al ver a los dos en la misma casa, soltó:

**-Vaya, parece que ya sois oficialmente novios. ¿Os habéis besado ya?**

**-¿Qué?-**dijo Juni con el sonrojo en su cara (más que nada porque casi se besaban)-**¡Cla-claro que no lo somos!**

**-Oh vamos chica, no lo niegues, ¿por qué si no la casa de Sephiroth sería la primera que habrías entrado?**

**-¡No es verdad! Yo pensé en alguno de vosotros, pero todos estáis en el edificio Shin-Ra y no creo que Lazard permita a chicas con chicos en el edificio.**

**-Sigue siendo una mala excusa,**-dijo Reno mirándola con cara rara-**¿a caso no conoces a ninguna chica que pueda dejarte vivir en una casa?**

**-Yo...-**Juni bajó la cabeza tristemente-**no conozco a nadie... sólo os conozco a vosotros...**

**-Oh... lo siento... no era mi intención...**

**-¡Pero bueno! Se supone que buscamos a Juni para hacerle una pregunta, ¿no?-**interrumpió Angeal harto de tanta tontería.

-**¿Una pregunta para mí?-**preguntó Juni con cara rara

-**Sí, y vinimos a avisar a Sephiroth de algo que no nos contaste.**

**-¿Cómo?**

**-¿Eres una Koriuchi?**

**-Ehrr... sí claro pero...**

**-¿Eres la heredera del Riuujino?**

Ante tal pregunta, Juni se quedó muda, sin palabras. Su rostro empezó a mostrar sorpresa.

**-¿De dónde habéis sacado todo eso?-**preguntó Sephiroth tratando de evitar la pregunta.

-**Internet-**dijo Génesis-**a veces eso es muy práctico. **[Gran verdad]

**-Y que lo digas...-**dijo Reno cruzándose de brazos.

-**Yo...-**dijo Juni-**¿qué haréis al conocer la respuesta?**

**-Nada claro-**dijo Cloud-**eres nuestra amiga, ¿no?**

**-¿Y si la respuesta es un sí?**

**-Nada mujer-**dijo Zack viendo el miedo que ésta tenía-**es algo que no elegiste tú, ¿no?**

**-Supongo...**

**-Entonces, eres la heredera.-**dijo Génesis y Juni asintió con miedo.

-**Bueno, ya es muy tarde y tendríamos que estar durmiendo-**dijo Sephiroth preocupado por la chica-**y creo que Juni lo necesita...**

**-Buenas noches...**-dijo ésta y subió sin decir nada más.

**-¡Pero...!-**dijo Angeal pero recibió una de las miradas asesinas de Sephiroth y se calló.

**-Tío, tenemos que contarte lo que es-**dijo Zack.

-**No será necesario-**respondió Sephiroth-**ella misma me lo ha confesado antes.**

**-¿Qué?-**corearon todos sorprendidos.

-**Lo que habéis oído y ahora largaos de mi casa, necesito dormir.**

Y así, sin más, les sacó de su casa a empujones y subió al cuarto en el que se encontraba Juni, llamó a la puerta y ella no contestó.

-**¿Juni? ¿Puedo entrar?...-**sin respuestas-**Esto... voy a entrar.**

Y abrió la puerta, viendo a la chica tumbada en la cama con el top. Sephiroth se sonrojó al verla y se imaginó la peor de las perversiones que uno podía imaginarse, pero se lo sacó de la cabeza.

**-Esto... Juni, ¿estás bien?**

**-Sí...**

**-¿Necesitas algo?**

**-No...**

**-Vamos chica, no me hagas esto, estoy preocupado por ti.-**y se sentó al lado de la chica mientras ésta se incorporaba

**-Recuerdas... ¿recuerdas lo que me dijiste aquella vez cuando nos conocimos?**

**-Ahhmmm... pues...**

**-"**_**Un monstruo es el que tiene un corazón frío y asesino"**_

**-Pues... sí claro pero... ¿qué pasa con eso?**

**-Tal vez yo lo sea.**

**-¿Por qué dices semejante tontería? ¡Tú no...!**

**-Pronto tendré que tener el corazón frío y asesino... para poder matar a mi tío y cumplir mi venganza. Tal vez sí sea un monstruo...**

**-No digas eso, tú no lo eres ¿vale?-**Juni se quedó en silencio mirando la ventana-**Mira, tú tienes tus propios motivos, ¿no? Puede que busques venganza pero dime algo, ¿estás sola?**

**-Siempre lo he estado.**

**-Eso es mentira, ahora por lo menos tienes amigos como Zack, Cloud, Génesis, Angeal, Reno y yo. ¿No lo ves? No sé lo que pensarán ellos de ti, pero que sepas que yo no pienso dejarte nunca, ¿entiendes?**

**-Gracias pero... no sé qué tiene eso que ver con lo de ser o no un...**

**-Un monstruo a caso... ¿tiene a alguien? ¿Está siempre con compañía?**

**-Pues...**

**-No ¿verdad? ¿Sabes por qué?-**Juni negó con la cabeza-**Porque les tienen miedo y asco. A caso yo, ¿te tengo miedo a ti?-**ella volvió a negar con la cabeza-**¿Y Zack, o Cloud, o...?**

**-Vale... me has convencido...**

**-Para asegurarme, te quiero decir una última cosa-**Juni le miró a los ojos atenta-**Yo no te veo como un monstruo, te veo como un precioso ángel que necesita de mi ayuda, que necesita que le echen una mano.**

Juni, sorprendida por las palabras de Sephiroth, le miró sin creerse todavía lo que acababa de oír. Sacó entonces una pequeña y tímida sonrisa y dijo:

-**Muchas gracias…**

**-¡No hay de qué!-**sonrió Sephiroth-** ya te dije que no dejaría de repetirte lo mismo, ¡yo te qui…!**-se calló

-**¿Sí?-**preguntó Juni observándole sin comprenderle. Por su parte, Sephiroth estaba ruborizado, así que carraspeó y respondió:

**-No… nada… no es nada.-**otro largo silencio**-Ahm... esto... Juni. Mañana tendré una misión ya que he tenido que cancelar muchas y... ¿no te molesta quedarte cuidando de la casa? Bueno... quiero decir... Yo volveré por la noche aproximadamente y no sé si...**

**-No te preocupes, estaré aquí.**

**-Ah, gracias... Será mejor que me des tu número para poder avisarte cuando esté de camino...**

**-Lo siento, no tengo teléfono. El número que me llamaste ese día era el fijo de la casa...**

**-Oh... vaya... Pues te llamaré al fijo.**

**-Siento mucho todas las molestias…**

**-No... Tranquila, no te preocupes...**

Los dos se observaron y Juni bajó la cabeza diciendo:

**-Quiero dormir… por favor…**

**-Oh… Claro. Buenas noches.**

**-Igualmente.**

Sin nada más, Sephiroth fue a su cuarto (que era justo la de enfrente) y se durmió.

Cloud y Zack estaban completamente agotados, al igual que los otros dos, así que se despidieron deprisa y cada uno se fue a su cuarto.

**-Tío... estoy agotado...-**dijo Zack abrazando a su rubio

**-Y que lo digas, hemos hecho el viaje para nada...-**dijo Cloud.

**-Por lo menos hoy hemos podido asegurarnos de que Sephiroth y Juni se gustan.**

**-Ya pero, ¿crees que Génesis también está enamorado de ella?**

**-¿Por qué lo preguntas?-**preguntó Zack

**-No sé, siempre intenta llevársela... Si no fuera por Sephiroth…**

**-Ah, ya, no pienses mucho en eso, Génesis es un pervertido.**

**-Vale, que la quiere en su cama.**

**-Ya, y si te contara que ha violado a algunos de los que hay en Shin-Ra...**

**-¿Tíos?**

**-Sí, como te he dicho, es un pervertido.**

**-¿Y por qué nos se quejan?**

**-Porque les mola, aquí son todos muy raros. **

**-Sí, entonces por eso no se extrañan de que tú y yo seamos...**

**-Sí, novios. Y ahora duérmete que tengo sueño.**

Así, con un dulce beso, los dos se durmieron abrazados...

Angeal se dejó caer en la cama al igual que Reno, pero Génesis estaba como una rosa.

**-¿Cómo es posible que no estés agotado con lo de hoy?-**preguntó Angeal con cara de sueño.

**-Yo no estuve con vosotros en la noria y además dormí éste mediodía. **

**-Ya veo...**

**-Oye, ¿qué piensas de la princesita?**

**-¿Princesita?**

**-¡Juni! Es todo un bomboncito...**

**-Sí, no está mal...-**dijo Angeal mirando a Reno ya completamente dormido (roncando)-**pero parece que está enamorada de Sephiroth.**

**-Sí, ¡eso es lo que me da rabia! ¿Cómo puede estar enamorada de Sephy teniendo a un tío tan bueno como yo? ¡Es que no lo entiendo!**

**-No es culpa suya, además... le conoció antes que a ti y a mí.**

**-Ahora que lo dices...-**se quedó pensativo-**Tal vez si consiguiera hacer que se fijara un poco más en mí...**

**-Tío, deja ya tus perversiones en otro lado y deja a la chica en paz. **

**-Joder tío, sabes perfectamente que cuando me propongo algo no paro hasta que lo consigo.**

**-¿Y no pensaste en Cloud?**

**-Sí, pero de él me ocuparé más tarde... **

**-Sí ya... **

**-¿Te atreves a apostar?**

**-Vale,**-aceptó Angeal con una sonrisa-**50000 guiles a que no consigues nada con Juni.**

**-¿Qué te parece 100000 guiles a que lo consigo?**

**-Hecho. Ve guardando tus 100000 guiles.**

**-¡Ja! Ve preparándotelos tú, verás como la tendré en mis manos en menos de un mes... jejejejeje**

"**Da miedo cuando se pone así"** pensó Angeal mientras veía a Génesis riéndose con cara de pervertido violador.

-**Bueno, yo ya me quiero dormir, así que déjame en paz.**

**-Tú duerme tranquilo que yo voy a hacer algo...**

Cuando Angeal estuvo dormido, Génesis salió de la habitación y fue a ver a Lazard, sabiendo que tenía ese día ocupado.

-**Director...**

**-Oh, hola Génesis... ¿Necesitas algo?**

**-Sí, quisiera hacerle una pregunta. **

**-Que sea rápida, tengo que llenar estos documentos para mañana por la tarde-**respondió Lazard mostrando documentos que hasta casi llegaban al techo

-**¿Sephiroth tiene una misión mañana?**

**-Sí, ya ha cancelado demasiadas.**

**-¿A qué hora?**

**-A las doce del mediodía, ¿por?**

**-No nada... es sólo que me preocupo por mi amigo... ¿Volverá tarde?**

**-Más o menos al atardecer o por la noche.**

**-¡Gracias! Hasta pronto. ¡Adiós y suerte con los documentos!**

Y sin más, regresó a la habitación y se puso a dormir con un plan en mente...

_**Continuará...**_

¡Fin del capítulo 14!

¿Quién ganará la apuesta? ¿Génesis o Angeal? ¿Qué hay de Juni y Sephiroth? ¿Conseguirá alguno de ellos confesarse algún día? ¿Habrá algún beso sin interrupciones? ¿Cuál será el plan que Génesis tiene en mente? ¿Conseguirán encontrar a Hojo? ¿Y qué tiene Hojo que ver con Okita? LAS RESPUESTAS EN LOS SIGUIENTES CAPÍTULOS!

Zack:_ ¡Vaya! ¡Este cap ha sido bastante interesante!_

Cloud:_ sí, y divertido, lo que más me ha gustado ha sido lo de la noria…_

Reno:_ y q lo digas! Fue para partirse de risa! Jajajaja!_

Sephiroth:_ no crees q antes d decir nda deberías saludar a nuestros lectores?_

Génesis:_ eso eso! Las fans son siempre lo primero!^^_

ChaimaCloud:_ CHICOS! ANTES DE EMPEZAR A HACER EL IDIOTA COMO SIEMPRE HAY QUE HACER ALGO SUUUUPER IMPORTANTE!_

Reno:_ ¿eh? ¿el q?_

Zack:_ TONTO! DECI… *Cloud le tapa la boca*_

Cloud:_ lo q ha dicho Juni antes de entrar en escenario_

Reno:_ ah, eso!_

Zack:_ suéltame Cloudy!_

Cloud:_ cuando kieras Juni *con una sonrisa*_

ChaimaCloud:_ ejem… eso. En primer lugar, dar gracias a todo el mundo por haberme dejado tan alto en tan poco time y, como los espectadores pueden ver, ¡El escenario hoy está decorado! ¿De qué? ¡Pues de cosas típicas de navidad! ES NAVIDAD! *tdo el mundo corea contento* entonces chicos, ¿estáis listos? *asienten y aplauden con fuerza*_

Todos:_** a tdos los q nos han apoyado y seguido hasta ahora y los q seguirán haciendo, FELIZ NAVIDAD Y FELIZ AÑO NUEVO!**_

ChaimaCloud:_ ¿q es lo q deseáis para este año 2012?_

Reno:_ kiero empezar yo!_

ChaimaCloud:_ cuando kieras!^^_

Reno:_ Q PUEDA CONOCER A UNA TÍA BUENA! Ah, y q no sea el fin del mundo…_

ChaimaCloud:_ no va a ser el fin del mundo -.-'_

Reno:_ sí lo será!_

Cloud:_ estoy de acuerdo con Juni_

Sephiroth:_ lo mismo digo!_

Zack:_ pues yo no lo sé, a mí me da =_

Reno:_ da =! El caso es q me gustaría tambn estar siempre juntos como lo estamos ahora._

Génesis:_ pues yo, para este año, desearía q todos vosotros aceptarais mis peticiones de violar a Juni alguna vez y q siempre podamos estar juntos, como ha dicho Reno_

ChaimaCloud:_ sabes q lo primero no se va a cumplir_

Génesis:_ vete a saber_

ChaimaCloud:_ y tú Zack, ¿q deseas para este nuevo año?_

Zack:_ pues… *pensativo* me gustaría que hubiera más gente bondadosa y noble, no como esas que se aprovechan de ti y te apuñalan por la espalda, esos que te dicen "soy tu amigo" y luego resulta q se aprovechan de ti… Eso va a por ti Juni, por todo lo q has pasado._

ChaimaCloud:_ *con una lágrima de emoción* ohh Zack… eres fantástico, pero lo q tengo seguro es q esa ZORRA MENTIROSA no se atreverá a acercarse a mí nunca más, voy a matarla si se atreve *con aire demoníaco* (eso de q me pasó algo con una chica no es mentira, es verdd)_

Sephiroth:_ ¿q fue lo q ocurrió?_

ChaimaCloud:_ Da igual, si algún/a persona q deja reviews kiere saberlo, ya me lo pedirá. Bueno, dejando a parte el tema, Zack, ¿hay algo más q kieras desear este nuevo año?_

Zack:_ pues sí, si es posible, uno de tus besos en mis labios^^_

ChaimaCloud:_ ohh… pero q mono! *abro los brazos en señal d un abrazo* Ven akí, no me puedo negar con lo q has deseado para mí!_

Zack:_ wiii! *me abraza y nos damos un beso (corto para q Cloud no se ponga celoso)* tus besos son dulces, ¿lo sabías?_

ChaimaCloud:_ no me alagues demasiado -.-', bueno a lo q íbamos, Sephiroth *miro con cara sonriente* ¿q deseas para este nuevo año?_

Sephiroth:_ yo… Supongo a que la gente sinvergüenza aprendiera a respetar los dones que cada uno de nosotros tiene, que sepa apreciar la amistad y que nuestras amistades permanezcan siempre juntas_

ChaimaCloud:_ q tierno! *Miro a Angeal* Y tú Angeal, ¿q le deseas este año nuevo?_

Angeal:_ desearía que todos los que estamos aquí siempre fuéramos felices siempre, incluso en nuestros peores momentos…_

ChaimaCloud:_ eso es genial! Y tú Cloud, ¿q le deseas al año nuevo?_

Cloud:_ *llevan las copas de vino y nos las dan a todos* pues, iba a desear lo q han dicho ellos pero, ya que estamos, me gustaría que tú Juni, siguieras estando siempre con nosotros *levanta la copa de vino* que siempre nos apoyes a nosotros como nosotros te lo hacemos a ti, que sigas escribiendo fics, q los q nos rewescriben lo sigan haciendo xq responderemos a todo lo q nos digan y, sobretodo Juni, q encuentres a tu media naranja^^_

ChaimaCloud:_ *sonrojada* vaya, gracias Cloud, eso es muy bueno x tu parte…_

Cloud:_ es la verdad._

Génesis:_ es q no tienes novio en la vida real?_

ChaimaCloud:_ ehhrr… no, pero he conocido a uno por ahí q… bueno, me gusta un pokito y eso… pero bueno, todavía no nos conocemos bien, no se puede esperar demasiado_

Cloud:_ pues muxa suerte!_

ChaimaCloud:_ pues gracias! Eso espero yo tambn_

Sephiroth:_ a todo esto Juni, ¿q deseas tú este nuevo año?_

Zack:_ eso, eso! Eres la única q falta!_

ChaimaCloud:_ yo? *señalándome con un dedo* Pues, lo primero de todo, quisiera agracereros a todos vosotros, a los espectadores y a todos los q me dejan y me dejarán reviews q me hayáis apoyado tanto, habéis hecho lo q yo nunca había imaginado, llegar a lo más alto en muy poco tiempo, y espero seguir así. Pero eso no es lo q deseo, lo q realmente deseo es que todos los q me dejan reviews, Maya, Kayko, CarlyBones, eli-eliza-yaoi, Sarahol y otros muxos, kiero q paséis un feliz año 2012, que todos vuestros sueños se cumplan, xq nadie, y quiero decir NADIE os los puede kitar, los sueños son sólo vuestros, agarradlos con fuerza, abrazaos a ellos y hacedlos realidad, lo único q necesitáis es tener un corazón fuerte q se vea capaz de todo en los momentos más difíciles, quiero desearos toda la suerte del mundo en todo lo q lleguéis a hacer, que algún día podamos estar todos juntos en una sala, o lo q sea, y poder charlar de tonterías (cmo hacemos Cloud y los demás) y podamos recordar tonterías juntos, a mí me gustaría muxo q eso ocurriera, de verdad! Además, me gustaría que todos los q me han apoyado hasta ahora se den cuenta de lo muxo q hacen x mí, y creedme q es muxo, os lo agradezco de corazón, de verdad, muxísimas grax a tdos. En cuanto a vosotros chicos *mirando a los del escenario q trabajan conmigo (Cloud y los demás)* chicos, os deseo lo mismo de corazón y gracias x compartir este año conmigo. *levanto la copa de vino* a vuestra salud y a los de todos los demás, sobretodo por las personas q más lo necesitan en el mundo y las que han perdido seres keridos (sé lo doloroso q es eso) os apoyo a todos y os deseo lo mejor. *se oyen grandes aplausos junto con lágrimas de alegría* Muxas gracias *todos bebemos un poco de vino*_

Zack:_ tus palabras me han llegado al alma._

Sephiroth:_ ha sido precioso._

Cloud:_ eres excelente Juni, ¿lo sabes?_

ChaimaCloud:_ yo sólo digo la verdad, ya q muxos en el mundo lo necesitan de verdd, más incluso q yo_

Sephiroth:_ tú ya has pasado x muxas cosas, tal vez x eso te salen unas palabras tan maravillosas pekeño ángel_

ChaimaCloud:_ *sonrojada* no es para tanto… Aunq *con aire tímido* ejem… quisiera desear una última cosita… _

Angeal:_ pues adelante, lo q kieras_

ChaimaCloud:_ *sonrojada* quisiera q Cloud me diera un beso en los labios… _

Cloud:_ *sorprendido* ehhrrr… bueno yo…_

Zack:_ vamos tío! No se lo niegues, se lo debes, nos ha deseado a todos cosas preciosas^^_

Cloud:_ no te molestará?_

Zack:_ si yo acabo de besarla! ¿cómo me va a molestar?_

Cloud:_ bueno pues… vale, xq no?_

ChaimaCloud:_ wiiii! *emocionada* *Cloud se acerca a mí y yo a él, nos miramos a los ojos y nos damos un abrazo y, al fin, consigo degustar esos preciosos labios, son tan dulces… Después de unos segundos, nos separamos* tus besos saben a tarta de chocolate (amo la tarta de chocolate :P)_

Cloud:_ pues el tuyo tambn es muy dulce^^ y estás preciosa_

Reno:_ es verdd! hoy vienes bien arreglada_

Angeal:_ y además estás preciosa!_

ChaimaCloud:_ ¡Gracias! Vosotros tambn estáis geniales!^^ *me miro la ropa, un vestido negro que brilla a la luz de los focos, con un dibujo de vete a saber q de color rojo, sin mangas, corto hasta las rodillas, el peinado es liso, con un largo flequillo en la parte derecha, agarrado por detrás por un lazo rojo con una rosa roja encima y con un par de trenzas en un lado y en otro*_

Cloud:_ bah, yo creo q te keda genial_

ChaimaCloud:_ gracias, de verdad!^^ Bueno, ya dejémonos de hermosuras y empecemos a leer los reviews!^^ _

Angeal:_ yo me pregunto, ¿cuándo se van a besar Seph y Juni? ¡Siempre hay interrupciones!_

ChaimaCloud:_ eso ya lo veremos_

Génesis:_ pues yo prefiero un beso entre ella y yo…_

Sephiroth:_ eso no va a poder ser_

Génesis:_ ya veremos…_

Sephiroth:_ cmo t atrevas a tocarle un solo pelo es q t descuartizo con mi Masamune, ¿entendido? *eso hace q los presentes se lo imaginen con miedo, con escalofríos incluídos*_

ChaimaCloud:_ venga chicos, trankilos, trankilos…_

Zack:_ no creo q lo estén hasta q dejes de interrumpir los besos entre Seph y tú…_

Cloud:_ si os soy sincero, yo quiero ver uno…_

Reno: _Y YO!_

Angeal:_ ¿cuándo pondrás el beso Juni? ¡Me estoy poniendo nervioso de tres besos interrumpidos!_

ChaimaCloud:_ trankis! Tdo llegará en su momento^^ Por cierto… ¿A quién le tocaba leer hoy los reviews?_

Sephiroth:_ a mí, pero no creo poder con el público gritando eso sin parar… *me pongo atenta y escucho cómo los espectadores gritan a pleno pulmón__** ¡Juni! ¡Besa a Sephiroth! O tú Sephiroth ¡BESA A JUNI! ¡FÓLLATELA!**__*_

ChaimaCloud:_ trankilos, trankilos… todo llegará!_

Espectadora1: _¡estamos hartos de tantas interrupciones!_

Espectador1:_ eso eso! ¿Por qué no haces uno?_

EstriptisistadeJuni1:_ disculpe señora, pero soy nuevo y me he perdido…_

EstriptisistadeJuni2:_ bese al señor Sephiroth y a cambio haré lo q sea!_

ChaimaCloud:_ madre mía… esto está siendo un caos… *Miro a mi estriptisista1* Tú, ahora te has metido en el escenario, y tú *estriptisista2* ¡ayúdale a integrar hombre! ¡Por eso te pago!_

EstriptisistadeJuni2:_ no me paga._

ChaimaCloud:_ *sonrojo* ejemm… ¡Da igual! ¡Trabajas x mí!_

EstriptisistadeJuni2:_ en realidad me paga por poder salir akí…_

ChaimaCloud:_ *con una vena en la frente* madre mía, lo q hay q aguantar… Los tíos están buenos pero me calientan la cabeza *miro al estriptisista2* vamos hombre, vete ya, luego te daré una propina por las molestias._

Estriptisista2:_ ¡gracias! *se va con su nuevo compañero*_

ChamaCloud:_ *mirándolos desde atrás* madre mía… me encantan sus traseros… _

Génesis:_ es normal, no llevan más que bóxers negros y se les nota el culo entero._

ChaimaCloud:_ ¿a q es un buen uniforme? Además, son mis médicos para mis hemorragias nasales…_

Angeal:_ yo pensaba q la locura tenía un límite pero… ¡Esto es el colmo!_

Reno:_ pues a mí me mola, los tíos están buenos, sobretodo el rubito ese nuevo, está como para…_

ChaimaCloud:_ a q tengo buenos gustos?_

Zack:_ y q lo digas! _

Cloud:_ pero… ¿se puede saber xq el nuevo se parece tanto a mí?_

ChaimaCloud:_ *sonrojo con nervios notados* es q… al verte, se ofreció a venir a trabajar aquí cmo estriptisista y bueno… ejem… me suplicó q trabajara akí…_

EstriptisistadeJuni1:_ *desde fuera del escenario* ¡ESO ES MENTIRA JEFA! ¡FUE USTED LA Q ME BUSCÓ COMO LOCA XQ ME PARECÍA AL SEÑOR STRIFE!_

Cloud:_ *mirando a Juni con mala cara* _

Zack:_ Juni cada día me sorprende más…_

ChaimaCloud:_ *sudando frío* Bueno… q tal si lo dejamos y lee Sephiroth?_

Sephiroth:_ no se t olvida algo Juni?_

ChaimaCloud:_ *pensativa* pz… q yo sepa no, x?_

Sephiroth:_ les habías dicho a las lectoras q t dijeran si kerían o no salir en tu nuevo fic, ¿recuerdas?_

ChaimaCloud:_ ah sí! Es verdad! ¿han respondido?_

Sephiroth:_ *uno de los estriptisistas le entrega el montón de folios y Sephiroth los mira detenidamente* pues sí, creo que alguien tendrá q apuntar los nombres…_

Génesis:_ yo!_

ChaimaCloud:_ perfecto, los apuntas tú Cloud._

Cloud:_ ehhhh? Y xq yo?_

ChaimaCloud:_ sencillo, xq en ese fic nadie t me puede robar, ya q supuestamente te enamorarás d mí… así q lo escribes._

Cloud:_ *hace puchero* no hay derecho_

ChaimaCloud:_ vamos, piensa q por lo menos t lo pasaras bn!^^_

Angeal:_ q tal si empiezan a leer? Kiero saber si alguien me kiere como su novio..._

Génesis:_ Y YOOOO!_

Sephiroth:_ vale, paciencia… A ver a ver… el primero es de __**CarlyBones**__, q nos dejó uno en el anterior y uno en este, el primero dice:_

_**Bueno, comento de nuevo porque soy re capa? **_

_**No, bueno en realidad comento porque hace un rato vi un comentario de un/a tal Sarahol. **_

_**El tema es que me da bronca el hecho de que critique de como va la historia, y que se queje del perdonaje de juni. Pienso que si esa persona se detubiera un minuto a leer los comentarios de los demás (que si les gusta o les agrada el personaje) comprendería que en si estas haciendo tu trabajo como escritora. **_

_**Promero que complaces a los seguidores y además (que yo sepa) a vos te gusta escribir sobre eso, por eso pienso que el fic esta exelente. **_

_**Que para quejarse hay que tener buenos fundamentos, y como minimo, vos, Juni pone que hay un OC así gente INEPTA como esta no se quejaría y ni si molestaría en leer el fic. **_

_**Creo que todos a los que en verdad nos gusta vamos a seguir leyendo. Y seria productivo que a las personas que no le guste den sugerencias o criticas que por lo menos sean constructivas. **_

_**Bueno, listo. Ya me desquite! **_

_**Y bueno, Juni, hablo por mi y creo que también por otros al decir que sigas escribiendo.**_

ChaimaCloud:_ bueno, en primer lugar, disculparme x no haberlo puesto en el cap anterior… Pero bueno, como verás Sarahol no es mala en realidad… _

Sephiroth:_ q no es mala! PERO SI ESTUVO…_

ChaimaCloud:_ lee el segundo de Carly, hazme el favor…_

Sephiroth:_ *trata d protestar pero se lo impido con una mirada de petición, lo q hace q acabe callado* vale, el segundo de __**CarlyBones **__dice:_

_**Oh por dios! Voy a salir en tu fic! Es un jodido honor! Ya quiero lerlo!**_

_**Me gusto muchisimo el capitulo de hoy! Y por fin pusiste lemon c: (Cara de pervertoda) **_

_**En fin! El capitulo genial, me encanto como mis cachorritos Cloud y Zack le cagaron el momento a Sephy y a Juni :c seran idiotas -.-**_

Sephiroth:_ eso digo yo!_

ChaimaCloud:_ no interrumpas Sephy, sigue leyendo…_

Sephiroth:_ oh, perdona… *mira el folio* sigue:_

_**Aaaaay ya quiero saber como sigue... **_

_**Y xon respecto de alargar Los capitulos o no, creo que se disfruntan igual n.n**_

_**Y con lo del FB, yo tampoco soy muy creativa jajajaja soy Carly Bones :B**_

_**Pd: ya estas agregada peque! n.n asique nos hablamos luego. **_

_**Y seguilo pronto!**_

_***Cloud te violo un millon de veces...* **_

_**Quien dijo eso? e.e **_

_**Saludos Juniiiiii! **_

ChaimaCloud:_ gracias peke, yo ya t acepté y t dejé un comentario!^^_

_Bueno, x lo demás, grax x tu review chica, ¡d verdd! Además, quisiera disculparme x no haberte comentado todavía a los fics q escribiste, en realidad siempre trato de guardarlos y leerlos (me gusta leer los fics con toda tranquilidad, en mi casita, xq los guardo en el pendrive y luego los leo en mi casa, sin nada ni nadie q me moleste) pero es q últimamente estoy castigada, además d malas notas, es mi primer Bachillerato y es bastante complicado… kitan muchas horas, esas horas q pasaba leyendo con emoción otros fics del fanfiction…_

Génesis:_ *sorprendido* ¿lees más fics a parte d los tuyos?_

ChaimaCloud:_ ¡claro q sí! En realidad, kería poner algo antes, pero cmo no pude (xq no sabía cmo hacerlo) pz tuve q buscar la forma, menos mal q acabé por enterarme… (Más o menos cmo otros seguramente…) Bueno, el caso es q estas vacaciones de Navidad espero d corazón poder leerlos en casa y luego, con tranquilidad, poder dejarte un review cmo dios manda^^ d verdd q lo siento muxo y en cuanto a tu comentario… muxas gracias! Espero d corazón poder seguir siempre akí (aunq mi madre me lo impida xq no le gusta lo q escribo) más bien xq ella y yo no es q nos llevemos muy bien q digamos (en mi casa ocurren cosas raras)_

Cloud:_ *con una libretita pequeña y un bolígrafo bic azul en la mano* tal vez fuera x eso q nos buscaste para q pudiéramos estar en tu fic, ¿no?_

ChaimaCloud:_ pz sip! X lo menos me hacéis compañía… Bueno Carly, gracias y espero q t guste el nuevo fic de __**Sorpresas de la vida**_

Sephiroth:_ oye Cloud, cmo a Carly se le olvidó mencionar, apunta ya el primero, Reno y Vincent. *Cloud obedece*_

Reno:_ y tú cmo sabes q elije a esos dos?_

ChaimaCloud:_ *aire siniestro y misterioso* soy adivina… leo su mente…_

Zack:_ no le hagas caso, es q le dejó un MP y x eso lo sabe_

ChaimaCloud:_ ¡Oye! No me chafes el momento!_

Cloud:_ tal vez así nos vengamos de lo q nos hiciste_

ChaimaCloud:_ *sonrojada* ejem… no sé a q t refieres…_

Sephiroth:_ ¿q os hizo?_

Cloud:_ nos obligó a kitarnos la ropa y cmo no kisimos, nos la arrancó a la fuerza y nos dejó sólo con los bóxers… _

Sephiroth:_ ¿y eso? *sorpendido*_

Zack:_ para dejarle un privado a una d las lectoras… _

Sephiroth:_ no me gustaría estar en vuestra misma situación… *pensando* madre mía, lo q me gustaría estar con Juni a solas y… q ella me kitara la ropa, y q me pidiera…_

Génesis:_ ¡Miradle la cara! ¡Miradle! *todos miramos a Sephiroth, viendo q sangra x la nariz* ¡No soy el único pervertido!_

ChaimaCloud:_ q esté sangrando x la nariz no significa q necesariamente esté pensando en perversiones_

Reno:_ ¡No le defiendas Juni! ¡Lo tiene escrito en la cara!_

Cloud:_ dejadla, es inútil decírselo, está colocada._

Angeal:_ ¿colocada?_

Zack:_ sí, no sé q soñó anoche y desde entonces está como loca, demasiado serena y trankila y lo peor de todo, no deja de babear y a veces sangra x la nariz…_

EstriptisistadeJuni3:_ *saliendo en el escenario un estriptisista con bóxers negros con texto rojo escrito en ellos:__** "he besado a Juni"**__, moreno de pelo corto, de ojos azules y con unos enormes pectorales* YO LO SÉ! CONOZCO BIEN SU SÍNTOMA!_

Sephiroth:_ *gota estilo anime mientras se limpia con la dorsal de su mano la sangre de su nariz y finge no haber hecho nada malo* ¿se puede saber kién te dejó salir?_

EstriptisistadeJuni3:_ siempre q la señorita Juni necesita nuestra atención tenemos q asistir urgentemente, no sólo somos sus estriptisistas, tambn somos sus médicos_

Sephiroth:_ pues vaya médicos, ¿y puedo saber xq no lleváis ropa?_

EstriptisistadeJuni3:_ es nuestro uniforme._

Reno:_ dejad ya de charlar!_

Zack:_ eso eso! ¿q síntoma tiene Juni? Ahora me está dando más miedo q antes… *me mira, viendo q tiemblo mientras sangro x la nariz* Esta vez no se lo limpio yo, lo he hecho ya 25 veces hoy._

Cloud:_ ya voy yo… *coge un pañuelo seco de su bolsillo y me limpia la sangre*_

Reno:_ venga tío! No te hagas de rogar! ¿Q síntoma tiene Juni?_

EstriptisistadeJuni3:_ sencillo, por su rostro puedo adivinar somnolencia_

Sephiroth:_ somnolencia?_

EstriptisistadeJuni3:_ Sí, lo que ocurre es que ha tenido algún sueño erótico_

Génesis:_ ¡lo sabía!_

Cloud:_ q raro, ella ya ha tenido muxos pero nunca se ha puesto así_

EstriptisistadeJuni3:_ porque en realidad la señorita Juni acostumbra a soñar en uno de ustedes, pero parece que hoy lo ha hecho con tres o cuatro…_

Génesis:_ un trío o un cuarteto! ES UNA PASADA!_

Angeal:_ ¿y cómo la reanimamos?_

EstriptisistadeJuni3:_ déjenmelo a mí *se acerca a mí* Señorita Juni, ¿q ve akí? *pone dos dedos*_

ChaimaCloud:_ *soñolienta* unas pelotas enormes_

Sephiroth:_ está peor de lo q imaginábamos -.-'_

Cloud:_ prefiero no imaginar q soñó…_

Zack:_ me da miedo sólo viéndola así…_

Reno:_ pues cuidado q si sigue así acabará saliendo una fuente de sangre de su nariz._

Génesis:_ bueno… ya q estamos xq no…?_

Todos:_ ¡de eso ni hablar!_

Génesis:_ pero si ni siquiera dije lo q kería!_

Sephiroth:_ pero lo sabemos._

EstriptisistadeJuni3:_ listo! La señorita ya se ha recuperado *todos le miran sorprendidos*_

ChaimaCloud:_ ¿q psa? _

Sephiroth:_ ¿se puede saber cómo lo has hecho tío?_

EstriptisistadeJuni3:_ recuerde q tambn soy el médico de Juni, bueno, me tengo q ir *sale del escenario* _

ChaimaCloud:_ a q esperáis? a por el siguiente review!_

Zack:_ todavía flipo con esta tía… ¿cómo puede hacer cmo si nada pasara?_

Cloud:_ será mejor hacer lo mismo…_

Sephiroth:_ *mira los folios* a ver a ver… este review es de __**Maya**__ y nos dice:_

_**HOLA COMO SIEMPRE n.n estuvo genial el capitulo :3 y me encanto el lemon aun babeo XD **_

_**como sea a ver a ver a ver ya quiero ver como sigue esto neeh amo tu fic es muy genial x3, ya quiero escribir el mio contigo PERO APESTO ESCRIBIENDO X QUE LOS DIOSES DE LO PERVERTIDO ME ODIAN?**_

_**lol :p **_

ChaimaCloud:_ pues… a mí tambn me gustaría muxo escribir un fic contigo, y con los demás q me dejan reviews! Estoy segura d q si hiciéramos uno todas juntas, nos saldría el mejor fic de todo el fanfiction…_

Sephiroth:_ tú ya eres excelente! Mi pekeña Juni, eres preciosa y buena escritora, ¿q más kieres?_

Reno:_ ¡q os beséis!_

ChaimaCloud:_ *sonrojada* deja ya eso!_

Zack:_ xq no? Si todos los q dejan reviews tienen ganas de ver un besoo!_

ChaimaCloud:_ *sonrojada* sigue leyendo el review, x favor Sephiroth…_

Sephiroth:_ ok:_

_**bueno a ver si quisiera salir en ese nuevo fic tuyo /que raro XD/ y si me quedara con uno obvio seria ZACK-SAMA X3 y si no es con el te demando y es que tengo ahora un abogado taan bueno y no no es phoenix wright(tampoco es que tuviera tanta suerte XD) el es CHAN CHAN Rain mi abogado estrella no solo es un palo no ES EL PALO **_

Cloud:_ *con la libreta* anotado_

Zack:_ vaya… Maya se desespera x mí…_

Génesis:_ no es el único, créeme…_

Zack:_ ya, me lo puedo imaginar más o menos…_

ChaimaCloud:_ ojalá alguien me adorara tanto como a vosotros chicos *cara soñolienta* y lo q más deseo en el mundo es q Tetsuya Nomura me acepte para que salga en un FFVII y pueda ser la que acabe casándose con mi amado Cloud… *suspiro soñoliento* ahh… ojalá…_

Sephiroth:_ *celoso* será mejor seguir leyendo…_

Génesis:_ ¡celoso!_

Sephiroth:_ ¡cállate!_

Reno:_ celoso!_

Sephiroth:_ *sonrojado* ya callaos!_

Cloud:_ vamos, ¿xq no la besas?_

Sephiroth:_ pz xq no puedo!_

Angeal:_ tú lo q kieres es q lo haga Juni, ¿no?_

Sephiroth:_ eh?*más sonrojo* ejem… ¡Claro q no!_

Zack:_ pues a ver si hay alguna fan q se atreve a obligaros a besaros de una vez! Estoy harto de q Juni interrumpa cada beso q está a punto de darle a Sephy!_

ChaimaCloud:_ *sonrojada* todo llegará… Sephiroth, x favor…_

Sephiroth:_ voy a seguir…:_

_**a quien se le ocurre llamar un palo llamarlo Rain oye acaso me vez cara de lluvia? EH EH**_

_**te lo elegi con todo mi amor ;_;**_

_**solo lo haces x venganza a mario x haberte dejado **_

_**MARIO NO ME DEJO YO LO DEJE **_

_**si como no**_

_**se fue con una computadora y se fugaron me dejooo T.T**_

_**hola**_

_**MARIO TE PROMETO NUNCA MAS REMPLAZARTE X UN INUTIL PALO BUENO PARA NADA**_

_**sigo aki **_

_**la proxima vez te reemplazare x alguien que si lo valga como Miles edgeworth**_

_**que el no es fiscal?**_

_**me da igual es super cute**_

_**buenooo, mejor me largo de aki tomamos una copa**_

_**sure**_

_**MARIAA NOOOO OMO QUIERES QUE SOBREVIVA SIN TI SIN INTERNET NI NADA DE ESO?**_

_**sniff***_

_**bueno como siempre les molesto con algo estupido que a veces les pone nerviosos aki les va **_

_**Juni no quiero ver sufrir a Cloud asi que esta vez sera mas suave QUIERO QUE LE PONGAS UN TRAJE DE MAID LO ESPOSES A UNA SILLA EN POSE DE UKE TOTAL SUPER INCOMODA XD Y QUE DIGA COSAS COMO"maestro no podemos" EN VOZ SENSUAL XD aki no nyah" claro tambien las orejas de neko si no lo haces yo yo yo me esforzare en la escuela mira que cambias al mundo muy pero que muy raro XD**_

Cloud:_ *asustado* nooo!_

ChaimaCloud:_ madre mía… lo q a mí me molaría ver eso… *imaginando situación y babeando*_

Zack:_ a mí tambn me gustaría HACERLO_

Cloud:_ *escalofríos* ni hablar! ¡SEPHIROTH! LEE LO Q SIGUE!_

Sephiroth:_ *imaginando la situación pero, en vez de ser Cloud, es Juni, lo q hace q se muestre un rostro pervertido* a mí no me parece tan malo…_

ChaimaCloud:_ ves? A q sí?*Sephiroth me observa babeando*_

Cloud:_ Sephiroth! _

Sephiroth:_ *despertando de sus pervertidos pensamientos* ejem… será mejor seguir:_

_**Shephy a ver a ver a ver a ver algo vergonzoso AH SI bueno TE RETO BESAR A GENESIS XDDDD y en los labios que dure minimo un minuto xD matame matame lo se pero lo hago x una buena causa...paz mundial XD si no lo haces yo yo yo hago que te kiten de futuros juegos square enix mario anotalo**_

_Esto va de coña, ¿no?_

ChaimaCloud:_ pues no, no tienes otro remedio_

Génesis:_ ¿y xq a mí? ¿Xq no a Angeal?_

Angeal:_ ¡a mi ni me nombres!_

ChaimaCloud:_ venga, cuanto antes lo hagáis, mejor!_

Sephiroth:_ pero…_

ChaimaCloud:_ *ojos cariñosos y brillantes* por favor…_

Sephiroth:_ *intentando resistirse ante mi mirada* N…no puedo…_

ChaimaCloud:_ *cojo unas orejas neko y me las pongo mostrando tristeza mientras las orejas se bajan tristemente* yo creía q podía confiar en ti…*snif*_

Sephiroth:_ *resistiendo inútilmente* no… no puedo… *mis ojos se tornan llorosos* ¡vale! Está bien! Tú ganas! _

ChaimaCloud:_ wiii! *pensando* gané!_

Sephiroth:_ *se acerca a Génesis mientras éste lo mira raro, sin ganas de obedecer, pero pensando que tal vez le sirva de algo hacerme caso. Después, se besan y, pasado un largo minuto, Sephiroth escupe* q asco, no pienso volver a hacerlo nunca más._

Génesis:_ *haciendo lo mismo* y yo mucho menos!_

ChaimaCloud:_ bueno, ¡ya puedes seguir leyendo Sephiroth! *sonriendo*_

Sephiroth:_ *con cabreo* Maya sigue así:_

_**Cloud lo siento si te hic sufrir asi que emmm hare una cosa ya sabes comun y corriente que vez todos lo dias, TE RETO A QUE TE ENCIERRES EN UNA HABITACION CON ZACK-SAMA Y TRATES SER SEME XD de donde saco esto? hoy lo soñe O_o aun lo tengo en mi cerebro XD**_

Cloud:_ *pensativo* ahora que lo dices… no estaría nada mal ser el seme x una vez…_

ChaimaCloud:_ sea lo q sea, ¡si es yaoi no me lo pierdooo! *emocionada*_

Sephiroth:_ a mí me da =_

Angeal:_ xq no eres tú al que van a joder_

Sephiroth:_ exacto_

Génesis:_ pues… a mí tambn me gustaría muxo ver eso_

Reno:_ lo q a ti t pasa es q eres un rarito_

Génesis:_ ya, ¿y? *Reno se queda en blanco* Tambn soy un cerdo, un pervertido y a veces abusón, ¿algo más? *Reno niega con la cabeza*_

ChaimaCloud:_ bueno, eso de encerraros a Cloud y a Zack lo vamos a intentar un día de estos, no me lo perdería x nda en el mundo_

Zack:_ kieres decir q yo voy a ser el uke?_

ChaimaCloud:_ *todavía con las orejas neko ya subidas y con una sonrisa* CLARO!_

Zack:_ nooo! Prefiero estar como estoy_

ChaimaCloud:_ lo haremos xq lo digo yo! Y se acabó_

Zack:_ pero…_

ChaimaCloud:_ Sephiroth! ¿cómo sigue maya?_

Sephiroth:_ *mirando el folio* pues… así:_

_**Genesis sorprendeme quiero ver tu "mente pervertida" salir a luz a cambio ni idea que darte xD**_

Génesis:_ ¡con mucho gusto! *mirándome*_

ChaimaCloud:_ A MÍ NI T ME ACERQUES!_

Génesis:_ nena, son órdenes que hay que cumplir… *acercándose a mí*_

ChaimaCloud:_ *me pongo detrás de Sephiroth, abrazándole desesperada* SEPPHYYY! AYUDAMEEE!_

Sephiroth:_ *con aire heroico* como te acerques a Juni te enteras_

Génesis:_ ya, pero me han pedido que saque a la luz mis perversiones_

Sephiroth:_ pero no que lo hagas con Juni_

Génesis:_ oh tío, vamos. Si no es con ella no puedo!_

Sephiroth:_ HAZLO CON ANGEAL!_

Angeal:_ a mí ni me metáis ni me nombréis_

Génesis:_ NO! CON JUNI!_

Sephiroth:_ PUES EN VEZ DE HACERLE ALGO A ELLA DILE ALGO!_

Cloud:_ tíos… creo que esta discusión será bieeen larga._

Zack:_ Bueno, yo creo que tardarán una media hora *Se saca unas cartas de vete a saber dónde* Bueno, ¿qué tal si jugamos un rato?_

Reno:_ vale! Me apunto_

Angeal:_ ¿puedo yo tambn?_

Zack:_ Claro! *se ponen a jugar a las cartas mientras los otros dos siguen discutiendo y, al cabo de tres cuartos de hora, al fin se deciden*_

Génesis:_ ¡está bien! Sólo diré mis guarradas! Pero verás como un día tendré a Juni y la voy a…_

Sephiroth:_ NI EN TUS SUEÑOS LO HARÁS!_

ChaimaCloud:_ *dormida en el suelo de aburrimiento, pero acabo despertando* eh? Qué? Ya está?_

Sephiroth:_ no te va a tocar_

ChaimaCloud:_ *bostezo, miro el reloj* pues habéis tardado casi una hora en decidiros tíos… Bueno, ¿q hará al final Génesis para demostrar lo cerdo q es?_

Génesis:_ decir lo que pienso de ti_

ChaimaCloud:_ *petrificada* ehhr… pues empieza._

Génesis:_ *carraspea* a ver a ver… por q voy a empezar? Bueno, Juni, en primer lugar, estás para follarte, ¿Quién quiere negarlo? Nadie. Si pudiera ahora mismo te cogería y te violaría de forma tan bruta que te haría gemir mi nombre sin parar. ¿Cómo empezar? Pues primero atándote a unos postes con unas cadenas, dejándote medio borracha, luego quitándote la ropa sin compasión, te la rompería si fuera necesario, luego haría…_

ChaimaCloud:_ CALLA, CALLA, CALLAAAA! NO SIGAS! *muerta de miedo* YA HA QUEDADO DEMOSTRADO Q ERES UN ASKEROSO CERDO, PERO CÁLLATE YA!_

Génesis:_ ¿eh? Pero si ni siquera he empezado con lo bueno!_

ChaimaCloud:_ seph! Hazme el favor y sigue leyendo lo que dice Maya!_

Sephiroth:_ *con una vena en la frente por tener q escuchar a Génesis de esa manera*_

Zack:_ ¡Jaja! ¡Tres partidas seguidas sin perder! Jodeos!_

ChaimaCloud:_ ¿se puede saber qué hacéis vosotros jugando a las cartas en mitad del escenario?_

Zack:_ ¿es que ya han acabado de discutir?_

Cloud:_ *tirando las cartas cabreado (por perder tantas veces)* Eso no importa, ahora hay q terminar de responder los reviews!_

Angeal:_ pero… ¿en qué han quedado Génesis y Sephiroth?_

Sephiroth:_ al final sólo dijo un par de guarradas y se acabó_

ChaimaCloud:_ será mejor que guardéis las cartas y Sephiroth siga leyendo el review de Maya_

Reno:_ *obedecen* ya pero… ¿cuándo te vas a quitar esas orejas neko?_

ChaimaCloud:_ oh, ni me acordaba de ellas… Bueno, da =, me gusta tenerlas_

Sephiroth:_ *con una sonrisa y un leve sonrojo* te queda precioso, ¿por qué no te quedas así todo el día?_

ChaimaCloud:_ humm… no estaría mal *despertándome* ay! Da igual! Ya lee lo que sigue!_

Sephiroth:_ oh, claro, a ver a ver, Maya sigue así:_

_**Angeal xq en el juego finges siempre dser tan serio como eres en realidad +w+**_

Angeal: _pues… no lo sé, supongo q en el juego es mi obligación, akí en cambio, puedo ser como quiera, por eso mismo_

Sephiroth:_ *sigue leyendo*:_

_**Reno: t atreves a hacer un trio con zack y coud XD? coff coff no te estoy preguntando HAZLO COFF**_

Cloud:_ ¡ni en sueños! Ya tengo bastante con Zack!_

Zack:_ pues yo prefiero un trío con Juni y tú_

Cloud:_ ahh! Ya basta! La última vez que nos pidieron eso me lo imaginé! No quiero que vuelva a pasarme!_

ChaimaCloud:_ ¿xq no? No estaría mal… *imaginando la situación*_

Cloud:_ deja de pensar esas cosas!_

ChaimaCloud:_ No puedo! Aún recuerdo cuando una de las lectoras nos preguntaron si queríamos tener un hijo y tú digiste que sí_

Cloud:_ *sonrojado* E-ESO FUE XQ NO IMAGINABA LAS CONSECUENCIAS! ES- ESTABA IMAGINANDO AL NIÑO!_

Génesis:_ bah, eso no son más que excusas_

Reno:_ ehhrr… ¿no se supone que tenía que responder yo esta pregunta?_

ChaimaCloud:_ oh, es verdd… lo siento…_

Reno:_ Bueno, lo del trío, sí, me gustaría muxo hacerlo, pero si lo hago Juni no dudará en partirme la cara y destrozarme los huesos dejándome en el hospital un año o incluso más -.-'_

Sephiroth:_ q t hace pensar eso?_

Reno:_ mira esto *le entrega una foto y Sephiroth lo observa, viendo a un tío medio muerto en mitad de un callejón, con los brazos rotos, las piernas rotas y el cuello girado hacia atrás*_

Sephiroth: _*con algo de escalofríos* joder, este tío ha recibido una paliza peor que las mías…_

Reno:_ fue Juni *todos me miran*_

ChaimaCloud:_ eh! Yo tenía mis motivos!_

Cloud:_ *le arrebata la foto a Sephiroth y la mira junto con todos los demás* ¡pero si parece muerto!_

Angeal:_ eh, ¿no os recuerda a alguien?_

Zack:_ sí, pero con los golpes y moratones no sé a quién_

Génesis:_ yo lo sé! *todos le miran sorprendidos* es ese tío que intentó salir en el fic para violar a Cloud y que casi lo hace…_

Cloud:_ Ni me lo recuerdes! Fue horrible!_

Reno:_ ese es un colega mío, resulta que después de que ocurriera eso que acabáis de decir, Juni se presentó hasta él y le hizo eso sólo con sus puños_

Sephiroth:_ sólo con sus puños? *me mira sorprendido* chica, ¡das más miedo que yo!_

Génesis:_ y tú te has enamorado de ella_

Angeal:_ no sé xq lo dices, tú intentas ligártela_

Génesis:_ xq está buena!_

ChaimaCloud:_ no puedo consentir que nadie toque a Cloudy de esa manera, se lo tuvo merecido._

Reno:_ bueno, da =, lo que digo es que ese sigue en el hospital_

Sephiroth:_ no me extraña…_

Zack:_ bueno, ¿q tal si sigues leyendo lo que Maya nos dice?_

Sephiroth:_ será lo mejor para animar el ambiente:_

_**Zack-sama como a todos los demas te dire algo que puedes responder facilmemnte ok si tu fueras sadico y detras de ti estuviese el chico mas masoquista del mundo coff coff cloud (solo imagin no es asi xD) coff coff y quieres verlo sufrir con sex como lo harias y demuestramelo con tu cuerpo no con palabras XD ... **_

Zack:_ *con rostro satisfecho* con mucho gusto… *se frota las manos acercándose a Cloud peligrosamente*_

Cloud:_ e-e-espera, e-esto será una broma no?_

ChaimaCloud:_ *cogiendo una cámara de video para grabarlo todo* me temo que no, y esto no me lo pierdo ni en sueños!_

Cloud:_ Z-Zack, no hagas una locura *Zack muestra cara de sádico* ¡Zack! _

ChaimaCloud:_ pues cuando queráis…_

Zack:_ No te escaparás! *salta a por el chocobo mientras éste corre inútilmente, siendo alcanzado mientras que yo aprovecho para coger la cámara y grabarlo todo. Zack, con unas cadenas (vete a saber de dónde las ha sacado) le ata las manos a una velocidad de vértigo, dejándolo colgado mientras que con una venda le cubre los ojos* lo pasaremos genial…_

Cloud:_ *asustado* su-sueltame! QUE ALGUIEN ME SAQUE DE AQUÍ!_

Sephiroth: _ tíos, creo que Maya lo acaba de ver, xq mirad lo que os dice:_

_**O_O OMG CLOYUD NO NO ZACK X DIOS TEN COMPASION LO VAS A ROMPER**_

ChaimaCloud:_ ¿q? PERO SI ES LO MEJOR! YAOI SÁDICO! AMO EL YAOI SÁDICO! (tengo q probar de hacer un fic de esos :P)_

Zack:_ eso eso! Yo apenas acabo de empezar!_

Génesis:_ como sé que vais a estar toda la mañana discutiendo, le pediré a Sephy que siga leyendo el fic de Maya_

Zack:_ *en su mente* mira quién fue a hablar…_

Sephiroth:_ a ver a ver… Maya nos sigue diciendo:_

_**ah si me encanto el cap y quiero ver que pasa y hojo antesz de llevarte al colegio :p has escuchado kagome kagome? NIAJAJAJAJAJAAJAJAJA kieres jugar eres bienvenido :D **_

_**o.O oh NO **_

_**bye los quiero mucho y si no responden mueren xD **_

ChaimaCloud:_ yo voy a agradecerte de corazón que hayas dejado un new review! Me encantan los reviews! (vamos, ¿kien lo va a negar? A todo el mundo le gusta q le dejen reviews!) En cuanto al fic… no te preocupes, creo q con lo q acabas de hacerme grabar *mirando la cámara* creo q voy a hacer un fic sádico… Bueno, eso si kieres claro, si kieres, me lo pides (y los demás tambn) en un review! Jejejeje… q mala puedo llegar a ser cuando kiero *imaginando el futuro fic*_

Sephiroth:_ *gota estilo anime* Ehhrr… Juni, ¿puedo saber xq estás babeando?_

Génesis:_ pz xq se está imaginando lo peor de las perversiones_

Cloud:_ *desatado por ordenes de Juni* menos mal, x lo menos me han sacado de aquí, temía que me mataran…_

Reno:_ bah! Eso no fue nada!_

ChaimaCloud:_ *despertando de mis perversiones* bueno Sephiroth! ¿Hay más reviews?_

Sephiroth:_ ¡Claro! El siguiente es de… *mira el folio* __**Sarahol**__ y nos…_

Zack:_ espera, espera… ¿No era esa la que había criticado a Juni en el cap anterior?_

Reno:_ ah sí, ahora q lo recuerdo…_

Cloud:_ vete a saber si habrá retirado sus palabras_

Génesis:_ a mí me da igual_

Angeal:_ pues a mí sí q me interesa, ¿q dice Seph?_

Sephiroth:_ pues… __** Sarahol**__ nos dice:_

_**kuf... xD waaah pasate la prueba x3**_

_**lamento lo de antes no es cierto, en realidad me gusta mucho tu fic es muy no se ummm especial xD**_

_**me presentare de nuevo soy una chica medio rara, y en mi clase hay un club para experimentar inversamente, es algo raro... pero la mayoria de los miembros son otakus XD igual a mi :3, y bueno como decirlo yo soy como una "novata" y queria ver como reaccionba alguien al no se que digan que es malo en algo o no se X y esa es la reaccion q qeria q te enojaras y q estoy celosa y blah blah blah y no, no estoy celosa en absoluto es un centimiento espero nunca experiimentar **_

_**PD: espero que tambien perdones a un amigo mio que tambien conoces "Hayama Ookami-sama" queria ver hasta donde experimenta fingiendo conocerte desde infancia y que lo olvidaras le rompe el corazon... que en realidad esta completito con la puta de su novia -.- susurra mientras golpea con un martillo a un muñeco budu* desgraciada desgraciada... COMO SEA**_

_**en realidad eres alguien que me cae muy pero que muy bien jojojojojo pero igual espero puedas disculpoarme enserio me gusta mucho tu fic aunq no salga mi personaje favorito squall ;_; esta muy bueno n.n**_

_**a ver diria que el lemon que escribiste me gusto muchisisisimo aunq me hubiese gustado que durara mas xq XQ AMO EL YAOI Y SOBRE TODO EL LEMON! XD**_

_**como sea de ahora en adelante comentare como la persona que soy... una loca otaku yaoi XD y espero perdones a mi amigo el en realidad es muy timido y que si odia a sephy... eso no era mentira ;_; no le entiendo y ustedes? creeme sephy tu eres el segundo personaje q yo mas quiero :3**_

_**te deseo suerte en tu fic y en los otros que tienes... y en el q vas a escribir... sabes? es raro pense que te pondrias de pareja a sephy XD yo me pondria a squall :B lol despues de todo lo q paso lo dudo XD **_

_**bueno espero me perdones bss y adios :D **_

ChaimaCloud:_ más o menos ya me olía eso_

Cloud:_ el q?_

ChaimaCloud:_ la bromita esa de las críticas_

Angeal:_ y cómo lo supiste?_

ChaimaCloud:_ pues xq dejó un último comentario q me dejó con la intriga, q me dejó con la duda, lo q me hizo pensar q mentía o lo decía por una broma_

Reno:_ y… ¿xq le devolviste los tacos y le digiste todo eso?_

ChaimaCloud:_ sencillo, para seguirle la corriente, me lo imaginaba y quería saber q era lo q diría (kiero decir, si se cabrearía o no :P) y… ya ven, funcionó._

Sephiroth:_ pues yo sí me lo creí -.-'_

Génesis:_ tío, trankilo, todos nos lo creímos…_

ChaimaCloud:_ bueno, en primer lugar, gracias, me ha gustado la broma (aunq fíjate q casi picaba, lo admito, cuando lo leí la primera vez me lo creí, pero al releerlo, me di cuenta de mis sospechas :P) En segundo lugar, ¿puedo unirme a ese extraño grupo raro? ME MOLA! Ya me gustaría a mí estar en uno de esos… jeje… Bueno, en cuanto a lo de tu amigo… sí, eso sí q me lo tragué entero, créeme, (caí de cuatro patas, ese sí q es bueno mintiendo -.-') Bueno, el caso es que quisiera disculparme si alguno de los comentarios q t dejé en el cap anterior t ofendió, pero parece q tú sí q picaste XD! Lo siento, soy así… En cuanto lo de mi new fic, el q voy a escribir __**(Sorpresas de la vida)**__ hummm… no sé xq pensaste q elegiría a Sephy, en realidad adoro a Cloud (más q nada ni nadie en el mundo, es el mejor de todos!) pero cmo era un fic yaoi y Cloud no podía quedarse conmigo, mi segundo personaje favorito es Zack y mi tercer favorito Sephiroth, pz x eso acabé poniéndolo como mi pareja… Ya ves, cosas raras q pasan!^^ Pero bueno, en cuanto lo de ponerte a mi fic… ¡claro q lo haré! Y si no me ekivoco… pedist a Squall, *miro a Cloud* Cloudy!_

Cloud:_ *con la libretita en las manos* anotado._

ChaimaCloud:_ bueno, perfecto, luego ya nos dirás cmo ha quedado tdo vale?_

Cloud:_ ok!_

ChaimaCloud:_ bueno Sarahol, me alegra q hayas dejado un new review y espero q sigas dejando más! Y buena suerte con lo del club ese! Me estás cayendo genial tambn!^^ *miro a Sephiroth* ¡A por el siguiente review!_

Sephiroth:_ voy! *mira el folio* el siguiente review es de nuestra querida __**Lucya**_ _q nos dice:_

_**Ay mama... =¬= Me dejaste medio tonta... Cómo puede dársete tan bien el lemmon para ser tu primera vez? Aiixx x3 Te quedó muy bien, si señor =)**_

_**Clouudd! D: Tas sufucientemente vivo? (vírgen desde luego no) pero vivo?**_

_**Zack! Te labaste los dientes después de eso? xd **_

_**Lo hacéis muuuuuuuy bieeenennn... xDDD**_

_**Angeal, Arigatou! -.- No te decepcionaré! Errr... Habrá uniformes de mi talla? x3**_

_**Génesis! :) Te kedas con ganitas de más eh? x33 Pzzz... Un besito!**_

_**Sephyy, ... Me gusta tu casa -_- Y una coza... Me dejarias tocar tu Masamune? Q.Q Me hache iluchion...**_

_**Juni! =3 So good! Pero noté que cuando estabas escribiendo el principio del lemmon te pusiste nerviosa, ya que hay algunos errores xDD Es normal.**_

_**Está muy bien, para ser el primero.**_

_**Mataremos a Okita! Seeeehhhhh... x3**_

_**En cuanto a lo de la discordia: Toda buena relación (por muy fiel que sea) necesita un poco de discordia (aunk sea forzada) Pero eso ya depende de ti.**_

_**Kisuuuu! Os kiero a todos de aki a Júpiter! (bastante, diría yo -.-) **_

ChaimaCloud:_ nosotros tambn te keremos!^^ Bueno, en cuanto a lo de la discordia, es q ya tengo una preparada entre Sephiroth, Génesis y yo jeje…. Aunq si kieres q intente una discordia entre Reno, Zack y Cloud haré el esfuerzo!^^ y lo d los errores… no me dí cuenta hasta q me lo has dicho, pero gracias, lo tendré en cuenta para la próxima vez!^^ Y te kiero nena! Seph, ¿puedes releer las preguntas?_

Sephiroth:_ claro, la primera es para Cloud:_

_**Clouudd! D: Tas sufucientemente vivo? (vírgen desde luego no) pero vivo?**_

Cloud:_ menos mal q sí, pero si esto sigue así creo q no tardaré en morir_

Angeal:_ q kieres decir?_

Cloud:_ pues q Zack casi me viola como un sádico de verdd! Vete a saber si me pedirán q Juni me viole o algo así!_

ChaimaCloud:_ *imaginando la situación emocionada* a mí me gustaría…_

Cloud:_ ¡Cállate!_

Sephiroth:_ has sido tú kien le ha dado la idea_

Zack:_ y ya de paso hacemos un trío!_

Génesis:_ no! UN CUARTETO CONMIGO!_

Cloud&ChaimaCloud:_ JAMÁS EN LA VIDA!_

Génesis:_ oh vamos… no seáis así!_

Sephiroth:_ mejor cállate *con una vena en la frente*_

_**Angeal, Arigatou! -.- No te decepcionaré! Errr... Habrá uniformes de mi talla? x3**_

Angeal:_ digo yo q sí, *recordando* incluso hay tamaño bebé…_

ChaimaCloud:_ ¿¡TAMAÑO BEBÉ! ES Q TAMBN LOS ENTRENAS!_

Angeal:_ claro q no! Ni sikiera yo sé xq están esos uniformes!_

Sephiroth:_ yo creo q es x si Génesis deja a alguna mujer embarazada_

Génesis:_ oye! Yo uso preservativos!_

Reno:_ -.-' me dais miedo_

Cloud:_ prefiero morir antes de q Génesis me entrene_

Génesis:_ pues tú te lo pierdes _

ChaimaCloud: _*escalofríos* Sephiroth, haz el favor y lee la siguiente pregunta!_

Sephiroth: _Ok! :_

_**Sephyy, ... Me gusta tu casa -_- Y una coza... Me dejarias tocar tu Masamune? Q.Q Me hache iluchion...**_

ChaimaCloud:_ de todas las q conozco eres la única (a parte de mí) q se a atrevido a pedirle la Masamune a Sephiroth, *miro a Sephiroth* Oyee… Sephyy… *con mis orejas neko, bajándolas lentamente* Se lo dejarías? *ojitos brillantes*_

Sephiroth:_ *acaba sin poder resistirse ante mi físico* no acostumbro a dejárselo a nadie aparte de ti pero… *me mira viendo mi cara angelical* ejem… está bien… se la dejaré!_

ChaimaCloud:_ wiii!_

Angeal:_ ya en serio chica, ¿cómo lo haces para que Sephiroth te obedezca?_

ChaimaCloud:_ no lo sé, creo q le caigo bien!^^_

Reno:_ no, lo q a él le pasa es q stá tan loco x ti q te obedece como un perro a su amo…_

Zack:_ pues a mí me gustaría que Cloud fuera tan obediente conmigo como Sephiroth contigo_

Sephiroth:_ yo obedezco a Juni xq sé q no se aprovecha de mí!_

Génesis:_ pues vete a saber, un día de estos lo hará y será cuando te arrepientas _

ChaimaCloud:_ *enfadada* pero cómo te atreves! Yo sería INCAPAZ de aprovecharme de nadie!_

Reno:_ pues no se puede decir lo mismo del nuevo estriptisista_

ChaimaCloud:_ *sonrojada* ejem… eso es algo sin importancia…_

Zack:_ sin importancia? Seguro q pensabas tirártelo!_

ChaimaCloud:_ *más sonrojada* bueno… *intento ignorar* Sephiroth, ¿hay más preguntas?_

Zack:_ no me ignores!_

Sephiroth:_ *ignorando mientras mira el folio* Humm… No, no hay más preguntas, así q leeré el siguiente review que es de__** eli-eliza-yaoi**__, q nos dice:_

_**kyaaaaaaa! que lindo, el lemon (apesar de que eres primerisa en eso) estubo super woooow me encanto el capitulo como siempre era de esperarse que estuviera cierto... **_

_**...nee nee Chaima-saaaaaaaan yo si quiero salir en tu nuevo fic (que no se porque siento que va estar super padre) y amm etto.. mis parejas ammm me gustaria que fuese Zack o Genesis con el que me pueda quedar (o que quede libre ya que a Zack lo acosan demasiadas chicas ¬¬)entonces amm creo que es todo ^^ byee!**_

_**P.D. ¡Que envidia!¡te quedaste al mas bueno! jijijiji byee **_

ChaimaCloud:_ en primer lugar, gracias x tu review! Es bueno saber q (siendo mi primer lemon) lo he hecho bien, muxas grax d verdd, en cuanto lo d salir en mi fic, CHICA! NO DEBERÍAS NI PREGUNTÁRMELO! CLARO Q SÍ! *miro a Cloud* Cloudy! _

Cloud:_ *con la libretita* anotado_

ChaimaCloud:_ perfecto! A ver a ver… siento kerdarme con el tío más bueno (pero yo soy así, AMO A CLOUDY!) seguramente todas o casi todas me habríais pedido a Cloud (como es de esperar, es el q está más bueno de todos, con esos ojos irresistibles, ese pelo chocobo, su típico "no me interesa", incluso su dulce y preciosa voz!) pero menos mal q lo hice antes. En cuanto a mi new fic, sí, de momento me está gustando hasta a mí! (tengo escrito hasta el cap 4) y no kiero parar, hasta yo q lo estoy escribiendo kiero saber q va a pasar! Así q espero q tenga éxito cmo este, o incluso q tenga más (kiero llegar a 100 reviews si es posible, y de momento llevo 68 I NEED MORE!) jeje… bueno, el caso es q seguro q vas a salir, después de respoder tdos los reviews diremos kien va a kedarse con kien y, si es el caso, a ver kien ha kedado libre. ESPERO Q SIGAS DEJANDO MÁS REVIEWS CHICA!^^ *miro a Sephiroth* a por el siguiente review!_

Sephiroth:_ bien, el siguiente es de… *mira el folio* __**Kayko**__ y nos dice:_

_**niajajajaj saqe 05 :p MIELDA ODIO A ESA MATERIA EN QUE ME AYUDA LA CIENCIA EN LA VIDA? **_

_**lol como sea ame el lemon esta super bien mi teclado no sirve muy bien x la emorrgia nazal que tuve XD eres genial sabes?**_

_**WAAH YO QUERIA UN BESO DE SEPHY Y JUNI :( ok les reto**_

_**KIERO UN BESO ;_; y tambien de CLOUD con zack *.***_

_Q –QUÉ? ESTO VA EN SERIO?_

ChaimaCloud:_ *sonrojo* ejem… es q todavía no nos hemos besado…_

Zack:_ vamos! Nosotros lo haremos primero! Y luego vosotros!^^_

ChaimaCloud:_ *con el rojo notado en la cara* es-esperad! P-primero deberíamos terminar de leer el review, ¿verdad Sephy?_

Sephiroth:_ *igual de rojo* c-claro…_

Cloud:_ pues a q esperáis? KIERO VER VUESTRO PRIMER BESO!_

Sephiroth:_ *intenta tranquilizarse* a ver… x dond iba? Ah sí! :_

_**bueno bueno XD tu fic me levanto el estres y el humor, QUE TE PROIVIERON LA PSP Y EL PS2 ESTO ES PEOR QUE EL 2012 que aun no llega XD**_

_**bueno solo tenia dos preguntitas neeh **_

_**Cloud bueno mejor dicho zack ... cloud que tan exitante s en la cama eh eh eh eh eh eh *O***_

_**segundo ... es bueno usar ropa interior verde cuando la temperatura esta a unos 5 grados hay un capitulo nuevo de algun anime malo y una ballena esta en mi cuarto leyendo mi cuarto es mala idea salir a la escuela? bueno todos los dias lo son XD**_

_**como sea neeeh yoo quiero salir se que no soy alguien de mucha importancia pero quiero ;_; a ver a ver a ver a ver no puedo usar a mi cloudy-chan ;_; CRAP y tengo muy mala suerte seguro ni me toca genesis ujum ujum ujum DECIDIDO QUIERO A ... VICENT, como ya antes dije o no se es uno de mis personajes preferidos xq tiene un quek oka keku kiko que no se me encanta XD LOL**_

ChaimaCloud:_ No tienes xq pedírmelo chica! *mirando a Cloud* Cloud!_

Cloud:_ *con la libretita* anotado._

ChaimaCloud:_ perfecto, Sephiroth, sigue por favor…_

Sephiroth:_ ok:_

_**el dia del fic **_

_**lo sentimos pero no saldra vicent sorry**_

_**MALDITA PUBERTAD XD **_

_**si es asi me quedo con ... noctis?**_

_**lo sentimos pero noctis tampoco saldra**_

_**La ballena ?**_

_**nop**_

_**MIERDA MIERDA MIERDA **_

_**O.O**_

_**bye bye kius y cuídense**_

ChaimaCloud:_ bueno, en primer lugar, ¡Yo tambn soy malísima en ciencias! XD! Se me dan mejor la informática, los idiomas (inglés sobretodo XD), dibujar (vaya si tengo talento joder) y… bueno, tambn escribir fics (demostrado) y algunas cositas más, PERO LA MALDITA CIENCIA Y LA HISTORIA NO HAY QUIÉN PUEDA CON ELLA! ODIO ESAS DOS MATERIAS! Bueno, x lo menos sé q no soy la única, así q Kayko, te acompaño, juntas nos uniremos y destruiremos la ciencia para poder aprobarlas todas! *sol resplandeciente con gran emoción*_

Angeal:_ siento chafarte el momento de alegría, pero eso nunca va a ocurrir_

Zack:_ pues yo las apoyo_

Angeal:_ eso lo dices xq lo único q t gusta a ti es ponerte a hacer misiones en vez de estudiar para actualizarte de todas las ciencias de Shin-Ra_

Zack:_ y a kién se lo vas a negar? TODO EL MUNDO ODIA ESTUDIAR!_

Reno:_ Voy contigo tío!_

ChaimaCloud:_ bueno, esto da =, voy a seguir respondiendo el review:_

_Bueno, en cuanto al fic… ¡jajajjajaja! Siento haberte estropeado el teclado x mi lemon! Pero cuando lo leí, chica, no pude evitar reírme como una loca, ¡de verdd! (yo tambn amo el lemon la verdad, y me impresiona q mi primer lemon haya gustado a tdo el mundo!^^) ah, y grax x lo de genial! Tú seguro q eres estupenda tambn^^ *sonrisa abierta* En cuanto a mi castigo -.-' joder, no me lo kiere levantar *snif* son los peores días d mi vida, y muxo más sin mi PSP *snif* pero aún puedo jugar a la PS2^^ algo es algo… supongo… y jooo! Kiero jugar a mis juegos de la PSP! *snif* LA ECHO TANTO DE MENOOOSS! *snif*_

Zack:_ no llores bonita, no llores, ya se pasará… *me abraza animándome* además, ¡nos tnes a nosotros!_

Cloud:_ prefiero no comentar ante esto -.-'_

Génesis:_ *corre hacia nosotros* eh Juni! Tengo algo q t va a animar_

ChaimaCloud&Zack:_ NI ME IMPORTA!_

Génesis:_ pero si ni sikiera he dicho q era…_

Sephiroth:_ no es necesario ni q lo digas, lo sabemos_

Génesis:_ *con una lágrima* sois tan crueles…_

Reno:_ pues no es culpa suya, si no mostraras tus perversiones…_

Génesis:_ es verdad… *pensativo*_

Reno:_ mientras este loco piensa, Sephiroth, ¿no había unas preguntas?_

Sephiroth:_ *mira el folio* sí, un par de ellas._

Zack:_ pues a q esperas! LÉELAS!_

Sephiroth: _bueno, esta es para Cloud y Zack y dice:_

_**Cloud bueno mejor dicho zack ... cloud que tan exitante s en la cama eh eh eh eh eh eh *O***_

Cloud:_ *sonrojado* ehhrr… no pienso responder a esto -.-'_

Zack:_ ya lo hago yo! Madre mía, es difícil de expresar lo excitante que es la cama… Es como tener una nube en tus pies, es como estar tocando el cielo, sentirte uno solo con la persona q tnes delante, sentir mil sensaciones y a la vez nada, son tantas cosas… es como si estuvieras en un sueño sabiendo q no lo es, es una sensación indescriptible…_

Génesis:_ pues yo sólo creo q es placentero y ya está._

ChaimaCloud:_ creo más en la teoría de Zack q en la tuya, *cara de soñolienta* cómo será eso? *leve suspiro* _

Cloud:_ *mirándome asombrado* ¿es q eres virgen?_

ChaimaCloud:_ pues sí chico, soy virgen todavía._

Génesis:_ PUES TE DARÉ UNAS CLASES!_

Sephiroth:_ ni te atrevas!_

ChaimaCloud:_ bueno, eso no le importa a nadie, Sephiroth, ¿puedes leernos la segunda pregunta?_

Sephiroth:_ tus deseos son órdenes para mí, *mira el folio* la segunda creo q nos lo pregunta a nosotros en general, así q:_

_**es bueno usar ropa interior verde cuando la temperatura esta a unos 5 grados hay un capitulo nuevo de algun anime malo y una ballena esta en mi cuarto leyendo mi cuarto es mala idea salir a la escuela? bueno todos los dias lo son XD**_

Zack:_ humm… lo de la ropa interior en realidad no importa, en realidad tienes que ser natural, no importan los rumores ni nada, sólo ser tú y lucir a tu gusto. _

Génesis:_ pues yo kiero saber cómo son las braguitas de Juni! *corriendo detrás de mi vestido y agachándose*_

ChaimaCloud:_ *le doy una patada en la cara, alejándolo de debajo de mis pies* NI TE ME ACERQUES!_

Sephiroth:_ *con una vena en la frente* ¿se puede saber q sentido tiene esto?_

Angeal:_ vete a saber_

Reno:_ *animado* ¿Las has visto?_

Génesis:_ ¡Vaya si las he visto! ¡Algo de utilidad tiene cuando te patean la cara! *el público ríe*_

Reno:_ ¿y cómo las tiene?_

Zack:_ *interesado* eso eso! *Cloud le mira de mala manera* ejem… kiero decir. ¿Os habéis vuelto locos?_

Génesis:_ pues las tiene…_

ChaimaCloud:_ como te atrevas a decirlo juro q te echo del fic_

Génesis:_ pero-pero-pero… ¡Seguro q los lectores masculinos kerrán saber q llevas…_

ChaimaCloud:_ ¡COMO TE ATREVAS A SOLTARLO TE MATO!_

Génesis:_ vaaale… *pensando* madre mía, da más miedo q mi madre…_

Cloud:_ antes de q esta locura vaya demasiado lejos… *mira a Seph* Sephiroth, ¿hay más reviews?_

Sephiroth:_ sí, y éste es el último._

ChaimaCloud:_ *con aura demoníaca* léelo_

Sephiroth:_ bien, éste es de __**Hayama Ookami-sama**__ y nos dice:_

_**como quieres que te mande un PM de qien soy pa ver si me conoces si siquiera te conozco? XD**_

_**cielo asi que todas las personas actuan asi cuando se trata de alguien que no conocen pero creen que lo conocen O.O todas las mentes son iguales -.- inclusiva la mia XD y no digas que fingias xcq se que te la creiste en algun mundo inversamente que es igual al cierto solo que las personas piensan al reves de lo que son en realidad en el mundo al cual llamamos "original" :S o el que vemos al interior de nuestras mentes que nos engañan y nos dicen que hacer pero en realidad es cosa de uno mismo... ._.**_

_**ajaaa tuvo bien el cap :p**_

_**lo alargaste un poco mas pero a mi me parecio igual a los demas, ademas ni que te hubieses exedido tanto -.- D:**_

_**o wow que dificil de quien sera Riuujino? no se creo que de ti de ti y de ti no se pero en realidad esta muy dificil**_

_**...**_

_**esta dentro de mi madre mi hermano de mi abuela quien sea**_

_**._. golpeo mi cabeza contra la pared hasta perder la conciencia***_

_**yeah sureeee**_

_**sobre el lemon, no esta mal ... pero debiste alargarlo mas, no se tal vez todo el capitulo pero no digo nada ya que luego vas a decir en el fic cosas como "solo estas celoso" que rara es la vida es tan predecible y siempre te dicen nunca sabes lo que puede ocurrir mañana n.n verdad?**_

_**una pregunta, xq hojo estan maricon y loliqon para seguir a juni y luego blah blah blah, y que le importa el okita? EH EH VIEJO PERVERTIDO, siguiente cuando rayos va a salir tu "tio" NO JODAS SOLO COMO 2 MESES Y YA TE CREES CAPAZ PA MATARLO? ha pasado suficiente tiempo pa que se drogue bastante y de mas miedo y se compre un mejor internet lo cual envidiaria mucho con la mierda que tenemos que sobrevivir nosotros los usurios esperando 54841545413212 horas para una descarga... me robare su cerebro y los cambio **_

_**siguiente ejem pondras como en el juego?**_

_**sephiroth se droga bastante se vuelve "malo" (pa mi en vez de malvado pendejo -.-) matan a zack y cloud salva al mundo otra vez wujujuju XD the end**_

_**PD: hojo espero mueras, igual okita NAAH okita si me robo su cerebro y alma seria el pa que matarme? SOY PENDEJO? te lo devuelvo bien ahora si me vale madres si lo matas, espero pero se que no haras -.- mates a sephiroh :3 como sea un parto cardiaco que se caiga de un precipicio que lo mate cloud me da igual :P**_

_**ok espero que sigas hasta el final Y NO LA CAGUES -.- y suerte con tus fics y futuros fics y en ... los juegos remakiados de square enix**_

_**adios n,n **_

Sephiroth:_ *con un par de venas en la frente* ¿PERO CÓMO SE ATREVE? SERÁ…_

ChaimaCloud:_ Sephiroth, por favor, ¿puedo responder? *Sephiroth me observa, cambiando su diabólico rostro y asiente* gracias:_

_Bueno, en primer lugar, sí, lo admito, caí de cuatro patas (y fíjate q eso es difícil, hasta mi hermano pekeño lo intenta inútilmente sin conseguir nada -.-' y tú lo consigues? Esto q es! XD) pero bueno, ha sido divertido, aunq me has dejado en un aprieto, pero cuando me dijiste lo del beso, supe q mentías en algo (todavía no me he besado con… bueno, más o menos) pero eso da =, el caso es q me gustaría q tambn tú salieras en mi new fic de __**Sorpresas de la vida**__, ¿Kieres elegir a alguien? Tambn puedes elegir a Tifa, a Aerith, Yuffie… lo kien kieras, (excepto los q diremos a continuación y muxo menos Cloud, ¡ÉL ES MÍO!) pero bueno, es divertido la bromita esa, y empiezas a caerme bien tío! ^^ En cuanto a lo de matar a Sephiroth… *Sephiroth me mira con atención* Lo siento tío, no puedo hacerlo! A no ser q kieras q se me rompa el corazón, o q Juni acabe destrozada. _

Sephiroth:_ JODETE! JAJA!_

ChaimaCloud:_ ya, déjame terminar! Bueno, al fic, lo del lemon, siento no haberlo alargado muxo, aunq me alegra q t haya gustado!^^ Es q cmo es mi primer lemon, decidí no hacer más de la cuenta jeje… Sarahol me dijo lo mismo (si has leído lo anterior) Pero bueno, grax x tu review y si kieres salir al fic, dimelo y ya está! Y si kieres estar soltero pz… TAMBN!^^ Bueno, me despido ya y… bueno, espera, creo q había un par d preguntas, ¿no?_

Sephiroth:_ sí, y la primera dice:_

_**una pregunta, xq hojo estan maricon y loliqon para seguir a juni y luego blah blah blah, y que le importa el okita? EH EH VIEJO PERVERTIDO, siguiente cuando rayos va a salir tu "tio" NO JODAS SOLO COMO 2 MESES Y YA TE CREES CAPAZ PA MATARLO? **_

ChaimaCloud:_ pues… ese misterio saldrá en los siguientes capítulos, no podré adelantar muxo… lo siento! Esa pregunta no puede ser respondida :P Ah, y no eres un pendejo, eres alguien q es divertido a su manera, y ya stá^^ _

Sephiroth:_ pues no hay más reviews! *se oye un __**oohhhh **__de eco*_

ChaimaCloud:_ eh chicos! Esto no significa que haya acabado ya! *se oyen silbidos y aplausos* Bueno, en primer lugar Cloud nos va a decir los resultados de la gente q ha pedido un personaje, así q… Adelante Cloud! ¿Kien kiere a kien?_

Cloud:_ El resultado ha quedado así:_

_**Juni-**__**Cloud **__(Obviamente -.-')_

_**CarlyBones-**__**Vincent/Reno**_

_**Maya-**__**Zack**_

_**Sarahol-**__**Squall**_

_**Lucya-**__**(Nadie)**_

_**eli-eliza-yaoi-**__**Zack/Génesis**_

_**Kayko-**__**Génesis/Vincent**_

_**Hayama Ookami-sama-**__**(Nadie)**_

ChaimaCloud:_ muy bien! Como ha habido gente q ha pedido más de uno, ¡haremos un sorteo! *miro a mi alrededor, viendo q mis estriprisistas preparan los papelitos con los nombres) perfecto! A ver, el primero q vamos a elegir va a ser el de Carly Bones, q nos dijo Vincent o Reno, *miro a Zack* harías el honor?_

Zack:_ con muxo gusto! *se acerca al montón de papeles, uno d mis estriptisistas coge un par d papeles y Zack, cogiendo sin saber kien es kien, lo mira*_

ChaimaCloud:_ y bien? _

Zack:_ le ha tocado Reno! *aplausos*_

Reno:_ TOMA YA! TENGO UNA NOVIA! JAJAJAJA! Bueno, lo tengo en el nuevo fic -.-'_

ChaimaCloud:_ Cloud, hazme el favor y escribe todo lo q toca en el sorteo, ¿sí?_

Cloud:_ ok! *con la libretita en una nueva página* anotado_

ChaimaCloud:_ perfecto! A ver, ¿kién más tiene dos opciones?_

Cloud:_ *mirando la página anterior* pues __**eli-eliza-yaoi**__ y __**Kayko**_

ChaimaCloud:_ pues… empezaremos por __**eli-eliza-yaoi**__! Zack por favor…_

Zack:_ ok! *hace lo mismo q lo anterior* ha eli-eliza-yaoi le ha tocado… ¡GÉNESIS! *aplausos*_

ChaimaCloud:_ bien! Ahora a x __**Kayko!**_

Zack:_ no creo q sea necesario, pero, le toca VINCENT! *aplausos*_

ChaimaCloud:_ creo q no hay nadie más con doble opción! *miro a Cloud* por favor, ¿cuál es el resultado final?_

Cloud: _pues así:_

_**Juni-**__**Cloud **_

_**CarlyBones-**__**Reno**_

_**Maya-**__**Zack**_

_**Sarahol-**__**Squall**_

_**Lucya-**__**(Nadie)**_

_**Eli-eliza-yaoi-**__**Génesis**_

_**Kayko-**__**Vincent**_

_**Hayama Ookami-sama-**__**(Nadie)**_

ChaimaCloud:_ bueno, para los q faltan, tambn nos faltan personajes! ¿Quiénes? Pues:_

_**Sephiroth-(libre)**_

_**Angeal-(libre)**_

_**Noctis-(libre)**_

_Y para el muchacho, (si no kiere yaoi):_

_**Tifa-(libre)**_

_**Yuffie-(libre)**_

_**Aerith-(libre)**_

_**Cissnei-(libre)**_

_**Elena-(libre)**_

_Además, quisiera pediros algo a todas! Sephiroth, ¿kieres decirlo tú?_

Sephiroth:_ Claro, *carraspea* Bien, Juni no sabe bien si keréis o no vuestros nombres de perfil en su nuevo fic, ya lo ha empezado ha escribir (he leído un trozo y os puedo decir q está genial), así q, si no keréis vuestro nombre de perfil, podéis decirnos cuál keréis (x cierto, en el caso de eli-eliza-yaoi, Juni ha pensado q si kieres tu perfil sea eliza, es un bonito nombre, ¿sabes?) Y en cuanto a los dos q kedan libres, a ver si elegís pronto! Pero sólo los q hemos quedado libres_

Angeal:_ Lucya! Pídeme a mí!_

Reno:_ no nos digiste q saldría Noctis -.-'_

ChaimaCloud:_ bueno, yo creo q más o menos se lo podían imaginar, Noctis está bueno! Aunq Cloud está mejor^^_

Cloud:_ a mí me da =_

Zack:_ bueno, ¡saldremos en un nuevo fic!_

Angeal:_ oye Juni, ¿por qué no les adelantas un poco lo q tnes en tu fic nuevo? Así más o menos podrán saber si les gusta o no._

ChaimaCloud:_ *pensativa* humm… no es q me sea permitido decirlo pero… como es navidad, lo haré! *el público aplaude con gran alegría*Bien, será un resumen breve, pero sólo será un poco!:_

_Cloud es el prota, hablará en primera persona y en presente (cmo el d __**Tan solo tu**__ para kienes lo han leído ya, por cierto, q tambn está teniendo buenos resultados^^) Y bueno, el caso es q Cloud se pierde en el bosque por culpa de Zack y, pasadas unas largas horas, por la noche, Cloud se cruza con algo que resulta…_

Zack:_ *intrigado* ¿resulta?_

Reno:_ eso, eso! ¿resulta q?_

ChaimaCloud:_ allí os dejo, así sabréis si keréis o no leerlo!^^ jeje… lo siento, soy así _

Cloud:_ CHICA! KIERO SABER Q ES LO Q ENCUENTRO!_

Angeal:_ Y YOO!_

Génesis:_ dinos x lo menos q encuentra!_

ChaimaCloud:_ lo siento, no puedo decirlo, así q si keréis saber… ¡leedlo!^^ ah, y en vez d buscar en "character A-B" Zack/ Cloud, buscad sólo Cloud, no es un yaoi, así q… jeje… ya sabéis^^_

Sephiroth:_ hoy ha sido un día divertido_

Cloud:_ sí, pero me da rábia, kiero saber q es eso q encuentro_

Sephiroth:_ yo lo sé. *Cloud le mira sorprendido y, con sus ojos, le pide silenciosamente q se lo diga y Sephiroth se acerca a su oído y se lo susurra*_

Cloud:_ ¡EN SERIO! ¡WOW! ¿Y luego q?_

Sephiroth:_ no lo sé, sólo he leído el primer capítulo._

ChaimaCloud:_ dejadlo ya! Bueno, el caso es q ya es la hora de irnos! Lo siento! *se oye un __**ohhh**__ de eco* pero trankilos! NOSOTROS SEGUIMOS VIVOS y lo mejor, ¡no pararemos! Bueno, quisiera desearos a todos feliz navidad y feliz año nuevo y, de verdad de corazón, disfrutad de lo q tenéis y estad siempre al lado de los q os kieren xq no siempre van a estar allí, muxa suerte en todo lo q hagáis y sobretodo, gracias x hacerme llegar tan alto, espero q vosotros estéis igual. Os kiero a todos! Besos para todos! *esta vez el talón no se cierra, todos los espectadores suben mientras los estriptisistas salen a escena y todos, desde el escenario (es un milagro q no se esté derrumbando) nos despedimos gritando* __**FELIZ NAVIDAD! OS QUEREMOS MUCHO A TODOS Y A TODAS! DISFRUTAD DE LA VIDA!^^**_


	15. Chapter 15

**Capítulo 15**

Cuando Sephiroth despertó, podía oler a dulce desayuno y se levantó de la cama bajando a toda prisa. Encontrando a Juni cocinando.

-**¡Buenos días!-**dijo éste contento al saber que no era ningún sueño que Juni viviera en su casa...

**-Buenos días Sephiroth, ¿qué tal has dormido?**

**-Genial. Eres muy madrugadora...**

**-Sí, se puede decir que sí. Te estaba preparando el desayuno. **

**-No era necesario que te molestaras mujer**

**-¿No tenías hoy una misión?**

**-Sí, a las doce. ¿Qué hora es?**

**-Las ocho de la mañana.**

**-Perfecto-**dijo Sephiroth estirándose contento-**así podré tomarme un descanso.**

Los dos desayunaron juntos y Sephiroth preguntó:

**-Oye, ¿quieres que te lleve tus cosas cuando vuelva?**

**-No es necesario hombre, estarás cansado después de tu misión. **

**-¡Tranquila! No temas por mí, ¡seré tu héroe hasta la muerte!**

**-Pero si eres el héroe de todo el mundo**

**-Huy, es verdad… jeje…**

**-Eres divertido, ¿lo sabías?-**dijo Juni riéndose

**-Sí claro... me alegra eso.-**dijo Sephiroth pensando: **"****¿Divertido yo? No es que lo sea mucho la verdad…Tampoco es que me lo hayan dicho nunca…"**

**-Mira, mejor lo cogemos juntos cuando no tengas que trabajar, ¿vale?-**dijo Juni con una sonrisa y jugando con la comida de la mesa

**-Como quieras... Veo que estás más animada hoy.**

**-Bueno sí, anoche me animaste mucho con tus palabras.**

**-Me alegra oír eso.**

**-Si te soy sincera, te debo mucho...**

**-Bah, no te preocupes.**

**-Oye, ¿no te molesta que use hoy el baño? Necesito ducharme...**

**-Ah, ehr... esto...-**se sacudió la cabeza al imaginar a la chica en la ducha-**¡Claro que puedes! No debes ni pedírmelo. Todo lo que quieras.**

**-Vaya... gracias...**

Después de unas horas hablando de tonterías, Sephiroth se despidió de Juni y se dirigió a la misión, más contento que una rosa y más feliz que un niño al que le han dado todo lo que siempre ha deseado. Pero lo que no sabía era que ese día pasaría algo que le cambiaría el buen humor…

Génesis fue el primero en despertar y directamente empezó con su plan. Salió del edificio y, con toda la emoción, dio "play" a su plan. Angeal en cambio, estaba tan cansado que despertó llegadas las once de la mañana, al igual que Cloud y Zack. Zack y Cloud se encontraban en una cita a ciegas, ya que Zack invitó a su novio a almorzar. Estaban en un parque tranquilo, sin nadie alrededor, estirados entre la hierba.

-**¿Sabes?-**preguntó Zack-**Me gustaría mucho que siempre estuviéramos juntos así, con silencio, tú y yo solos en el mundo...**

**-Y que lo digas... Se está genial...**

**-Aún recuerdo cuando nos dejamos de hablar... lo pasé fatal...**

**-Ya... sobretodo cuando perdiste la memoria**

**-¡Ah! ¡Pero yo no te olvidé a ti!-**dijo Zack con su típica sonrisa y mirando a su novio

**-Y que lo digas, todavía recuerdo cuando Sephiroth me lo dijo. **

**-Me alegra que hayamos acabado juntos...**

**-No sabes lo mucho que te quiero tío...**

Zack se levantó y acercó al rostro de su rubio, muy cerca de sus labios con su sonrisa, dejando a un Cloud sorprendido y mirándolo a los ojos y, después de un beso en un ojo, Zack dijo:

-**Yo sería INCAPAZ de perderte... ¿lo sabes?**

**-Claro... yo también lo sería...**

**-Te quiero un montón.**

Zack sonrió acariciando el delicado cabello del rubio y, lentamente, le besó en los labios, fundiéndose en el amor que los dos sentían entre ellos.

-**Te amo... mi pequeño chocobo-**dijo Zack con una sonrisa.

-**Y yo a ti... mi gran cachorrillo...**

Así estuvieron toda la mañana cuando Cloud recibió una llamada llegada la tarde, interrumpiendo su bonita cita a ciegas. Cloud miró su teléfono, viendo que era el director Lazard, así que decidió responder:

-**¿Si?**

**-¿Cloud? Hoy necesito que vayas a una misión con Zack y Angeal, ¿podrías avisarles de que vengan a mi despacho?**

**-Claro señor, no se preocupe...**

Y colgó el teléfono con cara amargada, lo que hizo que Zack se diera cuenta de que la cita había acabado y preguntó:

**-¿Pasa algo?**

**-Lazard dice que nos ha asignado una misión juntos y con Angeal incluido, quiere que vayamos a su despacho.**

**-Bueno, no pasa nada, dejaremos la cita para otro día. Yo voy a avisar a Angeal, tú ve tirando hacia el despacho.**

Cloud obedeció mientras Zack, entre carreras, buscó a Angeal y le encontró paseando por los pasillos de Shin-Ra, como buscando algo.

-**¡Angeaaaalll!**

Angeal, al oír el grito de Zack levantó la cabeza, le miró y preguntó:

-**¿Pasa algo cachorrillo?**

**-Lazard dice que tenemos que reunirnos con él en su despacho, nos ha asignado una nueva misión.**

**-****Ah, muy bien. Por cierto, ¿no habéis visto Cloud y tú a Génesis?-**preguntó Angeal

-**Pues no, ¿por?-**respondió Zack mirándolo extrañado

**-No sé, no estaba cuando desperté y todavía no ha llegado.**

**-Bah, déjalo, estará por ahí como siempre dado vueltas para ligarse a alguna fan suya-**dijo Zack quitándole importancia.-**Vamos, tenemos que ir a ver qué misión tenemos...**

Así lo hicieron, se dirigieron al despacho del director, encontrando a Cloud de pie frente a él. Los dos entraron y hicieron el saludo militar, esperando órdenes de su director, y éste último dijo:

-**Bien, necesito que vayáis hasta el alto Junon. Han visto a Hojo por allí.**

**-¿¡HOJO!-**corearon los tres a la vez sorprendidos por la noticia.

**-Sí, he mandado a Sephiroth allí con unos cuantos miles de cadetes de infantería, 3****rd**** y 2****nd**** Class de SOLDIER, pero no consiguen encontrarlo. Necesito que vayáis un par o tres de días y le busquéis y, si le encontráis, capturadle.**

**-¡Si señor!-**corearon los tres a la vez

-**Además, iré con vosotros. El edificio está casi vacío ya que esta misión es primordial, habrá que estar alerta. He mandado a otros SOLDIERS en Modeoheim, Nibelheim, Midgar, Gongaga, Banora, Costa del Sol y Kalm. No podemos permitir que nos ataquen por sorpresa, hay que vigilar todas las ciudades. Estad alerta.**

**-¡Señor! ¡Sí señor!-**corearon los tres poniéndose firmes.

**-Preparad todo lo que necesitéis.**

**-Disculpe director...-**dijo Angeal-**¿Génesis también ha sido asignado a alguna misión?**

**-No, hoy tiene el día libre, ha trabajado mucho últimamente.**

**-Ah, vale...**

Así, los tres volvieron a sus habitaciones y prepararon sus cosas para dirigirse a Junon, pero Angeal tenía un mal presentimiento acerca de su amigo castaño...

Génesis andaba por la ciudad de Midgar, viendo a montones de SOLDIERS en guardia. No es que le importara mucho lo que ocurría pero... tenía que seguir su plan. Buscó a alguna de sus fans y tuvo la suerte de encontrar un grupito entero.

**-¡Génesiiiiiiiiiiiisssss!**

**-Hola chicas-**saludó éste, causando un desmayo entre esas chicas-**Me gustaría pediros un favor...**

Otro desmayo...

-**¡CLARO! ¡LO QUE SEA!**

**-Pues...**

Otro desmayo...

Todas aceptaron sin quejas. Se dirigieron a la antigua casa de Juni y encontraron todas sus cosas fuera, tal y como Génesis se había imaginado. Las locas fans llamaron a sus amigos y les pidieron que vinieran a ayudar a Génesis a coger todas esas cajas hasta Gongaga. Cuando llegaron, Génesis les firmó un autógrafo a cada una de las chicas por su ayuda (algún que otro gay también había jeje…) y se fueron. Génesis se encontraba en la casa de Sephiroth y, con una sonrisa en la cara, llamó a la puerta llegada la una menos cuarto. Parecía que nadie abría, pero él insistió y al fin escuchó a la chica decir:

**-¡Un minuto! ¡Estoy en la ducha!**

"**En la ducha...eh..."** La sonrisa de Génesis se transformó en una cara pervertida pero cambió al escuchar los pasos de la chica.

**-¿Quién es?-**preguntó ésta desde el otro lado de la puerta.

-**Soy yo, Génesis.**

Juni abrió la puerta con lentitud y, al ver ese montón de cajas y a Génesis al lado, se quedó sorprendida.

**-Ahmm... ahora Sephiroth no está... No llegará hasta ésta noche...-**dijo la chica

**-Ah, eso ya lo sé mujer, he venido a hacerte una visita.**

**-¿A mí?**

**-Sí, seguro que estarás sola allí dentro, ¿no te aburrirás?**

**-Gracias pero... ¿de dónde vienen todas esas cajas?**

**-Ah, son tus cosas, las llevé porque imaginé que las necesitarías...**

**-¿Lo has llevado todo tú sólo?-**preguntó Juni desde detrás de la puerta con la toalla cubriéndole todo el cuerpo por salir de la ducha a toda prisa pensado que era Sephiroth.

**-¡Claro que sí!-**mintió Génesis-**Oye, siento haberte molestado mientras te duchabas.**

**-No pasa nada, ¿quieres pasar?**

**-No... Mejor me voy, no quisiera molestarte mucho... después de lo de la ducha...**

**-¡No te preocupes! Entra, yo voy a subir y cambiarme... ¡Ah! ¡La ropa! **

**-Creo que está aquí...**

Génesis le entregó una de las muchas cajas con ropa y ésta salió a cogerla. Al ver a la chica con la toalla y ese escote de alucine, Génesis casi se desangraba...

-**Entra hombre, yo subo y me cambio en un minuto.**

**-No mujer... mejor primero terminas de ducharte y luego te cambias. Yo iré poniendo las cajas en tu cuarto... ¿Dónde está tu cuarto?**

**-En el piso de arriba, al fondo a la izquierda.**

**-Perfecto, gracias...**

**-¡No hombre! ¡Gracias a ti!**

Así, la chica se fue a la ducha para terminar lo empezado y Génesis subió las cajas en el cuarto de ésta. Los dos terminaron al mismo instante y Juni salió de la ducha con la ropa incluida. Llevaba unos pantalones vaqueros muy estrechos color azul muy muy muy oscuro, con unas botas negras, una camisa negra de tira con escote y unos guantes puestos.

-**Siento la tardanza...-**dijo Juni al entrar al salón y encontrarse a Génesis sentado en el sofá con los brazos abiertos recostados en la parte superior del sofá y las piernas cruzadas. Una posición muy tentadora por cierto.

-**No te preocupes. ¿Has desayunado?**

**-Sí, hace unas horas con Sephiroth, ¿tú no?**

**-No... Estuve llevando las cajas.**

**-Oh, espera, ahorita voy y te preparo un buen desayuno como agradecimiento.**

**-No te molestes.**

**-¡Tú te has molestado más que yo! Aunque no era necesario... Sephiroth y yo ya habíamos decidido hacerlo juntos...**

A Génesis le vino un tic al escuchar la palabra _"hacerlo juntos"_[jajajjaja! Soy tan malpensada q hasta yo misma me doy risa XD!]

-**No... No te preocupes-**dijo fingiendo-**No ha sido nada...**

**-Tú espera aquí y yo voy a ver si encuentro algo...**

Después de unos minutos, la chica le dejó en la mesa un buen café con unas tortas y galletitas que ella misma había preparado.

-**Gracias-**dijo Génesis al recibir la comida-**¿Has hecho tú las galletas?**

**-Sí, cuando se fue Sephiroth las preparé. A él le gusta lo que cocino y me he visto capaz de prepararlas para él cuando llegue...**

"**Sephiroth, Sephiroth, Sephiroth... ¿es que sólo piensa en ese tío o qué? Gghhrrr! Vaya tío. Pero ya verás preciosidad, pronto estarás en mis brazos..."**decía la mente de Génesis y mordió la galleta, fue entonces cuando gritó y dijo:

-**¡LE HAS PUESTO PICANTE!**

**-Ah, allí estaba la condenada...-**decía Juni con total tranquilidad-**Lo siento Génesis, es que se me cayó en bote de picante en una galleta y no sabía cuál era... no imaginé que tú serías el desafortunado.**

**-¡AAAAGUUUAAAAA!**-pedía el pobre Génesis con una mano levantada y cayéndose al suelo del dolor y Juni corrió a la nevera a buscar agua bien fría y Génesis se bebió la botella entera, derritiendo el hielo que había por haber sido sacado en el congelador.

**-¡Lo siento mucho!-**decía Juni-**¿Estás bien?**

**-Dime que era la única galleta picante.**

**-Sí, era la única.**

**-Espero que ésta vez no duela...-**dijo Génesis cogiendo otra galleta y mirándola con miedo

-**No hombre no...**

**-¿La pruebas tú antes? No quiero morir siendo tan joven.**

Juni rió ante el comentario se acercó para coger una de esas galletas, pero Génesis le agarró la mano impidiéndoselo y la miró a los ojos diciendo:

**-He dicho que pruebes la mía, no otra.**

**-Ah, esto... vale...**

La pobre chica no entendía a Génesis, pero casi se la cogía de la mano y éste, antes de que lo hiciera, se lo puso a la boca a la pobre chica, dejándola con la sorpresa en la cara.

-**Muérdelo... Ni que fuera a comerte...**

Juni hizo caso, cogió la mano de Génesis con sus dos manos y mordió un trocito de la galleta.

-**¿Y bien?-**preguntó Génesis

-**No vas a morir, está bien.**

Así, Génesis se terminó la galleta de un bocado y dijo con los ojos muy abiertos:

**-¡Está deliciosa! Cocinas muy bien, ¿lo sabías?**

**-Sephiroth me dijo exactamente lo mismo cuando anoche le preparé la cena-**respondió Juni riéndose-**Oye, ¿y cómo están Cloud, Zack, Reno y Angeal?**

**-Bien supongo, les he dejado dormidos. Seguramente Lazard les habrá mandado una misión.**

**-¿A los cuatro?**

**-Sí, anoche fui a visitarle y vi un montón de documentos, seguramente eran de las misiones. Habrá muchos SOLDIERS trabajando hoy.**

**-¿Y tú no vas a trabajar hoy?**

**-¿Yo? Hoy me han dado el día libre, llevo mucho trabajando duro.**

**-¡Entonces seguro que Lazard estará orgulloso de ti!**

**-Pues...sí, lo está.-**mintió Génesis (más que nada para impresionarla)

**-Me alegra conocer a alguien tan trabajador.**

**-Bah, no es para tanto. Si necesitas algo, no dudes en decírmelo, ¿vale? ¿Me das tu número?**

**-Lo siento, no tengo móvil...**

"**Mierda. Tendré que pensar en otra cosa..."**pensó Génesis

-**Bueno, no pasa nada, tú le pides el teléfono a Sephiroth y me llamas, ¿vale? Aquí te apuntaré mi número.**

**-Gracias... **

Pasados unos largos minutos, cuando los dos mantenían una conversación...

-**Oye, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?-**preguntó Juni

-**Claro preciosa, lo que quieras...**

**-¿No me tienes miedo?**

**-¿A ti? ¿Por qué?**

**-Bueno... después de saber lo del Riuujino y todo eso pues...**

**-Vamos mujer, no te agobies con eso. Tú eres tú, no esa bestia que tienes dentro de ti. Eres preciosa y si pudiera, te...-**se calló pensando **"****Shhh, calla Génesis, no estropees el momento"**

**-¿Me?-**preguntó Juni sin entender bien.

**-Pues... ¡Te concedería una cita!**

**-¿Una cita? Vamos hombre, ¡no seas tonto!**

**-Vamos mujer, dame cuartelillo...**

**-Bueno... si tanto quieres una cita…-**se quedó pensativa-**¿te vienes conmigo de compras? Necesito comprar cosas para la cocina, la nevera está bien vacía y no quiero dejar a Sephiroth sin cena esta noche.**

**-¡Claro! Así te llevo las bolsas.**

**-No hombre, no te molestes tanto...**

**-Vamos chica... y así veré si puedo comprarte algo.**

**-No hombre, no te preocupes... Lo primero que hay que comprar es el picante que se me cayó antes... Espera, voy a la cocina a ver lo que falta. Ah, y tendré que lavarle la ropa a Sephiroth...**

**-¿Todo eso te ha pedido Sephiroth?-**preguntó Génesis pensando que Sephiroth era un sinvergüenza.

-**No, claro que no, yo quiero agradecerle que me haya dado una habitación en la que vivir... eso es todo. ¿No pensarías que Sephiroth sería un sinvergüenza o algo parecido?**

**-¿Yo? ¡Claro que no!-**mintió Génesis-**Es que... es que me ha sorprendido ver que hacías todo eso por petición suya...**

**-No hombre, bueno, si me lo pidiera lo haría...**

Sin nada más, Juni y Génesis fueron a la cocina de Sephiroth y comprobaron todo lo que faltaba. Luego, subieron al cuarto de éste, entonces fue cuando Génesis tuvo ganas de ver su reacción pensando **"Jeje… estás perdido Sephy… Con lo desordenado que eres seguro que ella se quedará tan sorprendida que no querrá mirarte a la cara y entonces yo voy a… jejeje… la cosa no puede irme mejor…"** y Juni, al ver lo bien ordenado que estaba, dijo:

**-¡Vaya! ¡Sephiroth es muy ordenado! Al final no será necesario que le limpie el cuarto...**

**-¿¡QUÉ!**

Génesis, en cambio, estaba con la boca abierta. ¿Cómo era posible que, conociendo a Sephiroth, su cuarto estuviera deslumbrando de esa manera?

**-Bueno, creo que ya podemos irnos-**dijo Juni-**¿Génesis? ¿Pasa algo?**

**-No...Nada... Vámonos de una vez...**

"**¿Cuándo ha dejado Sephiroth la habitación tan limpia? ¿Desde cuándo la tiene así? Y no solo su cuarto, toda su casa está brillando... Seguro que lo hizo para impresionarla... ¡NO ME GANARÁS SEPHY! ¡CLARO QUE NO!" **Pensaba Génesis de camino al supermercado.

-**Es extraño, ¿no crees?-**preguntó Juni.

-**¿El qué?-**preguntó Génesis despertando de sus pensamientos.

**-Mira, hoy está todo lleno de SOLDIERS. ¿Habrá pasado algo?**

**-Ya te dije que estaría lleno, Lazard anoche estaba ocupadísimo.**

**-Ya pero… ¿No es raro? **

**-¿El qué?**

**-Si mandan SOLDIERS no mandan tantos en Midgar…-**se quedó unos instantes en silencio-**Tengo un mal presentimiento, ¿crees que habrá pasado algo grave?-**y pensó **"****¿Y si le ha pasado algo a Sephiroth?"**

**-Voy a preguntárselo, ven conmigo.**

Juni asintió y los dos se acercaron a uno de los SOLDIERS de infantería y cuando les preguntó, éste respondió:

**-Estamos de guardia señor... El director Lazard ha ordenado una vigilancia máxima en todas las ciudades.**

**-¿Y eso?-**preguntó Génesis extrañado.

-**Han visto al señor Hojo en Junon, han mandando al héroe Sephiroth y acaban de mandar al señor Angeal con el señor Zack, un Turk y un SOLDIER raso.**

**-¿Hojo ha sido visto?**

**-Si señor, si ve algo sospechoso, hágamelo saber por favor.**

**-No te preocupes, lo haré.**

Juni y Génesis siguieron su camino con la sorpresa en sus cuerpos. ¿Qué hacía Hojo en Junon? Y lo más importante, ¿por qué se había dejado ver precisamente ahora?

Se encontraban Angeal, Zack y Cloud en un helicóptero y el pobre Cloud estaba aguantando sus ganas de echar fuera lo que llevaba dentro.

-**Sabía que era mala idea haber desayunado sabiendo que subiría aquí-**dijo Cloud con la cara verde

-**¡Siempre lo mismo!-**se quejó el piloto-**¡No falta ni una sola vez! ¿Cómo puede alguien marearse en un simple helicóptero?**

**-Mejor cállate antes de que te parta la cara con mi Buster Sword- **amenazó Zack y el piloto se quedó callado tragándose la saliva sonoramente-**¿Crees que puedes aguantar media hora más?**

Cloud negó con la cabeza, se levantó y vomitó cerca del piloto.

-**¡Puaj! Por lo menos habrás echado hasta el desayuno de ayer...-**dijo Angeal

-**¿Te sientes mejor?-**dijo Zack animándole.

-**No lo estaré hasta que bajemos de aquí...-**dijo el pobre Cloud, vomitando de nuevo.

Después de unas horas, bajaron al fin del helicóptero y Zack esperó a que Cloud se recuperara del mareo.

**-Lo siento Zack, siempre que monto en coches o helicópteros me pasa lo mismo... no tengo remedio.**

**-Oh vamos, no pasa nada, no es culpa tuya...**

**-¡Chicos!-**escucharon la voz conocida

-**¡Sephiroth!-**dijo Zack animado

**-¿Qué le pasa?**

**-Ha subido en un helicóptero y se ha mareado... ¿Cómo está Juni?**

**-En casa, voy a llamarla, a ver lo que estará haciendo...**

**-WOOOWWW-**dijo Zack provocativo- **parece que Sephiroth quiere echarse novia...**

**-¡Oye cállate!**-gritó Sephiroth sonrojado-**Es sólo que... tengo que asegurarme de que está bien, ¿vale?**

**-Oh vamos tío, ¡todos sabemos que te mola! No lo niegues...**

**-Déjame en paz...**

Así, cogió su teléfono y llamó al fijo de su casa varias veces, pero nadie contestó.

-**No contesta, ¿le habrá pasado algo?-**preguntó Sephiroth mirando el teléfono preocupado.

**-Habrá ido a dar una vuelta-**dijo Angeal.

**-Por cierto, ¿y Génesis?**

**-No lo sé, no le vi ésta mañana, ya no estaba cuando desperté.**

**-¿No tiene misión?**

**-No-**respondió Zack-**Lazard le dio el día libre.**

**-Sólo espero que Juni y Génesis no se encuentren...-**dijo Angeal pensando en la apuesta

-**Y que lo digas-**le dio la razón Sephiroth pensando en que podría ser lo peor para la chica

-**Bueno, de todos modos, tenemos una misión.-**dijo Zack-**¡Vamos a la acción!**

Así, los cuatro estuvieron inspeccionando todo el alto y el bajo Junon sin poder encontrar nada de nada, cuando pasadas pocas horas, Sephiroth recibió una llamada sorpresa y el mal presentimiento de Angeal se hizo realidad...

-**Oye, ¿no has cogido muy poca cosa?-**preguntó Génesis viendo un carrito casi vacío

-**Lo siento, es que no tengo mucho dinero justamente,-**dijo Juni- **mi jefe no me ha pagado el mes y me he quedado corta... La verdad, no sé qué haré sólo con eso...**

**-Vamos mujer, ¡yo te lo pago!**

**-Pero... eso sería mucho pedir...**

**-Vamos... ya que me has concedido una cita, te lo devolveré pagándote lo que necesites.**

Así, Juni, llenó el carrito de todo tipo de comida y preparativos distintos y pagó la mitad mientras que la otra mitad, la pagó Génesis.

-**Muchas gracias, de verdad-**dijo Juni con algunas bolsas en la mano.

-**Nada mujer... Ya te lo dije, si necesitas algo sólo dímelo y verás como te ayudaré...**

**-Lo tendré en cuenta. Bueno, será mejor volver a casa. ¿Quieres quedarte a almorzar?**

**-¡Me encantaría!**

Así, los dos regresaron a la casa de Sephiroth y Juni preparó la comida junto con Génesis.

-**Vaya, cocinas de una forma muy... profesional-**dijo Génesis al ver la velocidad de Juni.

-**Sí, llevo cocinando para mí desde los nueve años.**

**-¿A caso no te preparaban la comida?**

**-No había nadie que me la quisiera preparar, así que tuve que espabilarme y cocinar por mí misma.**

**-Vaya, pasaste por una mala infancia por lo visto.**

**-No sabes lo que he perdido a lo largo de mi vida... **

Después de que la comida estuviera lista, Génesis tuvo la poca vergüenza de coger su baso de refresco y "derramarlo sin querer" en la cara de Juni y ésta gritó de lo frío que estaba...

**-¡Lo siento! ¡No era mi intención!-**mintió Génesis con descaro-**Espera que te lo limpie**

Génesis cogió una servilleta pero Juni se la arrebató de las manos de mal humor y dijo:

-**Gracias, puedo hacerlo sola.**

**-No te pongas así mujer... no era mi intención.**

**-Lo siento... es que no llevo muy buen día...**

**-Vamos, a cambio yo lavaré los platos.**

**-No te molestes. Voy a cambiarme.**

Así lo hizo la chica, subió a ponerse una ropa parecida a la que llevaba y, al bajar, vio que el teléfono de Sephiroth tenía un mensaje de voz.

**-Génesis, ¿puedes venir un minuto?**

**-¡VOY VOLANDO!-**respondió éste saltando de la silla y pensando que iría a recibir al fin lo que él buscaba, pero se decepcionó al ver lo que la chica quería.

-**¿Puedes ayudarme a escuchar el mensaje? No sé cómo van estas cosas...**

**-Oh...Claro... Mira, sólo pulsas éste botón rojo y listo.**

Se escuchó una voz femenina decir **"****a las cinco y treinta seis de la tarde",** el **"****piiiiip"** y una voz conocida empezó a hablar.

"_**Juni, soy yo, Sephiroth ¿dónde estás? No paro de llamarte pero no me respondes, ¿pasa algo? Estoy preocupado por ti... Si escuchas el mensaje, por favor, llámame... Espero que tengas un buen día... Hasta luego"**_

**-¡Oh! Habrá llamado cuando estábamos de compras, voy a llamarle-**dijo Juni emocionada.

-**¿Por qué no lo haces después de comer?**

**-Me ha dicho que le llamara cuando escuchara el mensaje, y está preocupado por mí. No quiero que esté asustado por mí y le pase algo en la misión.**

**-Vale, llámale...**

Así, Génesis pulsó el número de Sephiroth y contestaron de forma veloz.

_**-¿Juni? ¿Eres tú?-**_preguntó Sephiroth desde el otro lado del teléfono

_**-Sí, siento no haber contestado antes, andaba de compras con Génesis...**_

_**-¿Génesis?**_

_**-Sí, vino a hacerme una visita y ahora estábamos a punto de comer juntos.**_

_**-Oh...bueno...vale... Yo en cambio me he encontrado con Zack, Cloud, Reno y Angeal, nos ha tocado el mismo sitio...**_

_**-¿Estáis buscando a Hojo?**_

_**-¿Cómo lo sabes?**_

_**-Pues, cuando me fui de compras, vimos a montones de SOLDIERS y cuando preguntamos a uno nos dijo lo que ocurría.**_

_**-Sí, le estamos buscando, pero no hay rastro de él...Creo que llegaré bastante tarde hoy... lo siento mucho...**_

_**-Tranquilo, son cosas de tu trabajo, ¿no?**_

_**-Sí pero...**_

Génesis, sin previo aviso, puso el altavoz para escucharles a los dos...

**-**_**Vamos hombre, yo te estaré esperando...-**__dijo Juni_

_-__**Gracias...**_

_**-**_**¡Génesis! ¡Quítale el altavoz!-**gritó Juni sonrojada

**-Si hombre, yo también quiero hablar...-**dijo Génesis con descaro

**-¡Pues pídemelo y ya está!**

**-No mujer, además, **_**TENEMOS QUE CENAR JUNTOS**_**.-**dijo la última frase de tal manera que lo pudiera escuchar Sephiroth claramente.

**-Ya pero...**

-_**¿Qué haces tú en MI casa?-**__se quejó Sephiroth desde el otro lado del teléfono con dos venas en la frente._

_-__**Oh, vine a hacerle compañía a Juni-**__respondió Génesis con una voz provocativa__**-¿No pensarías que la dejaría SOLA?**_

_**-Sí ya...**_

_**-Ah, ¿sabías que hoy hemos tenido una CITA?-**__dijo Génesis orgulloso cosa que a Sephiroth le hizo poner de los nervios._

_-__**¡Génesis!-**__gritó Juni con sonrojo_

_**-Vamos mujer, si nos lo pasamos bien... ¿a que sí?**_

_**-Sólo nos fuimos de compras... no sé de qué hablas...**_

_**-Génesis,-**__dijo Sephiroth-__**ve rezando para cuando vuelva...**_

_**-Oh tranquilo tío, todavía no he hecho nada... DE MOMENTO**_

_**-¡Como te atrevas te mato!**_

_**-Sí, sí... Lo que tú digas**_

_**-Bueno, me tengo que ir... Juni... cuídate.**_

_**-Tú también-**__dijo Juni con decepción al no haber podido hablar mucho con él-__**Hasta luego...**_

_**-Te veré en casa...**_

_**-Tío, se te caerá la baba-**__comentó Génesis y el teléfono quedó colgado._

Juni no dijo nada mientras comían juntos, estaba enfadada y Génesis no se dejaría caer tan fácilmente. Después de comer, Génesis lavó los platos mientras Juni ponía sus cosas en orden en su cuarto.

"**Que vaya rezando dice" **pensaba Génesis "**Sí claro, eso después de tenerla en mi cama y hacer lo que tengo que hacer... Pero teniendo a Sephiroth en medio va a ser complicado... ¿Qué puedo hacer para que ella deje de pensar en Sephiroth?... Un momento... Si se... tal vez..."**Y volvió a hacer una de sus sonrisas pervertidas con otro plan en mente. Cuando terminó, subió hasta el cuarto de Juni, viendo que seguía trabajando. Llamó y entró diciendo:

**-¿Quieres que te eche una mano?**

La chica se giró y se lo agradeció. Estuvieron el resto de la tarde ordenando todo el cuarto, hasta que llegó el atardecer.

**-¡Estoy agotado!-**dijo Génesis dejándose caer al suelo y la chica se sentó en la cama también cansada.

-**Tengo que prepararle la cena a Sephiroth.-**dijo la chica.

**-Oh vamos, ¿no vas a descansar? Si Sephy te dijo que llegaría tarde...**

**-Da igual, no quiero que Sephiroth esté sin cena cuando llegue...**

Y se levantó mientas la noche llegó. Génesis aprovechó ese momento para empujarla en la cama y ponerse él encima con una sonrisa diciendo:

**-Vamos, no pasará nada si descansas diez minutitos, ¿verdad?**

**-Ah... cla-claro-**dijo la chica con sonrojo al tener al castaño justo encima-**¿Podrías apartarte?**

**-¿Ahora? Quiero asegurarme de que no te levantas...-**y se pegó más a ella.

Juni, por su parte, intentaba deshacerse de las manos que le agarraban las suyas para empujar a Génesis, cosa que le fue imposible.

-**Génesis... suéltame...**

**-No lo entiendo, ¿por qué justamente él?-**preguntó Génesis-**Me tienes a mí... ¿no?**

Y así, se fue acercando al rostro de la chica lentamente...

Sephiroth colgó el teléfono con mala gana y Cloud preguntó:

**-¿Pasa algo?**

**-No...-**respondió Sephiroth con toda la mala leche del mundo.

**-¿Estás seguro?**

**-A ver si adivino...-**dijo Angeal- **Génesis está con Juni...**

Sephiroth no pudo contener la rabia al recordar lo provocativo que se había puesto el nombrado y pateó un edificio antiguo con toda su rabia, haciéndolo trizas y asustando a los cuatro chicos...

-**Vale, algo ha hecho Génesis.-**dijo Zack con una gota estilo anime

-**Será mejor dejarle un rato sólo...-**dijo Reno de la misma manera- **por el bien de nuestras vidas...**

**-Y que lo digas-**dijo Zack y se llevó a Cloud corriendo. Siguieron buscando a Hojo sin descanso y no encontraron nada. Sephiroth regresó temprano a su casa después de habérselo pedido al director Lazard y éste, al ver el mal humor de Sephiroth y para salvar su vida, aceptó. Zack, Cloud y Angeal fueron a un hotel del alto Junon y, mientras Angeal tenía una habitación para él solito, Cloud y Zack estuvieron en otra con una camita de matrimonio.

**-Me pregunto qué habrá hecho Génesis para dejar a Sephiroth de esa manera...-**dijo Cloud intentando adivinar lo ocurrido, pero sin lograrlo.

-**Lo mismo pregunto yo, está incluso más cabreado que cuando le grabamos en la noria cuando casi se besaban... Debe de ser algo grabe.**

**-Prefiero no imaginarlo...-**dijo Cloud imaginando a Génesis agarrando a la chica y haciendo cositas malas...

**-Ya lo has hecho-**dijo Zack riéndose.

-**¡Cállate!-**dijo Cloud sonrojado

-**¿Lo ves?-**y se rió.

-**Pero se supone que ella está enamorada de Sephiroth, ¿no?-**dijo Cloud- **Si le quiere, no hará nada con Génesis, ¿verdad?**

**-Supongo, pero Génesis no es moco de pavo que digamos, él no para hasta que consigue lo que quiere.**

**-Pobre chica, acabará mal...-**dijo Cloud pensativo.

**-Bueno, sea como sea, yo no pienso perderme el primer beso con Sephiroth.-**dijo Zack emocionado con brillo en sus ojos.

**-Eres muy insistente cuando quieres, ¿lo sabías?-**dijo Cloud (celoso)

-**Bueno, pero más cuando se trata de ti.**

Poco a poco, los dos se besaron, tumbándose en la cama entre caricias y jadeos, hasta que Angeal les interrumpió llamando a la puerta y gritando:

**-¡Salid deprisa! ¡Es Hojo! ¡Y es grave! ¡Dicen que quiere secuestrar a alguien!**

Los dos chicos se levantaron y cogieron sus armas de forma veloz, saliendo de sus cuartos y Cloud preguntó:

**-¿Dónde le han visto?**

Angeal miró a los chicos unos instantes y respondió:

**-En Gongaga...**

Los chicos se quedaron sin palabras, ¿a caso la persona que quería secuestrar era...?

Corrieron y, sorprendentemente, encontraron una pista de Hojo, su chaqueta blanca.

-**Parece que no la va a necesitar...-**dijo Zack.

-**¿Cómo es que ha dejado esto aquí?-**preguntó Cloud sin entender nada

**-Tengo dos teorías-**dijo Angeal- **Una, que se ha comprado una nueva y por eso la a tirado y dos; nos está dando pistas falsas.**

**-¿Pistas falsas?-**preguntó Zack

**-Fijaos-**y señaló el lugar al que encontraron la prenda-**Han dicho que se dirige a Gongaga, ¿no?-**los tres chicos asintieron- **Pero donde hemos acabamos de encontrar esto iba de camino a Banora.**

**-En resumen-**dijo Cloud- **que quiere que vayamos a otro lugar mientras él hace su trabajo.**

**-Exacto, pero no parece estar solo...**

**-¿Cómo que no parece estar solo?-**preguntó Cloud y Angeal se agachó a coger una cosa del bolsillo de la chaqueta y la mostró a los dos chicos.

**-¡Es imposible!-**dijo Zack al darse cuenta-**¿Qué hace eso allí?**

**-Debemos darnos prisa-**dijo Angeal-**antes de que sea demasiado tarde... Yo llamaré a Lazard, vosotros id adelantando y llamadme cuando tengáis la más mínima noticia, ¿entendido?**

**-¡Sí!-**corearon Zack y Cloud y siguieron su camino deseando no llegar demasiado tarde... Si eso que encontraron en el bolsillo era de la persona que creían, la cosa cada vez iba peor…

Sephiroth iba de regreso a casa cuando faltaban un par de horas para el amanecer y cogió el tren. Estaba enfadado, ¿cómo se atrevía ese idiota a entrar en su casa? Luego, recordó los objetos de Juni y se fue a por la antigua casa pero, para su sorpresa, no encontró nada. ¿A caso lo habrían robado? Siguió su camino y compró un teléfono nuevo pensando en la chica. Así los dos podrían mantenerse en contacto aunque ella no estuviera en casa, era lo mejor, ¿no? No había color rosa y él no tenía ni idea de qué color le gustaba, así que lo compró de color negro, ya que era también su color favorito. La noche llegó y, al mismo tiempo, Sephiroth llegó a su casa. Cerró la puerta y se extrañó al no escuchar a la chica en su casa. ¿A caso habría tenido otra cita con Génesis? Se dirigió a la cocina pensando que Juni le habría preparado algo para comer, pero estaba equivocado. ¿Qué le había pasado? Subió a su cuarto con pocas ganas cuando, al pasar justo al lado de la puerta de la chica, la escuchó diciendo:

**-¡No lo hagas! ¿Es que te has emborrachado o qué?**

**-Vamos, ¿por qué no?...-**era la voz de Génesis...

Sephiroth dio una patada a la puerta, viendo que Génesis agarraba a Juni y estaba encima de ella. Fue entonces cuando perdió los nervios y se dirigió a Génesis para matarle allí mismo pero, para su sorpresa, Juni le propinó una buena patada en la entrepierna y el otro acabó soltando a la chica, tocándose lo de "_ahí abajo"_ conteniendo el dolor. Luego, le dio un buen puñetazo en la cara y Génesis chocó contra la pared, casi rompiéndola y con la marca del puño en la cara.

**-Oh, ¡lo siento Génesis! No lo hice a propósito...-**dijo Juni y giró la cabeza viendo a Sephiroth sorprendido-**¡Hola Sephiroth!**

A Génesis le vino un tic al escuchar el nombre y, asustado, se giró hacia su amigo viendo los ojos de la muerte en ellos.

**-Ehrr... ¡Hola Sephy! Esto... Yo ya me tengo que ir...**

**-¿Te vas a ir ya?-**dijo Sephiroth con voz de "espera que me falta matarte"

**-Es que... ¡Juni ayúdame!**

**-¿Por qué? Que yo sepa no has hecho nada malo... ¿no?-**dijo Juni con cara rara

**-¡Pues Sephiroth se cree que sí!**

Sephiroth miró a Juni sorprendido con una pregunta en la mente ¿Cómo que no habían hecho nada? ¡Si Génesis iba a violarla!

**-Tú vete tranquilo-**dijo Juni con una sonrisa-**ya hablaré con Sephiroth.**

**-¡Gracias Juni! ¡Te quiero! Si mañana tengo el día libre volveré a venir.**

**-Claro, ¡pero ten más cuidado con las galletas picantes!**

**-Sí, antes haré que tú te comas una...**

Y Génesis y Juni se rieron mientras Sephiroth les miraba a los dos sin saber qué decir. ¿Que volvería a venir si tenía el día libre? ¿Pero ese qué se creía? ¿Es que Juni y Génesis se habían hecho novios? ¿Qué era lo que realmente ocurría? Juni y Sephiroth acompañaron a Génesis hasta la puerta se despidieron de él. Cuando Sephiroth cerró la puerta, se cruzó de brazos y miró a Juni y ésta, viendo la triste cara de Sephiroth preguntó:

**-¿Pasa algo?**

**-¿Sois novios Génesis y tú?**

**-¿¡Qué! ¡Claro que no hombre!**

**-Entonces... ¿por qué no me dejaste darle lo suyo viendo que te iba a besar?**

**-¿A besarme a mí? ¿Cuándo?**

**-¿Cómo que "cuándo"? ¡Cuando le diste la patada en la entrepierna y el puñetazo!**

**-¡Ah eso!-**y la chica se puso a reír, incluso lloraba de la risa y Sephiroth no entendía nada de nada.

-**¿Por qué te ríes?**

**-Es que lo que realmente ha pasado ha sido...**

_***Flashback***_

_**-¡Estoy agotado!-**__dijo Génesis dejándose caer al suelo y la chica se sentó en la cama también cansada después de haber terminado de ordenarlo todo._

_-__**Tengo que prepararle la cena a Sephiroth.-**__dijo la chica._

_**-Oh vamos, ¿no vas a descansar? Si Sephy te dijo que llegaría tarde...**_

_**-Da igual, no quiero que Sephiroth esté sin cena cuando llegue...**_

_Y se levantó mientas la noche llegó. Génesis aprovechó ese momento para empujarla en la cama y ponerse él encima con una sonrisa diciendo:_

_**-Vamos, no pasará nada si descansas diez minutitos, ¿verdad?**_

_**-Ah... cla-claro-**__dijo la chica con sonrojo al tener al castaño justo encima-__**¿Podrías apartarte?**_

_**-¿Ahora? Quiero asegurarme de que no te levantas...-**__y se pegó más a ella._

_Juni, por su parte, intentaba deshacerse de las manos que le agarraban las suyas para empujar a Génesis, cosa que le fue imposible._

_-__**Génesis... suéltame...**_

_**-No lo entiendo, ¿por qué justamente él?-**__preguntó Génesis-__**Me tienes a mí... ¿no?**_

_Y así, se fue acercando al rostro de la chica lentamente mientras la chica cerraba los ojos asustada. Podía notar sus labios cerca y estaba asustada, no quería, ella no quería… Cerró los ojos con más fuerza, con el corazón acelerado y con temor en su interior._

_**-No te asustes...-**__dijo Génesis muy cerca, en el oído de Juni de forma sensual y provocativa, haciendo que ésta se quedara como una estatua por los nervios cuando cambió su tono de repente-__**¡Si sólo quería probar esta galletita que tienes en la cama!**_

_**-¿Eh?-**__dijo la chica sorprendida y miró encima de ella viendo un trozo de galleta que ella había dejado allí por querer tirarla al estar caducada desde hacía más de un mes y que estaba en una de las cajas_**-**_**¡No lo hagas! ¿Es que te has emborrachado o qué?**_

_**-Vamos, ¿por qué no?...-**__dijo Génesis decepcionado_

_Juni escuchó en ese mismo instante una patada a la puerta y se asustó. ¿Un ladrón? Entonces, notó cómo Génesis le rozaba "sin querer" uno de sus pechos y Juni, de forma indirecta, le propinó una buena patada en la entrepierna y el otro acabó soltando a la chica, tocándose lo de __**"ahí abajo" **__conteniendo el dolor. Luego, le dio un buen puñetazo en la cara y Génesis chocó contra la pared, casi rompiéndola y con la marca del puño en la cara, fue entonces cuando Juni se dio cuenta de lo hecho. _

_**-Oh, ¡lo siento Génesis! No lo hice a propósito...-**__dijo Juni y giró la cabeza viendo a Sephiroth sorprendido-__**¡Hola Sephiroth!**_

_***Fin del Flashback***_

**-¿Sólo se iba a comer una galleta caducada?-**preguntó Sephiroth sorprendido y aliviado- **¿Y lo de tocarte el pecho?**

**-Eso lo hizo sin querer, creo que también escuchó cuando pateaste la puerta y se asustó.**

**-¿Y por qué le golpeaste de esa manera?**

**-Bueno... es que no soporto que nadie me las toque, nada de mis partes íntimas, ya que muchos pervertidos lo han intentado pero claro, antes no pero ahora me he acostumbrado a dejar K.O. a un pervertido y, cuando alguien llega a tocarme algo, por muy poquito que sea, acaba como Génesis y a veces incluso en el hospital y tienen que ponerles puntos...**

"**Vaya chica" **pensó Sephiroth **"****No me gustaría nada haber estado en el lugar de Génesis..."** y imaginó el dolor de la entrepierna... Daba gracias a que no era un pervertido pero... lo de enamorarse de una chica tan... ¿cómo decirlo con delicadeza? ¿Bestia o bruta? **"****Mejor no digo eso en voz alta o los siguientes huevos que pateará Juni serán los míos... no quiero quedarme sin hijos ni sin pelotas"**

**-Oh, con todo esto de Génesis no pude hacerte la cena-**recordó Juni decepcionada-**¡lo siento mucho!**

**-No te preocupes, así cocinamos juntos y veo cómo haces tu deliciosa comida...**

**-¡No digas eso hombre que me sonrojas!**

**-Quiero verte roja-**dijo Sephiroth con una sonrisa y ésta, sin quererlo, se sonrojó preguntando:

-**¿Y eso?**

**-¡Era broma! Y te has puesto roja.**

**-¿Qué? ¡Eso no es verdad!-**y se sonrojó más

**-¡Mírate!**

**-Venga, cocinemos de una vez.**

Y así lo hicieron, Sephiroth se sorprendía por la destreza de Juni y ésta contaba todo lo que habían pasado Génesis y ésta ese día.

**-Así que él te pidió una cita y, como yo tenía la cocina vacía, aprovechaste para que te acompañara...**

**-¡Exacto!-**dijo Juni-**y como tenía muy poco dinero, me ayudó a pagarlo todo.**

**-Chica, por un momento creí que erais novios y que era vuestra primera cita...**

**-¡No hombre! **

**-¿Y lo de la galleta picante?**

**-¡Eso fue divertidísimo!-**dijo Juni riéndose al recordarlo-**Te estaba preparando unas galletas para ti y, sin querer, derramé el bote de picante en una de las galletas que se confundió entre las demás y temía que fueras a comértela y te fuera a pasar a ti y mira por donde, la primera galleta que se come Génesis era la que buscaba... Como no había desayunado pues le preparé el desayuno y le tocó esa mismita**

Sephiroth, sólo de imaginarse a Génesis suplicando para que le dieran agua, no dejaba de reírse.

-**Si hubiera estado allí, creo que me reiría más...-**dijo Sephiroth secándose las lágrimas de la risa.

-**¿Y a ti cómo te fue?-**dijo Juni preparando la mesa con el banquete

-**Bueno, no pudimos encontrar a Hojo, es como si se lo hubiera tragado la tierra... Como te dije en el teléfono me encontré con Zack, Cloud, Reno y Angeal y le estuvimos buscando nosotros cuatro, pero no hubo rastro y, como no quería que estuvieras sola, le pedí permiso a Lazard para salir antes y me lo concedió.**

**-¿No habéis encontrado ninguna pista?**

**-Nada de nada... Ah, se me olvidaba, fui a por tus cosas pero no estaban...**

**-Génesis se las llevó todas él solito, me sorprendió mucho la verdad... Eran por lo menos unas cincuenta cajas...**

"**¿Cincuenta cajas? ¿Él solo?" **Pensó Sephiroth "**No, lo que ha hecho ese pedazo de &%# fue ir a por sus fans y pedirles ayuda... estoy seguro"**

**-Bueno-**dijo Sephiroth-**en cualquier caso, te he comprado algo.**

**-¿Cómo? ¿De verdad? ¡Vaya sorpresa!**

Y se sacó el nuevo móvil de su bolsillo, se lo entregó y dijo:

**-Como eres una chica seguro que te gustará el rosa, pero no quedaban y te compré el negro.**

**-Tuviste suerte en no comprarme rosa**

**-¿Por qué?**

**-Odio el color rosa...**

**-Vaya... pues ha sido suerte que no quedaran...**

**-Sí... Y que lo digas...-**miró el teléfono con una sonrisa-**¡gracias Sephiroth!**

**-Mira, ya me he apuntado tu nuevo número en mi móvil para que no pase lo mismo que hoy cuando estabas comprando...**

**-¡Vale! ¡Muchas gracias!**

Y abrazó a Sephiroth indirectamente, sin darse cuenta de lo que hacía. Sephiroth, por su parte estaba tan sorprendido que no sabía qué hacer, pero correspondió al abrazo, acariciando el sedoso cabello de la muchacha. **"Se siente bien teniéndola en mis brazos…"** pensó Sephiroth aprovechando ese momento. Después de que Juni se diera cuenta, se separó sonrojada y los dos comieron con tranquilidad. Después de comer, Sephiroth se fue a duchar mientras Juni lavaba los platos y la ropa... Cuando Sephiroth terminó de ducharse, salió y se cambió bajando animado por las escaleras, no justamente porque Juni no fuera la novia de Génesis, sino por los golpes que Génesis recibió por su parte por ser tan pervertido. Encontró a la chica sentada en el sofá con un papel en sus manos y parecía ser viejo, pero lo leía...

**-¿Qué estás leyendo?-**preguntó Sephiroth justo detrás de la muchacha y ésta dio un salto del susto

-**¡Me has asustado!**

**-Lo siento... ¿Qué es eso?**

**-Ah...-**y se escondió el papel en sus espaldas-**nada en particular...**

**-¿Es de algún novio tuyo?**

**-No, era de Kotae, mi hermano...**

**-¿Eh? ¿Y qué es?**

**-Una carta.**

**-¿Puedo verla?**

Juni, algo nerviosa y sonrojada, asintió y le entregó el papel a Sephiroth y éste lo leyó en voz alta:

"_**Querida hermanita.**_

_**Tal vez ahora no esté por algo que habrá ocurrido. Sabía que iba a ocurrir, por eso te estoy escribiendo esto. Estoy dispuesto a contarte toda la verdad. Sabes que yo fui adoptado pero... ¿sabes lo que realmente pasó? Unos humanos los mataron mientras yo estaba estudiando para un examen y cuando llegué a casa, les encontré muertos. Prefiero no contar detalles... Bueno, el caso es que yo tenía una hermana pequeña, como tú y... bueno... resulta que murió cuando apenas cumplió una semana de nacida, no tuve la oportunidad de verla crecer ni en un año, ni en medio, ni siquiera en un mes. Aún recuerdo cuando mis padres la llevaron en casa... La cogí en brazos y ella me agarró el dedo y se rió. Veía sus pequeñitas alitas de demonio y yo pensé que era la hermana más bonita del mundo, lástima de lo que ocurrió... Pero, ¿sabes cómo se llamaba? ¡Igual que tú! Juni. ¿Sabes por qué Saori y Abigor te pusieron el mismo nombre que ella? Porque lo vieron en mi cara. Cuando te cogí en brazos después de que tú salieras de dentro de Saori, tú me agarraste el dedo y te reíste y luego... sacaste tus alitas de demonio... Era exactamente lo mismo que lo que hizo mi hermanita y pensé que como tú, no habría nadie. Bueno, el caso es que te quiero Juni, eres la mejor hermana del mundo y no dejaré que nunca nadie te haga daño, ¿me entiendes? Si es necesario, arriesgaré mi propia vida y haré un pacto con el peor de los malos para protegerte, destrozaré a mil aldeas para protegerte, mataré más de un millar de humanos y demonios para protegerte... Juni, sé que verás los humanos como malos por odiarnos pero, no todos son como piensas aunque hubieran matado a mi familia, son pocos, pero hay algunos que saben aceptarnos tal y como somos los demonios... Lo que quiero decirte es que, pase lo que pase, tienes que seguir adelante, afrontar tus miedos y disfrutar de tu vida recordándome a mí y a nuestros padres. Seguramente estarás deprimida por no estar a tu lado y no encontrar a nadie pero, recuerda nuestros buenos momentos, ¿vale? Nunca olvides los consejos de Abigor ni los de Saori. Espero que puedas ser feliz allí donde quiera que estés... Te quiero Juni, muchísimo...**_

_**Att. Tu hermano Kotae"**_

**-Vaya, que carta más bonita-**dijo Sephiroth cuando terminó de leerla.

**-Bueno, es lo único que tengo de mi hermano. Lo encontré días más tarde, en mi habitación del castillo, antes de ir a vivir en el hospital.**

**-Pues... parece que tu hermano sabía que iba a pasar algo. ¿La estabas leyendo por lo que te dijo antes el médico?**

**-No lo sé, hace años que no la volvía a leer... Mientras Génesis y yo ordenábamos mis cosas, la encontré y recordé lo que el jefe me dijo, que seguía vivo y... me puse a leerlo. Tal vez quiero creer que todavía sigue vivo, pero sé que es imposible...**

**-Tú le querías mucho, ¿no es así?**

Juni, de forma inconsciente, sonrió y asintió diciendo:

**-No sabes cuanto. Le hecho de menos a él y a mi familia. Aún recuerdo cuando era pequeña, tuve un accidente y me hice un rasguño en la mano, no era nada pero Kotae saltó llamando a médicos mientras yo lloraba, sólo tenía tres añitos... es divertido recordarle muchas veces... **

_**-**_**Me lo puedo imaginar... Y se ve que tu hermano te quería también muchísimo.**

**-Sí, no sabes cuánto... Mi hermano estaba todos los días junto a mí y siempre me enseñaba muchas cosas, siempre me daba consejos y me animaba cuando veía que algo me era muy difícil.**

**-Ya me gustaría a mí tener un hermano como tú.**

**-Ya... me alegro mucho de que mis padres hubieran adoptado a alguien como él. Lo era todo para mí.**

Se hizo un largo silencio y Juni, para sacar tema, preguntó:

**-¿Y qué hay de ti?**

**-¿Sobre qué? **

**-Bueno... tu familia...**

**-Oh, bueno... Nunca llegué a conocerla.**

**-¡Lo siento!**

Sephiroth sonrió y contestó:

**-No pasa nada. Mi madre murió cuando yo nací...**

**-¿Y tu padre?**

Sephiroth miró a Juni en silencio mucho rato pensativo. ¿Debería contarle que el asesino de Shin-Ra era su padre? ¿Qué pensaría de él?

**-Pues en realidad...-**se quedó unos instantes en silencio-**No sé nada sobre él...**

**-Oh, vaya... qué pena... Seguramente fue un gran hombre...**

Sephiroth miró a Juni en silencio, ¿un gran hombre? Sí claro, más bien dicho un grandísimo idiota. Y pensar que su padre era buscado... Fue entonces cuando llamaron a la puerta.

**-¿Quién será ahora?-**preguntó Sephiroth

**-Será Génesis, que se habrá olvidado algo seguramente...-**respondió Juni, pero lo que no sabía era que era una visita inesperada...

Fue Juni la que fue a abrir la puerta y Sephiroth se quedó esperando mientras se preguntaba a sí mismo si pedirle o no una cita a la chica, hasta que la escuchó gritar. Corrió a por su Masamune y bajó, pero no encontró a nadie, sólo la puerta abierta. ¿Se la habrían llevado? Se guardó la Masamune y, justo al salir de la puerta, se topó contra dos personas...

**-Hay que darse prisa...-**decía Cloud sin dejar de correr junto a Zack

**-¿Crees que llegaremos a tiempo?-**preguntó el moreno.

**-Espero que sí, no me gustaría nada que secuestraran a Juni...**

**-¡Y que lo digas!**

Después de pocos minutos, llegaron a donde querían llegar; la casa de Sephiroth. Vieron, para su sorpresa, la puerta abierta y corrieron a ver si había alguien. Zack fue el que se adelantó y, al intentar entrar en la casa sin mirar, se topó con alguien y se cayó, chocando contra Cloud. Cuando levantaron la cabeza, vieron a Sephiroth en el suelo con la Masamune en la mano.

**-¡Apartaos de mi camino!-**gritó Sephiroth nervioso.

**-¡Espera!-**dijo Zack cuando Sephiroth cruzó la puerta**-¡Hojo va a secuestrar a Juni!**

**-¿Ha sido Hojo?**

**-¿Ha pasado algo?-**preguntó Cloud viendo la cara de Sephiroth.

**-No lo sé, escuché a Juni gritar cuando llamó a la puerta y la encontré abierta y ella no estaba.**

**-¡Hojo se la ha llevado!-**saltó Zack**-¡Tenemos que buscarla!**

Los tres muchachos se fueron corriendo mientras Zack le decía que habían encontrado pistas de Hojo.

**-Así que está con alguien...**

**-Creemos que sí-**dijo Cloud-**y puede ser el tío de Juni.**

**-¿Y cómo estáis tan seguros de eso?**

**-Angeal encontró una pequeña pluma en el bolsillo de la chaqueta de Hojo en la que habían las letras "He venido a por ella" grabadas-**dijo Zack.

**-¿La han secuestrado porque su tío la quiere por algo?**

**-Suponemos que sí.-**dijo Cloud mientras seguían corriendo.

**-Hay que encontrarla, todavía no le he pedido la cit...-**dijo Sephiroth pero frenando a tiempo-**ejem… Bueno, nada...**

**-¡Anda! ¿Ibas a pedirle una cita?-**preguntó Zack interesado.

**-Eso no te importa. Hay que encontrarla.**

Siguieron corriendo hasta que Zack recibió la llamada de Angeal.

**-¿Habéis llegado ya?-**preguntó Angeal desde el otro lado del teléfono.

**-Hemos llegado hace un rato, pero tarde.**

**-¿Y Sephiroth?**

**-Está con nosotros.**

**-Bien, tenéis que venir chicos, es posible que le hayamos encontrado.**

**-¿¡EN SERIO!**

**-Venid deprisa, en la salida de Gongaga, deprisa.**

**-¡Oh yeah!**

**-¡Ponte serio!**

Y Zack colgó la llamada.

**-Tíos, buenas noticias-**dijo Zack y Sephiroth y Cloud le miraron.**-Parece que han encontrado a Hojo.**

**-¿¡En serio!-**corearon Cloud y Sephiroth a la vez

**-Venga, ¡vamos a salvar a la princesa!**

Así lo hicieron, se fueron corriendo hasta llegar a la salida de Gongaga, encontrando ahí montones de SOLDIERS y a Angeal dirigiéndoles.

Génesis andaba de camino a su cuarto, deseando con todas sus fuerzas que Sephiroth no saliera de la casa y le matara allí mismo. Bueno, pero admitía que por lo menos ese día no andaba nada mal. **"****Incluso puede que me haya ligado a ese bomboncito" **pensaba Génesis **"****Y quién sabe, tal vez caiga a mis pies suplicándome que estemos en la cama... Y Angeal perderá la apuesta. Eso no puede irme mejor..."** Andaba paseando cerca de Gongaga, cuando vio a alguien en la sombra de la noche y escuchando una voz gritando que le resultaba extrañamente familiar, y se acordó de quién era cuando la escuchó decir:

**-¡Maldito seas Hojo! ¡Suéltame cerdo pervertido! ¿A caso te he hecho algo yo a ti o qué?**

**-Me estropeaste los planes.**

**-¡Fuiste tú quien la cagó!**

"**¿Juni y Hojo?" **Pensó Génesis sorprendido. Con sigilo, se fue acercando a las voces, escondiéndose entre unos matorrales y les vio. Juni estaba encima de Hojo, con éste agarrándola como un saco y ella daba golpes en su espalda para que le soltara y patadas de las que un hombre pensaba **"****no entiendo cómo sobrevive ante esos golpes" **y tenían razón, las patadas dejaban marcas alucinantes. Pero la pregunta era ¿qué hacía Hojo secuestrando a Juni? Bien que no tenía mucho que ver eso de estropearle los planes... Pero, tal vez si le salvara... se enamoraría de él. Sí, lo haría, pero a su manera, y tenía el plan perfecto. Cogió el teléfono y llamó a Lazard y éste contestó:

**-Ahora estoy muy ocupado Génesis**

**-Tengo a Hojo justo delante de mis narices y se ha llevado a una chica-**dijo Génesis

**-¿¡Qué!**

**-No grite que todavía no me ha visto.**

**-Bien, ¿dónde estás?**

**-Cerca de la salida de Gongaga.**

**-Bien, avisaré a los demás para que vayan para allá, tú mantenme informado**

**-Vale.**

Y colgó la llamada siguiendo a Hojo y escuchando los gritos de ayuda de Juni. No les perdía de vista, por lo menos sabría dónde estaba su guarida y podrían atacarle por sorpresa. Cuando Hojo pateó un árbol con una letra muy pequeña, el árbol se apartó y mostró un agujero en el suelo. ¿A caso era allí donde se escondía? Cuando saltó con la chica dentro, el árbol volvió en su lugar dejando a un Génesis sorprendido y a la vez orgulloso de sí mismo. ¿Por qué orgulloso? Porque había sido ÉL quien había encontrado el escondite y nadie podría negarlo, ni siquiera el mismísimo Sephiroth en persona... Él sería el salvador de la chica, no Sephiroth. Se acercó lentamente hacia el enorme árbol y se agachó para ver la letra que había allí. Era una "K". ¿Qué significaba "K"? Miró hacia los lados, asegurándose de que no había nadie, bajó, puso su oreja en el suelo y podía escuchar voces, aunque estuvieran en bajo volumen, se podía oír perfectamente lo que decían.

**-¡He dicho que me sueltes! ¡CERDO!-**se oía a Juni

**-Mejor cállate, que tú eres mi responsabilidad.**

**-¿Tu responsabilidad? ¡Sigue soñando!**

**-Sí ya, tu tío te ha vendido nena, así que menos quejas.**

**-¡Suéltame! ¡Seguro que mientes! ¡Él no puede estar aquí!**

¿Su tío la vendió? ¿Eso a qué venía? Y lo más sospechoso, ¿no se suponía que ella era la única superviviente de la matanza de la familia Koriuchi? Montones de SOLDERS llegaron junto con Angeal y Lazard.

**-¿Dónde están?**-preguntó Lazard y Génesis señaló al suelo. Todos miraron sin entender y Génesis aclaró:

**-Poned las orejas en el suelo, ya veréis.**

Todos obedecieron y pudieron oír a los dos hablando.

**-¿Cómo han bajado hasta allí?-**preguntó Reno sorprendido

-**Por aquí…**

**-Espera…-**interrumpió Lazard-**alguien se acerca…**

Así era, Cloud, Zack y Sephiroth estaban llegando al punto de encuentro y los tres estaban jadeando de cansancio.

-**¿Qué hacéis todos tirados al suelo?-**preguntó Zack viendo a todo el mundo (incluidos SOLDIERS) con el culo fuera y la cabeza al suelo

-**El señor Génesis ha encontrado su escondite-**dijo uno de los SOLDIERS.

-**¿Allí abajo?-**preguntó Sephiroth extrañado.**- ¿Y cómo se supone que han llegado hasta allí?**

**-Pues por allí-**respondió Génesis señalando el árbol con la "K" grabada y Sephiroth, impaciente por salvar a la chica, le empujó a él y a todos los que tenía en medio. Luego, cogió su Masamune y partió el árbol en pedazos.

**-Da más miedo que mi madre…-**dijo Lazard asustado por la brutalidad de Sephiroth

**-¿A qué mierda estáis esperando? ¡MOVEOS JODER!**

**-¡S-Sí señor!-**corearon todos asustados, incluso Lazard que era el director.

-**Sephy, no era necesario partir el árbol-**dijo Génesis-**sólo tenías que patear la "K", nada más…**

**-Me importan unos cojones fritos. Vosotros me esperaréis fuera y yo me meteré…**

**-¡Espera!-**interrumpió Cloud-** no puedes ir solo, ¿no ves que también es amiga nuestra?**

Sephiroth miró a Cloud amenazante, hasta daba miedo, pero tenía razón.

-**Está bien, Génesis, Angeal, Cloud, Reno y Zack vendréis conmigo, los demás fuera, no vaya a ser que intenten escapar…**

**-¡Señor! ¡Sí señor!**

Y sin más, bajaron al enorme agujero, encontrándose en un enorme pasillo.

**-Vaya… Hojo se lo tenía bien montado…-**dijo Zack observando sorprendido el lugar oscuro que sólo se iluminaba con unas antorchas que estaban colgadas en las paredes en fila.

**-Ahora lo entiendo todo…-**dijo Sephiroth sorprendido y mirando el lugar-**por eso quiso venderme esa casa…**

**-¿Qué?-**preguntó Cloud sin comprender**-¿Qué quieres decir?**

**-¿No te das cuenta?-**respondió Sephiroth mirando al pequeño chocobo-**Mi casa tiene pasadizos secretos que ni yo conozco.**

**-Espera… ¿quieres decir que…?**

**-Sí, lo tenía planeado desde el principio.**

Todos se miraron entre ellos, sin poder creerse lo que pasaba. Sephiroth fue el primero que se puso a andar, tenía que ayudar a la chica, pero ese lugar era como un laberinto.

**-¡Llevamos más de media hora dando vueltas y sin encontrar ni una estúpida puerta!-**dijo Reno harto-**¿Es que esto no tiene puertas automáticas o ascensores o mapas?**

**-Ten paciencia-**dijo Cloud-**algo encontraremos…**

**-¡Mirad, una puerta!-**interrumpió Zack señalando hacia delante. Todos se apresuraron a dirigirse a ella y la abrieron sin avisar, encontrando a alguien allí que se asustó al verlos y preguntó:

-**¿Qu-quiénes sois vosotros?**

**-¿A ti qué mierda te importa?-**amenazó Sephiroth cogiendo su Masamune.**-Si me dices dónde habéis dejado a Juni tal vez te perdone la vida así que mejor canta.**

**-Espera… ¿eres el Sephiroth del que tanto habla?-**preguntó el demonio que se hallaba en la habitación, mirando a Sephiroth sorprendido, igual que éste último a él.

**-¿Le habéis hecho algo malo?-**preguntó Zack

-**¿De qué la conocéis? **

**-¿Es que te importa?**

**-Sí, porque ella es…**

**-¡OYE KOTAE!-**interrumpió otra desconocida voz desde otra puerta que se hallaba en la habitación-**¿Con quién mierda estás hablando?**

**-Ehhrr… ¡Tranquilo Okita! ¡Es la tele!**

¿Kotae? ¿Okita? Pero… ¿pero de qué iba eso?

_**Continuará…**_

¡Fin del capítulo 15!

¿Realmente el demonio que han encontrado es Kotae? ¿Y qué hace Okita en un lugar como ese? ¿Dónde está Hojo? Y lo más importante… ¿Dónde está Juni? ¿Le habrán hecho daño? ¿Estará muerta? ¡LAS RESPUESTAS EN LOS SIGUIENTES CAPÍTULOS!

Zack:_ NO NO NO NO Y NO! AHORA QUE AL FIN CONOCEMOS EL DICHOSO ESCONDITE Y EL SUPUESTO HERMANO MUERTO DE JUNI TIENES QUE DEJARLO. ODIO CUANDO HACES ESOOO!_

Cloud:_ Juni, déjanos por lo menos saber si realmente es o no es Kotae…_

ChaimaCloud:_ Cloudy, sabes que para ti haría lo que sea, pero no puedo esta vez… es cuando hay el mejor momento._

Sephiroth:_ estoy impaciente para el siguiente capítulo…_

Génesis:_ bueno… admito que éste capítulo es el que más me ha gustado de todos_

Cloud:_ ¿y eso?_

Génesis:_ es en el que he estado más cerca de violar a Juni_

Sephiroth:_ *amargado* ni me lo recuerdes…_

ChaimaCloud:_ bueno, dejémonos de tonterías, hoy he invitado a alguien especial!_

Angeal:_ ¿alguien especial?_

Reno:_ kien es?_

ChaimaCloud:_ bueno, quiero que recibáis con un fuerte aplauso al mejor hermano del mundo, al más guapo de todos y sobretodo, el mejor hermano que nunca tendré… KOOOOOOTAEEEE!_

Kotae:_ *saliendo en escena oyendo silbidos y alguna que otra fan diciendo __**"rape me!"**__" Muchas gracias… gracias…_

Zack:_ OYE! NO NOS DIGISTE QUE KOTAE VENDRÍA A POR LOS REVIEWS!_

ChaimaCloud:_ es que kería conocer un pokito esto jeje… y bueno, le invité. Además, ¡es mi hermano y le kiero un montón! ¿A q sí Kotae?_

Kotae:_ pues… claro hermanita… No esperaba que tuvieras tanto público…_

ChaimaCloud:_ pues ya ves! *sonrío* yo ni me lo esperaba!^^_

Cloud:_ se le ve muy contenta hoy a Juni…_

Sephiroth:_ ¿te extraña? Su hermano trabaja con nosotros por lo visto._

Zack:_ pues hay que admitir que es bastante serio…_

Génesis:_ demasiado para mi gusto. Le pongo unos 19 años_

Reno:_ apuesto 100 guiles a que tiene 20_

Cloud:_ apuesto 120000 guiles a que tiene 21!_

Zack:_ Cloud, ¿no se supone que eres pobre?_

Cloud:_ conozco bien los de esa edad, créeme, y así hago que estos suban la apuesta._

Reno:_ acepto!_

Génesis:_ acepto! Vamos a preguntar cuántos años tiene _

Cloud:_ oye Kotae… perdona q t moleste, ¿cuántos años tienes?_

Kotae:_ ¿a q viene esa pregunta?_

Cloud:_ es q hemos apostado unos amigos y yo con diferencia de edades y queremos saber quién ha ganado_

Kotae:_ *pensativo* bien, con una condición_

Reno:_ ¿cuál?_

Kotae:_ el ganador me dará el 50% de lo que gane_

Cloud:_ el 10%_

Kotae:_ *sonríe* tío, me caes bien. 20% o no hay trato_

Cloud:_ ok, el 20_

Sephiroth:_ Juni, tu hermano es muy listo…_

ChaimaCloud:_ más d lo q imaginas… créeme._

Sephiroth:_ bueno, por lo menos es serio, algo es algo…_

Zack:_ y bien? ¿cuántos años tienes?_

Kotae:_ 21_

Cloud:_ *salta de alegría* JAJA! GANÉ! JODEOOOSS!_

Génesis:_ cómo puede tener tanta suerte?*preparando los guiles*_

Reno:_ *preparando también los guiles* Será porque Juni es la que elige kien gana_

Génesis:_ pues vaya mierda, de todos los que conocemos tenía que ser fan de Cloud…_

Cloud:_ *con una sonrisa recibiendo sus guiles ganados* esta vez tengo buena suerte! Gracias Juni^^_

ChaimaCloud:_ a mí me da igual kien haya ganado_

Kotae:_ ¿cuánto era?_

Cloud:_ 120000 guiles!^^_

Kotae: _vaya, entonces a mí tienes que darme 24000 guiles, ¡qué pasada!_

ChaimaCloud:_ madre mía, ¿xq acepto estas locuras en el escenario?_

Sephiroth:_ tal vez xq eres tú _

Cloud:_ *entregándole 24000 guiles a Kotae* gracias tío, empiezas a caerme bien!^^_

Kotae:_ lo mismo digo! *dividiendo los 24000 guiles por la mitad y se acerca a mí* toma, 12000 para ti hermanita y los otros 12000 para mí^^_

ChaimaCloud:_ ohh! Gracias hermanitooo! *le abrazo* te kiero un montón! ^^ _

Kotae:_ de nada nena, yo tambn t kiero^^_

Sephiroth:_ vaya Kotae, sí q kieres a tu hermana para darle la mitad de una gran cantidad de guiles._

Zack:_ ya de paso dame un poco a mí *ojitos brillantes*_

Kotae:_ ¿xq? ¿a caso te conozco?_

Zack:_ claro q sí! Trabajo con tu hermana!_

Cloud:_ ven y te daré unos cuantos guiles…. *le entrega 15000 guiles* ¿satisfecho?_

Zack:_ claro! Gracias!^^ ¿cuánts guiles te quedan?_

Cloud:_ pues me quedan 161000 guiles todavía_

Reno:_ eso es mucha pasta!_

Cloud:_ y?_

Génesis:_ ¿xq no nos devuelves algo?_

Cloud:_ habéis sido vosotros kienes me lo habéis dado, así q os jodéis^^_

Kotae:_ Juni, de verdad, prefiero q Cloud sea tu novio, me está cayendo cada vez mejor^^_

ChaimaCloud:_ ya lo haré en __**Sorpresas de la vida **__Ah, hablando de ello! X los q todavía no lo saben! El primer capítulo ya está puesto!^^ ya saben, en vez de poner en los Character A-B Zack/Cloud poned Cloud y ya os saldrá^^ espero q os guste!_

Sephiroth:_ *viendo rostro de venganza en Génesis y Reno* oye Juni, si yo fuera tú pasaría a los reviews antes de que la cosa se ponga chunga por aquí_

ChaimaCloud:_ hay, es verdad, los reviews… ¿a kién le toca hoy?_

Todos:_ a ti_

ChaimaCloud:_ ay, es verdad! En el cap anterior fue Seph el q leyó^^ bien, ¿dónde están? *Zack coge un montón de folios y me los entrega* gracias! Es muy bueno x tu parte_

Zack:_ de nada guapa!^^_

Kotae:_ *con ojos amenazantes* no ligues con mi hermanita!_

Zack:_ noo! Yo sólo trataba de…_

Kotae:_ *amenazante* como te atrevas a tocarle un pelo a Juni te rompo todos los huesos…_

ChaimaCloud:_ Kotae, no amenaces al pobre Zacky, no es malo! Además, está con Cloud (en este fic) Es muy mimoso y cariñoso! De verdad!_

Kotae:_ ah, pues si es así lo siento tío, me gusta la gente q trata bien a mi hermana^^_

Zack:_ no… no pasa nada_

Cloud:_ madre mía, da más miedo que Sephiroth y Juni juntos… anda que protege a su hermana_

ChaimaCloud:_ bueno! Al grano! A por los reviews!^^ a ver a ver… *miro los folios* bien, el primero es de __**Yuka-san**__ que nos dejó éste review en el cap anterior pero me fue imposible responderlo antes (lo sientooooo!) y nos dice:_

_**hola :)**_

_**HOY ESTOY SOLA POR QUE LOS OTROS DOS ERAN MUY MALOSdiciendo cosas como "tu cara en..." olvindenlo**_

_**el capitulo tuvo bueno bueno :) uno de mi favoitos lo pondre en mis 13 capitulos favoritos hasta ahora (es la cantidad que llevas de caps hasta ahora xD)**_

_**te tengo una pregunta juni, y aunque cloud se queje igual me lo respondras... PA CUANDO EL PROX LEMON? , lo se hace nada que hubo pero QUIERO MASSSS XDDDD SON TAAAAN BELLOOOOOOS **_

_**CHAO KISS CUIDATE**_

Cloud:_ cómo q siguiente lemon? ESO NI EN SUEÑOS!_

Zack:_ vamos tío, no te kejes, si te gusta estar acurrucaditos x la noche y sobretodo en invierno, cuando hace tantísimo frío y necesitas q te de calor y lo único q se me ocurre es…_

Cloud:_ *sonrojado* CÁLLATE! NI T ATREVAS A DECIRLO!_

ChaimaCloud:_ pues yo kiero saberlo…_

Sephiroth:_ bah, da =, Juni, responde el review d la muchacha._

ChaimaCloud: _OK! A ver, mi respuesta:_

_¿Cómo se atreven a dejarte sola? Esto es… ¡Imperdonable! Ni sikiera Cloud me abandonaría! Jamás! Son tan *rabia contenida* pero bueno, me alegra q t guste el cap 13 ^^ a mi tambn, vete a saber cuando haré el siguiente lemon… Pero cuando lo sepa, t lo digo^^ grax x cierto! Te kiero un montón y yo tambn creo q Cloud y Zack son moniiiisimos_

Cloud:_ oye nena, de mono nada_

ChaimaCloud:_ vamos, no t kejes! Eres muy mono, sobretodo con las orejitas neko!^^_

Zack:_ pues a mí no me gusta q me llamen mono_

ChaimaCloud:_ *suspiro* madre mía, a los hombres no hay kienes os entienda, ni sikiera yo sé lo q tenéis en vuestras mentes siendo yo la escritora -.-' Ni sikiera estando tan buenos como para f*******_

Génesis:_ hey! Ya q has sacado el tema xq no…?_

Todos:_ NI HABLAR!_

Génesis:_ pero q maloooos!_

Angeal:_ Juni, xq no lees el siguiente review antes de q a Génesis se le ocurra otra de sus locuras?_

ChaimaCloud:_ Creo q es lo mejor para tdos -.-' *miro el folio* bueno, este review es de nuestra queridísima __**CarlyBones**__ que nos dice:_

_**Esto se pone cada vez mejor!**_

_**Hola, primero que nada :B**_

_**Uff tanto tiempo Juni, como estas? Cuidando de ese grupo sexualmente activo con intenciones de violarte? Jajaja**_

_**Bueno, aquí mi review. Úfff, por donde empesar? Me encanto!**_

_**Me quede con muchas ganas del beso de Sephy y Juni, es que siempre tienen que aparecer el quinteto molesto?**_

_**Ya quisiera saber como Juni hará para convertirse en ese monstruo de 30 metros!la cosa si que se pone buena!**_

_**Así que espero feliz y conforme el siguiente capítulo, y OBVIAMENTE espero tu fic sorpresas de la vida! Me toco Reno! Sinceramente este tipo me pone, es todo un bombon con ese pelo y esos ojos, tiene una carita como de gatito que aaaaaw! Me encantaaa! *O***_

_**No sabia que estaba noctis! El chavon esta bueno, pero para mi es Cloud pero con el pelo negro -.-**_

_**En fin, quiero ver, YA!, tus nuevos proyectos.**_

_**Y la continuación de este fic y el de tan solo tu.**_

_**Que mas... Que mas...?**_

_**Ah si! Me encanto los deseos para el año, en especial el tuyo.**_

_**Creo que sos una persona con el corazón enorme, y eso esta bueno porque a veces la vida es injusta, pero se agradece que allá personas como vos y que sean tan sinceras. Te mereces lo mejor Juni.**_

_**Gracias por todo, por ser tan abierta, por compartir tus fics, por ayudarme a como publicar los míos (jajajajaja) por escribirme PM junto a Cloud y a Zack semidesnudos... Ajajajaj**_

_**Y bueno, nada, un beso enorme de todo corazón.**_

_**PD: Que bueno que Cloud no se quitara las orejas Neko :Q_**_

_**Un beso Juni.**_

_**Te manda saludos Leon Kennedy ? (ay perdón, tenia que ponerlo. Es que amo este personaje del Resident evil) si lo se, estoy re loca jaja.**_

_**Chauuuuuu!**_

Sephiroth:_ *mirando a Cloud y a Zack* ¿Los dos os fuisteis en un MP semidesnudos? Y encima Cloud se puso orejas Neko? ¿Pero esto de qué va?_

Cloud:_ ¡No es lo que crees! Bueno… más o menos… ¡Pero no le hicimos nada a Juni!_

Génesis:_ venga, q Juni estuvo presente mientras perdías vuestra virginidad por segunda vez_

Zack:_ si se trajo una cámara de video para grabarnos y tdo^^_

Cloud:_ *sonrojado* eso no deberías haberlo dicho Zack…_

ChaimaCloud:_ afirmo que les estuve grabando a los dos mientras fo***** pero… ¿q se le puede hacer? Los dos están buenos y son irresistibles cuando lo hacen!^^ Además, adoro cuando Cloud lleva las orejas neko_

Cloud:_ sí, me has obligado a ponérmelas todo un mes_

ChaimaCloud:_ y tal vez sea más… es q eres re monooo!^^_

Cloud:_ *asustado* NOOOO! NO PODRÉ SOPORTARLO! Ya tengo bastante con las fans que me ven en la calle y se me acercan y se ponen a tocarme las orejas y hay alguna que otra que intenta incluso violarme! *me mira* y no miro a nadie_

ChaimaCloud:_ *sonrojada* *carraspeo* bueno, eso da =, lo q kiero decir es q eres irresistible y muuuy mono con las orejas neko^^_

Kotae:_ bueno, mientras no le hayáis echo nada a Juni, no pasa nada._

Zack:_ ya me gustaría a mí… *Kotae le mira con cara asesina* Kie-kiero diecir… ¡Q me encantaría que Juni se lo pasara bien con nosotros *La mirada de Kotae cambia y Zack piensa* da más miedo que mi padre…_

ChaimaCloud:_ bueno, el caso es que ha sido divertido…_

Angeal:_ Pero Juni… ¿no podrías por lo menos responder al review?_

ChaimaCloud:_ ay, es verdad, es q me distraigo demasiado… Bueno, mi respuesta:_

_Bueno, en primer lugar, como siempre, grax x tu review, se te agradece un montón! En segundo lugar, estoy genial! Pero tambn mal -.-'_

Reno:_¿estás bien o mal?_

ChaimaCloud:_ las dos cosas *Reno pone cara rara* Uff… hay q explicarlo tdo! Bien xq al fin he vuelto además de haber escrito un fic nuevo de navidad llamado __**Regalo de nekovidad**_ _ en el q salgo yo con Cloud… pero no sé si ponerlo… Aún así, tambn he hecho el comic y… jeje… ya os imagináis jeje… (Carly, si kieres verlo pásate x mi facebook, lo tengo allí metido jeje… ya me dirás q t parece^^) Y mal xq… HAN TERMINADO LAS PUÑETERAS VACACIONES Y HE EMPEZADO LAS CLASES MÁS ABURRIDAS DEL MUNDO! Y LO PEOR DE TODO ES Q VA Y EL PEOR MAESTRO DE TODO EL PUTO MUNDO NOS PONE UN PUTO EXAMEN PARA EL DÍA SIGUIETE Q SEGURAMENTE HABRÉ SUSPENDIDO XQ ESE TÍO ES UN PUTO CAPULLO Q NO TIENE CORAZÓN Y ENCIMA ES UN PUTO MENTIROSO QUE…_

Sephiroth: _trankila Juni, no lo sueltes ahora, _

ChaimaCloud:_ ¿CÓMO MIERDA NO VOY A HACERLO? ¡LO NECESITO! LE ODIOOO! (más q nda xq mintió a muxos maestros diciendo q yo faltaba en todas sus clases [q eso no se me ocurriría jamás en la vida y tdo el mundo lo sabe, incluso los profesores] y encima es un puto egoísta q t hace kedar en ridículo y suelta todas tus privacidades delante de toda la clase, ¡es q es para denunciarle! ¿No creeis?) ARRRGGG! SI PUDIERA ES Q LO ESTRANGULARÍA, LO MATARÍA, LO HARÍA TRIZAS! ARRRGGGGGGG! No me extraña q tdo el mundo le odie, es normal… (y eso q es difícil q un profe me caiga mal… en mí esto no se encuentra… pero este tío va a parte) y además tambn stoy mal xq me he acostumbrado a dormir a las tantas y despertarme cuando me daba la gana, pero ahora q empiezan las clases es: despertarse de new a las 7 am., salir a las , llegar al cole a las 8.25am y finalmente empezar las clases desde las 8.30 am. hasta las 3 pm. ¿Sabéis lo q son seis malditas horas sin descanso? Joder, ahora q me había tomado estas vacaciones voy yo y se me acaba la puñetera alegría. ODIO TENER Q EMPEZAR ASÍII! *snif*_

Cloud:_ ehhhrrr… Juni, creo q lo mejor sería seguir respondiendo en vez de decir cosas q a nadie le interesan *le miro con ojos ardientes de ira* p-p-pero no digo q a mí no! *asustado* pero estamos en un escenario… _

ChaimaCloud:_ bueno, x lo menos me siento mejor al haber soltado tdo eso… lo necesitaba, aunq tne algo positivo lo d haber vuelto al insti… jeje.._

Zack:_ ah sí? Y eso xq?_

ChaimaCloud:_ PZ XQ HAY UN TÍO SUPER BUENO Q ES MI PROFE DE EDUCACIÓN FÍSICA Q ESTÁ PARA COMÉRSELO! (eso es cierto además)_

Reno:_ bah, no creo q sté tan bueno como yo…_

ChaimaCloud:_ ¿y si t digo q se parece a Zacky? *me miran sorprendidos* así es. Tiene ojos azules oscuros, pero no tan claros como el Mako, sino de un azul oscuro q deslumbra su mirada, su pelo es corto como el típico de los jóvenes, por fuera tiene un cuerpo muy delgado pero… ohhh joder, cuando t abraza te derrites en sus brazos! (tdo eso es cierto) ¿Y sabéis q es lo mejor? Q ES MI TUTOR!^^ _

Zack:_ joder… pues sí q está bueno el tío…_

ChaimaCloud:_ Zack, tú tienes 23 años, no? *Zack asiente* Pues él es un pokito mayor q tu, pero no tanto… ¡Pero es todo un bombón!_

Cloud:_ pero has dicho q al abrazar te derrites en sus brazos, ¿y tú cómo sabes eso?_

ChaimaCloud:_ bueno… en realidad todas las chicas de todo el instituto van detrás de él y parece q él y yo nos llevamos genial, somos como amigos, aunq en las clases seamos alumna y maestro. Bueno, pues he tenido la gran suerte de q él mismo me diera un abrazo y un beso (en la mejilla) jejejeje… es una suerte! (eso es cierto al 100%)_

Angeal:_ me pregunto cómo se pondrán esas chicas al enterarse_

ChaimaCloud:_ lo más seguro es q celosas, xq algunas me vieron desde la ventanilla (hay uno en el departamento d ed.física) y bueno… jeje… oí algún q otro grito x allí. Joder, ahora q recuerdo ese día no kiero borrarlo d mi mente… Jeje… fue el mejor día d mi vida, xq no me llevo muy bn con muxas d ellas y jeje… eso les pondrá muy celosas, he sido la única d tdo el insti q ha notado sus perfectos músculos en mis tetas y sus brazos a mi alrededor, además de sus carnosos labios en mi mejilla… (awwwww! Kiero volver a repetirlooo!)_

Kotae:_ *sorprendido* pero eso es ilegal! ¿a caso te metió mano o algo?_

ChaimaCloud:_ claro q no! Él no sería capaz de hacerlo. Es q eso fue antes d las vacaciones, le solté q estaba bueno y q le echaría d menos en las vacaciones (sé q parece d locos, pero a veces soy muy atrevida y le digo eso a la gente a la cara jeje… ¿a q soy tonta? Pz el tío se puso rojoo! Era pa' verlo XD) bueno… pz le pedí un abrazo y un beso y él me concedió el deseo, pero fui la única en todo el instituto jeje…_

Sephiroth:_ se nota q lo disfrutaste_

ChaimaCloud:_ cómo no? ¡ESTÁ COMO UN TREN JODER! Bueno, ¿pero q he hecho! Me he salido de tema! Jaja, sorry Carly, es q recordar eso me pone super contenta, (es lo único q me anima en realidad, saber q soy la mejor amiga de un tío q está re bueno y q pronto me dará su facebook. Tal vez t lo pase cuando lo tenga, verás lo bueno q sta! XD) Bueno, a lo q iba, el review:_

_Perdona x lo d antes q no sé ni xq lo he soltado, pero cmo he dixo me levanta los ánimos jeje… (sin duda, sobretodo el beso jeje…) Al review! Bueno, siento haberte dejado con el beso entre Sephiroth y yo… es culpa mía, lo siento… pero pronto llegará, no te impacientes jeje… Vete a saber cuando, q ni yo lo sé XD! Ah, y cmo dije antes el d __**Sorpresas de la vida**__ ya está puesto, puedes pasar a verlo cuando kieras^^ Me alegra q t haya gustado a Reno como pareja, y yo tambn creo q Noctis está bueno, se le parece un pokito a Cloud, pero no muxo, aunq me encantan sus ojos y su cabello (¿se sentirá bien en sus brazos? Seguro q sí pero… ¿conseguiría tenerlo en mis brazos o q me diera un beso cmo el profe? VETE A SABER! Si llegara a existir…) Bueno, además, no he jugado al FFXIII Versus, pero le he visto y es q está cmo un tren! Ah, por cierto, me alegra q t hayan gustado los deseos para el nuevo año, creo q eres la única q me lo ha agradecido d tdos lo q me han dejado reviews^^, si te soy sincera, a mí la vida no me a sonreído mucho, ha sido una vida dura (sobretodo el shock de la muerte d mi padre…) pero bueno! La vida sigue y hay q afrontar estas mierdas q nos pasan, la vida es demasiado dura x nuestros corazones que se rompen al paso del tiempo por un amor, un a muerte de un ser querido e incluso x una traición de alguien a kien considerabas hermana y descubres q te ha estad mintiendo y aprovechándose de ti, hay q olvidarse de tdo eso, llegar adelante y demostrar que podemos llegar tan alto cmo yo lo he conseguido akí, y vete a saber si tendré suert en el exterior^^ Gracias x desearme lo mejor, xq realmente lo necesito… muxas grax d corazón. Un beso desde España hasta Argentina para ti, vete a saber cómo llegará si en barco o en avión XD! Bueno, el caso es q yo tambn t lo agradezco d corazón y espero q tú puedas llegar tan alto cmo yo y q tengas suert en el amor y en la vida^^ Ah, y no kiero q nos dejemos d escribir PM, me gusta muxo y me divierte! Seguro q a ti tambn XD. Bueno, hasta pronto Carly (Leon Kennedy xD) y hasta pronto! Te kiero un montón, q lo sepas^^ Me has levantado el humor tú tambn (sí, más q el tío macizo q tengo cmo tutor y profesor de ed.física XD)_

Cloud:_ hoy te has enrrollado más q nadie chica_

ChaimaCloud:_ jeje… sí lo sé, lo siento, pero necesitaba charlar con alguien de esto jeje… llevo tiempo sin decir nada a nadie, es q no le digo nda a mi madre (nos llevamos como una patada en el culo) y bueno… no tengo a nadie a kien contarle estas cosas_

Zack:_ pero te has pasado!_

Kotae:_ da =, si Juni lo necesitaba, lo necesitaba_

Sephiroth:_ además, es libre d elegir lo q kiere_

Kotae:_ me caes bien tío_

Reno:_ eso no importa! Lo q cuenta es q mi deseo para el año se ha cumplidooo!^^_

Angeal:_ no te emociones q es capaz d cambiar de opinión…_

Génesis:_ bueno, x lo menos tambn tengo una tía buena XD, vete a saber si conseguiré convencer a Juni para un lemon…_

Cloud:_ no tan deprisa, primero tiene q ser entre ella y yo…_

Génesis:_ jaja! Otro guarrete q se anima a mi grupo!_

Cloud:_ *sonrojado* c-claro q no! Es solo q… bueno… ejem… kiero decir q esto será xq ella lo kiere, no xq yo lo kiera…_

ChaimaCloud:_ correcto, lo kiero ya *emocionada* q ganas tengo d perder mi virginidad contigo en el __**Sorpresas de la vida**_

Sephiroth:_ *gota estilo anime* ejem… bueno Juni, ¿xq no nos lees el siguiente review?_

ChaimaCloud:_ ay sí, perdona *miro los folios* a ver a ver… este review es de nuestra querida __**Lucya**__ q nos dice:_

_**ANTES K NADA AVISO DE QUE ME PIDO A NOCTIS 3**_

_**Que wapada... Me encanta la parte de la noria xDDDaishh k lokuraaa!**_

_**HUm... Pero... K pasa? esk si no se dice ''te kiero'' aki la gente no se da cuennta de naa? x333 Kfuerte... Tanto tonteo y tan poco resultado...**_

_**POs mira... El triangulo RenoxCloudxZack pinta kawaii ;) Staria bn.**_

_**Oye una cosa, para tu nuevo fic, como ya te dije, quiero a Noctis... Pero deseo que me pongas como un chico (buenisimo perdido xD) y quiero ser el uke. Pliiiiiiissss... Y con el nombre mio... Tu aclaras que en verdad soy una xica pero que en el fic quiero ser tio y yasta! ^^ Mi nombre... Lucyo, Lucye, Luke, Luky... O algo ashi xD**_

_**Recuerda: Muy bueno y uke ;) (yaoi)**_

_**xDD Trajes tamaño bebe! Pobriños D= Eso es abuso infantill!**_

_**Esto entre tu y yo, Juni... (me hacerco a tu oido)**_

_**Génesis es un poco PedoBear no? ./.**_

_**Uyyy Sephy! Gracias por dejarme tu masamune Aunk es un poco larga... =D Pero mola! Por qué no le das un biko a Juni? ;)**_

_**Cloudy! Por supuesto! Tu no estabas cuando le pagaron al de la noria! COmo debe ser! ù.u Oye, lo k dijo Maya estaba interesante... Tú de seme... Pues estaríua interesante... Ya sé!**_

_**Esa será la prueba de hoy! Ponte lo más seme que te salga del alma! x3**_

_**Zacky! =D Defiende a Claud! K me he enterao de k alguien por ahí te lo va a intentar chingar ¬¬***_

_**Angeal... El mejor... Sensei... YO rondo la talla 14. La hay? =3**_

_**Génesis... Errr... ^^'' Eres muy simpático!**_

_**Uyyyshh Reno! Que majete eres! x3 Me caiste super bien! Un kisu!**_

_**Bueno people... De sobrado sabeis que os amo a todos n.n Así k, un besazo enorme para cada uno de vosotros! Os quiero!**_

_**Kisuu tkmm!**_

_*miro a Cloud animada*_

Cloud:_ *asustado* q, ¿xq me miras así? He hecho algo malo?*niego con la cabeza* ¿Y q psa entonces?_

Kotae:_ conociendo a mi hermana, eso q ha dicho Lucya de ponerte lo más seme q se te ocurra le ha dado una idea_

ChaimaCloud:_ Kotaaaaeee! Q bn me conoces! *corro hasta Cloud y le tomo la mano* venga, ¡salgamos de escenario!_

Cloud:_ pero Juni, ¡estamos en mitad de los reviews!_

ChaimaCloud:_ y a mí q mierda me importa? Prefiero verte desnudo y ponerte yo misma la ropa q tener q esperar unos infinitos minutos a q acabes de hacerlo_

Cloud:_ Pero Juni, eso sería abuso sexual…_

ChaimaCloud:_ *mirando a Cloud seriamente* a caso es la primera vez q t obligo a kitarte la ropa?_

Cloud:_ pz no_

ChaimaCloud:_ entonces te callas! Además, Lucya te ha pedido q t pongas lo más seme que se te ocurra y no sabes donde guardo la ropa!_

Cloud:_ ehhrr… pero…_

ChaimaCloud:_ venga! Vámonos de una vez! *fuera de escenario*_

Angeal:_ no hay kien les entienda… -.-'_

Zack:_ espero q mi Cloudy salga vivo…_

Reno:_ vete a saber, tal vez Juni se atreva a violarle_

Génesis:_ hombre, si es q ha kedado demostrado q no soy el único pervertido q hay jeje…_

Kotae:_ *carraspea* Mi hermana puede ser algo pervertida, pero jamás cmo tú, así q ni t atrevas a volver a compararla contigo, ¿entendido?_

Génesis:_ ¿si no q?_

Kotae:_ *le lanza una mirada asesina como una cuchilla* pues… soy capaz de hacer algo muxo peor q el mismísimo Sephiroth_

Sephiroth:_ *pensativo* y yo pensando q mi forma d torturar a la gente era la peor y la más escalofriante q había jamás…_

Kotae:_ pues no, no lo es. Estoy acostumbrado a hacerlo *todos miran impresionados* ¿Q pasa?_

Angeal:_ ¿eres un asesino?_

Kotae:_ hombre claro, he matado a miles de demonios y humanos. Ya estoy acostumbrado_

Zack:_ *con la boca abierta* pe-pe-pero… ¿No se supone q eres el hermano de Juni?_

Kotae:_ pz sí_

Sephiroth:_ entonces no entiendo para q has matado a gente…_

Kotae:_ ups… he hablado más de la cuenta. Lo siento tíos, no puedo decirlo, secreto confidencial de Juni. _

Reno&Zack:_ *enfadados* ¿CÓMO Q CONFIDENCIAL?_

Kotae:_ es q eso sale en los capítulos siguientes… jeje… No le digáis a mi hermana q os he adelantado algo_

Génesis:_ bueno, si me dejas…_

Todos:_ NI HABLAR!_

Génesis:_ no hay derecho…_

Angeal:_ no t preocupes, mantendré a Génesis calladito_

Kotae: _muy bie…_

Cloud:_ *de fondo* ¡NI HABLAR! ¡NO PIENSO PONERME ESO!_

ChaimaCloud:_ *de fondo* ¡No te kejes tanto q así estás más provocativo!_

Cloud:_ *de fondo* ¿ES Q TE HAS VUELTO LOCA? ¡ESTO ES LO PEOR Q SE TE HA OCURRIDO JAMÁS EN LA VIDA!_

ChaimaCloud:_ *de fondo* No, lo peor q he hecho en mi vida fue…. Bueno, es un secreto_

Zack:_ no me puedo imaginar q estará pasando allí_

Sephiroth:_ yo me pregunto q es lo q será lo q Juni le está obligando a poner a Cloud_

Kotae:_ creo q puedo imaginarlo_

Angeal:_ pues dilo!_

Kotae:_ bueno… ya lo veréis_

Reno:_ NO SEAS ASÍI HOMBRE! _

Génesis:_ cómo se nota q son hermanos… los dos nos dejan siempre intrigados_

ChaimaCloud:_ *de fondo* ¡COMO NO TE LO PONGAS TE JURO Q T OBLIGARÉ A Q ME VIOLES Y ENCIMA SE LO DIRÉ A KOTAE!_

Kotae:_ sí, es lo q creía…_

Angeal:_ menudas amenazas…_

Zack:_ bueno, si suelta algo de un trío, yo seré el tercero^^_

Génesis:_ y si hay un cuarteto, el cuatro seré yo!_

Kotae:_ trankilos, creo q van a salir_

Sephiroth:_ por favor, q no esté en pelotas…_

Cloud:_ *de fondo* ¡No hay derecho Juni! ¡Eres la peor chica del mundo!_

ChaimaCloud:_ *de fondo* soy una semidemonio, ¿recuerdas? Q no t extrañe_

Cloud:_ *de fondo* Pero por lo menos deja q me ponga algo para tapar ESO, está muy abajo. Tengo q subirlo un poco_

ChaimaCloud: _*de fondo* NI SE TE OCURRA!_

Angeal:_ *sorprendido* ESO? A q se refiere con eso?_

Kotae:_ pues a…_

ChaimaCloud:_ señoras y señores! Estén preparados x lo q ocurrirá ahora! Cloud Strife, por primera vez en nuestros fics… ¡CON EL TRAJE MÁS SEME QUE HAY AQUÍ!*todos aplauden emocionados coreando mi nombre y el de Cloud mientras yo salgo en el escenario* gracias, gracias._

Kotae:_ Juni, le obligaste a ponerse lo q creo q pondrías a Cloud? ¿Eso de…?_

ChaimaCloud:_ sí, eso es!_

Cloud:_ no puedo salir así! *de fondo*_

ChaimaCloud:_ un minutito de nda ok? *corro hasta fuera del escenario y empujo a Cloud en mitad del escenario y, los espectadores, al verle, gritan a pleno pulmón y algunas chicas se desmayan*_

Sephiroth:_ *sorprendido* madre mía, nunca había visto algo tan provocativo…_

Cloud:_ Juni, esta me la tienes q pagar… *sonrojado*_

Zack:_ madre mía, ya me siento uke sólo de verte…_

Cloud:_ cállate Zack, ya estoy haciendo bastante el ridículo, ¿vale?_

Kotae:_ *mirándole de arriba a bajo* pues… no le keda nada mal. Bien elegido Juni_

ChaimaCloud:_ gracias^^*mirando a Cloud* de verdad, te keda genial…_

Génesis:_ pues… no está mal…_

Cloud:_ ¿de verdad? ¿No están los pantalones demasiado bajados?_

Angeal:_ pues un pokito sí q demasiado…_

Zack:_ no digas eso! Le keda genial!_

Cloud:_ *se mira* bueno… supongo q tendré q dejármelo todo el día…_

Zack:_ y eso?_

Cloud:_ Juni me ha obligado_

ChaimaCloud:_ es q está para f*********!_

Cloud:_ ¿de verdd? *se mira* *Descripción: Lleva unos pantalones oscuros bajados hasta la mitad del trasero, se le ven unos calzoncillos negros con letras rojas en las q se puede leer un poco __**Soy seme**__, Sus músculos se hacen notar mucho, ya q lleva una chaqueta negra sin mangas, con la cremallera abierta, mostrando todas sus perfecciones y su peinado es más puntiagudo. Cloud tiene además las manos en los bolsillos* Me veo raro…_

ChaimaCloud:_ ohh, si pudiera t violaría ahora mismo!_

Kotae:_ eres capaz d hacerlo…_

ChaimaCloud:_ ya, pero es q está mejor q ningún otro tío q haya visto en mi vida!_

Angeal:_ pues un día intentaré yo ponerme uno d esos…_

Reno:_ bueno, a mí me gusta, pero me subiré un poco los pantalones, a Cloud se le notan las pelotas enteras_

Cloud:_ xq Juni me ha obligado! Ya me gustaría a mí subírmelos, pero estoy amenazado!_

Zack:_ *babeando* a mí me gusta tal y como estás, eres el tío más sexy del mundo. Me dan ganas de tener actos sexuales contigo ahora mismo…_

Cloud: _*sonrojado* Zack! No digas eso hombre!_

ChaimaCloud:_ d q t quejas? Tdo el mundo lo kiere!^^_

Sephiroth:_ bueno, ya q ha cumplido el requisito Juni, ¿q tal si respondes el review?_

ChaimaCloud:_ hay va! Es verdd! :P Bueno, mi respuesta:_

_En primer lugar, Cloudy, por favor, anota la pareja q ha pedido para sorpresas d la vida y las descripciones q ella kiere. *Cloud toma una libreta y un bolígrafo y obedece* Bueno, en segundo lugar, gracias x tu review! Y grax x haberme hecho disfrutar de este momento vistiendo a Cloud con lo más seme q he encontrado :P (soy una guarra, lo sé, pero es q me gusta asíii!^^) Además, la parte de la noria tambn es mi favorita jeje… me encanta. Pero lo q más me gusta es cuando Génesis se come la galleta picante XD! _

Génesis:_ oye! _

ChaimaCloud:_ cosas sin importancia, no te preocupes_

Sephiroth:_ a mí me gusta cuando le das la patada en las pelotas a Génesis XD_

ChaimaCloud:_ eso tambn fue divertido^^ ¡Pero no me distraigáis! ¡Tengo q seguir respondiendo!_

Sephiroth:_ no lo niegues, t gusta q t interrumpamos_

ChaimaCloud:_ es verdd… no sé xq me kejo *el público ríe* Bueno da = El caso, no sé ni por qué en mis fics la gente es tan tímida (yo no lo soy muxo, sólo cuando no conozco a las persnas jeje, cmo lo q me pasó ayer…. Wiii! Eso d conocer a tíos q están como un tren es genial! Encima les dige a la cara q lo estaban XD) Lo del triángulo… bueno, todavía no sé cómo hacerlo, pero ya lo haré, no te preocupes (siempre cumplo con mi palabra, sea lo q sea), pero ya veré cómo meterlo_

Reno:_ wiii! Juni *me abraza con una sonrisa zorruna* ERES LA MEJOR!_

ChaimaCloud:_ además, él me lo había pedido, así q no tengo otro remedio *miro a Reno* Y tú suéltame *obedece*_

Angeal:_ ah, lo de tu traje de entrenamiento, q casi se me olvida *mirando una caja de (vete a saber desde cuándo estaba allí)* mira, talla 14 tenemos, y tambn 13 y 15, x si te va demasiado grande o demasiado pequeño. En cuando a lo del traje tamaño bebé, díselo al tonto de Hojo, q siempre kiere experimentar con ellos_

ChaimaCloud:_ *enfadada* grrrrr! Si es q lo mataría si pudiera! Y lo peor de todo es q ME HA SECUESTRADO! Vete a saber lo q me va a hacer…_

Cloud:_ espero q no sea lo q yo imagino… *imaginando experimentos escalofriantres*_

Génesis:_ lo mismo digo *imaginando q me viola* *pensando* no se puede adelantarme…_

ChaimaCloud:_ ah, x cierto *entre susurros* Sí, creo q Génesis es algo rarito, pero bueno cuando se le necesita d verdd^^_

Sephiroth:_ A mí no es necesario q me agradezcas q t dejara la Masamune, sé q es larga, pero yo ya me he acostumbrado, aunq no entiendo q es eso del biko… jeje… Así q no se lo puedo dar a Juni_

Zack:_ *susurra en el oído de Cloud* no sé yo… yo creo q lo dice xq kiere q se diga claro q kiere un beso… bah, ya verás q acabarán besándose^^_

Cloud:_ y yo es pero poder kitarme esto pronto_

Zack:_ x cierto, ¿kien es el q kiere robarte?_

Cloud:_ pz no lo sé._

Zack:_ pues no t preocupes, NO DEJARÉ Q T TOKE NADIIIEEE!_

ChaimaCloud:_ no sé xq lo dices si la única persona a kien dejas q toke a Cloud soy yo…_

Zack:_ no me fío muxo de la gente, excepto de ti, trabajamos contigo además y lo q le haces a Cloud me lo acabas haciendo a mí de todos modos, así q no me kejo_

ChaimaCloud:_ bueno, en eso t doy la razón._

Reno:_ a mí Lucya me cae genial_

Angeal:_ eso lo dices xq ella t ha dixo lo mismo _

Reno:_ pero es mona!^^_

ChaimaCloud:_ bueno… da =, akí todos keremos a todos, A TODOS! ^^_

Sephiroth:_ Bueno Juni, ¿q t parece si lees el siguiente review?_

ChaimaCloud:_ bien!^^ a ver a ver…*miro el folio* bien, este review es de nuestra keridísima __**eli-eliza-yaoi**__ q nos dice:_

_**hola! (se ve raro -.-u) bueno aaa me gusto la continuacion y mejor aun esta super largo! eso me encanta asi se descubren muchas cosas en un ratito jijijiji aaaa lo que me encanto fue la escena donde estan arriba de la noria y despues los descubre Sephy ¡Pobrecito no lo dejan ni darle un besito a Juni! Sabes eh estado pensando y eh descubierto que Zack es todo un idiota XD muy bueno me gusto enserio! y sobre la actualizacion no la vi tan lenta de hecho actualizaste mas pronto de lo que esperaba =)**_

_**mmmm que mas... aaaaa siii me quede con Genesis! woooo ese chico si que ardiente y es tan hermoso kyaaaaa! jijiji y sobre lo del nombre si a ti te gusta Eliza que se quede asi (aunque en vdd mi nombre es Elizabeth solo que mis amigos incluso mis padres me dicen Eliza) y creo que ya me alargue asi que me despido.**_

_**P. año nuevo! Byeee =P**_

Zack:_ yo no soy idiota!_

Angeal:_ lo dice con sarcasmo, pero en parte tiene razón, tú tuviste la tonta idea de meternos encima de la noria y encima me echaste la culpa_

Zack:_ MIRA KIEN FUE A HABLAR! Pero si tú estuviste grabándoles cuando estuvieron a punto de besarse!_

Sephiroth:_ *con una vena en la frente* CALLÁOS LOS DOS! *silencio repentino* POR VUESTRA CULPA ME PERDÍ EL ÚNICO BESO Q TENÍA MÁS PROBABILIDADES DE CONSEGUIR EN EL MEJOR MOMENTO Y EN EL MEJOR MOMENTO CON LA PERSONA Q SIEMPRE HE KERIDO, Y VOSOTROS LO ESTROPEASTEIS TOOODO! *silencio largo* ehrr.. *dándose cuenta de lo q acaba d decir* ejem… no… no kería_

ChaimaCloud:_ ohh… no esperaba q kisieras un beso!_

Sephiroth:_ bueno yo…_

ChaimaCloud:_ hombre! Si me lo hubieras pedido para año nuevo te habría dado uno^^_

Sephiroth:_ en serio?_

ChaimaCloud:_ recuerda esto: Juni nunca miente, siempre es firme a su palabra^^_

Kotae:_ tiene razón_

Sephiroth:_ pues… podrías darme uno después de… terminar los reviews y salir d akí? *sonrojado*_

ChaimaCloud:_ beso o morreo? Largo o corto?_

Sephiroth:_ *imaginándose la situación y sonrojándose* co-como tú kieras…_

ChaimaCloud:_ bien, pues un morreo largo, y no te olvides de abrazarme bien *Sephiroth se queda en estado de shock* Bueno, mi respuesta:_

_Gracias x tu review nena! Te kiero un montonazo!^^ Me alegra q t haya gustado este cap tan largo (x eso este lo he hecho largo tambn), a mí tambn me gustan cmo más largos mejor^^ Cmo dije antes, tambn me gusta la parte de la noria^^ es mi favorita y la más divertida d todas^^ Ah, ¿sabes? Eres la primera Elizabeth q conozco. He oído miles d veces ese nombre, pero nunca he conocido a nadie q se llame así, me gusta el nombre de echo ^^ d verdd! Ya me habría gustado a mí ese nombre en vez d Chaima… (sí, mi nombre es Chaima, x muy raro q suene, mejor no os digo los apellidos, son super complicados…) Bueno, además, Eliza le da un matiz más… hermoso, es bonito cómo suena, ¡d verdd! Me encanta tu nombre!^^ Ah, y gracias x desearme feliz año nuevo, lo mismo digo y t mando besos!^^ Desde España hasta… Bueno, no sé d dond eres, pero llegará estés dond estés^^_

Génesis:_ bueno, x lo menos esta chica me kiere, al fin alguien q demuestra q sirvo para un fic^^_

Sephiroth:_ me da =_

Génesis: _estás celoso xq a ti no t ha elegido nadie! _

Sephiroth:_ No me importa, Juni me dijo q si no había nadie q me eligiera pz… bueno, me buscaría una q se pareciera a ella. Tengo algunos nombres incluso_

Angeal:_ Vaya! Juni las tiene todas pensadas! Y tienes una para mí?_

ChaimaCloud:_ claro! Dime si kieres chico o chica, su físico y ya la tendré^^_

Angeal:_ eres estupenda, ¿lo sabías?_

ChaimaCloud:_ bueno, gracias, los q me dejan reviews tambn me lo dicen bastante ^^_

Kotae:_ bueno, da =, Juni hermanita, ¿puedes leer el siguiente review?_

ChaimaCloud:_ *con una amplia sonrisa* claro hermanito! *miro el folio* a ver, este es de __**Hayama Ookami-san**__ y q nos dice:_

_**enserio me perdonas, tenia razon al decir q la tarta era buena recien hecha... da igual sospechas pero yo nunca me referi a besarte S: ya ni me acueldo como sea**_

_**princlipalmente no me importa si no matas a sephiroth como disfrutaria su muerte si YO no lo mato? eso es estupido, como sea sephiroth disfruta tus dias de paz que pronto acabaran en un callejon oscuro llamado recuerdos, kufufu kaj NIAJAJAJAJA sonrrisa macabra* quien sabe cuando podrias morir kuj**_

_**bueno y sobre salir en tu fic me alagas mucho? n.n seeh me siento d alguna manera asi y en primera no hacia falta q mencionases a las chicas soy gay... di un estupido comentario y mato a sephiroth de paso genesis es taaaaan no se ummmh en conclusion nunca me callo bien no me lo expliqe nunnca ._. y bueno al tema yo eligiria a noctis algun problema? no me vengan a joder**_

_Cloudy!_

Cloud:_ *con la libreta en las manos* ya voy! *anotando* listo._

ChaimaCloud:_ gracias, sigamos: _

_**bueno estuvo bien el cap pero deberias enfocarte un poco mas en zack y cloud ... (no valla ser q a una fangirl le aiga mal) creeme lo... la verdad es q nunca lo he sentido :S**_

_**bueno unas preguntas mas cloud xq pasaste de una niñita q llorona a un hijo de perra "serio" en el siguiente juego**_

_**otra cosa no me extraña que kotae siga vivo en todos los animes y vidiojuegos pasa "alguien murio revivio en la siguiente saga?" S: xq square enix no revivio a zack... era el unico q me agradaba , buenoo buena suerte en un remake de FFVII para salir tambien qisiera q me pasase y si revive sephiroth y cloud no ta mejor YO LO MATO SIN DISGUSTO Y LAGRIMA NIAJAJA**_

_**bueno adios fuera [y tanto] la soonrisa macabra* y se va con un hacha y un bate y un xbox 360 CASI bueno**_

_Antes d q digáis nada chicos *sonrío emocionada* Tío, ahora me caes mejor!^^ _

Sephiroth:_ y eso? X kerer matarme?_

ChaimaCloud:_ claro q no! Lo q pasa es q este tío me ha caído mejor x ESO!_

Reno:_ ehhhrrr… no entiendo_

Kotae:_ Juni adora a los gays, así q ahora q él acaba d confesar q lo es…_

ChaimaCloud:_ exacto! Tío, eres el tercer gay q conozco, no me preguntes xq, xq no lo sé ¡PERO ES Q OS AMO! SOYS LOS MEJORES! SIN VOSOTROS NUNCA EXISTIRÍA EL DULCE YAOI!^^ OS AMO OS AMO OS AMOOOOO!_

Sephiroth:_ ¿tanto los kieres?_

ChaimaCloud:_ pz sí. Uno d mis amigos gays va en mi mismo instituto y está en mi misma clase sólo cuando damos historia (xq en realidad nos juntamos su clase y la mía en esa materia) y bueno, el otro lo conozco d… chat. Y ahora tú. Tío… TE AMO! (No me refiero para el sexo o el amor, me refiero a tal y cmo eres) Sé q lo he dixo mil veces pero… joder tío, ¡TE AMO! ¿puedo darte un abrazo a distancia? Joder ¡TE AMO!_

Cloud:_ has dicho eso más de… no sé, ya he perdido la cuenta…_

Zack:_ creo q x eso ama el yaoi, xq los ama a ellos… ¿no?_

ChaimaCloud:_ claro! Ellos son mi inspiración y mi vida. ¿Qué sería de las chicas sin yaoi? NADA! (X lo menos pa' mí) hay, estoy siendo demasiado atrevida… TE AMO TÍO!_

Sephiroth:_ ya deja de decir eso!_

ChaimaCloud:_ no puedo! Es q le adoro! Sin él no… no sé, no habría yaoi ni amor masculino… ¡TE AMO TÍO!_

Génesis:_ ehrr… creo q la chica se nos ha trastornado -.-'_

Zack:_ ¿pueden los estriptisistas ayudarla?_

Kotae:_ me temo q no, eso siempre lo hace cuando conoce a un gay… y eso en serio_

Angeal:_ joder, esta chica es una caja de sorpresas…_

Kotae:_ Juni, sé q le kieres un montón y ese rollo pero… ¿no crees q deverías responder al review?_

ChaimaCloud:_ hay sí, perdón. Bueno, mi respuesta:_

_¡Claro q t perdono nene! ¡TE AMO! Joder, ¿kieres ser mi hermano? *ojitos neko brillantes* ¿Plis plis plis plis plis plis porfiiiiiiss! _

Sephiroth:_ *se pone una mano en la cabeza* madre mía, ¿cómo acabará esto?_

Cloud:_ yo creo q si Juni sigue así ese tío se cabreará con ella…_

ChaimaCloud:_ cállate hombre y no me interrumpas!_

Génesis:_ eso va en serio… *sorprendido igual q los demás* Nunca en mi vida he oído de los labios de Juni decirle a Cloud q se callara, ¡nunca!_

Angeal:_ esto es histórico… _

ChaimaCloud:_ Bueno, tú me caes muy bn nene!^^ d verdd^^ y además el gay q va en mi insti y yo a veces nos peleamos x vencer kien se keda con Cloud (siempre acabo ganando xq soy muuuy insistente) Pero q conste CLOUD ES MÍO! Y bueno… cmo veo q t gusta más Zack, no me importa^^ jeje… Bueno, ya q me has dado esta buena noticia… *carraspeo* bueno ejemm… *entre susurros* x ser tú t concederé un deseo. Dejaré q en un fic de los míos puedas matar tú a Sephy… ¿q t parce? ¡Pero no se lo digas! *en voz normal* bueno… y me alegra q estés alagado x poder salir en mi fic! Para mí es todo un honor cumplir con tal requisito^^ Bueno, lo d enfocarme más en Zack y Cloud, creo q tnes razón, así q obedeceré_

Kotae:_ y eso q no me obedece ni a mí -.-'_

Cloud:_ pues parece q va a obedecer a ese tío…_

Kotae:_ xq le cae bien x ser lo q es._

Génesis:_ ah, x cierto, ¿no había una pregunta?_

ChaimaCloud:_ ¿ah sí? *mira el folio* sí hay una… Aunq no tolero q hablen así d Cloud… pero tengo q leerlo así q. La pregunta dice:_

_**bueno unas preguntas mas cloud xq pasaste de una niñita q llorona a un hijo de perra "serio" en el siguiente juego**_

Cloud:_ vaya, este tío es… bueno… es raro. _

ChaimaCloud:_ no dejes al muchacho con las ganas y responde!_

Cloud:_ vale, vale! A ver, Bueno, la verdad es q tienes q preguntar eso a Tetsuya Nomura, pero bueno, responderé yo por ti. Al principio, pz no sabía q era pasar x la muerte d un ser kerido, x eso era lo q tú dices una "niñata q llorona a un hijo", pero al ver a Zack morir y ver a mi pueblo arder en llamas… Pues eso me ayudó a madurar, x eso no volví a sacar lágrimas (la muerte de Aerith no cuenta) pero bueno… creo q eso es todo._

Zack:_ *abrazando a Cloud* pero q monoo! Si hasta se ha preocupado x mí a lo largo del juego! Te kiero tío!_

Cloud:_ y yo a ti^^_

Sephiroth:_ *enfadado* bueno… Juni, ¿de kién es el siguiente review?_

ChaimaCloud:_ antes de decirlo, tío, t mando un besitoo!^^ *mirando el folio* Bueno, este es el último review q es de __**Ko-Lee**__ y nos dicen:_

_**K:holiss awwwh hace tiempo q no leo fics... culpo mi internet**_

_**L:y yo hace tiempo q no comento... y drogarme hace como 16 años**_

_**K: Lee tienes 16 -.-**_

_**L:a la mierrrda**_

_**K:como cheang otra razon x la cual no seguimos review - sisando fue una noche lluviosa me leia fics y violaba un poco a mi... y alli estaba nunca leyeron nuestro review? fue asi**_

_**L:si fue asi q historia tan ... tonta?**_

_**K:si bastante bueno diria q el fic esta bueno pero ya qiero q maten a hojo, razon? ... es el malo**_

_**L: yo lo hago tambien x una apesta me estoy haciendo milonario me comprare un perro con traje y luego un auto y cuando me ladillen ... lo atropeyo**_

_**K: aja aja tu y tus sueños sados, solo qieres f*** a tu noviecito asi q dame el dinerro**_

_**L: no solo pienso el follarle -.- tambien »")(""**__**＼／**___

_**K: oh eso me encanta n.n**_

_**L: y pa q qieres el dinero?**_

_**K: ya veras**_

_**un dia...**_

_**la alcalde - fan- yaoi va hablar**_

_**K:OE JUNI ESCUCHAME SI EN EL PUTO SIGUIENTE CAP NO BESAS A SEPHY YO ME VIOLO A CLOUD, Y QIERO Q EN EL PROX CAP ALLA UN MINI LEMON ENTRE LOS DOS Y SI NO HACES CASO HARE Q SQUARE ENIX DESAPARESCA SIN SIQIERA TERMINAR FF KH Y ... fanservice neeh no me importa q maten a las perras de aerith o tifa (me caen mal -.-) pero TODO MENOS EL FANSERVICE**_

_Noooooo! Lo q sea menos esooo! MORIRÉ SI ESO PASA! Q ALGUIEN ME MATE! Q ALGUIEN ME MATE!_

Kotae:_ bueno… todavía estás a tiempo de salvar la situación…_

ChaimaCloud:_ no tengo otro remedio. Sephy, perdona, pero lo necesito! *corro hacia él, lanzándome encima mientras los dos caemos al suelo. Yo le beso, dejando a Sephiroth mirándome sorprendido, paralizado. Pasa una de sus manos por mi cintura mientras se deja llevar, cerrando los ojos por la alegría de sentir al fin mis labios junto los suyos. Otra de sus manos la pasa por mi sedoso cabello, acariciándolo suavemente. El beso se transforma en un morreo mientras Sephiroth levanta la chaquetita de mi ropa acariciando mi espalda… Hasta q Kotae me aparta de él*_

Kotae:_ ya basta hombre! Juni! Tienes que terminar de leer el review de los dos chicos!_

ChaimaCloud:_ *levantándome del suelo* Ay perdón, he ido muy lejos *Sephiroth está tumbado en el suelo boca arriba, sin creerse lo q acaba d pasar* Bueno, *Kotae me peina el cabello despeinado* x dónde iba? Ah sí! :_

_**bueno ciao y si no responden un perrito muere 575 chicos guapos 485 gatitos y 576896432 autores de anime**_

_**L:momento emotivo* oe es aburrido si no hacen nada asi q haber CLOUD, 3 retos 1 besa a zack y luego emmmh has sex con angeal... en vestido de una chica ... y un perro en medio O_o 2 masturbate a nacional xD 3 ... ponte emo agarra un chuchillo y clavalo en**_

_**K: nyaaaaaa LEE ME PROMETISTE Q NO LO HARIAS ES MUY DOLOROSO PERDI EL 89% DE MI CEREBRO**_

_**L: ni q tuviera mucho**_

_**K: MALO ADIOS FELICES FIESTAS SNIFF~**_

_**L: oe no te pases perdon**_

_**K: puedo besar a tu novio?**_

_**L:nunca**_

_**K: jodete entonces**_

_**L: ok no es q me importe**_

_**K: ok ok ok perdooon**_

_**L:ok**_

_**K: d todo corazon lo siento**_

_**L: ok**_

_**K: NADA DE OK MALOOO ADIOS Y SI ALGUN DIA JUEGAS **____**" t mato**_

_**Adios**_

Cloud:_ besar a Zack sí puedo hacerlo, ¡pero no pienso follar con Angeal ni suicidarme!_

ChaimaCloud:_ trankilo, no psa nda… no psa nda^^ Bueno, mi respuesta:_

_En primer lugar, yo ya cumplí mi parte, así q xfis… perdonadme *ojitos de pena grandes y brillantes* pliiisss! NO PUEDO VIVIR SIN FF NI KH!(sobretodo sin FFVII) Bueno, además, me alegra q me hayáis dejado un review! Hace muxo q no me dejáis uno ^^ Bueno pz… gracias y espero q tengáis un feliz año y un feliz día^^ os kiero! _

Cloud:_ hay más reviews?_

ChaimaCloud:_ sí, *miro el folio* el siguiente es de nuestra amiga __**Hanabira-girl1 **_

_q nos dice:_

_**Hellou... Olle Juni,diskulpa ke no te alla dejado Review antes... *apenada***_

_**Ste cap. tambn stubo mui lindo! (al igual ke mi... los chicos)**_

_**Hablando de eso! cloud... cabeza de chocobo... ke harias si vieras a zack dandole besitos a Juni··· la misma pregunta para Sephi...**_

_**Genesis... no es x nada, pero, no se podra la cita, ers mui pervertido, o mi pekeño korazon palpita x alguien (mirando de reojo a reno)**_

_***sonrojada* y... reno... este, yo... me preguntaba si kerias salir con migo algun dia, y podemos hablar, de kualkier kosa, KONOSERNOS!**_

_**HEHE... y juni, si llegas a meterme en el fic "SORPRESAS DE LA VIDA" xfavor, ke mi personaje esa serkano a reno! (OJOS BRILLANTES);)**_

_**Ok saludos x alla... *en special a mi neko***_

_**P.D: /piensas ke akoso mucho a Reno/? X_XU**_

_*susurrando* no, no t preocupes, no lo acosas tanto cmo yo acoso a mi Cloudy jeje…_

Sephiroth:_ decías algo?_

ChaimaCloud:_ no, nda, no t preocupes^^_

Génesis:_ no puedo creerme que me hayan rechazado_

Angeal:_ tal vez si no fueras tan cerdo…_

Génesis:_ y q? Lo q no puedo creerme es q le guste Reno!_

Kotae:_ al final el deseo de año nuevo de Reno se acaba d cumplir…_

Reno:_ y tú cmo sabes eso? Si no estabas cuando deseamos el año nuevo! *sorprendido**Kotae me señala* Ah, q t lo dijo Juni…*mira a escenario* Oye chica, ¿q kieres q t diga sobre la cita? CLARO Q SÍ! Cuando kieras^^ mándale un MP a Juni y ya le pediré q me deje charlar contigo, y allí tenemos la cita, el día y la hora… O vete a saber si será d noche *Génesis le mira con una sonrisa* Yo no he dicho q vayamos a hacer nada malo, sólo algo romántico…_

ChaimaCloud:_ Humm… creo q Reno acaba de enamorarse_

Reno:_ *sonrojado* q? c-claro q no! _

Sephiroth:_ miente._

Cloud:_ sí, pero esto no importa, ¿no se supone q hay q responder al review?_

ChaimaCloud:_ ay perdón, siempre me distraigo :P. Bien, mi respuesta:_

_En primer lugar, grax x tu review nena^^ No psa nda x haberte retrasado tanto, (tendrás tus motivos seguramente, cmo tdos) Además… ese de "los chicos", ¿Es un fic? Si lo es me interesa… (tal vez me pase a leerlo cuando pueda y luego t deje un review) sé q eso t gustaría además… cmo tdos^^_

Zack:_ *con una sonrisa de cachorrillo* oye Juni, ¿no había una pregunta?_

ChaimaCloud:_ *mirando el folio* pz sí_

Cloud:_ léela, estoy interesado_

ChaimaCloud:_ bueno, pz este va a x ti Cloudy y x Sephiroth. Pregunta: _

_**cloud... cabeza de chocobo... ke harias si vieras a zack dandole besitos a Juni··· la misma pregunta para Sephi...**_

Cloud:_ *sorprendido* bueno… esta pregunta es atrevida… *pensativo* En realidad la respuesta a esa pregunta está en el fic de __**Tan solo tu**__, pero bueno, te responderé. Creo q si me encontrara a Zack besándose con Juni, lo q sentiría sería una enorme rotura en el corazón q costaría sanar y creo q incluso empezaría a odiarle, pero a la vez queriéndole… Creo q es eso…_

ChaimaCloud:_ ¿y cuál es tu respuesta Sephy?^^ *emocionada con ojos brillantes*_

Sephiroth:_ bueno… *sonrojo* en realidad… yo… *silencio*_

Zack:_ suéltalo ya hombre! Tampoco cuesta tanto!_

Sephiroth:_ *sonrojo* ejem… creo q lo primero sería apartar a Zack de los labios de Juni, luego machacarlo y luego morrear a Juni hasta quedarme satisfecho y haberme asegurado al 100% q ella sólo es mía… *tdos le miran sorprendidos* ¿Q? Yo no puedo mentir así q no tengo otro remedio q soltar una respuesta de lo que realmente haría…_

Kotae:_ bueno, si lo q kieres es proteger a mi hermana, eso te lo consiento…_

ChaimaCloud:_ no seas así hermano! Sephy es buen chico, ¿a q sí? *todos hacen un disimulo, fingiendo ignorar mi pregunta* Hey!_

Cloud:_ ser bueno… en el crisis core sí q lo es pero x si no t acuerdas es el antagonista del FFVII_

ChaimaCloud:_ ESO NO CUENTA EN MI FIC! SEPHY ESTÁ BUENO Y EN MI FIC Y XQ ME DA LA PUÑETERA GANA ES BUENO!_

Sephiroth:_ al fin alguien q sabe apreciar la bondad de la maldad…_

Kotae:_ vale, vale, tú ganas, pero lee ya el siguiente review!_

ChaimaCloud:_ vaalee… *miro el folio* Bien, este review es de nuestra amiga __**Maya **__q nos dice:_

_**waaaaaaaaaaaah, estuvo muy genial l capi CASI LLORO X Q INTERRUMPIERON EL LEMON ... Y EL BESO PERO MUCHO MAS EL LEMON**_

_**esoy feliz de que me toco con zack-sama, solo falta wue me regqalen un new abogado xD, en fin digo que con orejas de neko debes verte KAWAII x3 y cloud con traje de maid se ve... jejeje babea* **_

_**ueno hoy tienen ue hacer lo que yo diga y si no lo hacen me pondfre no seguire el fic... (ni de coña xD) bueno aqui les va**_

_**cloud ok ok ya pues hoy te "vengaras" de todos hoy XD x lo q te he mandado en los anteriores cap y te tuviese que vestir de mujer ok ahora al menos dire algo aceptable... usa traje xD tre verias super bello *.***_

_**sephy tu usas traje de enfermera MUY CORTO Y MUY AJUSTADO si no no tiene gracia S:**_

_**angeal: vestido de novia (q yo recuerde un dia no quisiste ponerte uno) VENGANZA **_

_**genesis de un usagi si de esos trajes que ponen algunos pervertidos en iternet muy ajustados de chicas PONTELO o si no no nada nada pasa pero igual**_

_**reno: de axel? NO NO NO TE OFENDAS NO ES CIERTO EMM emmm vistete como tifa :3 XD lol**_

_**y zack-sma weyno, tu tendras que usar uniforme de chica colegialajaponesa de emm primer año S: ni idea no se xD me da igual mientras te mire en falda xD **_

_**y bueno juni-chan una yukata? NO bueno un traje de hombre me da igual cual pero igual te verias linda... *W***_

_**eso me recuerda HACE CAPITULOS LE MANDE A CLOUD A CANTAR WORD MINE DE MIKU Y AUN NO LO CANTA mi meta de este año es escuchar tu voz de angel cantar asi que CANTALA TAMBIEN ;_; **_

_**como sea los amo y mis retos hoy son ya saben faciles :) asi bye bye be**_

Cloud:_ ya, de hecho sólo me queda aprenderme la letra… Juni está preparando los instrumentos y todo eso para poder cantarla. No t preocupes q voy a cumplir mi palabra, (más q nda xq si no lo hago pierdo mi honor de hombre honesto y además Juni me va a matar… bueno… violar…)_

ChaimaCloud:_ bueno, eso no importa, Pero a mí me gustaba cómo andabas vestido!_

Cloud:_ pues no estará nada mal cambiarse esto x un traje…_

Sephiroth:_ ¿y yo xq me tengo q poner un traje de enfermera?_

Génesis:_ no tengo ni idea, por lo menos lo tuyo es mejor q lo mío_

Angeal:_ No pienso ponerme un vestido d novia!_

Kotae:_ verás q si no t lo pones Juni t obligará a las malas con sus estriptisistas…_

Angeal:_ -.-'… *silencio* ¡QUE ALGUIEN ME SAQUE DE AQUÍ!_

ChaimaCloud:_ venga chicos, trankilos. Respondo el review y luego vamos a cambiarnos^^_

Reno:_ tú estás contenta xq no t ha tocado algo tan raro como nosotros!_

ChaimaCloud:_ *con una sonrisa enorme* es q siempre kise q me pidieran vestirme de tío para poder ponerme lo q siempre kise ponerme… *soñolienta* (bueno… eso sí es verdd… además me gustaría poder vestirme d lo q haré algún día en mi vida real…) Bueno, mi respuesta…_

Zack:_ pero…_

ChaimaCloud:_ he dicho, MI RESPUESTA *silencio* gracias. Cmo decía, mi respuesta:_

_En primer lugar y cmo siempre, grax x tu review^^ y acerca d las interrupciones del lemon y del beso… Lo siento tía, no me gustaría estar en tu lugar así q… ¡soy afortunada!^^ XD! Mi beso con Sephy… bueno, ya llegará algún día… Ah, me alegra q t haya tocado Zack y q t guste!^^ Espero q pronto tengas un new abogado mejor q Mario… Yo tengo un montón, si kieres uno q esté bueno t lo regalo… Bueno *miro a los de escenario* HORA DE CAMBIARSE!_

Angeal:_ NO PIENSO HACERLO!_

ChaimaCloud:_ CHICOS! LLEVÁOSLO Y PONEDLE EL MEJOR TRAJE DE NOVIA Q TENGA EN EL ARMARIO! *los estriptisistas se llevan a Angeal a rastras, algunos recibiendo golpes incluidos* Bueno, *mirando a mi hermano* Kotae, ¿t molesta distraer a nuestros espectadores hasta q estemos listos?_

Kotae:_ no, en absoluto…_

ChaimaCloud:_ gracias! Te kiero. Bueno muchachos, no tardaremos nada._

Angeal:_ *de fondo* Y UNA MIERDA! NO PIENSO PONERME ESA COSA!_

Zack:_ ya empezamos_

ChaimaCloud:_ venga chicos, venid conmigo q os elegiré yo la ropa…_

Cloud:_ q vas a ponerte tú?_

ChaimaCloud:_ bueno, como serás el afortunado q lo verá primero porque me ayudarás a PONERMELO… *susurro en el oído la respuesta*_

Cloud:_ ya me lo imaginaba…_

ChaimaCloud:_ Bno, ¡hasta ahora! *salgo de escenario junto con tdos los demás, mientrs se escuchan las quejas de Angeal de fondo*_

Kotae:_ bueno… ¿q digo ahora?_

Espectador1:_ ¿tienes novia?_

Espectadora1:_ ESO ESO! ¿Estñas libre?_

Kotae:_ no tengo novia…_

Espectadora3:_ quieres ser mi novio?_

Kotae:_ *gota estilo anime* Ehhhrrr… pues…_

ChaimaCloud:_ *de fondo* Angeal! CMO NO TE PONGAS ESO TE JURO Q T ARREPENTIRÁS TODA TU VIDA!_

Angeal:_ NO PIENSO PONÉRMELO!_

Kotae:_ *gota estilo anime* ya empezamos…_

Espectadora2:_ Koooootaaaeeeee! ¿Cuántos años tienes?_

Kotae:_ bueno… tengo 21._

Espectadora1:_ wiiii! ES PARA MÍ!_

Kotae:_ ehh, chicas, chicas, trankilas…_

ChaimaCloud:_ *de fondo*Bien! Al fin!_

Angeal:_ *de fondo* no pienso salir con esto *silencio* VALE VALE VALE, TÚ GANAS! SALDRÉ, SALDRÉ!_

ChaimaCloud:_ *de fondo*bien… ahora te toca a ti Génesis_

Kotae:_ como sea lo q me imagino q va a ponerle veréis cómo va a gritar…_

Génesis:_ *de fondo*ESO!_

ChaimaCloud:_ *de fondo*cuanto más pervertido sea, más pegará con tu carácter, ¿no?_

Zack:_ *de fondo*pues la verdad… tienes razón_

Génesis:_ *de fondo*NO LE DES LA RAZÓN! ESTO ES EXTREMO!_

Cloud:_ *de fondo*así dejarás d ser tan pervertido…_

Génesis:_ *de fondo*pero! *silencio* Vale Juni, tú ganas! *silencio* ¿Q? ¿He hecho algo malo? *silencio* ah, vale, kieres q me vaya…_

Reno:_ *de fondo*y xq tiene q irse?_

Zack:_ *de fondo*xq seguramente no querrá perderse el momento en que Juni se cambie la ropa._

Angeal:_ *de fondo*quiere babear…_

Génesis:_ *de fondo*NO SEÁIS ASÍ!_

ChaimaCloud:_ *de fondo*Ahora tú Sephy!^^ Y tú Reno, rebusca el armario el traje d Tifa, estará x allí suelto_

Reno:_ *de fondo* vale!_

Espectadora4:_ hey Kotae, si tanto conoces a tu hermana, ¿xq no nos dices lo q crees q Juni le pondrá a Sephiroth?_

Kotae:_ bueno… Le pondrá un vestido con minifaldas tan estrecho que seguramente se le notará el pene, y además seguramente tendrá algo transparente en la parte superior…_

Sephiroth:_ *de fondo* ¿No crees q es un tanto demasiado llamativo?_

ChaimaCloud:_ *de fondo*¡Qué va! Estás más sexy q yo en el fic!_

Sephiroth:_ *de fondo* pues eso es muxo…_

ChaimaCloud:_ *de fondo* Me alegra, y a ti t keda bn tambn vestirte de Tifa Reno, ¡de verdd!^^ Bueno Zacky, tu turno_

Zack:_ *de fondo* vale... Espero q no me pongas algo exagerado_

ChaimaCloud:_ *de fondo* No hay ningún uniforme de colegiala exagerado! _

_*después de unos minutos más tarde…*_

Zack:_ *de fondo*vaya, pues está genial esto de vestirse con minifaldas^^_

ChaimaCloud:_ *de fondo* Bien, me alegra q t guste! Y ahora, x favor, largaos todos excepto tú Cloudy, tienes q ayudarme a ponerme lo q kiero…_

Cloud:_ *de fondo*me lo imaginaba…_

Kotae:_ bueno… mientras no le haga nada a mi hermana…_

_*minutos más tarde*_

ChaimaCloud:_ *de fondo* VAYA! Maya tenía razón! T keda genial!^^ _

Cloud:_ *de fondo*gracias, aunq a ti tambn t keda bn eso^^_

ChaimaCloud:_ *de fondo* ¿seguro? No parezco marimacho? _

Cloud:_ *de fondo* no! Claro q no!^^ Ten en cuenta q esas tetas son enormes e incluso con eso se te notan._

ChaimaCloud:_ *de fondo* me va algo grande…_

Cloud:_ *de fondo* ya, pero es xq es de mi talla_

ChaimaCloud:_ *de fondo* ¿¡ME ESTÁS DICIENDO Q ME HE PUESTO EL TUYO! _

Cloud:_ *de fondo* Pz sí_

ChaimaCloud:_ *de fondo*ESTO ES GENIAL! ¿Puedo besarte?_

Cloud:_ *de fondo*ya lo hiciste cuando pediste el deseo d año nuevo. Ahora nos están esperando así q venga, salgamos d una vez! *después de escuchar la puerta* Bien chicos! Listos! Vayámonos!_

ChaimaCloud:_ *de fondo* en el orden q he dicho antes, ¿ok? KOTAAAAEEEE! ESTAMOS LISTOS!^^ _

Kotae:_ *gota estilo anime* no es necesario q lo digas, se ha oído todo…_

ChaimaCloud:_ *de fondo* da =! Finge q no y nómbranos en el orden q t dije antes!_

Kotae:_ *suspirando* vale… Bueno, recibamos con un fuerte aplauso a… GÉNESIS! _

Génesis:_ *se oyen aplausos de alocadas fans mientras sale en escena sonrojado con un traje tan pervertido q casi ni se puede describir* ehhrr… gracias… *algunas fans de Génesis se desmayan al verle sangrando x la nariz*_

Kotae: _ Juni, creo q necesitamos médicos aquí_

ChaimaCloud:_ *de fondo* Chicos! A por los desmayos!_

Grupodeestriptisistas:_ *de fondo*¡SÍ SEÑORA! *salen de escenario y se van hacia las espectadoras desmayadas*_

Kotae:_ bien, ahora recibamos a…. ANGEAL!_

Angeal:_ *sale en escenario sonrojado y enojado con un vestido blanco de novia que hasta brilla a la luz de los focos* ehhrr… bueno… q conste q no me gusta nada esto…*se oyen fuertes aplausos*_

Kotae:_ bien, ahora recibamos a… RENO!_

Reno:_ *saliendo en escena con total tranquilidad* me gusta esto, se siente cómodo!^^ Tengo q ponérmelo más a menudo *se oyen aplausos*_

Kotae:_ ahora recibamos con un fuerte aplauso a… SEPHIROTH_

Sephiroth:_ *de fondo*No puedo salir así Juni…_

ChaimaCloud:_ *de fondo*venga… por favor… *silencio*_

Sephiroth:_ *de fondo* *suspira* ¿xq nunca me niego ante esos ojitos y esa carita de angelito q pide un pecado?_

Cloud:_ *de fondo*xq t mola_

Sephiroth:_ *de fondo* ehhrrr… déjalo *sale a escenario con un traje de enfermera tan ajustado que se le notan todas sus perfecciones, inclusive las partes íntimas, (esas sobretodo) y por encima tiene la tela transparente*_

Espectadora4:_ hay va! Kotae ha acertado!_

Kotae:_ conozco tanto a mi hermana q hasta yo me sorprendo…_

Espectador2:_ venga! Keremos ver a los q faltan!_

Kotae:_ bien, a ver… reciban ahora a… ¡ZACK FAIR!_

Zack:_ *sale de escena mientras montones de silbidos y aplausos se hacen oír* Gracias, gracias! *sale con un traje de colegiala con minifaldas y manga corta* La verdad… me gusta ponerme faldas… se siente más cómodo uno y se está más fresquito^^_

Kotae:_ me alegro x ti. Bien, ahora recibamos a… ¡CLOUD STRIFE!_

Cloud:_ *Sale en escena con un traje masculino bien arreglado q le hace parecer elegante mientras una oleada de silbidos y aplausos se hace notar de nuevo* gracias, muxas gracias…_

Kotae:_ y ahora… por último… recibamos a nuestra querida escritora q ha hecho tantas cosas posibles, a mi querida hermana… JUUUUUUNIIIIIII!_

ChaimaCloud:_ *se oyen aplausos y silbidos mientras salgo con el traje de Cloud de FFVII: Advent Children, con la cremallera medio bajada y con el escote notado* Gracias… muxas gracias! *mando besos* os kiero a todos!^^ _

Zack:_ vaya Juni, tienes q ponerte ropa masculina más a menudo!^^ kedas guapísima!^^ _

ChaimaCloud:_ en serio? *mirándome el brazo de la larga tela* a mí me gusta esto, siempre he kerido ponérmelo^^_

Kotae:_ kedas preciosa^^_

ChaimaCloud:_ gracias!^^ Bueno, kiero agradecerte q me hayas dado esta oportunidad de vestirme con el traje masculino q me apeteciera, siempre he deseado ponerme esto! TE KIERO NENA! Bueno… ahora pasemos al siguiente review…_

Angeal:_ ¿ASÍ?*señalando su traje de novia*_

ChaimaCloud:_ si tienes kejas se las das a la escritora_

Angeal:_ PERO SI ERES TÚ!_

ChaimaCloud:_ pues petición denegada_

Génesis:_ no seas así mujer_

ChaimaCloud:_ tú t callas y me dejas leer el siguiente review^^ Bueno… x dónde iba? *mirando el folio* bien… Este review es de __**yuka-san Rey-kun gacko-kun**__ y nos dicen:_

_**hola de new neeh kiero tambien salir en tu fic ;_; **_

_**yo queria a mi bello rneo bueno bbueno a ver a ver a ver**_

_**oh puedo quedarme con sephy? ;.; lo siento ES MIO XD**_

_Cloudy!_

Cloud:_ *con la nota en sus manos* anotado_

ChaimaCloud:_ perfecto! *miro el folio* Bien, el review sigue así:_

_**ah bueno **_

_**-sigues robando los novios de todos los final fantasy posible, aller fuiste tu besando a cloud y golpeabas a tifa S: **_

_**-es demasiado bello pa quedar con esa puta **_

_**-tu y tus tontos comentarios de la paz mundial es que yo me quede con el mas bbello y bmuera esa puta**_

_**-COMO CHEA , tu tambien qieres salir**_

_**-no es asi**_

_**-igual lo haras**_

_**-xq?**_

_**-me sentiere solita ;_; y si me quedo con el tonto de gacko me muero sera una ladilla **_

_**-el nisiquiera vino**_

_**-me da igual solo elige a una wea que este buena y ya ;_; (puede juni? xD) anda ada no tengaas pena y noseas nenasa y elige a una**_

_**-OK OK PERO CALLATE **_

_**-si~**_

_**-elijo a... ummmh **_

_**-RAPIDITO**_

_**-si si estoo elijo a Elena**_

_**-xq a ella¡?**_

_**-xq me cae bien y no esta tan mal supongo**_

_**-considerando la persona que eres yo hubiese apostado que elegirias a tifa, xq tiene los pechos enormes**_

_**-no me cae mucho :3**_

_**-vez? pero tu segunda opcion pesaba que seria aerith**_

_**-no es mi tipo... y tampoco me cae mucho YA PUES DEJAME EN PAZ SON MIS GUSTOS **_

_**-hasta hubiese preferido que gacko estuviera aqui erees un griton**_

_**-hola :9**_

_**-A LA MIERDA ESTA AQUI**_

_**- ne ne, comprende que todos los chicos somos diferentes yo me quedaria con fuffie xq es kawaii y me cae bien**_

_**-tu no vas a salir, eres un molesto y en los trios eres un asco**_

_**-NO TE MERTAS CONMOIGO, al menos ryo no me corro tan rapido dentro de la vag*n* de mi medio amiga**_

_**-e-eso no es ta tan mal no seas malo con rey-kun**_

_**-me da igual lo que le pase**_

_**-siempre pense que hacian una linda pareja yaoi**_

_**-/-NUNCA EN LA VIDA **_

_**-A LA MIERDA DEJENME EN PAZ, NINGUNO SLDRA SI SE COMPORTAN COMO UNOS MALCRIADOS BEBES **_

_**-saldre?**_

_**-jajaja... ni de coña**_

_**-y xq no? **_

_**-xq no te tolero y menos en un fic donde tal vez termine con sephy y tu con quien sea y al final tal vez me cagues la diversioin**_

_**-Q-QUE?**_

_**-nada **_

_**- peor no te molestare estaria con yuffie**_

_**-ME DA IGUAL**_

_**-y yo?**_

_**-tal vez**_

_**- U.Ú**_

_**-WAAH OK ELENA TE AMO :D**_

_**-y yo supogo que yuffie**_

_**-/- PUES LASTIMA TE JODES LARGO DE AQUI**_

_**-si, si yo me creo capaz de conseguir una novia, MAS QUE USTEDES**_

_**- como quieras**_

_**- lo que tu digas y mandes**_

_**-se va corriendo como una niña***_

_**- no fuimos un poco malos con el**_

_**-vez? son ustedes una linda pareja yaoi n.n**_

_**-RESPONDE**_

_**-tranqui tranqui, xfis juni incluyelo y a mi otro amigo aunque son lindos juntos son unos tarados**_

_**-EH?**_

_**-nada**_

_**-enonces me quieren**_

_**-a veces buen obueno**_

_**-/-/- GRACIAS X EL CAPITULO Y QUE TENGA MUCHOS MAS LOS QUEREMOS Y AUNQ SOLO NOS CONOZCAS DE 2 REVIEWS (ellos) ESPERAMOS QUE TE HAYAMOS CAIDO BIEN ADIOS**_

_**si no entendiste (-) era yuka o sea yo n.n (-) era rey-kun (-) este imbecilo y esto (-/-/-) clve morza ES BROMA XDDD era que hablamos a la vez bueno ciao**_

Zack:_ soy divertidos!^^_

Reno:_ pues yo creo que tambn hacen una bonita pareja yaoi…_

ChaimaCloud:_ hey! Ahora respondo yo!:_

_Bien, en primer lugar siento muxo no haberte respondido el review antes (pero ya lo he hecho primero) pero lo siento, creeme q no es la primera vez q me pasa jeje… Pero bueno, al grano. Si os soy sincera chicos, sí, me caéis bien, y tal vez me plantee a ver si puedo dejar que me coqueteéis ^^ aunque en mi fic estoy con Cloud… LO SIENTO! Y… cmo no me he enterado bien kien kiere a Yuffie y kien a Elena… pz habrá q aclararlo en otro review! Lo siento… Pero os kiero un montón y de verdad, ¡sois muy divertidos y hacéis una bonita pareja yaoi! *susurrando* ¿Podría hacer un trío con vosotros? *en voz normal* bueno, espero q sigáis dejando reviews (me gusta muxo, son muy divertidos!) y os leo pronto!^^ *mirando a Cloud* Y bien, ¿anotaste a Yuka-san?_

Cloud:_ sí!_

ChaimaCloud:_ pues ¡a por el siguiente review!^^ *miro el folio* Bien, este review es de nuestra amiga __**Konomy**_ _y nos dice:_

_**ho-hola no comente en el cap anterior xq me estaba en familia o sea 0 fics ;_;**_

_**nee nee yo tambien quiero salir en tu fic y ya creo que sabras con quein quiero salir CON AGEAL NII-san xD incesto? LOL NOOO no me gusta pero si se trata de angeal LO QUE SEA XD **_

_¡Cloud!_

Cloud:_ *con la libretita* anotado*_

ChaimaCloud:_ perfecto!^^ A ver, sigue así:_

_**lo amo TE AMO ANGEAL Y SI NO ME ACEPTAS ME PONDRE TRISTE TRISTE **_

Angeal:_ yo tambn te kiero nena, pero ayúdame a kitarme este ridículo vestido!_

ChaimaCloud:_ *ignorando a Angeal* :_

_**bueno el cap estaba muiy entretenido Y YO QUIERO UN KISS ;_;**_

_**como sea espero que lo sigas me tengo que ir pronto y espero que angeal nii me acepte xD (si fuera su hermana en el fic ummh NO NO tal vez NO PERO ESTA MAL ... x dios x el hago lo que sea xD) **_

_**y soi me preguntan si me quedo con mi nombre de konomy me representa mucha esperanza KO de koi que nunca conseguire NO de no queda salsa de tomare y MY de mi' XDD como sea los amo chau**_

Génesis:_ vaya, la nena tenía eso ya pensado… q guay_

ChaimaCloud:_ bueno, es original…_

Cloud:_ pues parece q le une un fuerte vínculo su nombre, como el tuyo de Juni^^_

ChaimaCloud:_ sí bueno… No kiero q nadie me kite ese nombre, es mío y solo mío, y me trae muxos recuerdos de muxas cosas pasadas…_

Sephiroth:_ ah sí? ¿cosas cmo q?_

ChaimaCloud:_ tonterías d infancia, pero a la vez de madurez. _

Angeal:_ pues parece q no solo has pasado una mala infancia en tu fic_

ChaimaCloud:_ prefiero no contar detalles, mi vida fue y es una mierda, aunq sé q tengo q superarlo (x muxas mierdas q haya en mi vida) os tengo a vosotros y a los q están dejándome reviews^^ me animan a seguir adelante incluso en mi situación… OS KIERO! Bueno, ahora sí, mi respuesta!:_

_En primer lugar, NUNCA JAMÁS KIERO VOLVER A LEER Q NUNCA CONSEGUIRÁS UN KOI! NUNCA! (xq si tú no lo consigues ¿q conseguiré yo?) D verdad, nunca pierdas esperanzas de nada! Yo tampoco es q tenga éxito con los hombres pero… bueno, así es la vida (una mierda y a la vez dura) pero… TIENES AMIGOS! Eso es lo q cuenta!^^ (si t dijera los q tengo yo se pueden contar con los dedos d una mano, y ni sikiera sé si fiarme o no de ellos) Pero bueno, a lo q iba. Cloud ya t ha anotado a Angeal y bueno… Lo de tu apodo es muy original!^^ te pareces un poco a mí!^^ (eso es bueno, supongo…) Además, no serás su hermana, ¡SERÁS SU NOVIA! (kiero decir q incluso puedes tener hijos con él! Y seguro q siempre habrás deseado tener una noche de pasión con él, o incluso más!) En mi caso yo los kiero con mi querido y adorado Cloud. TE AMO CLOUD!^^ _

Cloud:_ y yo a ti nena!_

ChaimaCloud:_ jeje… me encanta ser escritora! XD! (puedo controlarles a todos! Jeje…) Bueno, grax x tu review, d verdd y espero d corazón q t pases a leer __**Sorpresas de la vida**__ q, como he dicho antes, ya está puesto^^ ¡hasta pronto!_

_Bueno, hasta akí los reviews! PERO AHORA NOS TOCA SABER KIEN SE KEDA CON KIEN PARA EL FIC __**SORPRESAS DE LA VIDA**__!^^ Cloudy, Candidatos por favor…_

Cloud:_ ok!:_

_**Lucya-**__**Noctis**_

_**Hayama Ookami-san-**__**Noctis**_

_**Yuka-san-**__**Sephiroth**_

_**Konomy-**__**Angeal**_

_**Hanabira-girl1-**__**Alguien cercano a Reno**_

ChaimaCloud:_ bien! Para __**Hanabira-girl1 **__tengo pensado hacer que seas su hermana q siempre ha vivido con él, ¿q t parece? Además, tu pareja será alguien muy parecido a Reno!^^ En cuanto a lo de Noctis… __oh, vaya… q lástima, los dos se han pedido el mismo personaje!^^ bueno, iremos a x un sorteo, *los estriptisistas salen a escenario* bien, chicos, ¿está todo listo?_

EstriptisistadeJuni1:_ sí señora! Lo único q tiene q hacer es elegir a alguien para q coja un papel q no sabrá kien es y así el resultado de kien es el afortunado!^^_

ChaimaCloud:_ bien! *miro a mi hermano* ¿puedes hacerlo tú?_

Kotae:_ Claro *sin importarle nada, coge uno de los papeles sin saber lo q contiene y me lo entrega* no tengo ni idea de kien es_

ChaimaCloud:_ bueno, *sonido de misterio* ahora, dentro de este papel está el nombre de la persona q conseguirá a Noctis como pareja en __**Sorpresas de la vida**__ y… el nombre del ganador o ganadora es… *abro el sobrecito y doy un suspiro, luego lo muestro al público* LUCYA! FELICIDADES! *Se oyen aplausos* (lo siento Hayama, me habría gustado q lo tuvierais los dos pero… joder, tío, es q ella me lo ha pedido antes… SORRY!) Pero aún así, Nuestro chico tiene una sorpresita! No puedo dejar q estos dos q kieren el mismo personaje pierdan. Ninguno pierde, ¿Sabéis xq? PUES XQ VA A SALIR EL HERMANO GEMELO DE NOCTIS! ASÍ ES CHICOS! Hayama, chico, a ti te tocará el hermano gemelo de Noctis. No sé sikiera si realmente tiene, pero te lo mereces^^ *se oyen aplausos y gritos emocionados* Gracias, muxas gracias^^ Bien, *mirando a Cloud* ¿cómo ha quedado el resultado final?_

Cloud:_ pues así:_

_**Lucya-**__**Noctis**_

_**Hayama Ookami-san-**__**Hermano gemelo de Noctis**_

_**Yuka-san-**__**Sephiroth**_

_**Konomy-**__**Angeal**_

_**Hanabira-girl1-**__**Como hermana de Reno y con un chico parecido a él**_

ChaimaCloud:_ perfecto! Gracias Cloud… Y bueno, nos duele decir esto pero… ¡es hora de irnos! *se oye un ohhhh de eco* pero nos veremos en el siguiente cap con más sorpresas! Y recuerden!_

_**Sorpresas de la vida/ ya ha salido, así q pueden pasar a leerlo y dejar un review cuando kieran!^^ os kiero a todos! Todos os keremos!**_

_*todos nos despedimos mientras se cierra el TELÓN* _


End file.
